


Dreams of Fire

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: American Exorcist Branch, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Interactive, Romance, True Mates, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 98,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risking his being to save a little girls life, Rin gets hit by a car & falls into a coma. Meanwhile, Nekoyoma Prince continues to live his as the second in command within the American Branch. But when the half-demon appears in his dreams & the Vatican comes in search for the best doctors Nekoyoma can't help but worry for the boy in his dreams. OC Nekoyoma X Rin! Reader Driven Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 1~

_It had all happened in a matter of seconds. The little girl standing in the middle of the road, a ball in her hands. The car coming toward her, the demon finding his legs moving, and before he knew it he was standing beside her. The teen grabbing her thin little arm and pushing her out of the way. The screeching of tires, a high-pitched rattling of the car horn, and then nothing. Of course there was pain, of course he had felt his head hit the cement, but after that there was nothing. Nothing but darkness, and that's all he could remember. All he believed he'd ever remember._

* * *

"What do you mean they said no!"

A soft sigh left the male's lips, his tail lashing behind him as he ran his fingers through his snow-white hair. Leave it to the Vatican to piss off the only deadly female demon within Assiah. The young woman and given everything she had for the damn idiots and now they were repaying her by denying the only request she had. Now he was never going to get any sleep tonight, not with her demonic pressure flaring out like it was. She was going to kill someone if it got too far.

"They said they don't have the funds." The male spoke calmly.

"Funds my ass! They just bought new equipment for the research division in Russia!"

"I will point out they need them. Theirs were rusted and falling apart on the inside."

"I could care less about that! How am I going to move along with this project if they can't give me the funds?!"

Another sigh left the male, as rubbed a hand over his face and gazed at the young woman in front of him. Standing at a height of five feet two inches and weighting less then a hundred and ten pound, the red-haired demon was passing around her office in an angered trace. Her long red hair reaching down to her knees and swaying behind her with every step, as her blue eyes glared down at the carpet and her tail lashed out. The girl wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans, a pair of general black tennis shoes on her feet and a studded belt around her waist. Yet despite her appearance she was the complete opposite of how she dressed. She was kind, gentle, and put a smile on everyone's face, but that the moment she was seconds away from blowing up and destroying her office. Something the male wasn't looking forward to.

"Look, Scarlett. The Vatican had a good enough reason to deny your request. The Russian Branch needed the equipment and all you asked for was money to start your project. They're needs out weighed yours."

"And that's what pisses me off." Scarlett spoke. The woman finally reaching a stop in her pacing as her head turned and her eyes met his. "I've been working on this project for centuries with Drew and we're so close. We just need the funds to finish. We'll be able to help so many demons find peace and healthy lives, instead of killing people. I just need the money."

Of course at that moment all the male could do was give her a small smile and pull her into a hug. The woman excepting the embrace, as she wrapped his arms around his stomach and buried her face into his chest. Her muscles relaxing for once in the past ten minutes and putting her at ease. Ease the male was glad for, as he gently rubbed her back and waited till she separated herself from him. A small thank you falling past her lips and a smile appearing on her face. A look the male was glad for, while she picked up the forgotten papers off the floor and placed them back on her desk. A soft sigh leaving her lips and her head turning toward him, before her eyes met his.

"Thanks, Nekoyoma. What the hell would I do without you?" She spoke jokingly, while the male chuckled.

"I have no idea, Scarlett." He replied.

"Well, despite my major break down and the almost clear destruction of my office, I think I'm going to sleep this off. Then I'll review my request and resubmit it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll leave you to it."

A nod left the woman, before her back turned toward him and she started to settle down behind her desk. The male quietly leaving the office, shutting the door behind him, and letting out a held breath. The weight on his shoulders easing a little and the chatter in the halls reaching his ears, before he headed down the halls and to a closed door. The white-haired demon pulling out a key and using it on the closed door till he heard an audible click and pulled the door open. The male taking his key back and shutting the door behind him, before he placed his keys in the bowl beside the door and toed his shoes off. A soft meow reaching his ears, as his cat walked over to him and walked around near his legs. The tabby rubbing it's head against the male's leg a purring in delight, before Nekoyoma let out a chuckle and picked the fur ball up off the floor. The man carefully cradling the cat in his arms and a soft meow leaving the creature's mouth, as he gently scratched the top of the creature's head and walked into his bed room. The purr of his cat reaching his ears and the rattling of the dryer echoing through out the house, while Nekoyoma settled down on the bed. The cat jumping out of his arms to let him undress for bed and settling at the end of the bed, as per normal for the creature, whilst the male pried off his jacket. His tank top, jeans and socks following soon after, before he pulled the sheets aside and settled down on the mattress. The male finding his cat bounding over and curling up next to him the next moment, and a small chuckle leaving his lips as he pulled the covers over the two of them. The rattling of the dryer the only thing that was heard after that, before the man closed his eyes and fell prey to his awaiting dreams.

* * *

_It happened within moments. One moment the male was walking down the sidewalk and the next a scream reached his ears. His legs instantly moving and his instincts on high alert, as he turned the corner and his blood ran cold. Laying in the middle of the street and limp against the cement was a boy around the age of sixteen. His deep blue, nearly black, hair askew over his unconscious features, as blood slowly poured out onto the road. Nekoyoma rushing over to the boy's side and barely paying any attention to the mother cradling her daughter in relief, before he gently brushed the hair out of the boys face. The male able to catch the deep gash on the side of his head, and the torn and roughed up skin on the right side of his face. Just as well as the awkward angle his leg was lying. Poor boy had been hit by a car and by the looks of the scene the car had long since gone. Probably scared shitless that they had hit another human and had ran. Yet that didn't phase him as much as the sirens in the distance. Seems like someone had called an ambulance, and they were just in time. Seems like the boy was slowly bleeding out according to the puddle of blood slowly growing by the second. Of course none of that stopped him from tearing off his own shirt and wadding it up into a ball. The male gently lifting the boy's head and being careful not to cause more injury to his body, before he pressed the cloth against the huge gash in his head._

_The sounds of the sirens getting louder and the screeching of tires reaching his ears. The opening and slamming of doors sounding not long after, before humans were suddenly by his side demanding to know what happened. Of course all the male could do was tell them he had heard the scream and came to find the boy in the middle of the road. Yet it seemed by the way they whisked the boy away moments later that they cared less about how he had found the boy and more to how severe his condition was. And it was within moments that they packed the boy up in the ambulance and drove off without saying a words to him. They just left him there in the middle of the street without a damn shirt. Of course that didn't stop the rain to suddenly come pouring down at him, nor the sudden darkness around him. The scenery suddenly fading and a rocky terrain coming into focus, as the male blinked in awe at the sudden anomaly and didn't see the boy sitting on the ledge a ways away from him till he shifted slightly._

_Nekoyoma's attention being drawn to the boy, as he turned his head and noticed the mop of deep dark blue hair. Bright sapphire eyes and a black tail reaching his gaze, before he realized the boy was a demon and started heading toward him. The male having no trouble with the difficult terrain, as he carefully made his way up to the boy and stopped just below him._

_"Hey, are you alright?" Nekoyoma called out. Within an instant the boy jolted and looked around. His frantic actions lasting only moments, before he looked down and his eyes locked with Nekoyoma's electric blue ones._

_"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The boy asked, one of his eyes brows quirking up in confusion while he stared at him. "Who are you anyway?"_

_"Nekoyoma."_

_"Rin." The boy spoke, before he gazed out into the canyons in the distance. "Why are you here, Nekoyoma?"_

_"Hell if I know. This is my dream and my head likes to play tricks with me."_

_A moment of silence passed between them the next. A troubled and confused look appearing on the boy's features, as he turned to look at him and his troubled look only sharpened._

_"Your dream, I thought this was mine."_

_Silence struck the air again, as Nekoyoma gave the boy a weird look and ran a hand through his hair._

_"No, I'm pretty sure it's mine Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, before he suddenly felt his body getting lighter and looked down to see his body slowly fading._

_"Seems like it's my dream." Rin chuckled, as he gave him a small smile. "Glad to meet you Nekoyoma."_

_And before he could reply to the boy's statement, he faded away completely._

* * *

Scarlett: *waves at camera* Hey everyone. This is my first time posting to AO3 so bare with me as I try and get a hang of this.

Akira: *reading a book and frowning* You're not gunna post the second chapter tonight are you?

Scarlett: *rubs the back of her head* Unfortunately no. It's already late and I'm tired, but I wanted to see if I could manage to post this chapter. 

Akira: *rolls his eyes, turning the page in his book*

Scarlett: *clears her throat* Anyway, as the summary suggests, this is a reader driven fanfiction where the readers suggest what will happen in the next chapter and through a poll/vote the idea(s) is chosen by you, the readers, and they story grows by your will. Unfortunately I started this fic on another site, and I'm starting to post it here as a trial, so no real idea suggestions will be available till I get all 20 chapters posted here. So I apologize for that in advance, but I hope the story is enjoyable nonetheless, as I start posting each chapter when I'm able. Until then I hope you enjoy *bows*

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me._


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 2~

The blaring of the alarm clock was woke the male up the next morning. His cat rubbing it's head against his in an attempt to wake him up and the blaring sun seeming through the open window he forgot to close. A small headache coming on, as he let out a small sigh and regretfully got out of bed. His phone ringing at that exact moment and blaring through the room, before the male glared at the thing and picked it up anyway to flip it open and awnser the call.

"Hell-"

"Where the hell are you?!" Scarlett's voice screamed through the phone.

"Sitting in bed half awake." Nekoyoma deadpanned, holding the phone a little away from his ear and rubbing his eye. "Why are you yelling at me at seven in the morning?"

"The Vatican is having a fucking cow, it what I'm yelling about!" The red-haired demon yelled at him through the phone. "Some kid in Japan got hit by a car and they're flipping out over it!"

"And why would they care about some kid getting hit by a car?" Nekoyoma asked, as he got out of bed and searched through his dresser for a decent outfit to wear. "Humans get hit by cars all the time."

"The kid's a half-demon apparently." The woman spoke, her voice finally calming down. "Son of Satan or some shit, but that's not the point here. They've called me five times asking if I could spare Drew and Kira. Are they fucking crazy?! There are best doctors in the branch!"

Silence spilled out through the air, before the jeans in the male's hand hit the floor. A image of Rin, bloodied and unconscious against the sidewalk, flashing through his mind. An image he had to choke down, while Scarlett continued to rant in his ear. Rin couldn't have been the one she was talking about. Sure he had randomly met the kid in some akward dream, but it couldn't be Rin and Rin shouldn't exsist. He was just some kid he saw in a dream, some random demon he saw in one of his twisted dreams. Yeah, the kid in his dreams was a demon, not a half demon. Man he needed to take his medication later tonight.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" Scarlett demanded.

"Y-yeah, I'm listening." The male finally managed to speak, while he leaned over and grabbed his jeans off the floor. "I'm guessing you want me to come in today?"

"It'd be nice." The woman spoke in a sour tone, as there was a ton of rustling of papers and voices in the background. "I told you idiots to get the hell out of my office! I don't care if the Vatican wants my two best doctors, get the hell out!"

A crash echoed through the phone and a sigh left the male's lips, before he rubbed a hand over his face tried to ignore his cat pawing at his legs for breakfast.

"Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Can you refrain from killing someone till then?"

"I can't promise a thing." Came the woman's growl, as another crash sounded out of the phone. "Get the hell out of my office or it'll be your head ne-"

The male didn't even bother listening to the rest of her threat, before his phone slapped shut and he looked down at his cat meowing down at his feet.

"Guess it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes and fifteen seconds was all it took for the male to grab an outfit, take a shower, eat breakfast, feed his cat, grab his weapons, use his key on his front door, and walk to Scarlett's office before he opened the door and a vase smashed against the wall beside him. A new record on his part, if it wasn't for the Paladin glaring at his boss like he was seconds away from cutting her head off and the pissed off look on Scarlett's face. Maybe he should've just stayed in bed and slept the day away.

"Alright, tell me what going on?" Nekoyoma spoke, his gaze falling on the two of them an ignoring the look of disgust Angel through his way.

"Mr. Paladin here is trying to take Drew and Kira away!" Scarlett yelled in anger, as her tail lashed out behind him and the Paladin's glare only deepened.

"And why do you need our two best doctors?" Nekoyoma calmly asked. The male walking over to the empty chair in the room and sitting in, before he looked at the human.

"A very important esquire was injured severally and has fallen into a coma. We need every doctor we can get to keep his condition stable. If he does the Vatican will lose it's best weapon." The blonde spoke, as Nekoyoma frowned slightly and Scarlett's look of rage deepened.

"A weapon, huh? What the hell have you idiots created this time?" Scarlett demanded.

"We didn't create him. He was born the way he is."

"So you're just taking over his life and using you as the Vatican sees fit." Nekoyoma spoke, as he glared at the man.

"More or less." The paladin spoke without hesitation, angering both demons in the room.

"So why should we help you?" Scarlett growled, venom in her tone.

"Because this boy is a half-demon, and without the care of your doctors he'll surely die." Angel spoke, as his gaze locked with the red-haired demon's and he smirked. "And I know how much you hate watching your species die whether it's the Vatican's fault or not."

A scoff left the female demon's mouth, before she rummaged through her paper and pulled out a file folder. The woman thrusting the vanilla folder at him without a second thought, as the male took what was given to him and opened it without a shred of curiosity.

"If we give up Drew and Kira you have to give me the funds to run this project." Scarlett bargained, a frown marring the Paladin's features as he read the contents. "You've denied my requests for centuries and I've risked my life for you assholes more than I can count. If you want my best doctors you've got to do something for me for a change."

A moment of silence fell over the room, while the Paladin continued to read over the contents on the first page. His frown only deepening with every word, before he closed the vanilla folder shut and tucked the file under his arm. A displeased look on his face as his gaze fell on the female demon.

"I'll talk it over with the Vatican and see how much I can scrounge up for your little _project_ , but in the meantime we'll need your doctor's immediate assistance." Angel spoke, as he headed for the door and pulled it open. "The half-demon was brought to the Japanese Branches Medical sector ten minutes ago and they're struggling to keep him alive. If he dies you'll lose your only chance on getting any funds of your Branch."

And with that the man slammed the door behind him, leaving the Head of the American Branch and the male demon glaring at the door. Scarlett the first one to move, as she grabbed her cell phone off the desk and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Drew. It's me. The Vatican has a half-demon on the verge of death in the Japanese Branch's Medical sector. Get your ass over there and help. Take Kira with you." Nothing more was said, before the woman ended the call and dropped the phone on the desk and let out a low growl as she headed for the door. "Damn assholes."

* * *

"You look exhausted. Everything alright?"

A shake of the head was all Nekoyoma could manage, as he sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria and put his head in his hands. After the fiasco with Angel when he got here this morning everything had went to hell. Soon after Drew and Kira's departure a team of exorcists came back from a mission gravely injured. Several had deep lacerations, a few of them had broken bones, and one had died the moment they got back to the American Branch. Not only that, but it took every single free hand they had to keep them alive along enough to patch them up. After what was three hours the team of four was stable and asleep, before Scarlett blew up and walked off to go blow of steam. And it was during the four hours she was gone that Nekoyoma was forced to take everything over and make sure everything was going smoothly. Something that seemed impossible in the Branch, as he found himself running around from location to location making sure everything went smoothly till Scarlett came back ten minutes ago calmer than this morning. It was only then that she took one look at him and told him to go get something to eat and go home. Yet the moment he came in here and heard all the chatter echoing through the vast room he lost his appetite. He had no urge to eat after all the shit he just went through; he was too tired to care anymore.

"Here, eat something. You look like shit." The voice spoke again, as a bread roll came into his vision.

Nekoyoma hesitantly pulling his hands away from his face to see Kamiti, Scarlett's secretary, sitting across from him and frowning at him. A roll outstretched for him, as he took the offering and took a bite to please her.

"You'd look like shit if the Head up'n left you by yourself to take care of the Branch and didn't come back for four hours." Nekoyoma muttered, as Kamiti dug back into her meal.

"Very true. Didn't help that Drew and Kira left to go help that half-demon in Japan."

"What's going on with that anyway?" Nekoyoma asked, a frown appearing on his face. "Since when did a half-demon become the Vatican's pet?"

"I don't think he's a pet." Kamiti spoke, after she munched on forkful of salad. "From what I heard the kid is Satan's son and they're forcing him through training so he can control his flames. He's got till the next exorcist exam to learn everything about being an exorcist, before he has to take the exam."

"What happens if he fails?"

"What do you think?" Kamiti asked, a frown appearing on her face. "Whenever the Vatican tires of something or something shiny of theirs breaks they destroy it and move onto the next best thing. They'll probably kill the kid if he doesn't pass the exam."

A small silence passed between them, as Kamiti chewed gazed around the cafeteria in mild interest.

"Only thing is the kid fell into a coma." The woman spoke, as Nekoyoma stared at her in surprise. "I heard Scarlett talking to Drew on the phone before I got here. Seemed the kid got hit by a car saving a little girl from dying and took the blow himself. He got banged up pretty bad and according to Drew they just barely managed to save him.

Funny thing is the Vatican was happier the kid was alive than his own twin brother. Kid took one look at him and left the room like he was a disease, and his classmates weren't much better. Poor kid is going to be alone in that hospital bed till he wakes up."

"That sucks." Nekoyoma grumbled, as he munched on the bedroll and his gaze fell to the table.

"The only good thing that'll come out of this is the funds Scarlett's getting for that mating project of hers. Us demons will finally be a little safer in this terrible place."

"Better than living in Gehenna, though." Nekoyoma muttered, as he swallowed the rest of the roll and stood up.

"I'll agree with you on that one." Kamiti spoke, as she threw him a smile. "Try and get some sleep tonight."

"I can't promise anything."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to camera* Alright guys, get ready for some continuous posting, because I'm gunna post all the chapter I can till I've caught up. So buckle in and get ready for the ride!

Akira: *walks in, yawning and holding a book* dear god she's at it this early in the morning.  *dodges the pillow throw at him*  Morning to you too. 

Scarlett: *turns back to the camera* So please enjoy! *bows*

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Kamiti, and Scarlett, however, belongs to me._


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 3~

A heavy sigh filled the air. The door to the apartment slamming closed and a ring of keys falling into the bowl by the entryway, before the male shrugged off his jacket. A mew reaching his ears and paws gently padding at his leg, as Nekoyoma glanced at the tabby gazing up at him with bright green eyes. A soft growl leaving his throat, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and shoved his jacket onto the hook on the wall. Heavy footsteps carrying him to his bedroom and the little feline padding behind him all the while.

The male pulling his shirt off the next moment and his tail unwrapping around his waist not long after. The extra appendage swaying behind him in relief, as his cat jumped onto the bed and let out another mew. One the male ignored, while he unbuckled his belt and shrugged off his jeans. The denim being thrown into the pile of ever growing clothes he needed to wash, before he walked over to his dresser and dug out some pajama bottoms. The article of clothing being shrugged onto his body along with a tank top, a mew reaching his ears once more.

"What?" Nekoyoma demanded, as he turned and looked at the tabby gazing at him from the bed. A mew was all the creature gave back to him. "Well that tells me shit."

In response the cat let out another annoying mew and Nekoyoma walked over to the other side of the bed. The male pulling the sheets aside and crawling into bed, before his cat walked over to him. The annoying feline letting out another mew and laying right beside his face. His response to roll over and ignore the stupid thing if it wasn't for the sudden paw it reached out to pad his nose with. An action that took the male by surprise, before he heard it mew again and let out a huff. The male turning over to ignore the stupid creature and try to fall asleep. Something that didn't come easy as the days events came crashing over him and a headache started to blossom against his forehead. The stupid cat's mewing starting up again and making it worse, as he let out a low growl and muttered a curse under his breath when the stupid cat's volume only got louder.

Why couldn't anything be easy? Why couldn't he wake up one morning and get a call telling him he had a day off? Or to tell him that it was another boring day at work? Hell, he'd kill to have a damn vacation once in awhile! But fuck him he couldn't. He was a demon, who was trained as an exorcist, running as the second command in the American Branch. So sure he had a responsibility to run that damn clusterfuck of a Branch, but that shouldn't stop him from want time to himself. Wanting to wake up one morning and not have a catastrophe on his hands. To not have some random half-demon be run over by a car, steal their two best doctors, and leave them fucked for the rest of the day. Not to mention their head of the branch randomly leaving his ass to run the whole damn place at the drop of a hat. So of course the moment his cell phone went off a growl left the male's throat. One so deep and so loud his cat scurried out of the room like a hobgoblin out of Gehenna, as the male forced himself out of bed and over to his jeans on the floor so he could pull out his cell phone. The piece of plastic almost smashing under his grip, as he pressed the talk button and didn't miss the growl coming from his throat.

"Hello?"

"Nekoyoma, we got-" Scarlett had started, before the male shut off his phone and threw it at the wall. The defenseless piece of technology smashing the instant it his the wall and the sound breaking him out of his rage, before he let out a curse and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Nice move idiot. She's going to be pissed tomorrow." The male muttered, as he leaned against the dresser and felt his anger ebb away. "One more second and you wouldn't have a home."

In the silence that followed a mew reached his ears and the male turned his head toward the door. His cat sitting just outside the doorway to the room and gazing at him in what he would've guessed would be concern on a human's face. A small smile appearing on the male's face, as he gestured the feline in.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Nekoyoma carefully spoke, as the feline bound over and let the demon pick'm up. The male gently cradling the cat against his shoulder and running his fingers against its head. " Sorry I snapped like that. I didn't mean to scare you. I had one hell of a day."

In response a soft purr left the feline, the tabby letting out a mew in delight and rubbing it's head against the male's chin. The movement electing a small chuckled from the male's throat, before the air suddenly went cold. A hitch coming from the male's throat and a low hiss leaving the feline in his arms, before it jumped out of his hold and glared at the window. The feline's hiss growing ever louder all the while the male backed up against the dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. A gun being drawn out the next moment and the cat's hisses getting louder, as the male quickly made his way to the front door and grabbed his jacket. The leather material being shrugged on with ease and the male opening the front door within moments, before he heard a meow. A sudden weight landing on his shoulder the next moment, as the male turned his head to the side and found the tabby sitting on his shoulder. A determined look on the feline's face and a sigh leaving the male, before he walked out of his apartment with his gun at the ready.

"Don't get pissed at me if something eats you." The male muttered, as he softly closed the door to his apartment and made his way down the hallway.

The feline on his shoulder jumping off his shoulder and taking the led ahead, as Nekoyoma rolled his eyes and followed the creature down the hallway. Leave to feline to take the lead in a demonic threat. He swore that damn thing was going to get killed one of these days. Too bad he never gave the little shit a name, thing was going to die nameless. Never the less that didn't stop the creature from bounding down the stairs and taking the lead to the front of the apartment building. Something Nekoyoma seemed to take confidence in, as he made it down to the front door of the apartment building and carefully checked his surroundings.

The stupid cat waiting all the while, before the male deemed it safe and carefully pushed the front door open. His cat bolting through the door the moment it could fit through, and bounding off to do god knows what, as Nekoyoma walked out into the cold night air and let the door close behind him. A soft barely hearable mew reaching his ears, as the male turned his head and saw his cat sitting at the entrance to some alleyway by the apartment building. A spot that had the male raising an eyebrow in confusion, as he slowly made his way toward the dark alleyway. Nothing but the silence of the night air and the occasional crunch of gravel under his bare feet reaching his ears, before he stopped beside his cat and carefully looked around the corner.

A dark figure instantly catching his attention, about half way down the length of the alleyway, as the male sized it up and let out a curse. The creature looked to be a demonic hybrid of some sort, but as for its species the male had no clue. The only way he'd be able to tell was to confront it, but with the conditions he was in he'd need backup. Backup he wasn't going to get thanks to his anger episode and the broken cellphone laying on his bedroom floor. So now he was just going to have to stay here and track the damn thing till he ran into an exorcist and they could take it out together. Of course it could've worked, if it wasn't for the sudden wind that blew past him. His scent being carried by the wind down the alleyway and catching the hybrids attention. Something that had the male letting out a soft curse the moment the hybrid's head turned in his direction, as he backed up a bit to move him out of the creature's sight and pulled his cat into his arms.

"Alright, I need you to go around the building and go up the fire escape." Nekoyoma softly spoke, as the hybrid's footsteps started coming up the alleyway. "If that thing kills you I'll have some explaining to do."

A purr was all he received from the feline against his chest, before the cat jumped over his shoulder and sprinted down the sidewalk. The stupid creature disappearing around the corner of the building and out of sight, as Nekoyoma let out a soft breath of relief and clicked the safety off his handgun. A noise that echoed through the air in an instant, as a demonic growl filled the air and the hybrid's footsteps got louder. An audible curse leaving the male just as the creature crashed into the side of the building and burst the brick corner of the building apart. Heavy bricks and dust flying everywhere, as the male jumped back out of the way of the falling bricks and out into the street. The hybrid's dark figure still visible within the heavy dust, as a low growl left the male's throat and he held his gun at the ready. His finger already on the trigger and ready to fire, before the Gehenna tongue reached his ears.

**"Wrong one. It's the wrong one."** The creature spoke, before it suddenly disappeared into thin air.

The male's eye growing wide the next moment, as he quickly looked around the area for the demonic pressure and found nothing. A frown marring the demon's face, as he clicked the safety back on his weapon and quickly looked at his surroundings. A heavy sigh leaving the male the moment he realized nothing was there, before he let out a low grumble and headed back into the apartment building. It taking moments for the male to get inside the building and make his way up to his apartment, before he pushed the door open and found his cat waiting for him. Nothing but a patch of fur out of place on the stupid feline, as the male put his jacket back on the hook on the wall and put his gun in the drawer by the front door.

"It got away." Nekoyoma spoke, before the cat slumped where it was sitting and it's tail lashed out against the floor. "Hey, don't get pissed at me. It just took off after it said something strange."

No response was given to him, as the feline turned tail and headed into the bedroom. A heavy sigh leaving the male as he followed his cat into the bedroom to find it laying beside his pillow. A mew coming from the creature, as Nekoyoma rubbed a hand over his face and ignored the mew that came after the action.

"I'll be there in a second. Let me get my pills." The male muttered, as he walked to the bathroom.

The demon pulling open the bathroom medicine cabinet and pulling out a small bottle of pills, before opening the bottle and downing two capsules. A mew coming from the bedroom, as the male shoved the bottle back in the cabinet and walked back into the bedroom. His stupid cat still waiting in the same spot as before, it's eyes glued to him.

"Relax, fur ball. I only too two." Nekoyoma muttered, as he walked over to the bed and lay down beside the feline. "God, you act like I'm trying to kill myself. They're just sleeping pills."

A mew was all he got as a reply, as the male rolled his eyes and threw the covers over the two of them. It only taking moments for the medication to take hold of his consciousness and drag him under. All the while a small, strong presence reached out for him through the darkness. A presence that never got close enough to touch him, to wrap around him and encase him. Instead the male fell into the black pit of his subconscious, and the presence was left alone by itself.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Kamiti, and Scarlett however, belongs to me._


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 4~

"No! No way in hell!"

The moment those words rang out through the Branches' halls Nekoyoma stopped in his tracks and rubbed a hand over his face. A little voice in the back of his head telling him to turn tail and get lunch, before his crazy Head of the Branch came running out of her office yelling and screaming at some poor exorcist. The red head had been on edge since the incident with the half-demon. And it had only been two weeks since the Vatican had taken their top two doctors and they had been barely getting by. All of which he had to hear Scarlett, who had been in one of her worst moods yet, since the incident fifty years ago. An incident no one living and breathing was allowed to speak off, unless they wanted to stop living and breathing themselves. Of course who was he to complain? The less he had to remember the better. Of course that never stopped the yelling.

"No! Absolutely not! I don't care what the Vatican wants! He is not staying here!" Scarlett's voice rang out through the halls from behind her closed office door.

A heavy sigh leaving Nekoyoma's lips, before he headed for the woman's office. The male ignoring the stares meant for himself and the Head's closed door. All of which meant nothing, as he pulled open the door and didn't miss the letter opener that flew past his head and pierced the wall across the hall. A small barely noticeable scratch on the male's cheek and a little blood beading against his skin. All of which he ignored as he looked at the two people in the room.

One of which being Scarlett herself and the other being the paladin. The smug blonde finally sitting in a chair for once in his damn life and Scarlett standing behind her desk and her breath heaving. Her blue eyes fierce with anger for the paladin, before she noticed the letter opener across the hall and the barely noticeable wound on the male's face.

"Oh shit, Nekoyoma! I'm so sorry!" Scarlet spoke in a panic, as she walked around the desk with a Band-Aid at the ready. The woman walking right up to him and peeling the bandage from the wrapper, before she carefully placed it on his cheek. "I wasn't aiming for you."

After she spoke her eyes turned toward the paladin, whom she glared at, before she slammed the door shut and conjured up another chair for the demon to sit in. The woman walking back to her own desk and slapping the paladin in the face with her tail all the while. Which in turn earned her a heated glare from the blonde male.

"Come in Nekoyoma. Sit down and listen to something you don't want to hear." The male muttered under his breath as he walked over and sunk into the chair the woman had conjured up for him. His comment being ignored all the while. "So, what's wrong now?"

"Know it all is dumping that kid in our laps." Scarlett spoke in anger.

"I'm not dumping him here. I'm putting Okumura in your care." The paladin argued back.

"In my care? Bullshit! The Vatican just doesn't want to deal with the kid!"

"He's our most important-"

"Weapon." The female coughed out, as the paladin glared at her.

"He's an important esquire."

"Weapon."

"Esqui-"

"Can someone back up to the beginning and tell me what this is about?" Nekoyoma demanded, instantly getting two angered looks his way. Looks in which he held his hands up at in defense and Scarlett sighed.

"Mr. Paladin here came here to dump that half-demon that got hit by that car in our laps." The red-haired demon spoke, as she leaned against her desk and huffed. "Turns out the kid is all healed up and is still in a coma. Not a broken bone left in the kids body, not scrapes or bumps. Just one nasty scar and two weeks of sleep. Kid's out cold and 'know it all' here wants to dump the kid on us."

"We're not dumping him on you. We're-"

"Putting him in our care. I heard you the first time." Nekoyoma growled, as he rubbed his forehead and sighed. "What about our doctors?"

"They'll be returned if you take Okumura into your care." The blonde spoke simply, as Scarlett frowned.

"And my proposal?"

"Will be fully funded. You'll get the money you want."

The frown on the woman's face deepened, as her eyes fell to her desk and her tail swayed behind her. The demon no doubt thinking her options through and deciding what was the best course of action. Nekoyoma of course as all for the idea. As long as they got Drew and Kira back there was no harm done. Anyone could watch the kid and make sure he didn't die. It was like babysitting a dead corpse, that is till he woke up.

"Fine, but on one condition." The woman spoke, as the paladin's eyes narrowed. "No more surprise visits on me. You call and schedule appointments like every god damn being on this soil does. I hate it when people barge in unannounced."

Before the Paladin could even respond Scarlett walked around the desk and headed for the door. The door opening in moments and her figure pausing in the doorway, before she turned her head and looked at the male.

"And Nekoyoma, you're watching the kid." She spoke, before she was gone.

Silence passed between the two men in the room, before the realization hit the demon and Nekoyoma let out a curse and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Welcome back." Nekoyoma spoke the moment he walked into the room Scarlett had sent him to via text and saw Drew and Kira sitting behind Drew's desk.

Both of which were collapsed in an office chair, Drew in Kira's lap. An occurrence no one was bothered about, if only for the fact that they were mates and it was normal for them to act like that. Not to mention they had been away from home for two weeks straight probably taking care of the half-demon.

"Thanks." Drew muttered, as he pulled off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. Kira taking the male's clipboard from him and placing it on the desk in front of them in the mean time. "Glad to be back."

Reaching five foot four Drew was sluggishly sitting in his mate's lap. His brunette hair falling over his right eye and his left one showing noticeable bags under them. Which of course didn't take away from the Caribbean blue hue in them, as he sighed and slumped against his mate. His black V-neck, jeans, and lab coat wrinkled and bunches up against his legs and shoulders. Meanwhile Kira remained silent, his one visible brown eye watching Drew in slight worry. The other was covered with bandages, yet the male didn't miss the bags under his visible eye. The male still didn't know what the bandages were for, but he never bothered to ask. He hated to pry. Yet that didn't stop him from surveying the five foot eight tall demon gently holding his mate. The guy was dressed in nothing but a black tank top and white shorts, but it was obvious he had been wearing the same outfit for a few days. The material was bunched up and looked like shit.

"I'm guessing she told you to come here?" Drew asked, as Nekoyoma nodded. "Then lets get this over with."

In the silence that followed Drew reluctantly got out of Kira's lap and headed for the door. His mate instantly behind him and trailing after him like a guard dog, as Nekoyoma followed. The brunette walking past a few doors, before he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. The male tossing the key toward him and pulling the door open all the while.

"Vatican's orders to keep the door locked the first day, till we got someone to look after him." Drew muttered, as he walked in closely followed by Kira.

Nekoyoma following them inside not too long after and closing the door behind him. The male instantly finding himself in a typical white hospital room, equipped with a hospital bed and a crap load of machines he couldn't even name. Each of them giving off their own distinct beep or buzz, as Drew leaned against the end of the bed with another clipboard. The male's figure blocking his view of the half-demon on the bed.

"Alright, here's the deal." Drew started, as he took his reading glasses from his mate and slipped them on. "The half-demon was brought to the Japanese Branch's medical sector two weeks ago. Kid had been hit by a car protecting a little human girl from getting hit by the moving vehicle, but the bastard driving the thing drove off without calling an ambulance. The mother of the child called and he was handed over to the branch. As you know we were told to arrive and help them treat the kid."

A heavy sigh left the male, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a moment before he continued to speak.

"The kid was a fucking mess. Three broken ribs, broken arm, the left side of his hip was shattered, as was his leg. The right side of his face was roughed up and he was bleeding from several wounds inflicted from the breakage of bones and the metal that carved into his hip."

With a clack the male placed the chart back in the little plastic box on the end of the bed and his Caribbean blue eye met his.

"All of this is irrelevant to your task, but it's better you know. All you have to do is watch after the kid." Drew spoke, as he stood up straight and made an attempt to straighten his shirt out. "Read, write, eat, sleep, I don't care what. Just keep your eyes on the kid and stay in this room. You're free to go home if you'd like and sleep in your own bed, but if the kid gets hurt you'll be the one to blame."

"So my ass is stuck here." Nekoyoma growled, as Kira nodded. "That's great."

"At least you weren't trying to close the kid up as he was bleeding out." Drew muttered harshly, as he pushed himself away from the bed and headed for the door.

The door opening and closing in a matter of moments, as it slammed against the doorframe and Nekoyoma flinched.

"I apologize for Drew's behavior." Kira finally spoke, as his one brown eye turned in his direction. "He's exhausted and frustrated in more ways than one."

"You take him home and take good care of him then. I got it here."

A nod was all the male gave him, before he left quietly. The closing of the door making the male sigh, before he turned his gaze to the hospital bed. His heartbeat coming to a crashing halt and his eyes widening, as he stared at the figure on the bed. If anything that dark midnight blue hair and black tail told him everything he needed to know.

Rin was the one in that bed, and he was as fucking real as he could get.

* * *

_Rin and Angel do not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, and Kamiti, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams of Fire

~Chapter 5

It wasn't long into the males staring that everything came rushing back to him. The steady beeping of the machines, the silence under it all, and the unconscious teen lying in the hospital bed. His features calm, despite the state he was in, and his skin flawless. It was almost unfair really. This boy had risked his life to save a human girl and fate had repaid him by getting hit by a car and falling into a coma. Of course above all Nekoyoma was surprised Rin had survived at all. From Drew's description it sounded like he was hit pretty bad for being a half-demon and the reason he had survived so long was because Drew was there to patch back up.

Nonetheless, that didn't stop the male from crossing the room and pulling a chair up to the bed. The legs of the metal chair scraping against the sanitized floor and creating a horrible screeching in its wake. One the male seemed to ignore, before he sat down and leaned back. His eyes focused on the half-demon and his soft breathing all the while he sighed and tried to ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket. Just when he thought he could get a moment of peace and quiet.

"Yeah?" Those were the only words that came out of the demon's mouth, as he pulled out his new cell phone he had bought this morning and answering the call.

"I'm still pissed at you." Came Scarlett's voice the next moment. A heavy sigh leaving the male's mouth, as he rubbed a hand over his face and found his eyes on the ugly white floor. "You hung up in me last night. We had an emergency last night."

"I'm sorry about that. I was pissed and stressed and it kept pilling up till I snapped." Nekoyoma spoke while he rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of broke my cell phone too. Smashed it into the wall right after you called."

A sigh came from the other end of the phone. The female demon messing with what had to be the papers on her desk, as Kamiti's voice spoke to the woman and the female grunted in response. Soon followed by what the male guessed was Scarlett ushering her secretary out of her office.

"Anyway, I called you last night because there was a dangerous demon in your area." Scarlett continued, Nekoyoma's eyes widening in the following moments. "I was going to warn you ahead of time to stay low and keep out of it's path till I arrived, but you walked out there anyway and it left."

"Sorry. My cat kind of urged me on."

"You have a cat?" Scarlett asked, as Nekoyoma paused for a moment and swiped his tongue over his dry lips.

"Yeah. It's a stray tabby. It doesn't have a name, but the thing just loves to annoy the hell out of me and walk into trouble." Nekoyoma spoke, his palm rubbing against his knee. "It kind of warned me the demon was there first and I went to see what it was. Damn thing went ahead of me and got us caught."

"Wait, the demon saw you?!" Scarlett screeched, causing the male to drop his cell phone in surprise and look to see if Rin had woken up on instinct. Instead the half-demon was as limp as a log. The machines beside him telling him he was still out like a light. "It could've killed you! That's why I called! Are you stupid?!"

By now the woman's voice was echoing in the room. Her voice almost as loud as in person, as the male hesitantly picked up the device and kept it away from his ears.

"Relax, will you? It didn't even attack." Nekoyoma grumbled, before a moment of silence passed between them.

"W-wait. It didn't attack?" Scarlett repeated.

"Nope. Said something in Gehenna tongue and left."

"What did it say?"

"Wrong one. It's the wrong one."

Silence soon fell over them. The rustling of papers and a curse leaving the female the next moment. A small crash sounding in the background, before the sound of keys reached the male's ears.

"You stay with the half-demon brat. I have to go check something." Scarlett spoke, before the slamming of a door reached his ears and the called ended.

The silence returning once more and a heavy sigh leaving Nekoyoma's lips, as he hit the end button on the device to stop the flashing end call message and placed it on the side table beside the bed. His eyes once again falling on the unconscious half-demon and a frown marring the male's lips the next moment. One that went completely unnoticed due to the lack of conscious bodies in the room.

"So what the hell do I do now?" Nekoyoma asked no one in particular. Of course he didn't want an answer, but the silence was enough of an answer. "Fine I'll just sit here and rot away."

And that's exactly what he did. He sat there in that stupid chair in that all too clean room that smelled like disinfectant and death. A smell he was all t0o familiar with in his life so far and didn't want more of, but he had no choice. He had to watch Rin and he had to keep him safe. Of course that didn't stop him from falling asleep. One moment he was staring up at the ceiling bored out of his mind, thinking about his stupid cat and what the fur ball might be doing right now, and the next his eyes were closing. His dreams quickly rushing up to meet him the moment he fell under.

* * *

_In the moments the male opened his eyes and looked around he almost thought he had woken up in one of his long lost nightmares. Nothing but dark skies and a dense forest surrounding him. A frown soon finding its way onto the male's face and his legs taking him forward in a random direction, as he pulled out his gun and held it at the ready. A weapon he was glad he had even if this was a dream and he couldn't actually be hurt, but he was happy he had it nonetheless. Seemingly enough the metal firearm put him at ease and that's all he needed to move forward. The trees getting denser the further he went and his surroundings almost pitch black, before a small light became visible in his gaze. The small beacon of light only about a mile ahead of him, as he took careful steps forward and toward what he believed was the tree line. What he believed to be seconds turning into minutes, to what seemed like hours, before he was within a good few yard of the tree line. His shoes crunching against the dead leaves and debris under his feet and his muscles tense as he pushed forward. The male walking past the tree and stopping moments later at the scene in front of him._

_A huge clearing laid out before him. The grass a lush green and a good sized lake sitting in the center. A few flat stoned rocks surrounding one side of the body of water and flowers cropping up everywhere else as fireflies flew back and forth as if they were talking with one another. A sight that would've blown the demon's subconscious away if it wasn't for the figure slumped against one of the big rocks by the lake. A figure he noticed to be Rin on closer inspection, as his eyes widened slightly and he tucked his gun back into it's holster on his hip._

_Leaning against the rock and his eyes downcast to the water below, the half-demon looked to be lost in thought. His hair practically in the darkened atmosphere and his tail lying limp behind him. A simple white Academy shirt covering his upper half and rolled up black skinny jeans on his lower half. His feet in the water and his shoes nowhere in sight. His legs rocking back and forth only slightly and his breathing quiet, as Nekoyoma hesitantly took a step forward and mentally cursed when he stepped on a twig and it snapped right in two._

_Not even a twitch and jerk rocking through the half-demon, as he lifted his head and almost lifeless blue eyes fell on him. A spark of some kind flashing past those blue orbs and his tail twitching only slightly. The teen sitting up and his eyes looking him over from head to toe before a blank look appeared on the teen's face._

_"Nekoyoma, right?" Rin asked, his voice soft._

_"Y-yeah." The male answered, as he hesitantly started walking toward the teen and didn't stop when he couldn't make out any fear in the teen's eyes. "How have you been?"_

_"Alright I guess." Rin spoke after a moment of silence. His eyes falling back to the lake his feet were submerged in._

_"You don't sound all too sure." Nekoyoma spoke the moment he reached the teen's side and sat beside him with care. The male afraid to scare him off or do something that might make him turn on him. "Is something wrong?"_

_Nothing was said after. Only the half-demon's eyes darkening and his fingers tightening around his arms crossed over his chest. His tail curling in toward his hips and a look of concern appearing on the demon's face as he watched the reaction play out. A familiar scene flashing through the male's head as an image of a youngling came into view. Her figure curled into herself, her body thin, and her eyes hollow before everything started going dark. Her body getting thinner and her hollow eyes never leaving his gaze, before she dug her nails into her skin and crimson filled his vision. Blood seeping out everywhere and staining the floor, as her nails cut and sliced into her skin. Deep angry red lines being draw against frail skin, before nothing was left but red and those hollow eyes. And before he knew it he was back beside Rin. The teen still silent and his eyes downcast. A sight that made the male bite his lip and fight back the tears. His palm digging into the bridge of his nose and a slow heavy breath leaving him, before he managed to gain control of himself._

_Above everything he had to keep himself in control, even if it was for Rin's sake. The poor teen had given up on living, just like his little sister had all those years ago. And there was no way in hell he was letting Rin fall into the hole his sister did. He deserved so much more and he deserved to wake up._

_"What are you afraid of?" Nekoyoma managed to ask. His question making the teen turn his head and look at him with a dull look in his eyes._

_"I'm not afraid of anything." Rin spoke, his tail slowly curling around his waist._

_"Well I'm here, so you're safe." Nekoyoma spoke; a small look of annoyance appearing on the half-demon's face._

_"I'm fine."_

_"If you say so."_

_A moment of silence fell over them, as the half-demon's legs stilled and the water continued to ripple. It taking a few moments before it stilled and the image of the moon above them came into focus. Something that would've been scerene and pleasant, if it wasn't for the teen beside him._

_"What do you do for a living?"_

_The question came out of nowhere and it took Nekoyoma by surprise, but the moment he looked down and saw Rin looking up at him he managed a smile and cleared his throat._

_"I'm the second in command in the American Branch, under the Vatican." Nekoyoma spoke, a small nod leaving the half-demon. "I work for a smart and strong female demon who runs the branch with our two best demonic doctors. Our Branch Leader, Scarlett, just got money to start her mating project. She's going to help demons like us find our mates and live happy lives the Vatican can't destroy."_

_"It sounds nice." Rin spoke softly. "Too bad they already destroyed mine."_

_"That's not true. You still have control over your life. You just have to fight for it."_

_"If I do they'll kill me." Rin muttered, as Nekoyoma felt his heart sink and he placed a hand on the top of the teen's head. The action causing the half-demon to look up at him and see the smile on the male's face._

_"You don't know till you try." Nekoyoma spoke, Rin's eyes fixed on him. "Humans have fought for their rights over the centuries and a lot of them have gained those rights because they worked so hard to gain them. We aren't any different. We may be a different species, but we can fight just as hard as the humans did. Scarlett is enough proof of that. She took over the American Branch and she's working on her mating project. She's fought so hard for it all and she's doing what she's always wanted to do. What's to say you can't?"_

_"Because I'm the son of Satan and they all want me dead." Rin spoke, his tone darker than before. "If I make one bad move they'll think I'm turning on them and they'll try and kill me. I don't have any control over my life and I never will. I'm just a puppet to them."_

_"You will be if you let them treat you like one." The demon spoke, the male gently wrapping an arm around the half-demon's waist and the teen's head ending up against his shoulder awkwardly. A move that had the male moving his arm down to the younger's waist and holding him close enough so the half-demon's tail brushed against his now free one. "You can't let them take complete control over you. You're your own person, Rin."_

_"I don't feel like one."_

_"You will eventually." Nekoyoma spoke carefully, his gaze falling on the younger and the lighter look on his features._

_After that neither of them spoke. Just the silence of the forest around them and the half-demon's feet swing back and forth in the water echoing through the air. Rin leaning comfortably beside him and his head on the older's shoulder. Nekoyoma gently rubbing the teen's side all the while. This continued for what seemed like hours, just the two of them. That was until the older felt his body get lighter and Rin moved off of him. A small look of hurt in his eyes, as his tail subconsciously wrapped around the older's and Nekoyoma gently messed up the younger's hair._

_"Looks like I have to go." Nekoyoma spoke, a smile on his face._

_"Do you have to?" Rin asked, his words coming out soft and hurt._

_"Yeah, I do." The male spoke, his fingers lingering at the ends of the teen's hair. "I have an important job to do."_

_A small nod was all Rin gave him, before Nekoyoma pulled him into a hug and wrapped his tail around the younger's in comfort._

_"Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."_

_Another nod came from the teen, just before the male disappeared. The older just messing the younger's reply._

_"I hope you come back."_

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Kamiti, and Scarlett, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams of Fire

~Chapter 6

"Ne…Neko…Nekoyo…NEKOYOMA!"

In an instant the male shot awake. His entire body jolting forward and his arms swinging out to balance himself before he hit the floor. His eyes wide and his mind racing, as his heart pounded in his ears and his tail lashed out behind him. The appendage smacking up against something solid and the sound of a clearing throat reaching his ears, before he blinked a few times. His mind clearing and the beeping of the machines returning to him, before he turned to find Scarlett standing next to him. A deep frown on her face and a big bruise appearing on her knee.

"You awake now?" She asked, her tone on edge.

"Y-yeah." Nekoyoma responded as he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head and his gaze found the all to clean floor. "What do you need?"

"We have a problem."

"When don't we?" As per normal the male received a small smack to the back of the head from the Head and winced when her clipboard materialized into her hands. "Sorry, continue."

"The Vatican wants Okumura back." Scarlett spoke, as she casually sat on the unconscious half-demons bed and ignored the fact she was almost sitting on his legs.

"Wait, they want him back? He just got here yesterday!" Nekoyoma spoke as Scarlett raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Nekoyoma, it's been three days since Rin was here. You fell asleep for three days." The redhead spoke, the male's jaw dropping almost instantly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Don't you think I tried?" The woman challenged, as deep frown on her face. "I knocked you right out of that damn chair and you were still out cold."

A small frown appeared on the male's face as he looked down at the chair. Of course, now that he thought about it, he was sitting differently, and his back hurt like hell.

"Whatever dream you were having pulled you in and wouldn't let you out till you woke up on your own." The female demon spoke, her eyes falling to the clipboard. "I assumed you haven't been sleeping well so I left you be. I only woke you up now cause the Vatican pulled this shit and I needed you to know."

A nod left the male, as he stole a glance of the half-demon still unconscious on the bed and then turned his gaze to the woman flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"So, why do they want Rin?" Nekoyoma asked.

"Seems that demon you ran into at your apartment is after him." She spoke, her gaze moving to meet his. "One of the exorcists ran into the thing and it smelled Okumura on them. Tried to tear him apart and destroyed an important landmark in the process. Thankfully one of our own was there and was able to translate what the demon was saying."

"What did it say?" Nekoyoma pressed after a few minutes passed.

**"Give me the one. I need the one. Lead me to the one."** Scarlett spoke in fluent Gehennian. "It repeated it a few times before I said: **I need the boy. Hand over the boy. The flames, the power. Give me what is mine.** After that they tried to kill it and it took off. Disappeared into thin air and left the teen beat up pretty bad. They brought him back here so Drew could patch him up and take another group out, but they haven't found the demon. When the Vatican found out they freaked and demanded we give Okumura to them. Apparently we're not good enough caretakers for their liking and they think it's safer for the half-demon if he's in the Vatican."

A permanent glare appeared on the woman's face, as she growled out the last sentence. Her whole body stiff and her tail lashing out behind her, before Nekoyoma cleared his throat. The noise enough to bring the woman back to the present, as she quickly shook her head and looked at him.

"So that demon is after Rin?" Nekyoma asked, a nod being received. "Who was the one that got attacked?"

"His younger twin Yukio Okumura." Scarlett spoke, as she flipped a page or two and handed him the clipboard. The male gently taking it from the younger and glancing at the profile and picture on the page. "They're twins at birth, but they look and act nothing alike. Rin was born a half-demon and gave Yukio a tempant during their birth. The younger came to his power a good three to four months after Rin and he's fairly new to them. However he apparently isn't dangerous. He's just pissed at Rin cause he thinks he's an idiot and gets into trouble."

"Jeeze, how do you get this information?" Nekoyoma chuckled, as he handed the clipboard back to her and she took it with a frown.

"Nekyoma, my darling demon, you do have to realize that you have to know the people around you in case they turn on you." The woman spoke in a proud yet defensive tone. "One wrong move and you'll be betrayed or worse. I find it better to know my potential enemies in case the Vatican sicks them on me."

"Well I don't think the Vatican will _sick_ them on you, but beyond that why would that demon attack Yukio?" Nekoyoma asked, his gaze falling to the white floor. "He may be Rin's twin, but there's no way the demon would know that unless-"

"Scent. The demon smelled Rin's demonic scent on Yukio." Scarlett spoke, as she flipped the pages back down on the clipboard. "As you know human scent and demonic scent is different. Human scent lasts for a period of time and is rather short. Demonic scent is long lasting, strong, and the more you're around a particular scent the harder and longer it takes to get rid of it. It smelled Rin on Yukio, since they live together, and went after him because of it."

"Well that just complicates everything." The male grumbled, as he ran a hand over his face. "Anyone that's came in contact with Rin is in danger now."

"And that would be why the Vatican is upset over this. For a demon to be picking up a demonic scent it has to be fairly strong, at least a level seven, and has to be skilled enough to teleport if it keeps disappearing." The woman spoke, her arms crossing over her chest in concern and her clipboard now resting on the bed. "With those two abilities under it's belt it still has one more an even if it's weak every exorcist is in a bind. That thing could come out of nowhere at anytime and could kill humans and demon's alike just to get to Rin. Plus we don't even know what it wants with Rin, but if the Vatican interferes now and takes Rin the kid is done for. Not only is their no protection between portals, but the wards and spells around the Vatican are weak compared to the ones I created myself for the American Branch. They're ten times stronger and as long as I'm within them they strengthen at least twenty times that. Not to mention I have every ward, spell and enchantment every created surrounding this place. That thing will never get in here as long as no one potentially lets it in."

"So we just need to keep Rin here." Nekoyoma spoke, his tone quiet as the woman across from him nodded. "How the hell are we going to do that?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

In an instant Nekoyoma jumped slightly and turned his head to the door. The door suddenly bursting open and Drew being shoved inside, as Kira bared his fangs. A taller and stronger looking demon hybrid standing in the hallway and glaring at Kira, his eyes occasionally wondering to Drew.

"And what may I ask is going on here?" Scarlett asked calmly, a small frown on her face.

"Kira just-" Drew tried to start.

"This asshole was manhandling my mate and tried to drag him onto a mission with him." Kira growled out, his brown eye blazing with anger. **"No one touches him, let alone takes him away from me without my permission."**

The last of Kira's words came out with venom and with violent intent, all of which made Drew flinch behind him. The male in front of Kira not even backing down in the slightest, as Scarlett's eyes brightened a little and she stood up. Her long hair unfurling from their previous spot beneath her and falling to her knees, as she looked at the male in the hall.

**"Mitchel, you of all younglings should know not to pry a demon's mate from their presence without permission."** The woman spoke calmly, Gehennian fluently and gracefully rolling off her tongue. **"I'd hate to see one of my talented students die for such a stupid mistake."**

A small moment of silence fell over them moments after. Kira's breathes coming out in harsh pants and his eyes still boring into the male, even after Kira gently walked over and grabbed his arm. A small look of recognition appearing on the male's face, as he nodded and slightly bowed.

**"I apologize for my behavior. I didn't realize he was your mate."** The male spoke, as Nekoyoma frowned. **"I'll leave you be and ask permission if the time arrives once again."**

A nod was given by Drew, before the male turned and left. Kira's stance and attitude lightening greatly, before Drew wrapped his arms around his mate and buried his face into the male's chest. A small smile appearing on the one-eyed demon, as he gently dragged his finger through the demon's hair and gently tugged on the end to get the younger to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I think I overreacted." Kira spoke quietly, as Drew lightly chuckled and kissed his mate.

"You're fine. It's nice to see you so possessive over me once in awhile. You just scared the crap out of me."

"I didn't me-"

"Take your love scene somewhere else boys, we're trying to get the Vatican out of our hair here." Scarlett spoke calmly, as she walked back over to her previous spot on the bed.

"Sorry, we'll leave you be." Drew spoke, as he gently took his mate's hand and tugged him to the door. "We apologize for the noise."

"Don't apologize to me. I'm the one that's usually yelling." Scarlet spoke, as the door closed behind the pair. "Now where were we?"

"Figuring out how to get the Vatican from taking Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, his gaze moving from the door to the woman comfortably sitting on the bed with a small smirk on her face. "Don't tell me you're smirking. I hate when you smirk. What did you do?"

A small chuckle left the woman, before it turned to giggles, and then full on laughter. Her face turning a slightly shade of pink and her tail swaying behind her in bliss, as Nekoyoma chewed on his lip and mentally cursed. He knew above everything that went on in this stupid branch the worst thing that could happen was for this woman to be smirking and laughing within the same moment. It never turned out to be good for either party.

"I know how to get them from taking Rin." Scarlett spoke, her tone rolling out like a melody of a song and her wings behind her fluttering before settling behind her.

"I'm going to regret being apart of this won't I?"

"Yep, because you're going to act as Rin's mate." Scarlett spoke happily, a grin on her face as she stood up and headed for the door. A look of complete shock on the older male's face. "Rin Okumura, Nekoyoma Prince, Welcome to the American Branches Mating Program. You're now mates!"

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Kamiti, and Scarlett, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams of Fire

~Chapter 7

"I heard tah news, Congrats!" A voice spoke behind him, as an arm suddenly slug over his shoulders and Nekoyoma held back a frown.

"I don't think it's worth congratulations." Nekoyoma muttered, as he pushed the arm off of him and turned to the pair behind him. His gaze falling on the older of the two. "Besides, don't you have someone else to bug, Trey?"

"Well, someone is testy." The male demon chuckled, as his purple hair fell into his eyes and he blew it out of the way. "Someone wake up on tah wrong side of tah bed today?"

"No, but I slept for three days and got kicked out of a chair." Nekoyoma mumbled, as he started walking down the hall and ignored the pair still walking behind him.

"I heard about tat one. Rosey kicked yah right out of tah chair and yah were still asleep." Trey chuckled, as the male behind him frowned at him and grabbed him by the ear. "Ow! Treav, tah hell?!"

"Be nice, Trey. Nekoyoma has been through enough." The younger male spoke, as he frowned at the older.

Walking beside one another stood the twins Trey and Treavor Ferman. Both of them sporting a pair of silver eyes and a mop of dark purple hair. Trey's hair a little longer than his twins, and his tail out in the open compared to his younger brother's hidden one. They were both currently wearing a grey zip up hoodie, lavender t-shirt, and black jeans. Although any intelligent person could see they were wearing each other's hoodies. Only for the fact that Treavor was practically drowning in the one he was wearing. Trey was at least six if not seven inches taller than him.

"Aww, come on Treav. I just want ta have a little fun." The older chuckled, as he messed up the younger twin's hair and didn't miss the glare he received. "Besides, Nekoyoma scored him a nice looking mate. Not tah mention he's tah son of Satan. Can't wait tah see tat introduction."

"Yeah, well it'd be funnier if he was actually my mate." Nekoyoma frowned, as he pulled out his keys and went in search for his house key in the jumbled mess in his palm.

"Yah mean tah tell me he ain't your mate?" Trey asked in shock, his mouth almost hanging wide open.

"No, he isn't. Scarlett is just using it as a cover to keep Rin away from the Vatican." The male spoke, as he finally found his key. "If they take Rin he'll be killed by the demon that's after him. So in the mean time I'm to act as his mate and make sure the Vatican doesn't take him. So if you'd excuse me I've got to move all my shit out of my apartment into a room here in the Branch. I'll see you later."

And before either twin could speak the male shoved his key into the door and pulled it open. The white-haired demon walking through the door and slamming it closed behind him, before a harsh sigh left his lips. Nekoyoma more than glad for the silence that fell over him the moment the door closed, as he dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. A mew reaching his ears bringing him to attention, as he turned his head and noticed his tabby sitting in the doorway to the kitchen. A pleading look in its eyes, as he let out a curse and quickly walked toward the feline.

"I'm sorry, I had another dream with Rin and I fell asleep for three days." Nekoyoma apologized as he picked the cat up into his arms and smiled when it purred and rubbed its face against his cheek. "I missed you too. How about I give you that expensive cat food you like so much?"

In response the cat jumped out of his arms and bounded over to its bowl. A happy mew reaching his ears and a chuckle leaving Nekoyoma's lips, before he walked over to the cabinet and pulled it open. The male having to push a few cereal boxes aside to get to the wet cat food and grabbed one. The demon popping the seal and pulling the lid off with ease, before he walked over to the cat dish and turned the can over. The wet cat food coming out of the metal tin with ease and his cat digging into the meal without hesitation, as Nekoyoma tossed the container in the trash and ran his fingers through his cat's fur. Nothing more than a purr leaving it's throat while it ate.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're going to be living in the American Branch for awhile." Nekoyoma muttered, whilst standing up and heading to the bedroom.

The male digging a gym bag out of his closet and proceeding to fill the things up with all the clothes he owned. A ringing of a toy bell the only thing that could be heard in the silence, as his cat suddenly jumped on the bed. A small toy mouse in it's jaws and a bell hidden inside the fake fur, before the feline gently set it on top of the male's clothes and looked up at him with bright green eyes.

"Yes, we can bring that with us." Nekoyoma chuckled, as he gently slid his fingers against the feline's head and smiled when it purred. "Go get the rest of them while you're at it. We'll need to bring all you're stuff with us. You'll need more than I will."

A mew left the feline's throat, as it jumped off the bed and bounded out of the room. Nothing more than a chuckle leaving Nekoyoma's lips, while he quickly packed the rest of his clothes and his toiletries into one bag. His cat's toy mouse placed in the small front pocket, before he looked around the room and let out a sigh. A jingling sound coming from the living room pulling his attention to the door and a small laugh leaving his lips the next moment. His cat mewing for help while it tried to pull what was the living room rug into the bedroom with its cat toys on it.

"Easy there, I only said the toys. Not the whole living room." Nekoyoma chuckled, as he walked over and rubbed the feline's head.

A small mew in annoyance reaching is ears, while the male picked up the toys the cat had brought over and the feline itself. The male walking back over to the bed and placing the cat on the sheets, before proceeding to stuff the toys into the gym bag. The cat's eyes on him all the while as Nekoyoma zipped the pouch closed and slung the bag over his shoulder. The male turning his head to the feline and nodding to his shoulder.

"Come on, we don't got all day."

In response the cat let out a mew and jumped onto his shoulder. A smile making it's way onto Nekoyoma's lips as he walked to the front door and grabbed his keys. The male using the key to get back to the American Branch and opening the door, before he noticed Scarlett standing there waiting for him along with Trey. The woman turning to him the moment the door opened, before she noticed the tabby on his shoulder.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a cat." She spoke all to happily for his liking, as she reached out and picked the tabby off of his shoulder and held it in her arms. "And he's a tabby! Did you give him a name?"

In an instant the male stared at the tabby and then the woman making the most ridiculous face to his cat, before he looked back at the cat. Trey pushing past him to grab the rest of the cat's things and ignoring the mud he was tracking in.

"Wait, it's a he?" Nekoyoma asked dumbly, as Scarlett frowned and gave him a small glare.

"Yes, he's male. How the hell did you not know?"

"I don't know. Guess I never bothered enough to care."

A heavy sigh left the woman's lips, as she let the tabby rest on her shoulder and grabbed his gym bag. Trey pushing past him with the cat's food and litter box with ease. Scarlett easily shouldering his clothes and giving the tabby a smile, before turning to him.

"Go grab your weapons and I'll be back to show you to the room you'll be stay at." She spoke, before she turned and headed down the hall.

A heavy sigh leaving Nekoyoma's lips, as he turned to get his weapons and froze. His eyes falling on a huge black figure standing in his bedroom door and its sickening yellow eyes on the doorway behind him. The movement of a tail catching his eyes, before a curse left the male and he quickly grabbed the door. A low growl leaving the creature as it lounged for him and Nekoyoma slammed the door shut. The sound echoing through the air, before he was harshly slammed into the wood and bit back a gasp of pain. Razor sharp nails digging into his shoulder and arm as the creature behind him growled in his ear and bared its fangs.

 **"Give me the boy."** Its voice growled out, as Nekoyoma's eyes widened and he turned his head slightly to glare at the creature.

 **"In your dreams. You'll never get to him."** Nekoyoma growled back, before its sharp tail smashed into the door beside the male's head and the demon's growl deepened.

 **"Give me the boy. Give me the power. It belongs to me."** The demon growled out dangerously low, its tail sliding out of the hole it made in the door and swaying behind it dangerously.

 **"He doesn't belong to you."** Nekoyoma spoke, his rage building as he grabbed his gun out of the holster and fired a shot.

The noise enough to catch the demon by surprise, before Nekoyoma pushed the demon out of the way and moved away from the door. A small distance being placed in between them while the creature stood back up on its hind feet. It's huge tail lashing out behind it and crashing into the wall. The power enough to break through the dry wall and smash the corner. The male instantly grabbing his other gun and holding it at the ready, a low growl leaving his throat.

A small silence falling over them, as they glared at one another. Tension hanging dangerously in the air and thickening with each second that passed by. The demon in front of him the first to move, baring it's fangs and claws, as Nekoyoma quickly side stepped the attack. The male quickly ducking in time to dodge the creature's tail and avoid injury, before firing off a few rounds. Each of them missing their target, as the creature rolled across the floor to avoid the bullets and used the wall on the far side to launch itself at the male. The white-haired demon barely finding anytime to react, before the creature crashed into him. The two of the smashing into the couch and Nekoyoma's head cracking against the piece of furniture, before black dots filled his vision. A groan leaving his lips and pain slowly making it's way across his body, as razor sharp talons dove into his right shoulder and snapped his collarbone in two. A demonic cry of pain leaving the male's lips as blood splashed against the wooden floor and the creature roughly grabbed his chin. Sharp nails digging into his cheeks and sickening yellow eyes boring holes into him, until Nekoyoma realized the demon was partially human.

**"Last chance. Give me the boy."**

**"I'd rather die."**

**"I'll grant you that wish then."**

"Nekoyoma!"

In an instant the hybrid on top of him disappeared into thin air and footsteps came toward him. A flash of red reaching his hazing gaze, before Scarlett came into his vision and stared at him in pure shock and worry.

"Nekoyoma, hold on. I'll get you to Drew-" Scarlett started, before the male suddenly grabbed her arm and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"D-don't open the door. Th-the demon will get through. I-It's going to kill R-Rin." Nekoyoma weakly spoke, as a small smile made it's way onto the female's face and her wings curled up behind her.

"Don't worry, hun. There is more than one way into the American Branch." She spoke softly, as she gently brushed the hair out of his face. "Just close you're eyes. I'll take care of the rest."

She didn't even have to tell him twice as his eyes fell shut. Darkness surrounding him, and the small soothing presence from before wrapping around him, a voice reaching out to him all the while.

_"Nekoyoma!"_

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Kamiti, and Scarlett, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	8. Chapter 8

~Dreams of Fire Ch. 8

" _Nekoyoma. Nekoyoma! Nekoyoma wake up!"_

_With a small groan the male started to come around. His head pounding and his gaze slightly hazy, as a figure came into his vision. The shape of a tail coming into view, before the male panicked and his instincts took over. The male harshly shouldering the figure above him and toppling them over with a grunt, before his hand found the gun in his belt loop and the safety clicked off. The barrel of the gun pressing against the figure's temple and his tail wrapping around its throat. A gasp for air reaching his ears and a hand grabbed onto his wrist, before a weak voice reached his ears._

_"N-Neko-Nekoyoma." The voice chocked out, before the male froze._

_His vision clearing to find Rin beneath him. His blue eyes full of pained tears and his skin paling, as his fingers dug into the male's wrist. The sight enough to cause the male to quickly let go of the half-demon and back away a considerable distance in a matter of seconds. His shoulder screaming out in protest, as Rin coughed harshly and fought to bring air into his lungs. The half-demon glancing over in his direction the moment his breathing seemed to be coming back to normal, only for the older to see the huge bruise forming on the teen's neck._

_"N-Nekoyoma." Rin spoke carefully, his own tail wrapping around his waist._

_"S-Shit, Rin. I'm sorry." The male spoke after a moment of silence, his grip tightening on the gun in his hand and the safety clicking back on with a small bit of power._

_"It's fine. I've been through worse." Came the teen's response._

_A response that had the male glancing up to meet the half-demon's gaze. A gaze that was filled with innocent understanding and pain. Something that had the male dropping his gun into the grass below him, before he hesitantly walked toward the younger. No flinch or bit of fear coming into the teen's eyes as Nekoyoma knelt down in front of then teen and gently cupped his cheeks. The teen continuing to look into his eyes all the while._

_"And I wish you hadn't." Nekoyoma surprisingly whispered._

_A small smile was the only thing to stretch across the teen's face, as Nekoyoma's grip on his cheeks tightened slightly. After all, he had heard what had happened after Satan tried to take over Assiah. He had heard every painstaking detail from Scarlett, who had forced it out of Shura. Rin had been tortured beyond comprehension just to activate that gate and then forced himself into battle. Something that should've killed him, but yet he was still here. Still right in front of him and in a coma. Karma was such a bitch._

_"We can't change the past." Rin quietly spoke, his gaze falling to the grass below. "Even if we wish we could."_

_"But you can move forward." Nekoyoma spoke, his throat tightening slightly._

_"What's there to move forward to?" Rin softly challenged. "The Vatican wants to use me as a weapon, my brother thinks I'm an idiot, my classmates still don't like me, and I still can't wake up. What is there to look forward to? I have nothing waiting for me in reality. Just a life I don't want."_

_A moment of silence passed between them as Nekoyoma let go of the younger. His heart plummeting to his stomach, while he gazed at the teen in front of him. If anything he wanted to grab the kid by the shoulders and yell at him. To tell him he had to keep living, that he did have something to look forward to, but he couldn't. Because what could he tell him? That when he woke up Nekoyoma was going to pretend to be his mate and they were supposed to act lovey dovey? That the Vatican was trying to bring him to the Vatican and keep a closer eye on him? A place where the demon that was after him could slaughter him without Scarlett's protection. Of course he couldn't, because it'd only bring the teen deeper into his depression and Nekoyoma didn't want that._

_According to what little he had been able to pick up recently, Rin had been such a sweet kid. He grew up with the Paladin Shiro Fujimoto and had classes with his twin brother, until he turned violent. After that he was called a monster, looked down on and beat up. Then he retaliated and gained more hate, more beatings and dropped out of middle school. He hadn't been planning on going to high school, but when the demon's attacked and Rin gained his power he had no choice. And after that it was nothing but classes, tests, and more pain and misery for him. Nekoyoma wouldn't even be surprised if Rin wanted to have a normal life at this point, but he knew wishing for something like that was hopeless. Even Nekoyoma knew that. Yet that didn't stop him from looking at the broken teen in front of him and wanting to pull him into his arms._

_To want to hold him close, ease his fears, bring him happiness. Show him life was worth the pain and the sorrow. That he could live a relatively normal life and that he could do it with the male beside him. That is if he could open his stupid mouth and tell him._

_"R-Rin" Nekoyoma mumbled; the male gaining the younger's attention._

_"Yeah?" The teen quietly spoke, his dull blue eyes meeting his._

_"I-I…I want you to know that I-"_

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!"

In an instant the male shot awake. The demon being ripped away forcefully from Rin's dreamscape and thrown into reality. His gaze falling on a furious Scarlett being held back by Trey and growling at a teen. His hair a soft brunette hue and his cerulean eyes gazing at the head as if she was nothing but air, while Kira kept Drew out of the crossfire. It taking the male a few moments to realize they were in Rin's room and the male glanced over to find Rin in the bed next to the one he had been laying in moments earlier.

"YOUR BROTHER ALMOST DIED SAVING THE GIRL. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" Scarlett all but screamed at the boy, as he frowned at her.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Nii-san wouldn't save her, but he stupid to think he'd come away from it unscathed. He deserves whatever he did get." The teen spoke, causing the Head of the Branch to finally crack and lunge for him.

The male moving as fast as he could. The demon managing to grab her by the neck with his good arm shove her back. The female colliding with the bed the male had been in a few moments before and her tail smashing against it. Huge dents being created in the steel, before she let out a low growl and glared at the male.

"Nekoyoma, get out of the way." The redhead demanded, gaining a shake of the head.

"If you attack him now, you'll regret it. You've finally gotten the money you need for your mating project. Don't do something stupid that'll jeopardize the money you've been given."

"BUT HE-!"

"Is an idiot, but you can't fix stupid." Nekoyoma interrupted, getting a hostile glare from the teen. "Which is what you'll be if you attack him and injure him."

A heavy growl left the woman, before she stood up and dusted herself off. Her look of anger simmering down and her tail falling to a soft sway behind her. Her eyes still full of fire, as she visually relaxed and gripped the edges of the bed. The metal creaking under her fingertips and bending around her fingers all the while.

"Now, tell me what's going on." The male calmly spoke, as he gazed at the teen and the doctor being held close by his mate. "I have someone important I have to get back to."

"Who?" The teen demanded as Nekoyoma frowned.

"You answer my question, and drop the attitude, and just maybe I'll give you a decent answer." Nekoyoma snapped back, as the teen backed down and Drew ran a hand through his hair.

"Nekoyoma, this is Rin's younger twin Yukio." The doctor spoke, as he gestured to the rude teenager. "He's the one that got attacked by the demon that attacked you. He just got checked out."

A frown marred the demon's face as he looked the teen over. He easily looked like the bookworm type, but he didn't need to judge. He had heard about Yukio Okumura. He was trained under Shiro Fujimotto since the age of six, if he remembered correctly, and had become an exorcist right before he entered high school. Now he was teaching esquires about exorcism, all while taking normal human classes and going on missions. The kid was multitasking the world, but he wasn't all he was cracked out to be. He may act smart and sound it, but the kid took some risks other exorcists shouldn't take and he treated Rin like crap. Just the thought of that brought a snarl onto the male's face, as a low growl left his throat. Whatever explanation Drew was giving to Yukio about his brother's injuries being cut short, as their eyes widened and they looked at him. That was except for Yukio.

"Nekoyoma?" Drew hesitantly spoke, the male's name causing Yukio to raise an eyebrow.

"Nekoyoma? You mean Nekoyoma Prince? The Glacier Bullet?" Yukio questioned, as the demon let out a lower growl and an amused look appeared on the male's face. "I heard you were a legend before the Vatican tried to get rid of you. I didn't think you got a desk job."

In an instant the teen was smashed into the wall. A couch having smashed into him out of nowhere and pining him into the wall behind him, just as Kira pulled Drew out of the way. The pathetic lower class exorcist trying to unpin himself from the wall, as ice started to cake the floor. A feral look in the male's eyes and the edges of the couch started to disintegrate as the teen's eyes widened. Cerulean eyes wiping around to stare up at him in disbelieve and horror, as the male roughly grabbed the teen by his dress shirt and shoved the couch harder into him. The male enjoying the wince out of him all too much, as a low growl left his throat and no one interfered. Not even the Head, who could easily overpower him with her little finger.

 _ **"Now you listen here and you listen well, youngling. I have lived three of your lifetimes and it'd be wise if you shut your mouth."**_ Nekoyoma growled out, a look of weakness appearing in the teen's eyes. _**"You can bash me all you want, you can degrade me, you can call me whatever you want; but if you speak ill of what I've done for you pathetic creatures or your brother you will deeply regret it."**_

"N-Nii-san? Wh-what d-does he have to do w-with th-this?" The teen stuttered, as Nekoyoma's eyes narrowed to slits.

The teen being pulled out from between the couch and the wall, before thrown across the room. The Head easily sidestepping out of the way to avoid the teen crashing into her, as Yukio collided with the wall and ended up right next to Rin's bed. The teen lying against the sheets still out like a light.

 _ **"You're brother has everything to do with this."**_ Nekoyoma growled, as he glared at the teen and bared his fangs. _**"HE risked his life to protect you and every goddamn being on this earth from the wrath of Satan and how have you repaid him? You've ignored him, treated him like shit, and when you found out he got hit by a car you didn't even bat an eyelash. What kid of brother are you?"**_

"Th-there was nothing I could've done! Nii-san is in a coma. What good am I to him?!" Yukio retorted, before his face paled the moment he realized his mistake.

The teen on the ground shut his eyes in preparation for any pain the older demon would throw his way, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes. The teen finding the male in the same spot he was when he closed his eyes. Anger and rage still in his eyes, but something else shimmered in them. His gaze was on Rin, and something close to care shined in his anger filled gaze.

"You could've been there for him." Nekoyoma spoke, his voice almost softer than before. "You're brother is in a coma and you're living your life as if nothing has happened. The least you could've done is come visit him. He'd appreciate that."

"I have missions and classes-"

"You should make time." Nekoyoma growled, as the teen stiffened. The male walking toward him and stopping in front of him. "Rin is beyond scared and you're doing nothing but ignoring him as if he doesn't exist. Rin's suffering and he believes he'll never wake up. He thinks there's nothing left for him here and he's almost to the point where he doesn't want to wake up. If anything he needs his brother beside him."

"Wait, how do you know this? Rin can't speak to you?" Yukio demanded, as the male glanced down at the unconscious teen and sat on the bed. The whole room watching him, as he gently placed a hand on the teen's face and caressed his cheek.

"Because I've fallen into his dreams." The male spoke, as Scarlett's eyes widened. "He's also my mate and if he's hurting I'll be there for him. Which includes me beating the shit out of you if the time arrives."

The male's words came out sickly sweet in the silent air, before Scarlett headed for the door. The woman grabbing Drew by the arm and dragging him out with Kira in tow, without a single word. The male not even bothering to ask her where she was going or what she was doing, as the teen on the floor swallowed thickly. His gaze glued to the floor as he stood up and straightened his clothes. Ice still stuck to his sleeves, as he smoothed out the wrinkles and walked past him. The teen leaving without a single word, before the door closed.

Silence greeting the last two occupants in the room, before Nekoyoma softly smiled and leaned forward. His lips gently meeting the half-demon's in a soft sweet kiss, but he slowly pulled away and smiled sadly at the unresponsive teen.

"I want you to know I've fallen for you, and I'll protect you till I give my last breath."

* * *

_Rin, Yukio, Angel does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Kamiti, and Scarlett, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	9. Chapter 9

~Dreams of Fire Ch 9

The moment the door closed behind the brunette a deep pain filled his chest. His cerulean blue eyes glued to the floor as he pushed himself away from the door and headed down the halls. Humans and Demons of different species alike talking and working together amongst each other all around him, as turned a corner in hopes to escape from the pain in his chest. Of course the pain didn't stop when his gaze fell on a small group of demons. Two of which were wrapped up in each others arms and presence, while a smaller younger looking demon clung to the shorter of the pair. A whine leaving the little demon's lips all the while.

"Nii-san, I'm hungry. Can we get food?" The little demon asked, while gently tugging on what had to be his brother's shirt.

"Sure we can. Just stay close to me and don't let go of my hand." The shorter of the pair spoke, as he took the little demon's hand and the three of them walked past him.

The pain in his chest deepening all the while, before he headed down the hall a little faster than before. His heart pounding in his ears and his chest contracting on itself. The male making it a few good yards down the hall, before the hall suddenly opened up into a huge room. Hundreds of demons talking and conversing with one another, as little ones ran and played with one another. Families and friends close knit and friendly to anyone that passed by, as Yukio laid a hand on the wall beside him to keep himself standing straight up. His chest still in pain, as he tightly closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. A migraine forming right in the back of his skull, before a pair of hands suddenly cupped the sides of his head and a soft glow reached his closed eyes.

The teen suddenly panicking, as his eyes flew open and he backed up. His gaze falling on a demon male around his age with a concerned look on his face. His bright green eyes filled with worry, as he reached out the help him once more and the teen flinched. Hurt instantly appearing in the teen's gaze, as those bright green orbs fell to the floor and his tail fell to a stop. The boy's throat visibly tightening, but no words coming out.

"Who are you and what were you doing?" Yukio demanded, his voice slightly harsh.

A visible flinch came from the teen demon as his tail wrapped around his leg. One of his hands rubbing against his upper arm, before he reached the hand out to touch him and Yukio stepped back. That very hand stilling for a moment, before it retreated without a second thought. Pure pain in the young demon's eyes, before he suddenly turned tail and ran. His figure disappearing into the crowded room in seconds, all the while leaving the brunette standing there in the hall like an idiot.

The pain from before heightening with vigor, as an image of the teen demon's back and his unconscious brother flashed before his eyes. His fingers tightening against the wall, his mind racing all the while.

Was it his fault Rin had gotten hit by that car? That he risked his life to save that young girl, because Yukio wasn't there to pull him back out of the way or save her himself? Was it his fault he was too closed off? Too protective of his own being or his feelings to let one demon get rid of the migraine still pounding in his skull? After all, that poor demon hadn't done a single thing to him. He was trying to help him, just like Rin had always done.

Rin had always been there for him when he was growing up. He beat up all the kids that ever tried to bully him, even if it was wrong to do so, and he had done it for Yukio. He had done it to keep him safe, keep him happy, and keep the bullies away from him so Yukio always had a smile on his face. And when the tears fell and Rin was near, everything went bad. His brother always got hurt because of him, but that never stopped that big goofy smile from stretching across his face and that light to appear in his eyes. Even till a few weeks ago Rin did everything to keep Yukio safe. Of course he made lunches and meals for them, but on every mission his half-demon brother was on he was always the first one into battle distracting all the demons while Yukio shot them down. Some people would call it stupid, but the brunette knew Rin did it to keep Yukio safe. To make sure the demons didn't come after his younger brother and injure him. Instead Rin took the beatings and the pain and never once did Yukio stop to thank him. Never once to he try to listen to his brother's problems like Rin did with his, and never once did he stop to think that Rin might need him just as much as Yukio needed his own brother.

And now. Now that he was standing in the American Branch in the vicinity of his unconscious and comatose brother, all he could ask was what went wrong. What brought them to this point? Where had Yukio's hate come from? And why didn't he open his eyes sooner? Rin had always needed him one way or another and right now he needed Yukio to be near him. To speak to him and to help ground him to reality, and he'd do everything he could to be that rock his brother needed very dearly.

Of course, by the time came to the realization, he hadn't realized the presence in front of him. His mind slowly coming back to the present and his gaze falling on the demonic teen from before. The boy holding tight to what looked like a medicine bottle and his bright green eyes glue to the floor. His tail tightly wound around his thigh and the pain from before still in his gaze, as he thrust his arm forward. The teen moving back a bit to avoid getting smacked with the demon's hand, before he noticed the medicine bottle in it. A bottle the teen took and turned over in his hands before he noticed it was aspirin. A look of realization coming onto the teen's features, before he looked up to speak to the teen and realized he was long gone. Nothing but a bottle of aspirin in the teen's palm to remind him the demon had been there.

* * *

"Yah look like shit. How's your shoulder holdin up?" Trey spoke as he sat down beside the white-haired demon.

"It's sore, but it's healing." Nekoyoma muttered, taking a sip of the tea he had been nursing for a while now.

"Tats good." The male spoke, his back against the table and gazing around at everyone in the vast cafeteria. "I heard what yah said back in Okumura's room. You're havin dreams wit him?"

"Yeah." Nekoyoma mutter after a moment of silence passed. "You going to tell me I'm delusional or something?"

"Nah, why would I do tat? There has ta be a reason you're seein him in your dreams-"

"His dreams." Nekoyoma interrupted, his eyes glued to what little tea was left in his mug. "I'm in Rin's dreams."

"Right."

A moment of silence fell over them as a pair of demons walked into the cafeteria with a little one in tow. The little demon hanging tight to his brother's shirt, as the male demon beside his older brother kept a firm arm around his waist and they went in search for an empty table. Nothing but love in their eyes as they weaved through the crowded space.

"Man, I wish Treav would let me hold him like tat." The male sighed, as he watched the trio disappear past a crowd of humans and demons.

"Yeah, well you're lucky to have found your mate." Nekoyoma spoke, glancing over at the male beside him. "And you're even luckier that he was beside you all along."

"True tat." Trey chuckled, before his eyes met Nekoyoma's. "Yah know, yah still have a chance ta find your mate. They have ta be out there somewhere waitin for yah."

"Yeah, but Rin needs me right now." The male spoke, his gaze falling to the table. "I have to pretend to be his mate so the Vatican doesn't take him away. If they take him he'll be killed by that demon and he's been through enough already."

A hand gently clasped around his shoulder in a caring gesture. The touch making the male turn his head and lock eyes with the male beside him. Nothing but understanding and pity in his eyes, as his fingers tightened around the male's shoulder.

"He's not tah only one tat's been though enough." Trey spoke. "Yah've been through a lot of shit over tah past few decades and yah've never fought back."

"What's the point o fight back when all it's going to do is put you in more trouble than before and put you're whole branch on the line?" Nekoyoma muttered, his eyes closing and he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Scarlett has worked so hard to come to this point and she's finally starting her mating project. If I retaliate now I'll be putting everything she's done up till now in jeopardy. She doesn't deserve it, not after what she's been put through."

"So you're just gunna stay on tah side lines and watch?" Trey retorted as the male opened his eyes and glanced the demon beside him. "Yah've given up so much ta come ta this point. Now you're just gunna sit back and watch tah Vatican take over you're life? You're no better than Okumura."

"I know."

"Then do something about it!" Trey yelled, getting several glanced from the people around him. "Yah and tat kid have something, and if yah want ta protect him do it on your own terms. Don't let tah Vatican step all over yah. Take back what's yours."

A small smile ghosted over the male's lips as he clasped a hand over the male's shoulder beside him and stood up.

"Thanks Trey. I owe you one." Nekoyoma spoke, a smirk coming over the male's lips.

"Don't mention it. Yah've watched my back over tah years. I'm just repayin tah favor."

The smile that fell over the male's lips only grew wider as he turned and left the cafeteria. An image of Rin flashing before his eyes, as he walked down that hall. His deep navy blue hair a mess, his bright blue eyes glazed over with pain and loss, and his tail tightly wrapped around his waist as he gazed at him; his cheeks held firmly between the male's hands. In that very moment in Rin's dreamscape Nekoyoma had learned one thing as Rin's eyes locked with his. He was in love with him, the Son of Satan, and he had to protect him. Rin needed someone to hold onto and to reach out for and Nekoyoma needed to be there to grab hold of him and keep him close. And it didn't matter how long it took for the teen to wake up. Nekoyoma would stay beside him till the boy's body gave out, and even then he'd follow him onto death. Only for the sole fact that Rin needed him, and if no body else was going to be there for him, then Nekoyoma would.

Of course when he finally reached Rin's door and went to pull it open, a soft voice reached his ears. A voice that made Nekoyoma stop in his tracks right in front of the half-demon's door, as the voice reached the demon's hypersensitive ears.

"Nii-san, it's Yukio. I-…I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you. I…I've been a jerk lately. I thought I was too busy with classes and missions to visit you, but I was wrong. I-I just couldn't gather up the courage to come visit you. After all, it's my fault you're probably like this. I've been so hostile and angry toward you that I didn't realize I was hurting you, and for that I'm sorry. I was the one you always tried to protect and whenever you needed me I turned my back on you. But I've realized my mistake too late and you might not even wake up now. I-I'm so sorry, N-Nii-san. I-I wish I w-would've gotten hit by that c-car."

Silence reached the male's ears, before soft sobbing followed. A twinge of pain reaching the male's chest, before he gabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. The teen beside the half-demon's bed stiffening the moment the door opened and his tear stained eyes falling on Nekoyoma, before he hurriedly wiped away the tears rolling down his face and his gaze fell to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just about to leave." The teen mumbled, before Nekoyoma closed the door behind him and gave the teen a soft smile.

"No, it's fine. You're free to stay." The male spoke as he walked over and sat on the edge of Rin's bed. "I liked you're apology by the way. I hope Rin heard it."

"S-so do I." Yukio spoke softly, as he looked at his older brother. "I was treating Nii-san so terribly all this time and it only took me till today to realize what I had done. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me, but at least he'll know I realized my mistake."

"He'll forgive you." Nekoyoma spoke, as he gently took the half-demon's hand in his own and gently caressed his hand. "He's been worried about you, even if he won't say it. It's in his eyes."

"H-how is Nii-san by the way? You said he was afraid."

"He is." The male muttered, as the teen's eyes turned to gaze at him. "He's afraid he'll never wake up and he doesn't believe has anything left in this world to come back to. He doesn't want to be a weapon for the Vatican, but he's afraid if he retaliates they'll kill him. He just wants a normal life, but with what he's been thrown into it probably won't be possible anymore. The list might go on forever, but that's all I've been able to figure out. Even so, he needs you to stay beside him and not abandon him this time."

A nod was all that left the teen beside him as he turned and looked at his comatose brother. Nothing but the steady rise and fall of his chest and the beeping of the machines telling them he was alive. Yet just by looking at him he looked almost dead. Rin's skin was paler than ever before and almost rivaled white paper, his cheekbones were starting to become more prominent against his tight skin, and the hand in Nekoyoma's was so frail against his. And above everything Nekoyoma knew Rin didn't have much longer. There was only so much Drew could do was Rin's health and even now that thin line was teetering. The male wouldn't even be surprised if Rin had lost a good twenty-pounds since he got here. The kid had looked so healthy despite his comatose state, but now he was starting to look like a zombie.

"I'll find a way to wake up your brother." Nekoyoma spoke softly, gaining a glance from the teen beside him. "I promise."

* * *

"Get out."

"Well, that's no way to treat someone who made an appointment to speak with you."

A small growl left the female's throat as she glared at the man sitting in front of her desk. It hadn't even been five minutes ago that Kamiti interrupted her urgent talk with Drew over the new Nekoyoma revealed to tell her she had a visitor that had made an appointment with her. Of course the woman came back to her office without a complaint, but the moment she opened the door and saw the paladin smugly sitting in front of her desk she knew this was bad news. Angel always brought bad news and she'd celebrate when the ungrateful man died at the hands of god offal demon.

"What do you want?" Scarlett demanded, as she slammed her door behind her and angrily walked to her desk. Her tail lashing out behind her and harshly hitting the chair the paladin was sitting in, before she sat behind her desk.

"The Vatican would like to take Rin Okumura into their protective care." The paladin spoke all to calmly.

"I told you knuckle heads that you can't take him. He's enrolled in my mating program and he has a mate."

"Mate or not you have no right to keep him here. He's the Vaticans-"

"He's not the Vatican's property, nor is he ours." Scarlett growled. "But he is a half-demon and he has rights like every god damn being on this earth, and right now we're doing everything we can to keep him in a stable condition. If we move him now his health could be in jeopardy and I'm not letting a brother die on Assiah soil. Okumura is safer here than at the Vatican."

"Safe or not the Vatican demands Okumura be kept in it's walls."

"And I refuse that demand."

"And you have no choice in this matter. Several exorcists will be coming for Okumura within the hour and-"

"I said you can't take him! Do you have bugs in your brain! If you move him you risk the factor that he will die! Are you prepared to tell you're precious Gurigori that you let the Son f Satan die because you couldn't let him stay in the hands of capable demonic doctors that could keep him stable?! If you take the boy out of this Branch he will die within twenty-four hours and this is nowhere close to a threat!"

In the next moment the woman's office door flew open to reveal Nekoyoma. The male panting slightly and his hair an utter mess, as his ice blue eyes moved between the two of them and the paladin decided the ignore the other demon now entering the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nekoyoma demanded, as he closed the door behind him. "I could hear you all the way from the medical sector."

"Angel here wants to take Rin to the Vatican, and he's not taking no for an answer." Scarlett spoke, a slight edge to her tone as the male's eyes widened. His gaze falling onto the blonde male and a glare appearing on his features.

"But Rin is in the mating program."

"Whether Okumura has a mate or not does not concern the Vatican." Angel spoke, as a growl left Nekoyoma's throat. "I was ordered to bring Okumura into custody and return him to the Vatican to be watched over and protected."

"Well there's no way in Gehenna I'm letting you take him with you." Nekoyoma growled, as the man finally turned his head and glared at the demon.

"You have no choice in the matter either."

"I do if he's my mate." The white-haired demon growled, as the male's eyes widened slightly. "And unless you want yourself and the precious Vatican to be reduced to ice and dust, I suggest you back down. Because you're never laying a finger on him, not as long as I'm breathing."

* * *

_"You're back."_

_A smile stretched across Nekoyoma's face the moment he found Rin waiting for him by the lake. His blue eyes filled with less pain than before, as Nekoyoma nodded and sat beside him. Their tails instantly wrapping around each other and a sense of comfort seeming to come over the younger's body. Something Nekoyoma was glad for, as he let the teen scoot closer to him and rest his head against the male's shoulder. Nothing but a gentle arm wrapping around the half-demon's waist, before Rin relaxed against him and Nekoyoma gazed down at the content half-demon._

_He couldn't believe the Vatican was still trying to take Rin back, even after they said Rin was in the mating program and needed Drew medical care, but Nekoyoma didn't back down. He had taken Trey's words from earlier to heart and fought back against the paladin for Rin's right to stay. Although it turned out more like a threat, the male had seemed to get the idea and left with a message that he'd be back to speak with them again. No doubt to tell the Vatican the problem he had run into, before he tried to return against and try and worm Rin out of their grips. Of course Nekoyoma wasn't going to let that happen. He had been given the task to keep Rin safe and even if he loved him or not he was keeping the promise, because Rin was worth it._

_"Ne-Nekoyoma."_

_"Yeah?"_

_With a bit of hesitation Rin looked up at him. A soft pink blush dusted across his cheeks as his tail tightened around the male's._

_"Yukio came to visit me today." Rin spoke, the male's heart plummeting a little at the teen's words. "I was so happy when I heard his voice. I thought he hated me."_

_"He doesn't Rin. He was just confused and blind is all." The male spoke, as he gently messed up the teen's hair._

_"Well it's thanks to you that Yukio opened his eyes." The half-demon spoke with a smile. "If you hadn't yelled at him he would've never come to visit me."_

_"So you heard that, huh?"_

_"You were yelling, how could I not hear it?" A small chuckle came from the two of them, before Rin looked back up at him. The blush from before a little more prominent than before. "I also heard what you said to me."_

_A small moment of silence fell over them, as Rin snuggled into his side and Nekoyoma tightened his grip around the teen's hip._

_"And?"_

_"And I wanted you to know that I've fallen for you too." Rin spoke, their tails tightening around one another. "I love you Nekoyoma."_

_"As do I."_

* * *

_Rin, Yukio, and Angel do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, and Scarlett, however, belong to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	10. Chapter 10

~Dreams of Fire Ch 10

"Hey Yori, what are you doing here?"

In an instant the teen at the open door flinched slightly, before making several jumbled hand signs. It more than obvious the demon teen was hoping no one was here, as Nekoyoma smiled and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Just come in and close the door. I can barely tell what you're signing right now."

A small hesitant nod left the teen, before he closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. The older demon being kind enough to get out of his seat and sit on the edge of Rin's bed, before offering his previous seat to the teenager. An offer he took almost instantly, as he carefully walked toward the pair and sat down. His bright green eyes falling on Rin and then the floor, before Nekoyoma gave the teen a sad smile and tried to stop staring at the scar across the poor teens throat.

"What is it you need Yori?" Nekoyoma carefully asked, as the teen looked up at him.

 _'I know how to wake him up.'_ The teen signed, as Nekoyoma raised an eyebrow. _'The prince, I mean.'_

"You know how to wake up, Rin?" Nekoyoma asked in disbelief, as the teen nodded slightly. "How?"

_'He's under several enchantments made to look as if he had fallen into a coma himself, but when Drew found out last night thanks to Kira's help they called me.'_

"So what do you have to do?"

_'I have to break each enchantment one by one. Once I'm done with that he should wake up on his own.'_

"And if you mess up?"

_'The enchantments will fall back into place and I would've wasted my own energy and time. But this is to keep the prince alive and safe, so I'll do whatever is necessary for his well being.'_

"Thank you, Yori."

A nod was all that left the demonic teen, as he pulled the chair closer to the bed and hesitantly glanced at the older male. A nod leaving him telling him it was alright to continue, before the teen leaned forward and placed a hand on each side of Rin's temples. A sudden green glow reaching the male's fingertips and unspoken words leaving his moving mouth. A sight any human or demon might be afraid of, for the only fact they would have no clue what the younger would be saying, but Nekoyoma knew better. Yori would never do something to harm another and his intentions were always pure. Hence why he was sitting beside Rin's bed and mouthing out words to a incantation Nekoyoma couldn't make out to bring Rin out of his fake a coma. Something the older was proud of, considering what the little demon had been put through to get to this point.

And of course when a wince appeared on the teen's face the older couldn't help but give him a worried look. The teen's sandy brown hair falling in his face and his features scrunching up slightly, as his energy started rapidly falling. Something that put Nekoyoma on edge, as he reached out and mumbled a small enchantment under his lips. His entire arm glowing a soft blue, before the teen in the chair relaxed and pushed on. It more than obvious the younger had pushed through the first wall and hit an energy depletion enchantment, but with Nekoyoma's quick thinking they had broken past it and moved to the third or however many walls on enchantments there were. Of course when the male brought that exact thought to mind the teen suddenly opened his eyes and forced as much power he could into his incantation. A sudden shatter of pressure reaching the male, before Yori suddenly moved back and let out a strangled wheezed sigh. Exhaustion passing over his features, before he glanced at the older and Nekoyoma transferred a little power to the younger and removed his arm from his shoulder.

_'Finished. He'll wake up soon.'_

And it was then the teen forced himself to his feet as the door opened. Rin's younger brother walking in and seeing the lot of them, before Yori's knees suddenly buckled and Nekyoma let out a curse. The older managing to get an arm around the teen's waist and keep him relatively on his feet, before Yukio quickly closed the door and rushed over to their side.

"Yori, you okay?" The older asked, as the teen shook his head and griped weakly at his arm.

 _'Used too much strength. I need rest.'_ The teen managed to sign with his hands and Nekoyoma nodded.

"Yukio, can you take Yori back to his room? He won't be able to make it on his own."

A nod left the younger Okumura sibling, as he gently wrapped an arm around the shaking teen's waist and carefully lead him out of the room. The door closing behind them signaling their leave, before the heart rate monitor next to Rin's bed beeped a little higher and the male turned his head. The number having jumped up suddenly and keeping steady. Something that had relief washing over the male, as he glanced over at the teen and gently took his hand in his own. A small twitch of the teen's fingers signaling he was waking up putting the male at ease. A few moment's passing, before a soft grown passed the teen's lips and his eyes fluttered open.

A pair of bright blue eyes lazily focusing and glancing around the room, till they fell on Nekoyoma. A sudden flash of ice blue dashing across the teen's eyes and Nekoyoma's chest tightening greatly, before a small weak smile appeared on the teen's face and his finger weakly grasped at the male's hand. His nails barely scrapping against the older's hand and a wince leaving him, as Nekoyoma leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the teen's head. Nothing but love in the male's eyes.

"It's alright Rin. I'm right here." The older spoke, a smile on the teen's face widening a little as the door opened.

Drew and his mate walking in for what would've been Rin's last checkup before they had to weight their options. That is till they walked in and Drew saw he was awake. Relief flooding the doctors features, before he walked over to the pair and gave the younger a look of relief.

"It's good to see you're awake Okumura. We were worried for your health." Drew spoke, gaining a small strained nod from the teen.

"Well it thanks to you that Yori came and woke him up." Nekoyoma spoke as he glanced at the doctor and immediately noticed the look of confusion on the male's face. "What?"

"I never sent Yori here for anything."

"But he said you sent him to wake Rin up."

A moment of silence passed over them, before the doctor glanced at his mate. A nod leaving Kira before he suddenly ducked out of the room and the doctor turned to him.

"Well, either way I need to look at your current condition Okumura." Drew spoke, gaining another small nod from the teen. Nekoyoma letting go of the teen's hand and letting the doctor take over as he sat back in the chair. A smile on the male's face all the while. Rin was finally awake, thank the skies.

* * *

"Careful, Rin."

A soft whine left the younger as he tightly gripped the male's arms. His legs shaking uncontrollably and small tears in his eyes. Drew carefully watching the pair and his eyes focused on Rin's legs, while another demon sat in the corner. His gaze falling over Rin from head to toe. Something that would've brought a growl past Nekoyoma's lips, if it wasn't for Drew who introduced them earlier this morning. The guy was a fairly young demon, but his power was quite impressive none the less. The guy could see right through the skin and look at anyones muscles. Something that came in handy in this situation as he carefully watched over Rin's condition while they tried to get Rin across the room. They had been at this all morning and they were only half way across the room. Something a mere human might get tired of and put the session on hold till the next day, but Nekyoma didn't mind. Rin needed to get back on his feet and the male would stay in this room all day if it meant getting Rin back into shape. Afterall, they had already waited a whole week, before they decided Rin was ready to start the rehiblitation. Thankfully the teen could stomach food. Seems like being under a enchantment enduced coma didn't hinder his appitite.

"I-It hurts. C-can was stop?" Rin whimpered, his legs shaking even harder than before as his nails dug into Nekoyoma's arms and blood beeded out from under them. At the teen's statement Drew turned to the demon in the corner.

"He should rest for about an hour or so. He's almost to his capacity." He spoke as he got up.

Rin letting out a breath of relief, before he let his legs give and Nekoyoma helped him to the floor. The demon walking over and kneeling beside them, before he gently grabbed Rin's leg and started messaging it. A low growl leaving Nekoyoma's throat, before Rin leaned against him in exhaustion and let out a sigh of relief when the demon hit a bundle of tense nerves and eased them to uncoil.

"How long am I going to do this for?" Rin asked, as Nekoyoma gently placed an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"For another few hours before dinner." The demon messaging the teen's leg spoke, before he moved to the next one. "You have to at least make it to the middle of the room without your legs wanting to give out on you. It's fine if they're shaking, but if you can't make it across the room without having a problem your legs might heal wrong."

A nod left the teen, as the demon suddenly let go of his leg and stood up. A thank you leaving Rin's lips before the demon and Drew left. The door closing behind them signaling they were alone and the session was done for now, as Nekoyoma gently lifted the teen into his lap. An action that had Rin instantly cuddling into his chest and his fingers gently clenching and unclenching, before he noticed to blood caking on the male's arms from the younger's nails.

"Sorry." Rin mumbled as he reached out and gently ran the pads of his fingers over the wound.

"It's fine. They're practically healed already." Nekoyoma spoke. The male holding the younger closer and scratching the dried blood off to reveal the little pinpricked wounds seal up. "See all better."

A smile appeared on the teen's face, before he leaned his head against the male's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You want to go take a nap?"

"Not right now, no." Rin spoke softly, his body relaxing in the male's hold. "I'm too exhausted and in pain to be carried anywhere right now."

In response the older gently kissed the younger's forehead and felt the younger fall asleep against him. The steady rise and fall of his chest bringing a smile to the male's lips, as he gently brushed the teen's bangs out of his face. Since Rin had woken up Scarlett had arranged for Rin to room with Nekoyoma. The male was still in charge of keeping Rin safe and with Rin sleeping and living with the older it made it easier. No more sleeping in crappy metal chairs or staying up all night. With Rin in the same room as him in a bed it was easier. Especially when Rin insisted they sleep in the same bed. Of course Scarlett could've tried to get another bed in there, but the room had little space and the moment Rin saw his tabby cat he demanded they share a bed. Apparently the cat reminded him of his sith cat familiar Kuro and wanted to give the cat the space he deserved. Of course Nekoyoma didn't mind, but when Rin and Scarlett tried coming up with names for the stupid thing the male put a stop to it. The cat never had a name when it lived with Nekoyoma and he wanted to keep it that way. Especially when they were coming up with stupid names like Fred and Tiger. The cat could stay nameless or all he cared, but he still felt bad for it. The stupid bugger helped him when he most needed it over the years and whenever a demon got too close to the apartment it immediately woke him up and sent him off to take care of it. The stupid cat had guts to wake up a demon.

"So this is where Okumura was." A voice spoke, as Nekoyoma looked up.

The male istantly meeting the paladin's eyes and a low growl escaping his throat. Several other exorcists behind the male and their eyes trained on the teen asleep in his lap.

"What do you want, Angel?" Nekoyoma challenged.

"We've come to get Okumura back." The man spoke simply, holding up a fancy looking paper with elegant scrawl on it. "The Vatican has ordered for Okumura's transfer to the Vatican where he will continue whatever care he needs under their watchful eye."

"No."

"You have no choice in this, demon. Even the Gurigori has ordered this." The male spoke, as he threw the paper at the male and he caught it.

Nekoyoma taking a moment to read over what someone would call fancy chicken scratch, before looked at the male. The paper instantly freezing over and shattering to pieces the next moment.

"What order?"

"You insolent demon." Angel growled out, as Rin stirred in the older's arms.

"Nekoyoma, what's going on?" The teen sleepily asked, before he turned his head and noticed the paladin. "What are you doing here?"

"They want to take you to the Vatican. They think you'll be safer there." Nekoyoma spoke, a glare appearing on the teen's features. "I won't let them though."

"You have no choice in the matter. Neither of you do." Angel spoke, his tone hard and low.

"Then you'll have to get through me to get to him." Nekoyoma spoke as he picked up the teen and walked to the other side of the room.

The male setting Rin against the wall and the male turning back to the group standing in the doorway. Nekoyoma walking to the center of the room and pulling over his sweatshirt, before tossing it to the younger.

"Cover up, Rin. It's about to get cold in here." The male spoke, as the teen quickly pulled the article of clothing on and zipped it up. The sweatshirt pooling down to his knees.

"Fine, we'll have it your way Nekoyoma." Angel spoke, as the men behind him stepped in front of him and pulled out their weapon of choice. Thankfully none of them had a gun. "Let's see just how good the Glacier Bullet is."

In the next moment Rin's eyes widened, before the men took off toward the male. The air suddenly turning cold and ice starting to form on the walls, before an exorcist with a sword lunged for him. The blade aimed right for his chest while another summoned a ghoul hound. The sword getting inches from his chest, before it suddenly froze over. The blade turning sharper, before it got only an inch from his skin and started to disenegrate. Dust filling the air, before it reached the hilt and Nekoyoma suddenly turned. A well aimed kick sending the human right into the ghoul hound running his way. The both of them hitting the wall with a crash and a whimper leaving the demon, before another came at him duelswords. A frown appearing on the male's features, as he stepped forward and knocked the male off balance with a patch of ice. The exorcist slipping and the demon twisting one of his arms, before taking the weapons out of grip. Ice quickly caking the metal, and dulling the blades, before he quickly turned and knocked out an exorcist that tried to pass him. The male crumpling to the ground with ease and leaving just him and Angel left. The movements only happening in a matter of moments.

"You need to train your lackies harder. That was pathetic." Nekoyoma frowned, as he shook the twin blades once and the ice shattered around them. "They should know how to fight a low level nine demon."

"Level nine." The paladin repeated in shock, as Nekoyoma rolled his shoulder back to ease a bit of tension in it and met the paladin's gaze with ice cold blue eyes. "But you're a level-"

"I was a level eight, but I'm a level nine now." The male spoke, as he missed the look of pure shock on Rin's face. "A lot happens when you try to kill a level eight demon and they're forced to hide with a high level nine demon."

"It seems so. You didn't have power over ice years ago." Angel spoke, as he pulled his blade out from his hip and held it at the ready.

"And you didn't have that pathetic blade years ago." The male spoke, gaining a glare from the paladin. "If I remember correctly you were just a newbie when you were dragged on that mission to kill me."

In an instant the paladin lunge for him. A move the demon instantly deflected, as he suddenly let go of one of the swords in his grasp. The metal hitting the floor and a gasp sounding behind him from Rin. The male's hand grasping hard at the blade inches from his throat. Not even a single scratch on the male's palm, as he frowned at the male and tossed the blade aside. Catching the male off stance and tripping him with a patch of well placed ice.

"Nice try. Gotta work harder than that."

"You insolent demon."

"Well this 'insolent demon' is kicking your ass with one hand. So I'd watch it." The male spoke, as he brushed back his white hair.

"If you're this strong how did you get that wound?" The Paladin challenged, as he nodded to the male's almost healed shoulder.

"Level eight demon that was trying to get into the American Branch and kill Rin." The male spoke simply, as the Paladin's eyes widened and he stared at the demon. "That's why we've keep Rin here for his safety. If he steps out of the Branch he's dead. So if you idiots think you're helping you're not. Besides, I wasn't joking when I said you couldn't take him anyway. Rin is my mate."

Silence fell over them, as the Paladin shakily forced himself to his feet and meet the demon's gaze. Nekoyoma dropping the other sword in his hand and a thin well crafted blade appearing in his hand the next moment. A blade he turned around and handed to the Paladin.

"I believe I took this without your consent years ago." The male spoke, as the Paladin hesitantly reached out and took hold of the hilt. "It's served me well over the years, but I meant to return it on better conditions."

In the next moment the Paladin dropped the huge blade in his older hand and held the thinner one closer. His eyes falling over the blade before they meet the demon's and he leaned down to pick up the blades he previously had. Ice caking over them and shattering moments later to revealed new carved duelswords.

"Now, either you back down and take your lackies back with you, or I'll be forced to make you leave."

"Well then you'll have to force me to leave." Angel spoke, as he stood up straighter and held the sword calmly at his side. His thicker blade resting on the ground beside him.

"Then so be it."

In an instant the Paladin lunged for him. His movements faster than before, as the blade came from the demon's left side. A place that was usually his weakside, as a wall of ice suddenly came out of nowhere. The demon ducking the moment the blade crashed clean through the ice and sent it shattering to the ground. Ice flying everywhere, as Rin covered his face and Nekoyoma let out a low growl. The sound vibrating through the room and sent shivers down the Paladin's spine, before something suddenly crashed into him. The man's head cracking against the wall, before he noticed the bookcase that had came out of nowhere and smashed him in the wall. The thing on it's side and pinning him to the far wall, as Nekoyoma turned and glared at the male. It more than obvious he was pissed for almost hurting the Son of Satan with stray chunks of ice, as he walked toward him. His footsteps echoing in the silent room with each step. The male only getting a few feet from the man, before Rin suddenly got up and rushed toward him. The teen suddenly grabbing hold of the demon's arm and gripping tight to it, his legs shaking harshly with the sudden distance he forced himself to run.

"Nekoyoma, stop. That's enough." Rin spoke, before his legs gave out.

The swords in the male's hands disappearing out of thin air and an arm suddenly catching the teen, before Nekoyoma quickly pulled the teen close. The older slidding an arm under the teen's knees and into his arms, before Rin suddenly grabbed for his shirt and buried his face into the male's neck.

"That's enough."

Nothing more was said, as the ice suddenly disenigrated. The bookcase pinning the male against the wall disappearing back to wherever it originated from, as Scarlett suddenly came in with Kamiti behind her and glanced around the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlett demanded, till she saw the Paladin. "Oh you didn't-"

"I'm taking my leave." Angel spoke, as he slowly got up and the conscious exorcists followed. The men helping others to their feet as the male grabbed both blades and stepped past Nekoyoma. Nothing but defeat in his eyes as he passed the lot of them and left the room.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Scarlett demanded, her hands resting on her hips as Rin looked at her then Nekoyoma.

"Don't get me started."

* * *

_Rin, Bon, and Angel do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Trey, Treavor, Kamiti, and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	11. Chapter 11

~Dreams of Fire Ch 11

"And that's what happened." Nekoyoma spoke blandly after wasting a whole ten minutes of his life explaining to the Head of the Branch what had happened. A very reluctant and pissed Angel held in the woman's death grip all while the Glacier Bullet spoke word for word what had happened. The four of them still standing in the room the fight had transpired in and the lights flickering around them. Ice incasing the walls and several well-shaped dents in the plaster, all while a very deadly glare appeared on the woman's face.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen." Scarlett finally spoke after a moment of silence, tugging on the Paladin's arm. "You are going to go to the Vatican and inform them that you've damaged American Branch property and they now owe money for the damages."

In retort the man went to open his mouth and her tail smashed into his thigh, gaining a wince from the male.

"I don't care if Nekoyoma was fighting you or not. You started the fight and put Okumura in danger." She spoke curtly, her glare deepening before she roughly let go of the man's arm. "Now go run back to the Vatican and I'll send a bill in the hour."

A heavy grumble left the man, before he stalked off down the hall. The aura around the man pushing away every demon he passed, as Scarlett ran a hand over her face and let out a heavy sigh. Her blue eyes falling on them moments later.

"I suggest that the two of you rest till dinner." She spoke calmer, as she grabbed her clipboard out of Kamiti's hands and scanned the papers on them. "Rin looks like he needs the sleep."

A nod left the white-haired demon as he quickly stepped past them and headed down the hall. The male deciding not to stick around and listen to the Head blow a gasket, as he carefully headed down the hall and into the living quarters of the branch. Demons and half-demons scurrying across the vast hallways and clustered in small groups as they passed. Some doors open welcoming visitors inside and others locked in from the world. Something none of the occupants seemed to care about as they moved around like normal and Nekoyoma turned down a small hallway. The male passing several nice looking doors, before he stopped in front of room number 154 and willed the lock to open. The demon turning the nob and kicking the door open, before he headed inside and nudged it closed with his foot. His stupid cat letting out a happy mew at the sight of himself and Rin, before Nekoyoma flipped the lights on with a simple enchantment and a big smile appeared on Rin's face.

"Hi Rufus." Rin spoke to the cat, as a frown instantly appeared on the male's face at the ridiculous name. Of course Rin had to notice the frown and let out a sigh. "Let me guess, you don't like that name either?"

"Nope." Nekoyoma spoke simply as he walked them to the bedroom and set Rin down. "I don't see why you keep trying to name the damn thing. It's gone five years without one. I think the damn fur ball is fine the way he is."

"How would you like it if you were picked up by a demon and didn't have a name, nor would the demon give you a name?" Rin challenged, as he watched the man walked over to the closet and pull it open. "Not to mention all the times he's warned you of demons and ran off to scout them out. If I were him I would've-"

"I get it." Nekoyoma sighed, as he pulled his shirt off and missed the blush that appeared on the half-demon's face. "I'd be pissed or feel unwanted, but you're not naming the damn thing Rufus. Do you want the cat to commit suicide?"

"No." Rin pouted, as he frowned at the male and watched him take his jeans off and switch into sweatpants. "But you need to name him."

A sigh left the male, as he threw his clothes into the hamper and closed the closet doors. His tabby cat walking into the room and jumping into the half-demon's lap. The teen happily running his fingers through the cat's fur and watching the demon walk over. The male sitting beside him on the bed and placing a small kiss on his lips, before a smile appeared on the younger's face.

"So, you're the Glacier Bullet." Rin spoke simply, gaining a blank look from the male.

"Yeah." Came the demon's soft voice, making the half-demon raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't sound so happy about it."

"Why would I? Everyone sees me as a threat." Nekoyoma spoke, a bitter sting to his words.

"Welcome to the club. Population you and me." Rin joked, as he laughed a little and fell silent when the male didn't laugh with him. "Nekoyoma? Are you alright?"

"Not particularly, no." The male spoke, as the half-demon raised an eyebrow at him. "You saw what happened back in the rehabilitation room. I almost killed the Paladin."

"But you didn't."

"Only because you stopped me."

"Nekoyoma-"

"This is why I was hunted down by the Vatican all those years ago. I'm a danger to anyone around me." The male spoke, as the tabby in the half-demon's lap jumped into his and rubbed it's head against his chest. "If it wasn't for the fact Scarlett needed me all those years ago to bring the American Branch up and running I would've let them end me."

A moment of silence passed through the room, before the half-demon hesitantly reached a hand out and grasped the older's in his own. Their eyes meeting moments later, as the younger gave him a small smile and leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek.

"And if you had died then I'd be dead already." Rin spoke calmly, as he reached out with his other hand and gently caressed the older male's cheek. "Then we'd both be out one mate and no good to the world."

A small chuckle left the male, as he leaned into the half-demon's touch and his tail swayed behind him.

"Says the guy who didn't believe he had a place in this world."

"I have one now." Rin softly spoke as he leaned forward and the tabby jumped out of the demon's lap. "I have one beside you."

In the next moment the half-demon hit the mattress. The demon hovering over him for mere moments, before their lips smashed together. Nothing but a soft groan leaving the half-demon, as the male above him devoured his lips. Teeth and tongue barging in moments later and the older pressing the younger deeper into the mattress, before they separated all together. Eyes locked and breaths heavy, as Nekoyoma gently caressed the youngers cheeks. His cat quietly watching them from the doorway, before it let out a mew and Nekoyoma quickly sat up.

"You should rest. You must be tired." The male hesitantly spoke, while gently biting his lip.

In response the older gained a small smile and was pulled back down on top of the younger. Their faces inches from each other and their bodies pressed together.

"Sleep beside me?" Rin softly pleaded, gaining a small nod.

It was then that Nekoyoma collapsed beside the teen. The mattress letting out a small squeak in protest, before Rin curled up into his side. The half-demon fitting perfectly against him and their tails intertwining, before Rin let out a small breath and smiled up at him. His cat bounding over and curling up at their feet.

"I love you." He softly spoke, as Nekoyoma tightly wrapped an arm around the teen and held him close. The lights shutting off with a small enchantment.

"I love you too Rin."

* * *

A peaceful silence fell over the halls of the American Branch for the first time in weeks. Not a single soul roaming the hallways or running around giving out missions. No, it was quiet. And for the creature slowly prowling the halls, this was the perfect moment. Since that stupid naive paladin let him in by accident, he had been waiting. Hiding in the shadows ready to step into the light when the coast was clear, and now was the perfect time. With the halls empty and the barrier no longer keeping him away, the creature slowly but swiftly made it's way down the hall. It's footsteps barely making a sound, as it walked right into the living quarters. Every demon, half-demon, and blank holed up in their suites and curled up into their mates. All while the creature slowly prowled the halls. The thing sending out it's senses and just barely catching it's target in it's sight. A low hum reaching back to him, as it directed it's approach toward it's prize. The creature missing the demon in the corridor to it's left, till a sudden clatter reached it's ears and it's head turned toward the noise.

Standing in the hallway opposite the one the creature was standing in was a teenage demon. The boy had short brunette hair that framed his face, bright green eyes, and a very noticeable scar running across his throat. Of course the moment their eyes met, the boy panicked and backed up till he hit his elbow on one of the doorways behind him. His throat muscles contracting and releasing sporadically, but no noise coming out as the creature smirked. Poor thing didn't have a voice, not like he cared, but that didn't leave out the fact that the kid was a liability. Wait a second, he knew this kid. Oh, karma was a bitch for the pitied.

 **"Leave and don't speak of my presence, or I'll tear out more than just your vocal cords this time."** The creature spoke in a threatening voice.

In an instant the teen grabbed at the scar at his throat. A terrified look appearing in his green eyes, before he frantically nodded. Tears managing to well up in those pretty eyes and his legs shaking tremendously. A sight the creature would've enjoyed all too much, if it wasn't for the fact he had work to do.

So when the creature turned and headed back down the hall, he didn't even bother looking back at the pathetic demon now on the floor in fear. The creature leaving the demon back in the hallway and walking into the one he was previously in, before heading toward his target. The hum from his target slowly getting louder, till he reached a door that read 154. The pressure even stronger than before, as the lock unlatched with a simple enchantment and pushed the door open. Not even a creek or squeak leaving the door as the demon found the suite dark. The small padding of little paws the only noise the demon could make out, before a tabby cat came padding out of the bedroom. It's green eyes boring holes into him and a low growl leaving the creature, as the demon let out a small chuckle. His feet carrying him toward the bedroom and past the stupid feline, till he stepped inside. His eyes falling on the two figures on the bed and his smirk only getting wider as he finally kicked the stupid feline into the nearest wall and gazed at the half-demon laying in the bed.

"Finally."

* * *

"Yori!"

_Laughter filled the air as the teen hesitantly gazed down at the punch in his hands. His date frowning beside him as people around them danced and socialized. The jocks from the football team picking on their third victim of the night, as Yori chewed on his lower lip and looked at the girl next to him. Her long blonde hair pulled back into fancy curls and pins, a simple red pendant around her neck and a beautiful sapphire dress covering her figure. To everyone in the room, she was beautiful; but for Yori she was just the girl that pleaded him to go to the dance with her. And here he was. At a social gathering he didn't want to be at with a girl he didn't even like. Yet that didn't stop him from coming and fulfilling her request. Of course that didn't mean he had to make and keep her happy. He didn't have the social skills for that, nor could he gain them overnight._

_"Take me home." The girls spoke in a bitter tone._

_A nod was all he could give her at that point as the y made their way to the entrance. The teenage girl right at his side and a pissed off look in her eyes as they soon made it out of the building and into the parking lot. Her high hells clacking against the cement and her arms crossed over her chest as they made their way to the car. The beaten piece of crap 1995 red Cadillac waiting for them in the exact spot he left it, as he unlocked the door and held the passenger side door open for her. Of course she didn't speak to him as she climbed inside, after stepping harshly on his foot and glaring at him. The passenger side door violently slamming and the car rocking moments later making the teen wince, before he let out a soft sigh and made his way around the car._

"Yori! Sweetheart, snap out of it!"

_The teen only made it around to the backseat on the driver's side, before something slammed into him. His head smashing into the window and his date letting out a startled gasp as the car rocked. Nothing but a moan in pain leaving the teen, as he forced himself back up and looked toward his attacker. His eyes widening at the demon in front of him, as the thing let out a low growl and morphed before his eyes. The huge panther like creature turning into its human form, before a hand wrapped around his throat and angry yellow eyes bore into his green ones. The passenger side door opening and the clacking of his date's heels hitting the cement, before the click of a firearm reached his ears and the demon in front of him looked up toward the noise._

_"Back away from him and maybe I won't shoot you full of holes." She spoke threateningly, as Yori tried to shrink into the side of the car and hoped he actually would._

_**"And there's the girl I was looking for. You just saved me the trouble of slicing your boyfriend to pieces."** _ _The demon spoke, as he let go of the teen and stood up to glare at his date._ _**"You have information I need."** _

_"And who says I'll give it to you, you overgrown cat?" She demanded, as the demon's face turned sour and he let out a deep growl._

_**"Cat? Cat! I'm a panther you halfwit!"** _ _The demon yelled, as he stepped forward and then stepped back when the sound of the gun being aimed reached the teen's ears._

_"Cat of Panther, I don't care. Now, tell me what you want or leave."_

_**"I want the location of Rin Okumura, Satan's Son."** _ _The demon spoke calmly, as Yori's eyes widened._

_"Who says I know where he is?"_

_**"You went on a mission to Japan last weekend and met the students there."** _ _The demon spoke casually, as he scrapped a finger against the rusting metal of the teen's car and it let out a terrible screech in protest._ _**"And considering every country as little exorcists in training, there is no way you didn't miss meeting Okumura. So tell me where he is."** _

_"Well if you know he's in Japan you don't need my help, now do you?" The girl easily taunted, as Yori slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bound pocket book from his suit pocket._

_**"I need the exact location. I need the town, the street, the building. I need everything to the exact place he sleeps."** _

_"And why would you need all that? You trying to fill your dreams at night?"_

_**"No, I want Okumura dead."** _ _The demon growled, as Yori glanced up the moment the demon stepped into the light of the parking lot lamp above their heads._ _**"I want him dead for his fathers punishment upon me."** _

_In an instant the teenage demon's eyes widened at the sight of the male, before he quickly looked down to the book in his hands. His voice slowly filling the air and the words on the page flowing out like a melody, before the demon above him let out a hiss and grabbed him by the arm. The teen letting out a gasp when he was pulled to his feet and slammed intot he car, as his book feel from his fingers and was met with enraged yellow eyes._

_**"That's not nice."** _ _The demon growled out, dark black fur appearing around his fingers and arms as his nails slowly turned into claws and dug into the teen's skin._ _**"A demon using a mantra against another demon. What do you take me for? A week little level four?"** _

_**"I-I di-didn't mean-"** _

_**"Bullshit. Utter bullshit."** _ _In an instant the male morphed. His body turning back into that demented creature, before he lunged toward his date._

_A gunshot going off, before she screamed. Her body hitting the cement and the gun clattering to the pavement, before heavy padding came toward him. The teen too scared to move, as the demented panther slowly came back into view and let out a low growl. One that had the teen pressing himself as close to the car as he could, before it lounged for him. The teen doing the only thing he could do, as he dropped to his knees and rolled out of it's path. The male creature smashing into the side of the car and turning to growl at him, as blood tricked down the side of it's face._

"Yori! Yori, sweetheart! Wake up!"

_**"Nice try sweetheart, but you ain't going anywhere."** _

_And it was then that the teen was shoved to the ground. The huge panther lying on top of him and furious yellow eyes boring into him, before the creature turned back into it's human form and let it's claws stay rooted to his form. A smirk on his face, as he gently traced his claws against the teen's cheek and to his throat._

_**"And I know the perfect way to keep you on a tight leash."** _

_Before the teen could even speak, sharp claws dove right into his throat. A harsh gasp leaving the teen, as tears welled up in his eyes and his scream was cut off completely by the blood bubbling up in his throat. A sadistic look in the demon's eyes, as his claws wrapped around something in this throat and pulled. A harsh sloppy snapping reaching his ears and blinding pain reaching him, before a lump he couldn't decipher was pulled out of his throat and throw behind the demon. His blood soaked hand gently caressing the teen's cooling skin, as he leaned down and his lips brushed against his ear._

_**"Try sending me back to Gehenna now little mouse."** _

"YORI!"

In an instant the teen bolted upright. The two figures next to him backing up in surprise, as his green eyes quickly looked around till they fell on Scarlett and Yukio. A worried look on both of their faces, before the teen's memories came back full force and he quickly grabbed at his throat. Nothing but skin reaching his fingertips, as Scarlett quickly grabbed his hands in her own and forced her to look at him. Fear and worry in her blue eyes, as he tried to put a smile on her face. Not like she could. She knew what he was thinking about. After all, she was the one to find him after that attack.

"Tell me what happened. We found you passed on the floor." She carefully spoke, as the teen looked around and realized one of them had moved him away from his spot in the hallway and to his bedroom just down the hall.

 _'Demon. I-I saw the demon. He's here. In the Branch. He's after Rin.'_ Yori quickly and sloppily signed, before Scarlett's eyes widened.

Her bright blue eyes turning dark in a matter of moments, as her worry and fear turned into rage and wrath. The woman quickly standing up and her tail lashing out as her weapons materialize around her waist and she quickly headed for the door. Yukio by her side with both his guns ready as they made it out of the door in seconds and left the teen there.

 _'Please be careful.'_ The teen signed to no one, before breaking into tears.

* * *

Rage filled the woman, as she walked down the hallway. Her sword against her right hip and her guns hidden beneath her forest of hair and pressed against the back of her hips, as Yukio quickly walked close behind her. His guns resting at his side, as her wings flared out and she let out a low growl. How dare that demon get past her wards and fields. How dare it threaten the demon, half-demon, and blanks in the sector. How dare it harm Yori and how dare it go after Rin. That thing didn't belong in her Branch and she'd be sure to rid the thing of their planet, after getting the answers she needed. After all, that thing knew what was going on and why it was after Rin.

"Scarlett-"

"Just shut the hell up and stay five feet behind me the moment the door opens." The woman growled out, as Yukio jumped at her tone and she reached Nekoyoma's room. "If we're lucky this won't turn into a blood bath."

In an instant the door unlocked itself and swung open. The piece of useless wood stopping inches away from the wall, as the woman stepped inside and made her way to the bedroom. The small figure of Nekoyoma's cat slumped against the wall gaining her attention, as she glanced back at Yukio and pointed to the tabby. A nod being received by the brunette, before he quickly rushed to the feline's side and started to check if it was still alive.

The woman not even wasting a single second, as she keep walking to the bedroom doorway and stopped just inside it. A figure by the bed catching her attention, as she quickly grabbed one of the guns behind her back and clicked the safety off. Yellow eyes instantly falling on her, before the figure morphed into a huge cat and lunged for her. The woman managing to move to the side in time to watch the huge feline smashing into the wall and wake up both of the male's on the bed. The noise making Nekoyoma grab Rin in a matter of seconds and pull him to his chest, before rolling them both of the bed and out of sight, as Scarlett pulled the trigger.

Several gun shot going off, as the creature quickly got up on its feet and backed up out of the room. The bullets hitting the doorway and missing their target by inches, as the woman quickly followed. Yukio already pressed against the corner with Nekoyoma's cat in his lap, while one of his guns was trained on the demon. Fury in his aquamarine eyes, as they both let their ammo rain down on the demon. Every bullet missing, before Scarlett grabbed her second gun and shot off a round. The bullet managing to stay under the shadow of the last one she shot off from her useless gun, before it lost it's trajectory and ran straight into the path the demon moved to in order to dodge the first.

Blood splattering everywhere in a matter of moments and a whimper leaving the creature, as the tranquilizer hidden inside the bullet activated and sent the huge cat to the floor. It's big yellow eyes closing moments later, before the light finally switched on. The woman's breath heaving and her hands holding so tight to her weapons that they were white, before Nekoyoma appeared in the doorway with a terrified Rin at his side. His blue eyes wide with fear as they landed on the huge demented panther lying unconscious on the floor.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Rin shakily spoke, as Nekoyoma pulled the teen tightly to his side and held him close.

" _That_ is the demon that has been trying to kill you." The woman harshly spoke, as she quickly put her weapons away and walked over to the creature. "It's also the same demon that attacked one of our younger exorcists a few months back and killed her. It also attacked Yori that same night and tore out his vocal cords."

Silence fell over the room, as Rin put a hand over his mouth and Nekoyoma pulled the demon even closer to him. Realization reaching Yukio's eyes, as his eyes fell on the front door to the suite and in Yori's direction before he glanced down at the tabby in his lap.

"S-so Yori-"

"He wasn't ever mute." Scarlett spoke, as she turned and looked at the brunette. "He was a demon living a normal human life as a teenager. He went to homecoming with a girl from the Branch and they left a little too early. The demon was waiting for them…or should I say her. Yori just tried to protect her and he suffered for it. None of it mattered though, she still died."

"What did it want?" Nekoyoma demanded, as Scarlett turned toward him and her eyes fell to the floor.

"We don't know." She spoke softly, as she glanced at the demon on the floor. "Yori was in so much shock the memory was blocked off from all of us. Our best demons couldn't break past the wall the shock built, so we never found out. But one things certain. This demon came here to try and kill Rin."

In an instant Rin's knees buckled. Nekoyoma instantly at his side and pulling the teen close, as he gently whispered into his ear. The teen's whole body shaking, as Scarlett turned toward the panther and snapped her fingers. The huge creature disappearing from the floor and off into a locked room in the Branch, before she turned back to the inseparable pair not far from her. Nekoyoma's arms tightly wrapped around Rin and the teen now in his lap, as he held tight to the male's shirt and buried his face into the older's neck.

"You two are damn lucky." Were the only words to leave her mouth, before she turned and left the suite.

* * *

_Rin, Yukio, and Angel do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Trey, Treavor, Kamiti, and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	12. Chapter 12

~Dreams of Fire Ch 12

"Rin, everything is alright, now." Nekoyoma spoke in the younger's ear.

His little mate still shaking against him and the demon from before gone, as Scarlett muttered under her breath and left. Her black converse harshly slapping against the tiled floor, as Nekoyoma looked over to his mate's younger brother. His tabby slowly waking up in the brunette's lap, as the feline opened his eyes and looked around. His green eyes falling on him and Rin, before a soft mew left it's lips. The tabby slowly climbing out of Yukio's lap and walking over to the two of them. Another mew leaving the creature, before it rubbed it's head against Rin's arm for comfort. A move that had Rin unburying his face from the older's neck and smiling down at the cat, before gently rubbing the feline's head and letting him climb into their laps. A happy mew leaving the feline as he curled up in their laps and purred.

"He's such a brave boy. He tried to protect me." Rin softly spoke, as Nekoyoma smiled and watched the two of them. "Just like a tiger does with his family."

"Then that's what we'll name him, Taiga." Nekoyoma spoke, as Rin's head wiped toward him with wide happy eyes.

"It's perfect." Rin spoke, as he turned back to the feline. "What do you think?"

In response the cat let out a happy mew and licked Rin's hand. His mate's little smile only growing wider, and the previous events forgotten, before Yukio stood up. Rin's gaze instantly falling on his younger brother and his tail nervously curling up behind him as the brunette dusted off his uniform.

"Yukio-"

"I have to go see if Yori is alright." The brunette cut off, as he glanced at his twin. "We left him in his alone after we found him passed out in the hall and I'm a little worried. I'll see you later, Nii-san."

And before any of them could speak the brunette swiftly left them, closing the door. A comfortable silence falling over them, as Nekoyoma pulled his mate close. Rin instantly snuggling against him and their tails intertwining, as Taiga softly purred in their laps.

"I'm so sorry, Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, before the teen pulled back to give him a weird look. "I should've sensed the demon even if I was asleep, but I didn't. We weren't connected deeply enough for me to feel the danger and it almost cost me your life. I'm so sorry."

A small silence fell between them, as Rin softly smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. Nothing but love and understanding in his eyes, as he held tight to the older's hands and refused to let go.

"I…I know you didn't mean to and I'm thankful Scarlett showed up when she did, but it's not you're fault. We were both asleep and nothing could be done." Rin spoke, as Nekoyoma shook his head.

"No, there is something that could've been done." The male admitted, as he chewed his bottom lip. "I-It's just that I was afraid to bring it up. We've only know each other for so long and you woke up from a coma not long ago. I was afraid I would be pushing everything if I told you."

"What do you mean?"

"I…We're mates and when mates create a strong bond they end up mating with one another. It gives the submissive protection in a sense, because Alpha demons like myself become connected with our Beta's. In not only mind, but in soul as well. We connect on a completely different level than humans and this helps up protect our mates. We sense danger approaching them and do everything in our power to protect them."

"So, when you mean mating you mean…" Rin started, his cheeks flushing.

"Sex, yeah." Nekoyoma finished, as Rin's face turned darker. "It's the only way we can make a strong enough connection to each other and make our mating permanent."

A small silence fell over them as Rin's gaze fell to the now sleeping Taiga in their laps. How in the world that stupid cat could sleep while they were talking about sex and mating was beyond Nekoyoma, but at least he didn't have to listen to it's stupid meowing.

"Then let's mate." Rin spoke out of nowhere, stunning the man for a moment.

"Rin, you don't have to mate with me if you don't want to." Nekoyoma spoke, as he gently cupped the teen's cheeks in his hands. "Mating isn't just for protection. It's a symbol of an Alpha and Beta's love for one another. It's not something you half ass and run into."

"And I'm serious." Rin spoke, as he frowned up at the older. "Nekoyoma, I love you and no demon or even the Vatican can change that. You were the one to show me I had a place in this world and it's beside you. Let me at least have that."

In the moments after all Nekoyoma could do was stare down at his mate, and see beneath his hard stare and the frown on his face was nothing but love. A love that was practically indescribable and put Nekoyoma's words to shame. So when the younger's tail flicked behind him nervously, Nekoyoma couldn't help but lean forward and place a soft kiss on his mate's lips. A kiss Rin leaned into instantly and moaned into, as Taiga finally got the hint and climbed out of their laps. Something Nekoyoma was glad for, as he picked up his little mate in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. The younger's lips still moving against his own, as the door closed behind them with an enchantment and Rin was shoved onto the bed. A gasp leaving the younger's lips the moment he collided with the mattress, before Nekoyoma was above him once more. His lips instantly over his own and his body pressed down onto him, as the younger scrambled to wrap his arms around the older's neck and pull him closer. A move that failed, as the older suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them down onto the bed. A hungry look in the male's ice blue eyes, as Rin shivered against his hard gaze when they finally parted.

"Stay."

And before the younger could even speak or retaliate, Nekoyoma captured his lips once more. The male's tongue delving into his mouth and dancing wih the younger's as his hand were let go. A move that anyone would've seen as an opportunity if not for the fact Rin could feel the enchantment wrapped around his wrists. The pleasant hum of the simple spell warming his skin, as his mate grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled. The fabric suddenly disappearing into thin air and a plop sounding on the other end of the room, before the demon finally pulled away from his lips. The younger softly panting and a soft blush spread across his cheeks, as Nekoyoma slid his hands against the younger's chest and sides. The males calloused hands sending shivers down the teen's spine, and Nekoyoma's lips pressing against his throat as Rin let out a groan and tilted his head up. The movement enough to let the male attack his neck in a series of nips and licks, as he played with the half-demon's nipples. Each nip and pull causing the teen to gasp out and claw at the older's back, as Nekoyoma smirked against his neck and gripped the edge of the younger's jeans.

A harsh tug making them disappear and end up on the ground with his shirt as the male sat up and licked his lips. The hungry look in his eyes even darker than before, as Rin groaned and his tail lashed out. The guesture enough to make his mate pull his own clothes off and leave them both in boxers, before the male suddenly grabbed the teen's legs and dragged him toward him. The teen finding his legs pulled over the male's shoulders and his groin practically in his mate's face, as the male grabbed the edge of the teen's boxers and pulled. The fabric disappearing like the rest of his clothes and ending up on the floor, while his hardened cock sprang free and fell against his stomach. A sight that caused his mate to let out a low growl, before he suddenly grabbed the teen's length and swallowed him down.

A move that had the younger gasping out and arching his back the moment the harsh suction pulled his cock to the back of his mate's throat. The man's tongue sliding against the vein on the underside of his dick, as he pulled back only to swallow him down once more. Each move of the older's mouth and tounge electing a groan from the younger, as his tail slapped against his mate's legs and whine left his throat.

"N-Nekoyoma." Rin softly whined, as he wriggled under. "I-I'm gunna-"

And before the teen could even finish a suddenly moan left his lips. His seed spilling into his mate's mouth and down his throat, as Nekoyoma hungrily sucked at his cock till the teen slumped against the mattress. A small smirk on his mate's face, as he let the youngers length leave his mouth with a pop and a soft kiss was placed on the teen's thigh.

"Don't fall asleep on me, baby. We're not done yet." Nekoyoma purred, as Rin groaned and spread his legs a little wider. "I see someone is egger."

"That's because you're such a tease." Rin grumbled, as the male chuckled and a bottle of lube appeared beside him on the bed.

"I'm not a tease. I just know what I'm doing." The male spoke, as he grabbed the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers.

A soft grumble left the teen, before his mate's finger pushed into his entrance. His body suddenly breaking out in heat and a gasp leaving his lips, as his mate's finger slid in with little to no trouble at all. A chuckle leaving his lips as a second finger made its way in with ease, followed by a third. Something the confused the younger, considering how he heard it hurt the first time, but by the time his mate pulled his fingers out he didn't care anymore. His body was hot and everything ached from something but pain, as his mate lubed up his cock and the enchantment around his wrist disappeared. Nekoyoma suddenly helping him up against the pillows and pulling the teen's legs over his shoulders once more, before he placed a small kiss on the teen's lips.

"You ready for this, Rin?" The male asked, as the teen nodded. "You can back out if you want."

A small smack to the head was all it took, before Rin frowned at the male.

"Nekoyoma, I love you. Quit making me repeat it and mate with me." Rin growled, as he grabbed a fistful of his mate's hair and smashed their lips together.

And that's all it took, before the male was looming over him and slowly pushing the head of his erection into his entrance. A soft groan leaving the younger at the sudden stretch and the male's lips bruising and heavy against his own. His tongue suddenly darting into the younger's mouth and taking him for everything he had as he finally bottomed out. A heavy breath leaving the both of them as they separated for one another and Nekoyoma gave him a soft smile. One that showed him pure love and devotion, before Rin softly returned it and placed a small kiss on the male's cheek. A kiss that urged him to continue, as the male above him slowly pulled out halfway before slamming back in. A high pitched moan leaving the younger, as he scrambled to wrap his arms around the older's neck, and his mate started a slow pace. His thrust short and shallow at first as soft gasps and groans filled the air. Those very thrusts slowly speeding up and gathering force, as Rin's groans and gasps turned into high pitched moans and gasps. His head thrown back against the pillows and his tail lashing out against the sheets with every thrust, before Nekoyoma's mouth suddenly latched onto his throat and gently nipped at the skin. A shiver running through the teen's body, and his cock twitching against his stomach, as he dug his fingernails into the older's back. His release so close and his whole body practically on fire, as Nekoyoma suddenly slammed into his prostrate. A sudden scream of pleasure tearing through the younger's throat, before his teeth suddenly sank into the older's neck. Blood seeping out of the wound and into his mouth, as his muscles clamped down onto his mate's cock. A low growl leaving Nekoyoma's throat, before he suddenly came. His seed spilling into the younger, and his teeth sinking into the teen's throat before they fell into a mess on the mattress. The both of them releasing the other's throat and the older carefully pulling out of the younger, before Rin collapsed against his chest. The both of them softly panting and their tails intertwined, as Rin laid his head on the older's chest and soft closed his eyes. A soft smile appearing on the older's face as he gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair and couldn't help but enjoy the purr that left Rin's throat. A purr that filled the air around them and seemed to echo in the air, before Rin turned his head to look at him and softly smiled.

"I love you." Rin spoke softly, as Nekoyoma placed a soft kiss on the younger's forehead.

"I love you too, Rin."

* * *

A soft knocking echoed through the empty halls, as Yukio knocked at the mute demon's door. Nothing but silence reaching him in the moments after as Yukio chewed on his lower lip. His eyes darting across the empty halls with worry clearly shown in them, before a soft noise reached his ears. Something that had the teen raising an eyebrow in confusion, before he pressed his ear against the door. Soft sobbing instantly the teen's ears, as he quickly pulled the door open and walked inside.

The lights still on and everything left exactly where it was, as Yukio closed the door behind him and locked it. The brunette hoping no one else had gotten in while the door was unlocked, as Yukio made his way to the bedroom door and stopped just inside the doorway. The teen finding Yori exactly where they left him on the bed. His knees now pulled to his chest and his face buried between them, as his shoulders softly shook. Something that worried the exorcist, as he slowly walked toward the teen till he was right beside the bed. What he thought sounded like sobbing noises was more like the teen chocking on air. Something that worried him as Yukio carefully sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the teen's knee. A move that seemed to be a bad one, as Yori jumped at the contact and scrambled away. His back hitting the headboard to the bed and his green eyes wide, as tears streamed down his face. His tail shaking uncontrollably beside him, as green met cerulean and everything stopped.

The demon's sobbing stopping in an instant, and his eyes wide, as they stared at one another. Nothing but possessiveness and pride coursing between them, as Yukio silently cursed for the sole reason he hadn't noticed it earlier. The sudden loss of his headache, the worry he felt, the energy and emotion coursing through his right now. Yori was his mate and it only took him till now to realize it.

"Yori-"

In an instant Yori was wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing. His distorted noises due to the lack of vocal cords, as Yukio looked down at the younger in worry and did the only thing he could do. The teen gently wrapping his arms around his now sobbing mate, as tears stained his shirt and Yori's cries reached his ears. Something that put a little worry on Yukio's shoulders, before the teen finally separated himself from the exorcist. A small smile on his tear streaked face, as he started signing and Yukio bit his lip. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the emotionally wreaked demon, as he raised an eyebrow and Yukio gently took the teen's hands in his own.

"Yori, I'm sorry. I don't know sign language." Yukio spoke carefully, as the rest of the hope in the teen's eyes shattered. "Can you write?"

A very small nod was all the younger could give him in that moment, as Yukio tightly gripped his hands before he left go of them to go find paper and a pen. His heart sinking all the while, as he pulled open and desk drawer and couldn't help but feel bad. Out of the whole five languages the brunette knew not once did he ever think of taking sign language. It had come up once or twice in his career up to becoming an exorcist, but everyone around him told him he'd never come across a mute of deaf exorcist because they were a liability. And now here he was, in the American Branch, with a mute demon that turned out to be his mate. Fate just loved to screw him over.

And it was then that the teen pulled open a drawer and found what he was looking for. The brunette quickly pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, before he closed the drawer and walked back to thee bedroom. Yori in the exact spot as before, as the teen hesitantly walked over and sat beside him on the bed. The teen handing the pen and pad to his mate and silently watching as the younger took the objects given.

 _Do you know English?_ Was handed back to him on the pad, as Yukio nodded and watched the teen write. _I'm sorry I can't speak._

"You're fine, Yori. There's nothing you can do about it." Yukio spoke in English so they were on the same playing field.

 _I wish I could though. I forgot what my voice sounds like._ The teen sadly wrote, as Yukio chewed on his lip. _I'm sorry you're mated to me._

"Why should you be sorry? There's nothing wrong with that?" Yukio spoke.

Although, in the back of the teen's head, he knew it really was wrong. He had grown up at the monastery and as an exorcist in training with God's will on his shoulders. A bible always on hand and his teachings in mind. And of course he knew homosexuality was a sin. Then again he was a half-demon and he sure as hell was a sin anyways. So he could rule out more of his teachings out now. Of course that still didn't get rid of the sad look in the demon's eyes.

 _Everyone leaves me in the end. No one can stand living with a mute._ Yori wrote, as Yukio looked up to meet gazes with the demon.

"We don't know till we try though." Yukio spoke, as Yori stared at him in surprise. "Just because I don't know sign language doesn't mean I can't learn."

And it was then, almost instantly, that the hope came back in the teen's green eyes. His fingers tightening around the pen and tears watering up in his eyes.

_Thank y-_

The rest wasn't even written, before Yukio pulled the teen into a hug. Distorted sobs instantly reaching Yukio's ears, as he held the teen close and let him sob into his chest. The teen deciding that even if he had no idea what he was doing, or that it may be against God's will, he was going to do everything to keep Yori happy. Because he deserved it.

* * *

"Alright, here's how it's going to go. I ask a question and you answer. If you shoot your mouth I'll started cutting fingers off."

Silence soon followed at the demon looked up from the floor he was chained to and glared at the woman standing in front of the heavily reinforced door. Her long red hair reached her knees and her blue eyes unforgiving, as he scuffed.

**"Why should I answer your questions, youngling?"**

In the nest moment the wall next to him burst apart. The male letting out a low growl and looking toward the woman to find she hadn't moved an inch.

"I've lived twice your life, shifter, and I've picked up more ways to kill you then you can count." The woman spoke calmly, as the demon stared at her in fear. "So I'd be a good little kitty and answer my questions."

 **"I'm a panther!"** The demon yelled, as the woman scuffed.

"Like I care." She frowned, as she walked over and kneeled down in front of the chained demon. "Now. It's question time. You will to cooperate?"

 **"Like I have a choice."** The male mumbled, as she gave him a smile.

"Good answer. Now, why were you after the Son of Satan? And no half-ass answers. I want every detail."

A moment of silence fell over the room, as the demon glanced down at the floor. The woman taking the moment to take in the demon's appearance. By first glance he looked human enough, but with a small push she looked past the enchantment and frowned. Two panther ears poked out of the male's black hair, a battered tail shaped like the original feline instead of a demon on, and a pair of yellow eyes. That was if you could ignore the horrible burn marks across the male's body. They littered the man's slightly darker skin. Covering his neck, left shoulder, and whole left side of his face. His left eye duller and no doubt useless as the woman put the pieces together the moment she saw the mark on his neck.

"Your mate was killed by Satan, weren't they?" Scarlett asked, as the male froze and looked up at her with wide eyes. "You tried to protect them, but they still died."

"S-Shut up." The male growled out, as she gave him a sad smile. "What do you know?"

"I know you're in pain and you're angry." The woman spoke, as she sat down in front of him. "You've lost without your mate, because Satan's flames prevented you from following your mate onto your death, and that you became obsessed with revenge. When you heard Satan had a son with his flames you saw it as the perfect opportunity to get him back for you're mate's death. But you-"

"Shut up! Just stop talking!"

"But you've forgotten one piece of information." Scarlett continued, as she gazed at the male's rage filled and pain induced eyes. "A demon that dies at the hands of Satan's blue flames is reincarnated into the human cycle."

In an instant the male froze, as he stared at her with wide eyes. Almost as if he couldn't believe her words and hoped she wasn't lying, as she nodded.

"It's happened with a rare few demons who have fallen under the wrath of his flames." She spoke. "So you're mate isn't dead. They're alive, somewhere on Assiah's soil."

"But I'll never meet him. You're going to kill me." The demon spoke, as Scarlett smiled and pulled out an empty syringe.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She spoke, as she poked the needle into the man's arm and drew some blood. "However I do know what it feels like to feel lost and alone without a mate, and it wouldn't hurt to help out a little."

It was then that she capped the syringe and stood up. The woman pocketing the object and heading to the door, as she threw back a wave.

"Just be a good kitty and stay."

And it was then she exited the room. The door closing with a heavy clang behind her.

"I'm a panther."

* * *

**2 weeks later**

The sound of his mate getting out of bed around one in the morning woke Nekoyoma for the third time that week. Rin's footsteps quickly heading to the bathroom, before the sound of the teen vomiting reached his ears. A soft sigh leaving his lips, as he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The male finding his mat hunched over the toilet and heaving out what looked like their dinner, as Nekoyoma knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his back.

"Are you alright, baby? Was it the meat?" Nekoyoma sleepily asked, as his mate managed to pull away from the toilet and shake his head.

"I-I cooked it properly and it wasn't spoiled." Rin shakily spoke, as the older grabbed a washcloth and wiped his mate's mouth with it. "I don't know why I keep getting sick."

"Well lets get dressed and I'll take you to Drew. He should be awake at this hour." Nekoyoma spoke, as he helped the younger to his feet.

The two of them heading back to the bedroom, before Nekoyoma forced the younger to sit on the bed. The male pulling open the closet and grabbing clothes for the two for the two of them, before tossing clothes to his mate and dressing himself. It taking them just over twenty minutes for the two of them to get dressed and walk to the medical sector, before Nekoyoma knocked on Drew's door. The male not surprised in the least when the door opened and Kira was standing there, a heavy sigh leaving him as he let them in.

'You do realized it's one in the morning, right?" Kira grumbled, as he walked through a door off in the corned and Nekoyoma ignored his comment.

A soft apology leaving Rin's lips, as Nekoyoma rubbed his back in comfort and Drew came out. His hair an utter mess and his clothes wrinkled, as he rubbed his eye and walked over. The male pressing his palm into Rin's forehead without a second through, before he frowned and headed back for the bedroom.

"Go talk to Griffin." Drew grumbled, before he disappeared through the door.

"Griffin? Who the hell is Griffin?" Nekoyoma asked, as Kira frowned. "Oi!"

"He's the doctor down in the lower branch of the medical sector." Kira scoffed, as he frowned at him and headed into the bedroom. "Now get out. You're too loud."

With that the door slammed and Nekoyoma let out a sigh. The male giving his little mate a reassuring smile, before they headed out of the office and toward the lower end of the branch. Rin trailing behind him all the while.

"Who is Griffin?" Rin hesitantly asked, as Nekoyoma shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I've never met the guy." The older mumbled, as they finally reached the door with said demon's name on it and knocked.

The door suddenly flying open moments later to find a small demon just above five feet smiling up at them. His eyes a soft lavender and his black hair hiding his right eye, as he beamed up at them.

"Come on in. Drew just called and said you were coming."

Of course the two of them followed the overly cheery demon in, as Griffin gestured Rin to sit down in a plush red chair.

"So you're Griffin." Nekoyoma hesitantly spoke, as his mate sat down and the smaller nodded.

"Yep. I'm a special doctor in the branch." The shorter spoke, as he reached out and placed a hand on Rin's stomach. "Ah! Perfect! Just like Drew expected!"

"What?"

The moments after went all too slow for Nekoyoma, as the smaller turned to him and beamed.

"You're mate is pregnant."

Then everything went black.

 

* * *

_Rin, Yukio, and Angel does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Treavor, Trey, Kamiti, Yori, and Griffin however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	13. Chapter 13

~Dreams of Fire Ch 13

"Nekoyoma!"

The next thing the demon knew he woke up back in his suite. The lights off and the soft chatter of talking coming from the living room. Something that had the male slowly sitting up in confusion and forcing himself out of bed. The male walking to the door and hesitantly opening it, before he noticed Scarlett, Griffin, and Rin sitting on the couch. His mate sitting in-between them with a smile on his face, before he noticed his presence and quickly turned toward him; a worried look on the half-demon's face.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Scarlett asked, as she turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. What happened?" Nekoyoma asked, before Rin's face fell a little and the male demon sitting beside Rin sat up a little.

"You found out your mate was pregnant and fainted." Griffin spoke, as Nekoyoma's eyes widened and Rin's face flushed.

"Y-You're kidding, right?"

"No." Silence premented through the room, as Nekoyoma leaned against the doorway. Rin looking at him in worry and making a move to get up, before Griffin grabbed his mate's arm and had him stay sitting. "I double checked after we got you here and it's confirmed. Rin is pregnant and he is carrying your offspring."

A soft breath followed, as Nekoyoma ran a hand through his hair and a soft chuckle left his lips. The male looking to the half-demon sitting on the couch and giving him a soft smile.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"A little nauseous, but I'm alright." Rin softly replied, as he returned the smile aimed toward him. "Griffin gave me a bunch of tips, while you were asleep, so it makes the pregnancy easier."

"That's good."

"Well, I'm out of here." Scarlett spoke up, as she got up and stretched. "I still have a bad demon to punish and a blank to find."

And before any of them could speak the woman quickly left. The door almost slamming behind her, as Nekoyoma hesitantly made his way over to the couch and sat beside his mate. Rin instantly scouting closer to him and cuddling into his side, as the older wrapped an arm around his mate's waist and held him close. Their tails intertwining and a smile appearing on Rin's face.

"You know about pregnant mates, correct?" Griffin spoke, as Nekoyoma looked up from his mate and at the doctor.

"Yeah. Demonic pregnancies take six months ad since Rin's male he'll have a C-section." Nekoyoma spoke, as the doctor nodded. "He'll be nauseous to start out, but after the third month he should be fine."

"Correct." Griffin spoke happily, as his lavender eyes turned blue. "Do you have any questions?"

"How long before we know the gender?"

"Probably around the month and a half mark." Griffin replied. "The offspring won't be developed enough to see with a monitor, but I'll be able to sense it. Any other questions?"

A shake of the head was all he got, as the doctor nodded and stood up.

"If that's all I'll take my leave."

A nod of the head left the male, before the doctor left and Rin pressed harder into his side. His mate practically curled up against him, as Nekoyoma gently rubbed his hip and let his fingers slide against his mate's belly. A soft purr leaving him, before he paused and Nekoyoma looked down at him in worry.

"Rin, something wrong?" Nekoyoma asked, as his mate nodded and looked up at him in worry. "I just realized I have to tell Yukio I'm pregnant."

* * *

A soft knocking echoed through the room as the teen sitting on the bed looked up. A hesitant smile appearing on the exorcist's face, as he rung his hands and hesitantly tried to sign.

_Good morning._

In an instant the demon perked up and a hopeful look appeared in his eyes. The boy setting his book down in his lap, before signing back.

_Good morning._

_Hungry?_

_Already ate._

In an instant a confused look appeared on his face as Yori silently chuckled. The teen picking up his pad and writing what he signed, before showing it to the other.

"Oh, sorry. I only just started last night." Yukio muttered, as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

_You mean after you left?_

A small nod was given as Yukio read the teen's handwriting and Yori's eyes widened.

_You've only been gone for five hours!_

"Well, it was harder than I thought." Yukio frowned as he stared down at his hands. "It's amazing you can learn a whole new language with hand gestures, but it's hard to learn them all."

_You'll get there. You made a big leap already._

"I only learned a phrase."

_Better than none._

A small smile appeared on Yukio's face, as Yori gave him one of his own.

_I'll teach you a funny sign._

A look of confusion fell over the exorcist's face, before Yori set his pencil down. The teen held his right arm out, bent at the elbow, before placing the back of his left hand against his elbow and wiggling his finger of his left hand.

_Bullshit._

Was written after, before they burst into laughter. Yori's laughter coming out as wheezing and his face red, before a smile appeared on his face and Yukio couldn't help but return it.

_Now you know two phrases._

"You could be a teacher." Yukio spoke, as Yori's face suddenly fell. "Yori?"

_You need to be able to speak to teach. So I'd be useless._

In response Yukio used the new sign the teen just taught him and Yori stared at him in surprise.

"You don't have to speak to teach others." Yukio spoke, as he put his hand on the pad in Yori's lap. "You have a way to communicate with others, like everyone else. You can teach and people can learn from you."

_But what if they don't pay attention to me? Or they find me boring? I can't hold an argument without a voice. I'm nothing without one._

In an instant Yori found himself pulled forward into the exorcist's arms. Tears he hadn't realized that were there rolling down his face being wiped away by the older, before a soft kiss way placed on his forehead. The younger stiffening slightly, before he noticed the small smile on Yukio's face.

"That's why you have me, Yori. I'll always be here for you." Yukio spoke, as he held the teen close. "And you don't need a voice. You've done so much without one. You woke up Nii-san when he was on the brink of death and Scarlett told me about the demon."

Almost instantly the teen stiffened and Yukio held him tighter.

"You fought bravely up till now and I envy you for that. So no matter what happens next I'll protect you."

A teary smile reached the older, before Yori leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the exorcist's lips. Yukio's eyes widened for a moment, before Yori pulled away and wrote down on the pad.

_Thank you._

"You're welcome, Yori."

* * *

"Alright, stand up." Scarlett demanded, as the door slammed and locked behind her.

With a scoff the panther shifter stood up and glared at her. The male dressed down in the most horrendous woman's clothing he had ever seen, as he growled and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax, it's just a maid outfit." Scarlett frowned, as another growl was thrown her way. "You wanna see your reincarnated mate or not?"

Within an instant the room fell silent, as the woman gestured him to follow her. The door unlocking and opening, before she walked out and the male followed her. A dark blush falling over his cheeks the moment he noticed all the stares directed his way, as the woman in front of him kept walking as if nothing was wrong. The pair of them taking several turns and passing through crowded hallways, before she pulled open a door and gestured him inside. The shifter quickly walking inside and finding nothing but a couch, armchair, coffee table and a TV sitting in the room.

"I thought you said we were seeing my mate." The male growled, as the woman locked the door and the TV turned on.

A boy coming onto the screen that looked like the spitting image of his dead mate. He looked about fifteen, the same mop of blonde hair onto of his head and his once purple eyes now a deep blue. His eyes down casted to the floor and a long sleeve shirt and jeans covering his skinny form. Tears and rips in his jeans and a large bruise on his face, as he nursed his left shoulder.

"My name is Nir Valorez." The boy shakily spoke, as he squeezed his arm in what seemed to be habit and winced in pain. "I'm fifteen years old and was born on December 20th. My mother commited suicide when I was five and my father beats me because he thinks I'm the one that caused her death."

Almost instantly the shifter felt his blood run cold, as Scarlett leaned against the door and looked to the floor.

"My therapist thought it'd be best I record my thoughts and feelings to help me cope, but I don't think it'll work." Nir spoke, his eyes still glued to the floor. "Either way I'll humor her and talk anyway. My father beat me again last night. I didn't see him coming up behind me when I was making dinner and I forgot to hide his alcohol again."

"Turn it off." The shifter demanded, as the woman didn't budge a muscle.

"I was stupid enough to cook spaghetti that night and when he grabbed me I splashed hot water all over my arm. I might have a second-degree burn, but I can't go to the hospital. Father will find out and he'll get angry."

"Turn it off."

"It hurts really bad, but I have to keep quiet or he'll hurt me more. Plus it's hard to hide every bump and bruise when they pile up-"

"Turn it off!"

"Just wait." Scarlett spoke, before the door suddenly slammed open behind Nir and the shifter quickly turned to the screen.

A tall drunk male coming into the room and the teen quickly standing up to block the camera's view with his back, as his hand accidently knocked some books over and easily hid the camera.

"Father-"

"It's your fault she died." Came the man's slurred tone, as heavy footsteps came toward him.

Nir being grabbed by the collar and a well aimed punch striking across his face. No sound of pain leaving the boy, before he was suddenly thrown across the room. His head smashing against the wall and the drywall cracking under the force, before the man started beating up the boy. The whole thing lasting a few minutes, before the policed suddenly arrived and dragged the man off. It taking another few minutes before paramedics came around and the damaging results finally reached his ears.

"Young male, fifteen, brain trauma, pulse dropping, fractured skull broken arm, second degree burns and several broken ribs. Let's get him moved out of here and to the ambulance."

In a rush the humans put the boy on the stretcher and quickly wheeled him out of his room. The TV shutting off moments later and the male continuing to stare at the screen. Tears streaming down his face and the woman behind him silent, as he collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands. Harsh sobbing filling the room, as Scarlett stayed silent behind him till he calmed down enough to talk.

"Is he alive?" The demon shakily asked.

"Barely." Came the dreaded reply. "He's currently in intensive care and treading a fine line of life and death. He's in a coma right now and if he doesn't wake up within a week they're pulling his plug."

"When did this happen?"

"Half a year ago."

Silence filled the room, as the male wiped the tears from his face, only for more to replace them. His whole body shaking, as he mentally cursed and grinded his teeth together. Why hadn't he found out sooner? Why hadn't he gone to find Nir, instead of Satan's son? Why wasn't he there to protect him from this? Why?

"And up until now I haven't given you a proper punishment." The woman spoke, as she stood up properly and he looked back at her. "For the death of the female exorcist, the two attacks on Yori, and almost killing Rin, you are forbidden to go to Nir's side until an hour before they pull the plug. You are also going to be placed back in your cell and will not be released till the given time."

"You can't do that!" The shifter yelled, as the woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Nir needs me! He's going to die if I don't go to him!"

"I can and I will." She spoke, as she put her hand on her hip and over the gun with the tranquilizer darts in them. "You'll see Nir on Friday, an hour before his plug is pulled. Until then, enjoy your stay."

It was then that a gunshot filled the air and the male looked down at his hip. A tranquilizer dart sticking out of his hip, before he glanced at the woman and saw the apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, youngling."

And everything went black.

* * *

"Nii-san, sorry I didn't see you sitting here." Yukio spoke the moment he noticed his twin sitting across from him and picking at his food. "Is something wrong?"

"Not that hungry." Rin muttered, as Yukio stared at him in surprise. "I've been feeling nauseous lately."

"Are you sick? Did you go to Drew?"

"Yeah, he sent me to Griffin." Rin spoke, as he picked at his mashed potatoes.

"Griffin? You mean the mating and preg-"

In the next second both brother's flinched and Rin's eyes fell to his lap. Yukio's eyes wide, as he glanced his brother over, almost instantly noticing his pale skin, and his practically full plate of food.

"Your pregnant." Yukio spoke aloud as Rin nodded. "Nii-san do you know how dangerous this is? If the Vatican find out they'll kill you."

"Don't you think I know that?" Rin spoke, as he stopped picking at his food all together. "And it's not like I'm gunna get an abortion, Yukio. Mom had us even though it was wrong and she died for it. I'm not going to kill the baby because the Vatican doesn't like it. It's me and Neko's offspring."

A moment of silence fell over them as Yukio sighed and reached across the table. The younger's hand clasping around his older brother's, as Rin looked up at him.

"Just promise you'll be careful, Nii-san."

"I will."

"There you are." A voice spoke, as the two turned to find Nekoyoma walking toward them. A smile on his face and he gave Rin a small kiss and sat beside him as Yukio let go of his brother's hand. "Was wondering where you went off to. You eating?"

"Not really hungry." Rin mumbled, as Neko gave him a small smile and wrapped an arm around him to rub his stomach.

A soft purr leaving the half-demon, as he leaned against his mate and curled up against him. A smile on Nekoyoma's face as Yukio watched them. A pang of jealousy coursing over him as he glanced down at his food, a single thought ringing through his head.

I wish me and Yori were like that.

* * *

_Rin, Yukio, and Angel does not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett,Trey, Treavor Kamiti, Yori, Griffin, and Nir however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	14. Chapter 14

~Dreams of Fire Ch 14

As Nekoyoma sat beside his little mate and across from his mate's brother he felt happy. Happy for his little mate, happy for his mate's safety, and happy for the offspring now growing in his mate's belly. He had never saw himself as the father type thanks to the treatment he got for his rumored title and the brutal reputation that spread concerning himself, but now it felt like all those words meant nothing. He was now a mated demon and he was going to have a family.

"Nekoyoma." With the sound of the demon's name, he looked up and into Yukio's serious gaze. "You mated with my brother and got him pregnant."

"Yukio-"

"Yes." Nekoyoma spoke, as Rin looked between them with worry.

"You do realize what could happen now, correct? You've put my brother in great danger."

"I know that." The male spoke, as the teen across the table narrowed his eyes. "But you've failed to consider that I've dealt with the Vatican my entire life due to my reputation. They're nothing I can't handle."

"We're talking about Nii-san's life here, not you." Yukio spoke bitterly, as Rin's face turned into a worried expression.

"I'm well aware at that, and you're looking at a very powerful demon with the power over ice and space."

A crushing silence fell over them as Rin looked between the two men in worry before a group of people coming toward him caught his eye. A grin plastered across his face in seconds as he wriggled out of Nekoyoma's grip and got up. Both men sitting at the table turning to the pregnant demon in confusion till voice reached them.

"Rin-chan!"

In an instant the half-demon was tackled by a blur of green and pink. A laugh leaving Rin's lips as he hugged a human teen around his age with pink hair and a green t-shirt as several other people rushed over. A blonde haired girl in a kimono stuttering beside him as she spoke in worry and happiness while the others stopped a foot in front of him. A tall teen with brown hair, a blonde patch of hair running down the middle of his head, and a stern face standing beside a small teen with a bald head. A teenage girl beside them with purple hair in pigtails and maroon eyes, awkward looking eyebrows sitting above her eyes, as an all too familiar face called out.

"NEKO! Long time no see!"

A groan instantly left the demon's lips, before Shura's arm fell over his shoulders and she leaned against him. Her big ass boobs practically smashing into his shoulder and a shudder falling over him as he wished the woman would wear actual clothes sometime in the near future so he wouldn't be haunted when he slept.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what brought you here?" Nekoyoma asked, as Yukio frowned at them. The brother to his mate obviously pissed that they're conversation was interrupted as he grabbed his tray and walked off to god knows were and Shura sat beside him.

"Okumura." She spoke simply, as Nekoyoma looked toward his mate surrounded by the teens to avoid looking at the woman beside him. "That stupid demon finally told his classmates where he was and they demanded to know where he was."

A frown marred Nekoyoma's face as he watched Rin happily talk to his classmates.

"That's strange, considering Rin told me they all hate him and abandoned him." The demon spoke, as the woman perked up a little and Nekoyoma realized his mistake.

"So you've talked to the brat, huh?" She spoke with interest, her chest brushing against his arm and the male held back a growl in disgust. "Sounds like your close."

"Shura, back up."

"You must've been watching him, huh? Been his bodyguard? Sounds like you got to know him." The woman leaned closer to him as her breasts pressed against him even further and the male let out a growl.

Nekoyoma suddenly getting up and stepping away from the bench, before the woman lost her balance and found herself lying on the bench. Rin and his classmates quiet as the woman looked up at him in slight surprise as Nekoyoma glared at her and pulled the collar of his shirt down.

"I have a mate, so would you get your god damn chest off me! It's fucking disgusting!" Nekoyoma growled, as the woman blinked at him in surprise and Rin blushed. His mate's expression painted with embarrassment and slight irritation for the woman on the bench as Rin's classmates looked at the male and then Rin.

"You mated, Rin-chan?" The pink-haired teen asked, as Rin gave a small nod. "No way! That's no fair, I wanted to give you love advice!"

"No offence Shima, but you're the last person Rin should get advice from." The brown and blonde teen spoke, as Shima pouted.

"You wouldn't be any better Bon, you and Miwa stick your noses in books all day."

"At least we study. All you do is chase girls around."

In an instant the two of them started arguing as Shura gave Nekoyoma a knowing smirk and the male snapped. The demon grabbing his mate and the two arguing boys as he started dragging them out of the cafeteria. The rest of Rin's classmates following behind them, as they left the coy woman sitting on the bench.

"I'm too old for this shit."

* * *

A knock echoed through the room as the demon behind the desk glanced up from the book in his hands and over his feet resting on his desk. Purple hair and a coy smirk reaching his gaze as Griffin grumbled and looked back down at the book in his hands. A small barely hearable huff leaving the male demon standing in his office doorway as footsteps came toward him and stopped just in front of his desk.

"You look-"

"If you say beautiful, nice, well, or handsome I'll send you flying back to Japan." Griffin spoke, as he flipped the page in his book and just barely noticed a frown on the male's face as he returned to the text.

"You're as pleasant as usual." The demon spoke as Griffin promptly ignored him. "The years have changed you I see."

"I believe it hasn't been the years, but the actions of a naïve demon who has changed me." Griffin spoke, as the demon went to open his mouth and the doctor interrupted him. "After all any demon would feel hurt, betrayed and destroyed if the one they loved shoved them aside like trash and never contacted them again. Isn't that right, Mephisto?"

Upon the doctor's mention of the demon's name the Head Master of True Cross Academy flinched slightly and straightened himself up. The male trying to show he wasn't affected by the words and was still as strong as ever, but the doctor saw right through him.

"Why are you here?"

"Some of my esquires wished to see young Okumura." Mephisto spoke as Griffin kept reading, half listening to him but absorbing every word. "I tagged along since Miss Shura was accompanying them in case any damage was done."

"More like you needed an excuse to pester me." Another harsh blow was made as the demon frowned and Griffin held back a chuckle as he imagined the demon's stats dropping like in video games.

"I had no such intentions. Miss Rose told me you were a doctor here and I thought I'd drop by."

"Id you want a check up your in the wrong office, I'm a demon pregnancy doctor." Another rather harsh blow to the male. "Anything else Mephisto or can I have one of the demons in this side of the branch escort u out?"

A moment of silence ran through the office as Griffin unfortunately reached the end of his book and grabbed a pen off the desk. The doctor writing notes on the inside of the back cover on his option and what information he thought was useful down, before closing the book. The demon keeping his eyes off the other, till he set both the pen and book down, before glancing up at the male. A frown on the elder demon's face as he seemed to watch the younger. His eyebrows furrowed further than the usually were when he was troubled, as Griffin quietly watched him and waited till he opened his mouth.

"You're not interested in speaking to me, are you?" He spoke as Griffin raised an eyebrow.

"Would you be?"

"You make a good point." Came the simple reply as Mephisto spoke as he pulled something out of his jacket and placed it on the desk. "I'll take my leave then."

Without another word the Headmaster walked toward the door and left his office. The doctor waiting till he couldn't feel the demon's presence anymore, till he put his feet down off the desk and reached for the piece of paper. His fingers sliding against the glossy front before he realized it was a picture and pulled it toward him, flipping it over. In an instant his eyes grew wide as he stared down at the now brown hued black and white photo as he suddenly started shaking and slumped into his chair. His green eyes turning an ice blue as he stared down at the picture and a horse voice left him.

"I-It can't be possible."

* * *

"Yori?"

A small tap reached Yukio's ears as he accepted the signal and stepped into the mute demon's room. His mate siting in bed and looking through a magazine as he gave Yukio a smile and noticed his dampened mood. A worried look appearing on the mute's face as Yukio sat beside him on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"I'm fine, just had a slight argument with Nii-san's mate."

 _You mean Nekoyoma?_ The pad was suddenly set on his thigh and Yukio nodded as the words on it as Yori kept writing. _What happened?_

"I just don't approve of what's happened." Yukio spoke, as Yori's expression turned more confused. "He mated with Nii-san and got him pregnant."

In an instant Yori looked at him in understanding and scribbled on the pad.

 _A lot of demon siblings feel the same way. They grow up close to each other and when they're separated because of a siblings mate things get tense._ Was written on the pad as Yori calmly wrote. _I had some demon friends in high school. One of them met his mate there and his sister was furious. She'd bitch about his mate just so he'd dump him because she didn't want to lose her brother._

"You think Nii-san will be mad at me?"

A shake of the head left his mate as Yori wrote. _Rin is your brother; he's protected you over the years. So he knows you're worried. He won't hate you in the least. He'll probably be worried that he's leaving you behind alone._

"Nii-san won't have to worry, I have you." With a simple gesture Yukio placed a hand over Yori's on the pad and the mute demon smiled. A hesitant look on his face as he carefully inched closer and leaned against Yukio's shoulder. The action causing the exorcist to smile, as he removed his hand over his mates and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist instead. A smile adoring his face as he beamed up at Yukio and leaned against him, the happiness practically radiating off the younger. "What are you reading?"

In an instant Yori perked up and started explaining as the pen moved. A smile on his face as he pointed out pictures and Yukio calmly watched. A smile slowly spreading across his face as he watched the mute teen came alive. His once quiet and shut in dispossession evaporating as he beamed and explained everything in short sentences in the hopes he could explain everything as quickly as he would've spoken it. His green eyes full of life and his smile the biggest Yukio had ever seen on him as he explained the different places he was reading about around the world and how much he'd love to someday visit them. Each written word and bit of joy on the mute demon's face causing Yukio to hold him closer, before Yori suddenly looked up at him in confusion by his silence and the tight hold on his hip.

 _Yukio?_ The word was bigger than the rest so the exorcist's eyes would focus on it.

"Sorry, I've just never seen you this happy." Yukio spoke honestly, as Yori's face turned pink and he quickly dropped the pen and covered his face. A chuckle leaving the exorcist's lips as he grabbed Yori's hands and pulled them away from his now red face. "You don't have to hide, Yori. I'm not going to judge you. In fact I find it cute."

In an instant the demon's face turned an even deeper red and a small-distorted whine left his throat. His expression clearing scream 'you're embarrassing me' as Yukio smiled and placed a small hesitant kiss on the demon's forehead. The action causing the demon to stiffen, before he looked at Yukio in surprise and softly smiled. His lips carefully mouthing:

_I think I like you._

"I think I do to." Yukio spoke, as Yori carefully leaned back against his shoulder and let him wrap his arm back around his waist. "Anyway, I interrupted you. Which picture were you talking about?"

In an instant his mate brightened up as he started off on another writing tangent and Yukio softly smiled, because bit by bit he was going to help Yori come out and bit-by-bit they were going to learn together.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Trey, Treavor, Kamiti, Yori, and Griffin however, belong to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	15. Chapter 15

~Dreams of Fire Ch 15

It seemed like a matter of days, in Yukio's eyes, as he watched Yori start to open up to him. That travel magazine the start of it all as Yori smiled a little more and tried to make a noise every once in awhile. Each distorted noise meaning something overtime as Yukio slowly mastered sign language thanks to Rin's help. His older brother ending up the one to help him study when he found Yukio practicing the hand signs one day and in turn they learned it together. The achievement making it so much easier to communicate with his mate as Yori happily spoke to him with his hands. A smile always on his face and his neck covered to hide a scar he'd never seen as his mate started to show him his world.

His favorite movies, books, songs and foods slowly being engraved in his mind as Yori's distorted snort started to become a happy sign. His limited distorted noises helping them communicate without using signs around others, as they slowly ventured out of the mute's room and into the branch. The endless surprised looks from the other residents falling on them as Yori kept close to him and buried his face nose deep into a scarf Yukio had bought him. His mate always dressed in simple bargain clothes because he said food was better than clothing and he didn't care what he wore. Their conversations moving from clothes and food to dream places they wanted to visit. His mates simple response of a beach somewhere will few people around surprising him slightly, but even so Yukio had smiled and nodded.

And as the days rolled by their meetings and time together shortened. The work at the Vatican piling up as Yukio was sent on long missions and came back to his mate's home to always find him asleep. Leftovers always in the fridge and a simple note on it telling him to keep working hard and how much the mute missed him till a week finally rolled by and Yukio reached his day off. The male coming back to the mute's room that night to find him asleep in bed and getting dressed for bed as he laid down beside his mate and fell asleep.

Frantic shaking waking him up the next morning as he groaned and opened his eyes. Nothing but worried green eyes staring down at him as he signed too fast for Yukio to read. The exorcist frowning as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and he grabbed his glasses. The lenses falling over his eyes before Yori started signing again.

_Why aren't you at work? It's past ten, you're late. You have to get dressed and-_

With a small smile Yukio placed his hands over Yori's and his mate looked at him in worry.

"I have today off." Yukio spoke simply, as the demon relaxed immensely and made a distorted noise that told him he was a little mad he didn't tell him. "Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise."

 _Some surprise that was. You practically gave me a heart attack._ Yori signed as Yukio leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his mate's lips. The action causing his mate's face to turn red and he signed something about making breakfast and quickly left the room. His mate's tail the last thing he saw before he sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. The sound of a pan touching the stove reaching his ears as he pulled on his clothes and sizzling followed not long after. A noise Yukio found he liked all to well as he stepped out of the bedroom and found his mate in the kitchen making breakfast. An omelet sizzling below him as he focused down at it and Yukio couldn't help but smile at how serious Yori got when he was cooking. Apparently after he accidentally let it slip that Rin's cooking was amazing did Yori suddenly show more effort in making food. It more than obvious his mate was jealous that his older twin had won his heart with his cooking and now his mate was trying to outdo Rin.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Yukio asked as he sat at the island in the kitchen and watched his mate cook. His tail slowly swaying behind him in calculated moves while its owner seemed to be calculating when the omelet was done.

 _You pick._ Was signed with one hand as Yukio took a moment to try and decipher the half made signs.

A small smile instantly appeared on Yukio's face as he came up with the perfect idea and his omelet was placed in front of him. A determined look on Yori's face as he watched the exorcist take a bite and chew on his breakfast. His mate's eyes full of hope that he had beaten his brother this time, as Yukio gave him a smile.

"It's really good, Yori." Yukio spoke as he dug in and his mate's face dropped a little. It more than obvious that wasn't the words he had been hoping for. "Don't forget to make yourself something."

In an instant his mate panicked as he moved back to the stove to make himself something and Yukio laughed. The two of them spending breakfast talking about what he did on his missions this week as they slowly finished and Yori excused himself to get dressed. His mate coming back minutes later wearing shorts, a black t-shirt and his cream scarf Yukio bought him, before Yukio took his mate's hand and pulled out his keys.

"Keep your eyes closed." Yukio warned him, as he watched his mate close his eyes and Yukio used his key on the door.

The teen pulling them through and into the new environment as the teen pulled his mate along and stopped after a few minutes. Yukio looking at his nervous mate with his eyes squeezed shut as Yukio leaned over and kissed his mate's lips.

"Open your eyes, Yori."

With a distorted noise of curiosity his mate opened his eyes and a distorted gasp left him. The rising sun over the ocean seeming to take his mate's breath away as he turned to Yukio in disbelief and he gave him a smile. His mate quickly looking back to the crystal blue water in awe as his eyes grew big and he just stood there staring. The sand and any living underwater creature visible as Yori looked like he was seconds from dashing off into the water and Yukio pointed to a small building on the beach.

"I called the owner yesterday on my break and had him put aside bathing suits for us." Yukio spoke, as Yori's eyes brightened even more and he was instantly dragging Yukio toward the building.

Yukio doing his best to keep his laughs to himself as they made their way to the building and Yukio pulled the first changing stall open. The teen pulling down two swimming trunks off the shelf and handing Yori's his, before they were snatched from his hands and his mate disappeared into the stall beside his. Yori the first out and dressed before he even got inside the changing stall, as he mate impatiently waited for him to come back out dressed and Yukio found himself being dragged toward the water. The exorcist finding enough sense to grab their clothes from the stalls and drop them off a few yards from the shore in their sights, before Yori let go of his hand to start running into the water. The demon letting out distorted noises Yukio could guess was happy laughter as he plunged into the water and resurfaced with his hair soaking wet. A huge smile on his face as Yukio chuckled and followed after his mate into the semi-cold water. It only taking moments for his mate to tackle him into the water once he was close enough, as they were suddenly submerged underwater.

A surprised look on Yukio's face as he blinked up at his mate and Yori smiled down at him from above him. The only sound around them the sound of the water moving as his mate leaned forward and kissed him. The move gentle and full of love as Yukio wrapped his arms around the mute demon and pulled them to the surface. The moment the cold air touched their skin the moment Yori let out a distorted gasp at the sudden change in temperature and Yukio shoved his tongue into his mate's mouth. A noise he believed to be a moan reaching his ears as Yori's tail wrapped around his and they finally pulled apart. His mate's eyes full of joy as he pressed their foreheads together and carefully mouthed:

_I love you_

The words enough to cause the exorcist to pull him into another kiss as Yori leaned against him.

"I love you too, Yori."

At his announcement Yori let out a distorted cry of happiness and tackled Yukio back into the water. The two of them playing amongst the water and waves, before the color of the sunrise had almost disappeared and they lay on the beach breathing heavily. The water lapping at their legs as Yori leaned against his chest and traced his fingers across Yukio's chest. His mate's nails gliding over every nook and cranny in his skin before he stopped at Yukio's belly button and looked up at him. The look on his mate's face definitely not innocent as he signed:

_Mate with me._

The air around them fell silent except the sound of the waves as Yukio blinked down his mate in surprise at the sudden change of events.

"You sure?" Yukio asked, wondering if Yori was getting a little ahead of himself and might regret it afterwards. "You realize what you'll be getting yourself into right?"

 _Of course I do, Mr. Son of Satan._ Yori signed as Yukio blushed a little. _You and your semi-dormant powers are the least of my worries. I…I just want you, all of you._

At the sight of his mate's words Yukio gave him a small nod and got up to lean over his mate.

"I'll let you know now. I might not be able to stop when I start." Yukio spoke as Yori gave him a shrug to tell him that was ok.

It more than obvious his mate knew what he was getting into as he leaned forward and captured his mate in a kiss. A soft distorted hum leaving Yori's mouth before Yukio gave Yori everything he wanted and more.

* * *

The sudden knocking on his door a week later snapped the demon out of his reading, as he glanced up from the text in his hands and frowned, this man was never going to learn. Yet standing in his doorway was none other than Mephisto in what he believed was a maid outfit. The piece of clothing making him frown slightly as he looked over the purple and maroon fabric with an apron tied over it, their Branch Head had way too much time on her hands.

"I believe you're not welcome as the sign says." The doctor spoke, as he pointed a finger to the piece of paper on his door and went back to his book. "Now please leave."

"I would, my dear Griffin, but your Head begs to differ." The demon spoke, as the doctor let out a soft growl and tried to keep his composure. Leave it to Scarlett to throw a wrench in the machine and put everything to a grinding halt, he knew he couldn't get out of this now. "I was told to wear this flattering outfit and speak to you."

Almost instantly Griffin wanted to bang his head against his desk as he looked up and saw the man strike what he believed was an attempt at a sexy pose. Of course it came out badly and all he could think about was finding the nearest cave in the tri-state area and burying himself underground. When was his next patient due? Oh right, they all had visited him already. God he was screwed.

"Then sit down." Griffin spoke irritably as he pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk and went back to read his book. A gesture the older demon deemed was his cue to speak as he sat down in a chair and crossed his legs.

"I believe the last time we were in each other's presence we left on bad terms." He began, as Griffin frowned and slapped his book shut forcefully. The noise echoing in the room and causing the male to stare at him in slight surprise as the doctor sat up straight and glared at him.

"Bad terms? Is that what you're going to call it?" Griffin challenged, as the demon seemed to realize he picked the wrong words and fell silent. "We were right smack dab in a war zone and you left us there! Demons were dying all around us and they didn't care if they were allies or not! They turned a gun on me and you didn't even blink, you just left us there! That's more than bad terms Mephisto Pheles! YOU LEFT US TO DIE!"

Silence fell over the room as the prince watched him as tears fell to the desk. The doctor now standing, his hands on the desk, as tears ran down his face. His eyes a clear white as his head fell to the desk and he sobbed. The noise enough to make the older demon stand from his place in the chair and reach out for him, before the doctor's voice finally bubbled out of his sobs.

"Just leave me alone. Y-You've done enough."

At the doctor's words the elder demon's hand fell to his side as he watched the doctor cry. His entire body shaking as his legs finally gave out and the demon slid off the desk and to the floor. The gunshots ringing in the young demon's ears as he squeezed his eyes shut in hopes to get rid of the noise, but in turn the memories came flying back

_Gunshots rang out through the air as Griffin dodged an exorcist's attack meant for him and stepped into his space. The demon snapping his fingers, before the man's head exploded and he grabbed the gun off his waist. A quick duck and dodge getting him in range of one of the leaders of the squad as he aimed and fired a round. The bullet exploding through the air and propelling at supersonic speed as it cut clean through his head and hit the exorcist behind him in the chest. The gun useless now that the bullets were gone as Griffin ripped a jacket off an exorcist and quickly covered himself in it. The male running as fast as he could toward his family as he pulled his son out of the way of a bullet and pulled them behind a piece of a fallen building. The both of them panting as the younger demon shook beside him and heaved in heavy breaths. The older knowing that this was his first time in a real battle as he pulled his son close and looked up at the sky. Mephisto already sitting in his chair up in the sky as if this was all a show to him, as the demon's eyes fell on them and he gave him a small smile. A smile he knew was completely reserved for him as he returned it and looked down at the smaller demon panting against him. His purple hair short and choppy and ever changing colored eyes looking up at him in fear as he quietly hushed him and kissed his forehead._

_"We'll be safe. I won't let them harm you."_

_"M-Mom I'm scared."_

_"No demon should be scared of a human." Griffin spoke as his son looked up at him in slight confusion under the fear. "They may have their toys but we control the elements of the world around them. Our force is greater than there's."_

_A small nod left the trembling twelve year old as he took the empty gun out of Griffin's hand and tested it. A small ringing reaching his ears when the trigger was pulled and the gears grinded against each other. A small smile appearing on the older's face as he pulled off the exorcist jacket from his person and wrapped it around his son._

_"Make a run for it. I'll distract them." Griffin spoke, as the boy stared at him in shock. "Your father won't let them hurt me. Just run as fast as you can and don't look back."_

_A hesitant nod left the young boy as Griffin stood up and jumped over the rubble. The exorcists near him turning their attention to him and starting their attacks as his son quickly ran for it. The sound of his footsteps disappearing into an empty alleyway and away from the massacre as the demon whistled and the noise exploded against the air. The noise sending the exorcist's to their knees with their ears bleeding as he dodged a familiar coming from his right and looked back up at the sky briefly. Nothing but an empty deep orange reaching his eyes as he felt his heart stop and heard the click of a gun behind him. The noise freezing the demon in his tracks as the barrel was suddenly pressed into the back of his head and the demon stood still. The screams and cries of other demons being brutally murdered filling his ears as his son's voice suddenly reached his ears and he turned his head._

_His worst fears being answered as the twelve year old was being dragged toward them between two exorcists. Several bullet wounds in his right leg as he looked at him with scared ice blue eyes and whimpered. The empty gun now in a slightly injured exorcist's hand as he smirked at Griffin and opened the gun to put a single bullet in it. The weapon being held to his son's head as the little demon's eyes grew wide and his eyes started to slowly lose color._

_"You have six tries to see if I can put a bullet in him and answer my question." The exorcist spoke, as Griffin growled and a piece of cloth was instantly put over his mouth so he couldn't use the sound against him. "Where is Mephisto Pheles and what is your connection to him?"_

_Without a word the demon glared at him and the cloth was pulled off his mouth. His eyes a dangerous red as he tried to hold back his anger and the instinct to protect his son as the man fingered the trigger and pulled it. The sickening click echoing between the group of them as his son whimpered and the exorcist put the gun under the younger's chin._

_"Strike one."_

_"M-mo-"_

_"Everything will be ok, Kito. Trust me." Griffin spoke as the boy looked up at his with tear filled white eyes and shook. "Mephisto means nothing to us, we're abandoned trash to him."_

_The answer in of in itself made the exorcist pause before he scuffed and pulled the trigger and nothing happened but a click. Kito flinching at the sound and giving him a pleading look as Griffin paid attention to the moving gears inside the weapon and tried to determine where the bullet was in the last three slots._

_"Utter crap, you filthy demon." The exorcist spoke, as Griffin narrowed his eyes._

_"It's true, he just abandoned us not even a minute ago." Griffin spoke as his son stared at him in disbelief. "He seems to have no use for us anymore."_

_"Lies, fucking lies."_

_Click._

_The sound of the bullet falling into place reaching Griffin's ears as he narrowed his eyes a little and tried to quickly assess the situation. The demon trying to come up with a plan that would get the both of them out of here as the gun against his head dug against his skin and he cursed. He couldn't get out, not without spilling his own brains and Kito's along with him._

_"Try again." The exorcist spoke, the obvious tone in his voice telling him he knew the bullet was already set up and ready to go as he pressed the gun against his son's back and right where his heart was. "Where is Mephisto Pheles and what is your connection with him?"_

_The agonizing seconds rolled by as Griffin tightly closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The screaming and cries of pain still ringing through his ears._

_"I am his lover of twenty years and the demon at your feet is our son." Griffin finally spoke, as the exorcist stiffened and his teammates fell silent. "His whereabouts are unknown because he has never took me to his permanent home. When we first started going out he bought a house and left me in it, dropping by when he had time. So I don't have his location nor can I get it now that he has abandoned us."_

_In the next moment of silence Griffin nodded up in the sky where the demon had been minutes ago and the exorcist's eyes followed._

_"He was up there watching everything happen until a few minutes ago. Where he is now is beyond me."_

_In the moments after a growl left the exorcist as he glared at him and pulled the gun on him. Griffin quietly staring at the human and pitying him as the trigger was pulled and everything moved at supersonic speed. His son's sudden movement and disarm sending the exorcist holding him down to the ground as he was suddenly in front of the older, and pushed him back. The exorcist behind Griffin falling to the ground with a gasp before blood splattered everywhere and the world seemed to stand still. His son standing in front of him for a few moments, before he lost his balance and ended up leaning against the older. Blood splattered against his shirt and the jacket that had been thrown on him minutes ago as he softly smiled up at him with blood all over his face. A clean bullet wound through his chest where his heart was as he reached up and touched the older demon's face._

_"Looks like I was fast enough, mom." Came the quiet voice, before the boy fell to the ground._

_Blood flowing out onto the cement as the older demon stared down at the younger in complete shock. His eyes a blank white as grey started to slowly flood them and the exorcist's carefully got up. The shock on their faces as well as the grey slowly turned to black and a growl left him. The exorcists instantly on alert and the gun being pointed at him before his vision turned red. The never-ending sea of red filling his vision for what seemed like eternity, before it finally cleared and he found himself on the battlefield. His body covered with blood from head to toe and every living being in the vicinity nothing but blood against the pavement. His son the only thing left untouched amongst the sea of red._

_"K-Kito."_

"Griffin!"

The next thing he knew he found himself being shaken and staring down at nothing but blue carpet. The frills of a skirt on the edge of his vision, as his head was suddenly lifted up and green stared at him in worry. Whatever the man saw in his eyes making his own widen, as he pulled him close to his chest and mumbled Gehennian in his ear. None of the words translating to his blank mind as he felt the man's warmth fill his surprisingly freezing body and warm him. The rising temperature making him smirk at how ironic it was because of the man's cold exterior and the next thing he knew he was looking at green eyes once more.

"Griffin, I can't even begin to apologize-"

"Then don't." His voice came out hallow and empty as the demon visible flinched.

"Kito-"

"Is dead, he'll never come back. You abandoned us and your actions killed him. You could've protected him and left me to die, but he did instead. My baby is gone."

The air turned heavy as the elder demon pulled his glove off and ran his fingers through the male's hair. The sight rare even for him for all the times the male in front of him rarely took off his gloves as he looked at him from what he believed was worry.

"Let me repay yo-."

"Leave."

Without a word Mephisto got up and pulled his glove back on. The male never turning back to look at him as he left the room and his footsteps disappeared. A heavy sob wracking the demon's throat as he sobbed and cried out. The pain from the past bubbling up to the surface as the footsteps came into the room and was drowned out, before a gasp broke through his cries and a pair of hands fell on his shoulders.

"Mom, what's wrong?! Are you hurt? Look at me!"

At the sound of the new voice Griffin's body fell still as hands grabbed his face once again and he was looking into multi-changing colored eyes. Purple hair hanging in the person's eyes as a worried look was painted on his face. The man in front of him practically out of his memories as he reached out and touched his face. The soft skin reaching his fingertips as the demon grabbed his hand and gave him a soft smile. His eyes turning from a worried blue to a soft pink with his smile.

"You don't have to cry anymore. I'm home."

"K-K…Ki..to…"

A big smile appeared on the male's face as he beamed at him and nodded, Mephisto standing behind him and still in the ridiculous outfit.

"Apparently the bullet was lodged in my heart and blocked most of the damage." Kito spoke, as Griffin blankly stared at him. "Dad put me someplace safe to heal till the damage was gone. It took forever but I'm back."

In the moments Griffin couldn't help but cry. The demon leaning against his son's chest as he heavily shook. His son's familiar scent surrounding him telling him it really was Kito as Mephisto kneeled beside them and gently kissed the top of Griffin's hair.

"I'm sorry my angel."

The only reply the two demons received was Griffin leaning heavily against the two of them and crying. His tail wrapped around Mephisto's that had come out when he knelt down beside him as Kito softly smiled. Their family was back together again.

* * *

_I want to meet your brother._

To be honest, the request had come out of nowhere not even a few days after they had gone to the beach. Yori a little bolder and prouder than he had been before now that he bared Yukio's mating mark. The imprinted mark right over the scar on the teen's throat and covering up the most of it as he looked at the exorcist with determined eyes. It obvious no matter how hard his mate would try to argue he'd be arguing a losing battle as he sighed and gave him a nod. The demonic teen beaming as he hugged his mate and gave him a quick kiss before he went to get dressed. The teen taking his time and picking the best clothes he owned as he came out moments later in a really nice maroon long sleeve shirt and shorts, Yukio's scarf around his neck.

 _Ready_ A smile spread across the mute's face as Yukio nodded and gestured him to follow him.

The demonic teen following after his mate as they headed down the residential hallway and up a level. The mute getting the same surprised glances from the residents he had been getting for a while, as Yukio led him to Nekoyoma's door and knocked. An unfamiliar voice telling them they were coming as the door suddenly opened and a demon around their age stood inside the doorway. His short hair a deep midnight blue and his eyes a bright sapphire as he beamed at his mate and hugged him.

"Hey Yukio! How have you been?" The demon spoke cheerfully, as his mate seemed to stare at the other in complete surprise.

"N-Nii-san, glad to see you too." Yukio spoke, as the mute stared at the cheery demon and Nekoyoma appeared beside him.

"Rin, who's- oh, hey Yukio, Yori." The Glacier Bullet spoke in slight surprise, as he pulled the younger demon to his side. "Come on in you two."

"I'll make some snacks." The young demon beside Nekoyoma spoke as he quickly disappeared and the two headed inside.

"He seems very lively." Yukio spoke, hesitance in the last word as Nekoyoma chuckled.

"Yeah, he sure has gotten cheery huh?" Nekoyoma chuckled as he sat in the loveseat in the living room and the pair sat on the couch. "He keeps fluttering around the apartment and cleaning and stuff. I swear this place wasn't as clean as this when I first moved in."

"Must be the hormones." His mate spoke, as he glanced toward the demon in the kitchen happily making snacks. "Didn't think Nii-san has ever cleaned anything in his life."

"He's territorial over the kitchen too. Won't let me make anything for myself unless he makes it himself." Nekoyoma chuckled as the demon in the kitchen started walking toward them with a plate of small sandwiches and set it on the coffee table. The Glacier Bullet smiling as he reached for a sandwich and his hand was smacked away. "Rin-"

"Territorial of the kitchen?" The smaller demon questioned, as the older demon's face paled. "Says the man that's territorial of his movie collection."

"They're vintage!"

A huff left the smaller demon as he slid the plate closer to the guests and Yori quietly took a sandwich as they continued to argue. The moment the mute took a bite making everyone one in the room fall quiet as a distorted hum left the teen as he happily chewed the sandwich. The taste bursting against his tongue and lifting his spirit as he happily devoured the little sandwich and let out a distorted purr. The teen unaware of the gazes on him before Yukio tapped his shoulder and the teen freaked when he saw them all staring at him, hiding in his scarf.

"I told you Nii-san's food was good." Yukio chuckled as the young demon beside Nekoyoma looked at him in curiosity as if he had just noticed he was sitting there.

"Oh right, you never introduced him Yukio." The teen spoke, as the mute's mate stiffened for a second and looked at the teen with a nervous look on his face.

"Well, Nii-san, this is Yori." Yukio spoke, as he placed a hand on the blushing mute's shoulder and harshly swallowed. "And he's my mate."

A few moments of silence fell over them as Rin looked to Yukio and then to the mute himself. Yori's face a bright pink and his eyes on the floor, before he was suddenly tackled with a hug and got an arms full of Rin.

"You never told me you got a mate! He's so cute!" Rin spoke, as Yori blinked up at the teen and Rin beamed down at him. "And Neko told me all about him too! He's even cuter in person! You should've introduced us sooner!"

All Yori could do at that point was blink up at the bubbling demon in front of him before he felt the small presence mingled with the teen above him and paused.

 _You're pregnant._ Yori signed, as Rin stopped and watched his signs before he nodded.

 _As of a week and a half ago._ Rin signed back, as the mute stared at him in complete surprise and the two Alpha's smiled as they watched their Beta's start happily signing to one another. _Neko is hoping it's a boy, but I want a girl._

_Whatever gender it is the offspring will be beautiful._

_You're gunna make me blush._

A giggle left Rin as Yukio let out a relieved sigh and didn't miss the questioning glance from the Glacier Bullet sitting a few feet away.

"You ok?"

"Now I am. I was so worried Nii-san wouldn't approve of Yori." Yukio chuckled as he moved to the end of the couch to let Rin sit beside his mute mate and start a full blow conversation with him.

"You kidding me? I think Rin is just happy you're not mopping around and working yourself to death." Nekoyoma spoke, as the exorcist looked at the demon. "All my mate ever talks about when it comes to you is how hard you work and how little time you enjoy yourself. I think you just having a mate lifted a little worry off his shoulders, and Yori being your mate just gave him someone to talk to about Beta stuff."

To prove his point he pointed to the pair, only for Yukio to find the pair with a hand on Rin's belly and signing about his pregnancy. Something about a certain meal plan he was on and the works as his mate made some suggestions and Rin brightened up even more.

"I don't think Nii-san is the only one that has some worry lifted from his shoulders." Yukio spoke, as Nekoyoma raised an eyebrow and the exorcist looked to the demon. "I've never seen him smile like that since we were kids."

"Glad I'm doing something right." Nekoyoma chuckled as Yukio scowled at him briefly. "Everything has been going so well lately, I just have a feeling it won't last long."

* * *

"Thirty."

The words echoed through the small room as the sound of chains drowned out the sound of a drop of blood falling to the floor. Thirty crimson lines burning against the demon's arm as he leaned his head back and let out a soft sigh.

"Nir."

The name rang through the room before a sudden loud clang followed after and the door opened. That retched woman standing in the door as she pushed the door opened and walked toward him. A doctor behind her as the demon went straight to checking for wounds and started treating the etched lines in his arm. The woman silent as she watched him and waited for the doctor to finish. The seconds agonizing before the demon finished and bowed, before taking his leave. The doctor disappearing before the woman snapped her fingers and the chains and restrains disappeared, a pile of clothes falling in his lap as he frowned and looked up at her.

"Get dressed, you have two minutes." She spoke, before she turned her back to him and made a signal to tell him to go ahead.

The demon instantly on his feet as he pulled off the retched clothing he had been forced to wear all month, before he gratefully pulled on regular clothes. Jeans, a nicely worn t-shirt and decent shoes easily pulled on, before he dropped the disgusting clothes by her feet and she tilted her head up toward him. Her blue eyes studying him, before she silently walked to the door and pulled out a huge ring of keys and picked the one she needed. The decorated key being pushed into the lock and it clicking, before she grabbed the two handles and roughly pulled the door. The two sided door slamming against the wall as the other side opened and she pulled the key out. No words coming from either of them as she gestured that he go through the door and the demon didn't waste a second to hesitate. His feet taking him to the doorway and through it as she followed after them and they ended up in a hospital room. The door closing behind them and two knocks from the woman signaling to whoever outside that they were here, before she turned to him and conjured up a chair for herself to sit in.

"You have an hour." She spoke simply as a stopwatch appeared in her hand and she activated it.

The demon stiffening as he quickly looked to the curtains around the hospital bed and quickly walked to it, his hands shaking as he grabbed the fabric and pulled it open. The curtains screeching slightly with protest as the demon paused and his eyes fell to the figure on the bed with hurt eyes. That same mop of blonde hair spread across the pillows and his eyes closed as the demon quietly walked over to the human's bedside and sat in the chair next to it. The machines beeping around the frail figures bed and an air mask keeping him breathing clean air, as the demon hesitantly reached out and took the human's hand. No reaction leaving the comatose teen as a shaky sigh left the demon and he pressed his forehead to the human's frail hand.

"I'm here, Nir, I'm here." Came the simple words, as the demon did his best to keep himself together when no reply came back. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to find you. I thought you were long gone my love and I went out to get revenge before I even tried to find out if you had survived some how. I should've never tried to go after Satan's son. I should've known you were alive and you were under those conditions, I should've been there to protect you."

In the silence the demon held the teen's hand in a tight and careful grip. Yellow eyes full of pain as he gently ran his thumb against the back of the teen's hand and felt his ears flatten.

"I have an hour to talk to you before they finally let you free, my love, so I'm going to just talk and I hope you can hear me." The panther shifter spoke, as he pulled the chair a little closer so he could lean back in it and still hold the teen's hand. "I guess I'll start when we first met in Gehenna, huh? Sounds like a good place to start. I remember you had just joined the ranks to become a guard over the king's palace. You were fresh from training and still a little rough around the edges from the brutal training, but the moment you introduced yourself and smiled at all of us I knew you were the one and you always continued to prove it. Any demon that needed your help you easily gave it, any intruder you easily disarmed and apprehended, any request you took and followed through with pride. You were strong, brave, determined, and kind and you somehow pulled me in."

A small smile spread across the panther shifter's face as he looked at the comatose teen and couldn't help but lean forward and brush the hair out of the boy's face.

"And then at the King's party you finally sealed the deal. I had a feeling you knew we were fated and the moment we ran into each other in the garden I knew I couldn't run away anymore. Those serious eyes pulled me in and you boldly demanded me to quit running away. You took me by storm and lectured me over how immature I had been and how the rules meant nothing to us. Despite the rule against love between guards you told me that none of that mattered if I really loved you. Just the way you spoke made me fall deeper sadly, and I couldn't help but accept. I let you pull me out of my doubts and in turn I became the Alpha you wanted me to be. We gave each other everything the other could only dream of and more till that day came."

" _Nir, Yasuo, our lord demands your attendance."_

_A nod left the two demons as they followed the messenger and let two other guards take their place. The trek across the palace a long one and none of them speaking as they reached the huge double doors and handed over their weapons and armor. The door opening the next moment as Nir suddenly took his hand and pulled him forward. The gesture making him panic as they came into the view of the bright blue flames and looked toward his mate. Nir as calm as ever as they reached a good five yards from the wall of blue flames and the huge throne, before he let go of Yasuo's hand and knelt down. The older demon following soon and bowing along with his mate as silence permeated through the room._

_"So it seems its true." Came the voice of their king as the figure behind the flames shifted and the two demons stayed completely still. "You're mated. Care to give an explanation?"_

_"I will my lord." Nir spoke as he got to his feet and his eyes fell to the figure behind the flames. "Yasuo is my Alpha, my fated mate, and upon out meeting I found it upon myself not to fight against fate and accept what I was graciously given. So I chased after my future Alpha and convinced him to throw away logic to follow our fate."_

_"You're trying to anger me, aren't you?" The king questioned, as the older demon flinched in his knelt position and dug his fingers into his legs. "Fate has no control over our futures, you blind youngling. That right is given to God's pathetic children, not to the outcasts like you. There is no fate for you, just the future."_

_"And that future held Yasuo in it."_

_The instant his mate retaliated blue flames flared out and the older demon moved. The shifter grabbing his mate and pulling him away in time before the flames could touch him, as he held the demon close to him and glared at the figure behind them. His eyes full of rage and the figure stood up and electric blue eyes bore into them._

_"How dare you speak against your creator." Their king spoke in a dangerous tone as Nir held his ground and got up, forcing Yasuo to his feet as well. "I brought all of you into existence and I create the laws to this world. I can erase you from existence in a mere second."_

_"And all you'll prove is that you control us with fear!" Nir yelled as the older tried to stop him and his mate walked out of his reach. "You bellow insults and threats and never speak to us with kindness! You control us, mutilate us and destroy us! You give us our freedom only to rip it away from us! You promise us a safe world yet Assiah is safer then here! You spout nothing but lies and step upon us! You're no creator! You're a dictator!"_

_His mate's words rang through the throne room as their King stared at his mate. Nir firmly standing his ground and completely composed as any other time in the day, as the King stood and his flames dulled down a little. No warning given as the dreaded flames suddenly shot out and attacked his mate. Yasuo unable to move as the flames suddenly engulfed his mate and a single scream fell over the room. The sound of his mate suffering suddenly crushing him as he made a move to help and flames jumped out at him. The heat suddenly engulfing his arm for a mere second before a sudden white light surrounded him and everything went black. The sound of beeping reaching his ears the next moment as he woke up the next moment and found himself in Assiah and Nir's presence no longer touchable on either Gehenna or Assiah._

"I truly believed you were dead. I couldn't feel you through our bond and I felt destroyed when I realized I hadn't followed after you onto death. I was so broken and hurt that I couldn't protect you and couldn't follow you that my pain turned into rage and I sought out revenge out on our King. I had no way to return to Gehenna though, so when I found news of Satan's son I knew it was my chance but if I had known you were alive…"

The rest of the words trailed off as he looked down at the peaceful human and gently kissed his hand.

"I'm sorry Nir."

With those three simple words the panther shifter put every once of emotion into them. His regret, his pain, his loss, his relief, his worry and most of all his love. Those three words still unable to convey the mass of his feelings, as he held tight to the human's hand and started to softly hum. Soft words slowly following as the woman in the corner of the room glanced up from a tablet in her hand and watched him. The pure ancient Gehennian rolling off his tongue and filling the room in a soft song as the minutes passed by. The woman in the corner silent as she watched him the entire time till that last word rolled off his tongue and silence filled the room once more.

"That was beautiful." The woman finally spoke, as Yasuo looked away from the human to look at her. "It's been a long time since I've heard ancient Gehennian, let along a melody like that. What song is that?"

"Nir made it." The shifter spoke as he looked back at the human and missed the surprised look on the woman's face. "In his spare time he'd go to demon orphanages and sing for them. When I found out all he did was laugh and say he made one for us, that was our song."

"It was breath taking." She spoke with a soft voice as she smiled. "And to be sung by a peaceful one no less, makes it all the more beautiful. Yet with the barer of such a name has held no peace."

In that instant he fell silent as the words left the woman's mouth. It was true his name meant peaceful one, but he had long since felt or know peace in his life. Turmoil, death and disaster always followed him around till Nir barged into his life and pulled him out of it all. Only for the same demon to be ripped from his arms and burned in front of him. The turmoil, death and disaster coming back to his side as he was the one in turn to dish it out. The deaths of all those people he sacrificed to give out worthless revenge and abandon his mate in the process. Now he was paying the price with his mate's life and not a single goodbye.

"I never held peace, it was given to me." Yasuo finally spoke before he fell silent.

No other words leaving either of them as the woman turned back to her tablet and glanced at her stopwatch. No indication of how much time he had being thrown at him as he looked down at the human and closed his eyes. The demon pulling the pendant off around his neck before he pulled the human's hand over and placed in it. The ancient demonic heirloom resting in his frail palm and not a single bit of damage on it, as he carefully closed the human's fingers around it and closed his eyes.

"Rest well, my love."

The next moment the beeping from the heart monitor sped up and both demons looked up to the monitor. The number now higher than it was before as Yasuo stared at it in shock and the woman quickly got up as the number jumped up again.

"I'm getting a doctor, he's coming around."

The next moment the door slammed and the shifter couldn't take his eyes off the human lying in the bed. The beeping slowly and steadily increasing till it evened out to its regular pulse and the fingers in his hand suddenly twitched. The movement causing the demon to look toward the digits and missing the human's eyes fluttering open before a weak whine filled the air and the shifter looked toward him. The demon willing the lights off to appease the younger, before weak ocean blue eyes turned toward him and focused. A small smile appearing on his face as a single word managed to slip through his lips.

"Yasuo."

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me._ _He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Trey, Treavor, Kamiti,Yasuo, Yori, Griffin, and Kito however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	16. Chapter 16

~Dreams of Fire Ch 16

Soft sobbing filled the mostly silent room as Griffin leaned against his mate and son. A small smile on Mephisto's face as he ran his once gloved fingers through the doctors hair. Moments passing by before the smaller male finally separated himself from the two and wiped some of the tears from his eyes.

"H-how are you even here?" Griffin softly chuckled, cupping his son's cheeks and ignoring the tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "I feel like this is a dream and you won't be here when I wake up."

A soft chuckle was returned as Kito smiled at the doctor, his pink hued eyes turning a soft baby blue.

"Well it was mostly father's doing." Kito spoke, as Griffin paused and then turned somewhat irritated orange eyes toward Mephisto.

"Oh really now? And you couldn't have called me up and told me our son, who I thought was dead, was alive?" Griffin challenged, as Mephisto picked at the frills of his dress till the doctor turned to him and he froze.

"Well, you see-"

"Why?" Griffin demanded in darker tone, sending a shiver down the headmaster's spine.

"Dad had to freeze me in time." Kito spoke up, causing the doctor to look at him in confusion. "Well, I was partially frozen in time."

A frown immediately appeared on the doctor's face as he stared at his son and turned his eyes to his mate, raising an eyebrow in question and judgment.

"I stopped time around the bullet wound and gradually healed it till he fully recovered." Mephisto explained, as Griffin looked at him in confusion. "During the process Kito continued to age, till the wound was healed, and from there I carefully spend up time around the injury till it was caught up with his current age."

"Are you being serious or are you bullshitting me?" Griffin frowned, glaring at him.

"Father is telling the truth." Kito spoke up. "He healed me while I was unconscious. Then I was put through therapy when I woke up."

A childlike smile stretched across the male's face as he beamed at the doctor and Griffin felt the frown fade from his features. That childlike smile turning contagious as Griffin softly smiled back and reached out to take his son's hand.

"I'm just so glad you're alive." Griffin spoke with a little difficulty, his words getting caught in his throat with every syllable. "I thought you were really gone."

"I'm just glad I was fast enough to protect you, Mom." Kito spoke with a smile, as silence sliced through the room and the male looked at the two older demons in confusion. "Did I say something bad?"

"How about you go explore the Branch, Kito." Mephisto spoke, as he looked toward the now quiet doctor. "Your mother and me need to talk for a bit."

A small nod was all that the younger demon gave before he slowly got up from the floor and headed out of the room. The click of the door resounding through the room, before Griffin was suddenly on his feet and pushing open the door to the bedroom behind his office. It taking a few moments after for the Headmaster to realize his mate had gotten up, as he quickly got up and followed his mate till he reached the doorway.

"Griffin-"

"You should've told me." Griffin spoke, turning from his spot in front of his dresser, and hurt ice blue eyes looking at him. "You should've told me he was still alive."

A moment of silence fell over them as the doctor laughed to himself and shook his head, turning back to the dresser.

"What did you want me to tell you Griffin? That our son was barely alive? That he was hanging on by a thread and any wrong move would've killed him? That I didn't want you to witness him dying again?"

"I would've liked something!" Griffin yelled, his figure shaking slightly. "You left us on that battlefield in the middle of a war, Mephisto. Exorcists were slaughtering our kind, trying to kill us, and you sat up on your little throne and watched us like we were chess pieces. Then when you got bored you left us, and then they got ahold of Kito and-"

Silence fell between them, before Griffin turned toward him and haunted grey eye met his.

"I had to watch as they held a gun to our son's head and demand to know where you were. When I finally told them the truth they decided to shot me instead and Kito protected me." Griffin ran a hand over his face, as he leaned against the dresser till the open drawer closed from his weight and he let out a shaky sigh. "They shot him Mephy, and I couldn't stop it. Then I snapped and before I knew it everyone was dead. I killed all of them, every single one of them. How can I look at him and smile when I know he died because of me?"

"There is nothing you could've done about that, Griffin." Mephisto spoke as he took careful steps toward the younger till he stood in front of him and gently tilted the doctor's head up, resting a hand against the demon's cheek. "It was my fault that all this happened. None of it was your fault, my angel."

"And you're an asshole for it." Griffin spoke, as he gave a dry chuckle at the end and leaned into the older's hand. "How long has it been? Six years? You could've apologized faster."

"I couldn't come empty handed now could I?" Mephisto chuckled as he smiled down at the younger. "I doubt you would've accepted my apology otherwise."

"You know me so well." Griffin chuckled, leaning closer to the older.

The headmaster taking it as an invitation as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his mate's lips, their lips barely touching, before he was suddenly blasted across the room and into the wall. A grunt leaving the man, as he let out a curse in pain, and looked up at his mate. Furious red eyes boring into him as Griffin put his hands on his hips and started toward him.

"Let's get one thing straight, Pheles. I'm not the same cute little submissive you found freshly escaped from an exorcist laboratory, half beaten and unconscious in the arms of my younger brother. I'm no longer a fucked up mess of insecurities and fears and I don't care if you're my true mate and I belong to you." The next moment the doctor's foot smashed into the wall beside the headmaster's head and the demon leaned forward till he was face to face with the prince of Gehenna. "I'm your worst nightmare, the seventeen year old demon you never met with the knowledge on how to dissect you seven different ways till Sunday and if you want to tell me once more my son is an apology gift I won't hesitate to do so."

Without another word the doctor pulled his foot out of the wall and left the room, his feet tapping against the tile till the door to his office slammed shut behind him and the door was locked.

"Stay here till you learn to reflect upon yourself!"

Then there was silence.

* * *

Bright yellow eyes stared down at the human in shock as said human continued to softly smile up at him. It taking the demon moments, before he noticed he couldn't see any recognition in the male's eyes that came with his name. Nir didn't remember him, did he?

"Nir?" The panther shifter carefully spoke, as the teen continued to softly smile up at him and nod. "Do you know who I am?"

In an instant that very smile faded as the teen's eyebrows scrunched together and he frowned. It taking several moments before the teen turned his eyes back at him and stared at him till he shook his head. A pained look on his features as if he knew he was supposed to know who he was and was irritated and hurt he didn't know.

"You're just Yasuo." The teen spoke as the male gently squeezed the younger's hand and the door opened behind him.

"Your hour is up." Scarlett spoke the moment she walked into the room, a doctor and nurse walking past her to look at Nir.

"He just woke up, you can't take me away from him." Yasuo spoke, as he glared at the woman and growled when a demon in an exorcist uniform stepped into the room beside her.

"This was your punishment and I meant it. Time to go." The woman spoke bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or do I have to tranquilize you again?"

A growl left the panther shifter as he reluctantly let go of Nir's hand and stood up, moving out of the way so the doctor could check on the now conscious teen.

"Let's go. We don't got all day." The demon behind the woman spoke, a frown on his face. "Some of us got a mate waitin' at home for us."

"Trey." Scarlett spoke in warning, as the demon huffed.

"What yah know what I mean. Didn't mean it in offense."

As the two demons argued Yasuo finally walked away from the bed and toward them. The panther shifter not even getting a good two feet from the bed, before the sudden creaking of the hospital bed blasted through the room and the doctor and nurse suddenly panicked.

"Son, you need to lay down. You've been in a coma your body-"

"Mister Valorez, you're going to hurt yourself lay back down!"

Amongst the commotion both Scarlett and the demon stopped talking to turn to the bed, as Yasuo hesitantly looked over his shoulder and found the teen trying desperately to get out of bed. His arms barely responding as he tried to push himself up and ended up lying uncomfortably on his side, still trying desperately to get up.

"Y-you can't go. I just found you again." Nir shakily spoke, as Yasuo stared at the teen in shock and noticed the pendant held tightly in the teen's hand. "You can't leave me with these people."

Without a word the male walked toward the bed, pushing the doctor out of the way in the process, before he started pulling cords off the teen. Heavy shrill beeping filling the room as the machines screamed in panic upon being separated from the young human, before someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Furious blue eyes boring holes into him as Scarlett glared up at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill him?" She demanded, as the demon behind her placed a hand on the gun at his hip.

"He's not staying here." Yasuo spoke, before turning back to the teen on the bed.

"Yes he is. He needs this hospitals medical care!"

"What he needs is me! He'll die without out me, human or not! He knows who I am!"

Silence filled the space between the two as the beeping of the machines continued in the background. The doctor and nurse looking at them as if the two of them had gone insane, as a sudden tug on the panther's shirt caught his attention and he turned to find Nir looking up at him in worry.

"Yasuo?"

A soft smile appeared on the male's face as he gently pulled off the rest of the cords from the teen's body and lifted him off the bed. The frail teen curling up against his chest as he leaned against his shoulder and held tight to the necklace in his hand, as the male turned to the woman still glaring at him.

"I'll take care of him if I have to, but he's not staying here."

The frown on the woman's face deepened as she studied the two of them, before she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Fine, whatever will keep you quiet and keep you out of trouble." She finally spoke, the demon behind her staring at her in shock.

"But Scar, he killed Elizabeth and tried to kill Okumura!" Trey yelled, before the woman held a hand up to stop him.

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble he can take care of Nir, but one step out of bounds and I'll take care of it personally." She spoke, as she turned to the panther and gave him a look full of warning. "One step and Nir will be put into foster care and you'll be forbidden from seeing him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, very clear."

"Then get going before I change my mind."

A nod was quickly given as the panther shifter took the key the woman handed him and used it on the door. A look of warning being shot his way by Trey, as he walked through the door to find himself back in the room he had been held in for the past month. A bed now resting against the wall, and a pile of medical supplies and machines next to the bed, as the male let out a held breath and looked down at the teen laying against his chest staring up at him.

"Let's get you comfortable."

* * *

"Rin-chan!"

A sudden crash filled the hallway as, followed by an uncharacteristic squeak, as a certain pink-haired teen tackled Rin from behind. The two teens ending up on the floor of the hallway, as several residents looked at them in confusion while a couple chuckled. Several sets of footsteps coming from behind him, before they stopped and a sigh sounded behind him.

"Shima, get the hell off Okumura." Bon finally spoke, as Rin frowned and turned to see said teen looking at him with his usual sheepish smile.

"But then Rin-chan is gunna run off again like last time." The teen whined, before he was pulled off the teen.

"Did you forget he's pregnant?" Bon asked, as someone stopped beside the half-demon and held out a hand for him.

"Thanks." Rin spoke, as he took the hand offered and was pulled to his feet by Shiemi. The girl giving him a happy smile with her Greenman spirit giving him a happy cry.

"No problem, Rin."

"But Rin-chan's mate wouldn't let us talk to him." Shima whined, as Rin dusted himself off and let out a sigh. "If you wanted to talk to me that bad you could've asked me instead of tackling me to the ground. Neko doesn't own me you know."

In an instant the pink-haired teen's face lit up and Rin knew he made a mistake with that very comment.

"Then lets find a nice place to talk, Rin-chan!" Shima quickly spoke, grabbing the teen's hand and dragging down the hall within an instant. "I wanna know how you two met and how you fell in love and-"

A sigh left Rin as he tuned the pink-haired teen out and turned back to the others for help. A look from Bon telling him he dug himself his own grave, as the others followed after the two of them. It taking a minute or two of Shima dragging him around till they reached a lounge looking room and Shima plopped himself down on a couch and Rin reluctantly sat beside him. Bon taking the armchair next to the couch while the others took the other couch across from Bon. That same happy look in Shima's eyes making Rin inwardly cringe as he waited for the onslaught of questions.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Shima quickly asked, as the teen finally let go of his hand and Rin rubbed the sore skin.

"I got hit by a car, fell into a coma, and he appeared in my dreams." Rin answered, as Shima blinked at him in surprise. "Sorry not my dreams, my sub consciousness. Don't think I really dreamed while in a coma."

"We're sorry about that by the way." Bon spoke up, as the teen looked toward the brunette n' blonde. "We didn't really do anything till we realized we were being jerks and by the time we wanted to see you they wouldn't let us."

"What do you mean we?" Izumo spoke up, the woman glaring at their classmate. "It was you morons that thought he wasn't worth your time. I went to see him after it happened."

"I didn't hear you." Rin spoke with a frown, as he tried to recall if he remembered her voice while he was out.

"It was just before they transferred you. It was chaotic as hell but I snuck in." The girl spoke, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well thanks eyebrows." Rin spoke with a smile, as she frowned at him for the nickname but held back saying anything.

"But forget that stuff, how'd you two fall in love?" Shima demanded, as the teen turned to find Shima staring at him intently.

"Um, we kind of just did." Rin spoke awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess we just understood each other really well. How we both didn't really feel like we had a place in this world and stuff like that. It was mostly depressing stuff."

"Come on, there has to be something beside that." Shima spoke, pouting at him. "Did you find him handsome? Or did he promise you the world?"

"What do you think this is, a romance novel Shima? Rin was in a coma." Izumo spoke up, frowning at him.

"He told me he had a place beside him in the real world." Rin spoke up, a small blush dusting his cheeks as the two turned to look at him. "He said that just because I didn't feel like I had a place in this world didn't mean I didn't have a place beside him."

A moment of silence feel over them before he was suddenly smashed into a blanket of lime green and an uncharacteristic squeal reached his ears.

"That's so romantic!" Shima squealed, while trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"More like morbid." Bon frowned, as Shima huffed at him.

"Well someone spends too much time in books to get laid." The pink-haired teen teased, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

"Someone spends too much time with girls, because you're starting to sound like one." Came the retort, as Rin held a hand up.

"Shima, c-can't breath." Rin managed to speak, before the other quickly let go of him.

"Sorry Rin-chan."

A roll of the eyes left Bon as Rin sighed and wished someone would save him before Shima asked him a stupid question.

"Um, Rin, is Nekoyoma-san treating you nicely?" Shiemi finally spoke up, as Rin turned to look at her. "He's not hurting you is he?"

"Yeah, is he treating you nicely Rin-chan?" Shima asked, a perverted smirk on his face.

"He's treating me nicely." Rin spoke, as his face turned pink. "He doesn't hurt me either, and before you even ask Shima you can't know about our sex life."

A huge whine left the teen as Shiemi blushed at the comment and Izumo rolled her eyes. Miwa still quiet as ever as Shima pouted.

"I just wanna know if he's treating you right, Rin-chan." The teen pouted. "If he's not satisfying you then-"

In an instant Rin slapped a hand over the teen's mouth and hung his head. His face a bright red as he slightly shook and looked up at the pink-haired teen now blinking at him.

"Don't ask about that. I'm not going there." Rin shakily spoke as Bon shook his head at the now silenced pink-haired teen and Izumo frowned. "Any other questions?"

"What gender is the baby?" Shiemi spoke up, as Rin finally removed his hand from his classmate's mouth and smiled at the blonde girl.

"We don't know yet, but Neko wants a boy and I want a girl." Rin spoke happily, surprising his classmates at the sudden mood change before he bit his lip. "Sorry, hormones."

"Have you picked out names yet?" Shima asked, as Rin eyed his classmate in worry and didn't see Bon's warning glance.

"No, I haven't." Rin replied, before Shima's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Bon slapped a hand against his forehead. "Don't you even think of it-"

"Let's come up with names!" Shima spoke up, as he whipped out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts. "I'll text all my girl friends and they can help come up with cute names, Rin-chan."

"No, you really don't have to do that Shima." Rin spoke up, reaching for his classmate's phone and missing it as the teen suddenly got up.

"I know! Let's ask the other demons around the branch what they think!"

Before any of them could stop the Aria in training, Shima was suddenly talking to a cluster of demons within the lounge and being louder than usual. A groan leaving the pregnant demon as he flopped down onto the couch and buried his face into the cushion.

"I tried to warn you." Bon sighed as Shima's footsteps sounded out of the room and toward god knows where.

"Just end me now."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, Kito, Yasuo, Nir and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	17. Chapter 17

~Dreams of Fire Ch 17

"Where the hell did he go? I just saw him a minute ago."

"I think he went that way."

"No, I can hear his voice this way!"

"Are you an idiot, he just ran that way."

A heavy sigh filled the air as Rin rubbed a hand over his face. The teen watching his classmates trying to locate a certain aria in training, as he himself tried to keep his stress to a bare minimum. Said aria in question now in pursuit of names for the half-demons unborn baby, despite Rin's very protests, and most likely creating a huge commotion of some sort.

"Why can't I just have a normal day?" Rin muttered, as he watched his classmates split up into two directions and the teen opted to follow Bon and Miwa. "Everyday I have to deal with some crazy bullshit, whether it's Scarlett's yelling or some stupid crisis, and all I want is some piece and quiet. How hard is that?"

"That's because it's you, Okumura." Bon spoke, causing the teen to give him a glare worthy enough to send him to Gehenna and back. "Jeeze it was a damn joke."

"Sorry." The teen muttered as he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hormones."

"No kidding. One moment your nauseously happy and the next you look like your about to kill me."

"I think that's called mood swings, Bon." Miwa quietly put in, as they turned the corner.

"Whatever the hell it is I'm glad I'm not Nekoyoma. I wouldn't be able to stand you if I was." Bon grumbled, as he looked for Shima amongst the semi-crowded hallway and frowned. "He's not here, let's try the next hallway."

Without another word the pair of teens ahead of the pregnant one walked ahead as Rin came to a stop. Worry starting to ebb at his core, as he bit into his lip and stared down at his feet. Was he being too moody? Did Nekoyoma hate him for it? Was he just dealing with Rin because he was pregnant with his offspring? Did he even love him at all?…No, Nekoyoma loved him…but could he withstand his mood swings? Did he annoy him? He couldn't, right?

"Rin, what the hell are you doing?" Bon suddenly spoke, when he noticed the teen wasn't following him and Miwa, as he turned to find his classmate standing in the hallway staring at the floor in worry.

His voice causing the teen to jump back to reality as he quickly looked up to find his classmate looking at him in slight annoyance, and quickly started moving toward them.

"S-sorry. I kind of got lost in my thoughts." Rin spoke, as he stumbled over his words and tried to keep the oncoming tears at bay. God damn it he hated his pregnancy hormones.

A huff left the brunette n' blonde as he turned away from him and headed back down the hall in search for Shima. A soft shaky sigh leaving the teen as he wiped the tears in his eyes and tried to keep up with his classmates. His thoughts still crashing down on him, before someone suddenly grabbed his arm and the teen jumped. A shocked distorted noise coming from beside him, before he turned to find Yori walking beside him. Said mute blinking for a moment, a hand over his heart, before he let out an unheard breath and smiled.

' _You scared me, Rin.'_ The teen signed, as the pair of them walked side by side.

' _I scared you? You scared the ever living crap out of me!'_ Rin signed back, as Yori put a hand over his mouth and mutely giggled. _'You're getting better with reactions by the way. Good job.'_

A happy smile spread over the younger's face, as he beamed and signed back.

' _Thanks; I've been practicing in front of the mirror. Yukio keeps giving me weird looks though.'_ The teen signed, before he turned to look at Bon and Miwa ahead of them. _'Why are we following your friends? They lost or something?'_

' _No. One of my classmates, Shima, has taken it upon himself to ask everyone in the branch what I should name my baby.'_ Rin frowned as he signed, as Yori stared at him in surprise. _'We've been trying to find him for over an hour now.'_

' _Why didn't you come and get me? I could've found him for you.'_ Yori signed as he mutely giggled.

' _How?'_

A small grin appeared on the teen's face as he pulled a summoning tag out of his pocket and the thing exploded into smoke. The noise causing his two classmates to turn around in confusion as a small hellhound appeared from the smoke and shook out his fur. The creature quite small for his species as he noticed Yori and barked happily, padding over to him and licking his hand.

' _Can you find a human for me please?'_ The teen signed as the dog intently watched his hands and barked. _'Good. He's a young exorcist and he's friends with Rin.'_

Another bark left the creature before he suddenly turned to Rin and sniffed him. The dog concentrating, before it let out a loud bark and tore off down the hall. Both Bon and Miwa staring at him in complete confusion as Yori happily smiled at them and waved.

"Yori's familiar is gunna find Shima." Rin spoke as the teen signed toward Rin. "He'll bring him back."

"We should've just had him do that for us in the first place." Bon frowned, as he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Would've saved us all the walking around."

' _Speaking of walking around. You should sit down Rin.'_ Yori signed as the teen nodded and started following after him.

"Okumura-"

"We're gunna go sit down. You can follow us if you want." Rin called back at them as the pair headed down the hall. His classmates watching them for a moment, before they decided to follow after them.

' _So they're your classmates from True Cross Academy?'_ Yori asked as Rin nodded. _'How long have you known them?'_

' _A few months.'_

' _The taller one doesn't seem to like you, and the bald one won't look at you.'_

' _They didn't know I was a half-demon right when we met. They're kind of still mad at me for it.'_ Rin signed as Yori frowned slightly and looked back at the pair behind them and then shrugged.

' _Well it's their fault they're missing out.'_ He signed as Rin smiled at him and the teen hesitated for a moment. _'Rin, I have a really weird question.'_

' _What is it?'_ The teen asked, raising an eyebrow at the mute demon.

' _Well…did you get pregnant the first time you and Nekoyoma had sex?'_

A moment of silence passed between them, before the half-demon's face turned bright red and he stared at the other in complete embarrassment.

"What kind of question is that?! That's private, Yori!" Rin spoke out loud in embarrassment, causing his classmates behind him to stare at Rin as if he'd gone crazy.

' _I-I was just wondering!'_ The teen signed in embarrassment, the mute stumbling over a few signs.

"Why the hell would you even want to know that?"

' _Because I'm not pregnant yet.'_ The teen signed, causing Rin to stare at him in surprise.

' _You're not pregnant yet?'_ Rin signed, instead of speaking, as the four of them walked back into the lounge and took back their previous spot before Shima went off on his own to create trouble. _'I thought you and Yukio…you know…did it.'_

' _We did, but I'm not pregnant.'_ The mute signed with a muted sigh, as he pouted and leaned back into the couch. _'And I really wanted an offspring.'_

' _Maybe Yukio learned some kind of trick or something.'_ Rin signed with a frown, as Yori blinked at him. _'From what Neko told me the normal human means don't work with demons.'_

' _But I don't think there are any tricks.'_ Yori signed, a troubled look appearing on his face.

"Hey, Bon, are there enchantments for safe sex?" Rin suddenly asked, causing his classmate to stare at him like he was high and Miwa's face to turn bright red.

"What did you ask me?!"

"Are their enchantment for safe-"

"Why the hell do you even want to know this?!" Bon yelled, his face now bright red.

"Yori wants to know." Rin spoke, jabbing his thumb back at the mute who turned red when he was mentioned.

"Yes there are, but what the hell are you even talking about to want to know this?!"

' _So that's probably it. He's using an enchantment.'_ Rin signed to the now red mute, as Bon glared at him.

"Hey don't sign when we can't understand what you're saying!" Bon growled in frustration, before a startled yell filled the air.

Everyone in the room looking around in confusion and worry, before a blur of pink and black suddenly dashed into the room. A huge thud following after as the black blur attacked the pink one and they ended up in a heap on the floor. The long lost aria lying on his stomach on the floor with Yori's hellhound sitting on his back. The creatures tail wagging happily, as he let out a bark and Yori suddenly started mutely laughing.

' _Good boy.'_

"He's yours!?" Shima yelled when the dog finally got off him and padded over to Yori. "The damn mutt has been chasing me around the branch!"

"We got tired of looking for you, so Yori sent his familiar out for you." Rin spoke, as the pink-haired teen got up and dusted his clothes off.

"You could've called me Rin-chan."

"You wouldn't pick up your damn phone." Bon growled, as the pink-haired teen let out a small laugh and then lit up as he shoved a hand into his pocket.

"Before I forget! I got tons of name for you, Rin-chan!" The pink-hair teen spoke, as he pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it.

The thing hitting the floor and rolling out toward the couch, before it disappeared below it and came out the other side. The roll not stopping till it hit the wall a few feet behind the couch and Rin stared at it in horror.

"Just how many people did you ask?!" Rin demanded, as he turned to his classmate and Yori blinked at the long list in the pink-haired teen's hands.

"A few dozen." The teen grinned, before Rin frowned at him and the teen hesitantly laughed. "A few hundred."

"WHAT?!"

"I want you to find the perfect name for your baby, Rin-chan!"

'Do you want me to have my familiar chase him?' Yori signed toward him as Rin put his head in his hands.

"Please." Rin spoke, as Shima gave him a look of confusion and the hellhound jumped toward Shima.

A very unmanly shriek leaving his friend, as he dropped the list and ran for his life. The hellhound taking the reaction as a sign to play as he bounded after their classmate and Rin sighed. The mute beside him picking up the list and trying to read Shima's shitty handwriting, before Rin growled and snatched it from his fingers.

"Give me that!" Rin spoke angrily, before he set it on fire and the lot of them stared at the teen as if he'd gone crazy. "I don't need a dumbass list!…Shit, sorry. Hormones again."

A roll of the eyes left Bon as Yori mutely giggled and Miwa blinked at him in fear.

"I just wanted a normal day." Rin whined, as Yori gently patted his back.

' _Go find Nekoyoma. I'll keep your aria friend busy.'_

' _Where have you been all my life?'_ Rin weakly chuckled as he signed and got to his feet.

' _Waiting for your brother?'_

A laugh left Rin as he messed up Yori's hair and they smiled at each other, before Rin turned to his classmates.

"I'm gunna find Neko. You guys are free to do what you want." Rin spoke, as he gave them a wave and headed for his and Neko's apartment.

No comeback or replies leaving his classmates, as he walked away, as Rin let out a heavy sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets. His gaze falling toward his stomach and a frown appearing on his face as he glared down at it and growled. Great he now was hungry, and he was so not looking forward to having his head in the toilet today.

* * *

"There you are." A slightly annoyed voice spoke, as Griffin put the book in hand in it's proper place on the bookshelf and ignored the voice. "Griffin-"

"Mom, I found some more that go over here." Kito suddenly spoke as he turned the corner, with an armful of books in his arms, just in time and beamed at Mephisto. "Hi, father! Are you here to help us sort the books?"

"No, I'm actually here to talk to your mother." Mephisto spoke with a frown as Griffin accepted the pile of books from their son and picked up the first book to examine the cover.

"Well your mother doesn't want to talk to your father right now." Griffin spoke, as he turned back to the bookshelf and put the book in its proper place. "Your father can go back to what he's good at. Ruining peoples lives."

A huge crash suddenly filled the room as a grunt filled the air and furious green eyes met red. The mating and pregnancy doctor pushed up against the bookshelf and the headmaster of True Cross Academy's fingers dug into his shirt, as Kito looked at them in complete worry and fear. Books now scattered across the floor, and the shelves pretty much empty, as the two demons glared at one another.

"M-mother, f-father-"

"I never wanted to leave either of you-"

"That's utter bullshit. You left us all the time! How many times did you come to visit us and then leave us the next day?!"

"I was protecting you!"

"From what?! There was nothing to protect us from! You had us in the middle of nowhere! You wouldn't even let me out of the damn house!"

"M-mother, f-father-"

"There were exorcists everywhere looking for you!"

"Then you could've just let them find me! It would've been better than watching my son die and you leave me!"

Silence fell over the room as shocked green stared down at furious red.

"You're not being serious-"

"Do I look serious to you, Mephisto?" Griffin challenged, as the demon stood up straighter and let go of him.

"I had no intention of hurting you, Griffin."

"Well tough shit, because you did." The doctor spoke, as he ignored his crumpled shirt and glared at him.

Silence fell over them, as Kito looked at the two of them cautiously. The teen clearly scared and his childlike mindset making him look vulnerable between the three of them, as the headmaster finally sighed and looked at the doctor.

"I didn't want to watch you kill all those humans." Mephisto finally spoke, as the doctor stared at him in confusion despite the anger clearly in his eyes. "I couldn't stand the thought of watching you die."

"Then you should've taken us with you."

"You know I couldn't do that, Griffin. I was apart of the Vatican, and I still am! If they saw me take the two of you away they'd never trust me!" Mephisto spoke as the doctor frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then it sucks to be you then." Griffin spoke, as the older stared at him in slight confusion. "You couldn't choose between us of them and you can't even choose now. Looks like nothing has changed."

Silence fell over them as the doctor leaned down and started to pick up the books off the floor. Kito hesitantly walking over and helping him with the task, as Mephisto silently watched them.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it then I won't come back." Mephisto spoke, as he quickly turned and left the room.

"Father!"

The slamming of the door echoing through the room the next moment, as Griffin calmly stood up and turned back to the bookshelf. The books being placed in their proper places, as Kito quietly stood up and held the books tightly to his chest.

"Mother."

"Yes Kito?" Griffin spoke, as he turned to his son with dull grey eyes.

The color causing the teen to stiffen as he held the books tightly to his chest and looked to the floor.

"Why did you and father yell?"

"Because your father hurt me and he's trying to fix it." Griffin spoke, as he turned back to the bookshelf and his task at hand.

"Shouldn't he being trying to fix it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love your father anymore." Griffin spoke, as he put the last book in his hand on the shelf and turned to take the books from his son. The doctor being greeted with a hurt and shocked look on Kito's face as the older bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Kito-"

"Why don't you love father anymore? Isn't he your mate? Weren't you two destined?" Kito demanded, as Griffin sighed and leaned against the bookshelf.

"He is my mate and we were, and still are destined, I've just moved on Kito." Griffin spoke, as he watched the hurt look turn into pity the doctor growled. "Kito, don't look at me like that."

In an instant the teen flinched as Griffin cursed and took the books from the younger. The male turning his back to him and shoving the books on the shelf as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"You should go look around the branch some. See if you want to stay here or not." Griffin spoke. "I won't make you stay with me or go with your father. That's your decision."

"O-ok."

Quiet footsteps echoed through the room, before the door was opened and closed behind the retreating teen. The click of the door almost deafening, as the doctor put the last book in his hand on the shelf and strangled the spine. His finger white and his figure shaking, before he let out a growl and yanked it off the shelf. The book crashing into the bookshelf behind him, and a blast of sound blasting the bookcase apart, as a scream left the doctor. His body hitting the bookcase and his body sliding to the floor, as he dug his fingers into his hair and whimpered. Images he didn't want to see flashing through his head and pain wracking through his body, as he curled up into himself and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears welling up in his eyes, and falling down his cheeks, as he let out a strangled sob and a whimper filled the air.

"Make it go away. Make all the voices go away."

* * *

"Nir, time to wake up."

A soft whine filled the air as ocean blue eyes fluttered open and were met with happy yellow ones. The teen staring into them with a familiarity he couldn't place, as the man sitting on the edge of the bed brushed the hair out of his face and smiled. A smile that reflected something he couldn't understand, as he tried to remember the man's name and failed once again. His fingers curling around the pendant in his hand, before the answer suddenly smacked him across the face and he gave the man a small smile.

"Yasuo." The teen spoke, as Yasuo gave him a relieved nod and reached to the table set up next to the bed.

"I made you some food." He spoke as he took something off the table and brought a mug into his line of sight. "It's some broth if you're hungry."

"Sure."

A nod left the male as he put the mug back on the table and stood up. Yasuo easily pulling the sheets off him and, sliding an arm under his back and knees, before he pulled the teen into a sitting position and replaced the sheets. The action all too fluid and practiced for the teen, before he sat back on the edge of the bed and grabbed the mug. Yasuo turning back to him and holding the mug out to him, as Nir hesitantly let go of the pendant in his hand and reached for the cup. The male carefully exchanging the mug into his waiting hands, before he gave him a small smile and turned back to the table. A plate full of food catching his eye, as the man starting eating quietly and glanced toward him.

"Is something wrong Nir?" The man spoke, as the teen quickly shook his head and took a sip. "Hey wait that's-"

A hiss left the teen as he burnt his tongue and quickly pulled the mug away from his lips. The action causing the broth inside to slosh over the other side of the cup and into his lap, as he let out a yelp and the cup hit the floor. The ceramic mug shattering upon impact and the hot liquid splashing everywhere, as the man beside him was quickly on his feet and pulling the teen into his arms. The cords and machines that had been attached to his body being ripped off in seconds, before they were suddenly in a bathroom and the man was turning on the shower. Freezing cold water suddenly hitting them as the teen flinched and the man quieted him softly.

"Easy, Nir. I don't want you to damage your skin." The man spoke as he carefully maneuvered them around in the tub till the water only hit the teen's stomach and legs.

The cold water hitting the man above him and completely soaking him from head to toe, as he gently pulled the hospital gown up his thighs a little and checked his skin. Bright pink splotches covering a large amount of skin, as he gently rested his fingertips against it and his eyes brows scrunched together. A look of pain and agony flashing across the man's eyes, before he reached over the tub and pulled a dry towel closer to them.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, as the teen blinked up at him before the question registered in his mind.

"Its feels hot."

A nod left the man as grabbed a washcloth and held it under the spray. The material dampening, till it was completely soaked, before he carefully pressed it against his thigh.

"Does that hurt?"

"No." A nod, before the cloth was pressed harder against his skin.

"How about now?"

"No, it just feels hotter." A sigh of relief left the man as he set the cloth down for a moment and shut the showerhead off.

"Then it's not too serious." He spoke in relief, as he grabbed the towel and slung it over his shoulder. "Now, lets get you out of those soaked clothes."

In an instant the teen's cheeks turned pink as he slowly shook his head. A soft smile appearing on the man's face as he pulled him closer, till his head was resting against his soaked shoulder, and buried his face into the teen's hair.

"It's ok, Nir. I'm not going to judge you." He spoke softly, before he untied the back of the hospital gown.

The teen quiet as the man worked on the knots, before the sleeves were pulled off his arms and the fabric dropped in his lap. A towel suddenly wrapped around him and the teen being lifted into the male's arms, as the soaked hospital gown hit the bottom of the tub with a plop and he looked up to see a smile on the man's face.

"And you thought I'd look." He spoke with a slight smug tone in his voice, causing the teen's face to redden.

"Well you're an adult." Nir finally spoke back to him, as the man raised an eyebrow. "Adults can do whatever they want."

A frown appeared on the male's face as his grip tightened slightly around him and the teen flinched. The boy scared that he might have angered him, as he hesitantly looked up at him and saw the troubled look in his eyes.

"Nir, just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I get to do whatever I want." He spoke, as he carefully stepped out of the tub and grabbed another towel on his way out of the bathroom and back into the large white room they had been in. "There are things I can't do and things I shouldn't do. One of those things are doing anything that makes you upset or scared."

The man carefully set him back on the bed, as the teen scrambled to keep himself upright and the male in front of him quickly put a hand on his back. The teen looking back at him to find caring yellow eyes watching him, as he pulled the second towel off his shoulder and draped it over his head so he could dry the teen's hair.

"The things I can do, is protect you and keep you from being harmed." He spoke, as he leaned forward a bit so he could remove the hand from his back and instead wrap his arm around the teen to keep a better grip on him. The male continuing to dry the teen carefully, without invading his boundaries the teen didn't know the male knew, and carefully watched him.

Endless questions starting to form in the teen's mind as he watched the male calmly take care of him. Just who was this man? Why did he act so friendly toward him? Did he know him? Did he want to take advantage of him? Why did he keep looking at him like that? What was this feeling he couldn't place, nor understand? It was so faint he couldn't even grasp it, like it was too far away for him to even find. It was infuriating and he didn't even remember how he got here. Just what happened to him?

Of course in the next instant the huge door to the room flew open and the man in front of him let out a growl. The teen unable to move, nor react, before he was suddenly completely covered and the man was standing in front of him. His shoulders tense as if he was protecting him from whatever had come into the room, before the tenseness disappeared and another voice reached him.

"What the hell happened? My computer started going off that the machines were…what the hell happened here?!"

"The broth was a little too hot. Nir dropped it in his lap." The man spoke, as he sighed and turned back to the teen with a soft smile on his face. "I was just drying him off from the cold shower I put him in."

"Are the burns bad?" The voice asked, as footsteps came from behind the male and a second man walked over. His hair a short brunette and covering his right eye, as his only visible cerulean one looked at him in slight worry.

"No. I got cold water on them as fast as I could. They're barely first degree burns." The male in front of him spoke, as the other went to reach forward and move the towel aside, before the man in front of him growled. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Yasuo, he's my patient now." The man reprimanded, as Nir managed to put the pieces together and guessed the other male was a doctor. "I have all the right to make sure his condition is perfect."

"No, he's my patient Drew." The man in front of him, Yasuo, growled, as he stood up with a hand still keeping the teen sitting up straight. "It's my job to keep him healthy."

A heavy crackling silence fell over Yasuo and Drew, as Nir quietly watched the two, before he felt a chill wash over his body and he wrapped his arms around himself. Yasuo noticing the shiver running through him, as he let out a curse and turned toward him to yank the sheets off the bed. The man wrapping both the towels and sheets around his body, before he pulled him into his arms and looked at Drew once more.

"He's my responsibility, Drew." He spoke, as Nir watched the two of them. "I've suffered long enough without him and now that he's back he's my responsibility. I'll take your advice, and I'll follow your instructions, but I won't let you touch him."

A frown appeared on the doctor's face, as he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Fine. Keep him warm while I get him some dry clothes." He spoke, before he left the room.

The heavy clang of the door echoing through the room, as Nir frowned and looked down at his hands. Yasuo had been waiting for him? But he's never met him. How could he have even known he existed? He hadn't seen him till today. Ugh, why did his head hurt?

"Nir? Does your head hurt?" Yasuo spoke, as the teen snapped back to reality and realized he had a hand on his head and his right eye squeezed shut.

The teen now noticing the slight throb on the side of his head, as he pulled the hand away from the spot and looked up at the man looking down at him in worry. That very look creating that irritated feeling deep down in his gut, as he scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned.

"Who are you? What are you to me?"

The silence that fell between them was so thick it could've been cut with a knife, and that was when Nir realized he hit something important. This man knew him, and he meant a lot more to him than some kid, but what exactly was he?

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, Griffin, Yasuo, Nir and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	18. Chapter 18

Dreams of Fire Chapter 18

_"Give me the scalpel."_

_"Doctor, are you sure this is safe?"_

_"Yes, we put him under. Now give me that scalpel." A soft clink and the sound of gloves snapping on echoed. "Commencing Demonic Testing Number eight hundred seventy five, test subject five hundred sixty nine. Time thirteen hundred hours, date of July twenty-fifth nineteen sixty-four."_

_Pain. Nothing but pain. Pure agonizing torture._

* * *

A soft click sounded through the room as the front door to the apartment closed and Nekoyoma looked up from a stack of papers in his hand.

"Hey, I wondered where you went. Yori came over earlier looking for you."

"Ugh." Was the only reply received as the half-demon flopped on the couch beside the other and leaned against him as he closed his eyes.

"That bad?" Nekoyoma asked, as he wrapped an arm around the teen's waist. "Who did you run into? Trey?"

"My classmates." Rin grumbled as he snuggled against the other. "Shima demanded to know everything about us and one thing led to another. Then, before I knew it, the idiot ran around the branch asking everyone what we should name the offspring."

"Ouch."

"Then we had to search for him." The teen frowned as he mate set down the papers in his hands and let the demon sit in his lap. "So I went with Bon and Miwa, and Yori ended up finding us. He summoned a familiar and set it out to find Shima, which surprised me."

"He may not seem like it, but Yori was a fearful force when he was out in the field." Nekoyoma spoke as he wrapped his arms around the younger and rubbed his stomach. "He used mantras and familiars, which was a deadly combo."

"But wouldn't his familiars die too?"

"Nori has protective seals engraved into their bones. No mantra can harm them."

"Damn."

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"Right! Well Yori and me headed back, with Bon and Miwa behind us, and Yori asks me if I got pregnant the first time we…well…you know." By now the teen's face was red as the older chuckled.

"Had sex?"

"Y-yes." Rin mumbled, as he looked else where and leaned against the male. "I told him yes and he said that him and Yukio…well you know-"

"Had sex."

"Quit saying that!"

"Who else will?" Nekoyoma teased as Rin huffed and tried to ignore the demon kissing at his neck.

"Anyway, Yori told me he wasn't pregnant and asked me why."

"You figure it out?" The male asked, as he slipped his hands under the teen's shirt.

"Yeah. Bon said there's a protection enchantment."

"He give you the incantation?"

"No, why?"

"No reason." Nekoyoma spoke, before the teen was suddenly on his back on the couch with a smirking demon hovering over him. "Just means we're going to have a ton of little demons running around here."

"Let me deal with this one first, before we thinking of having more." Rin frowned, as the Glacier Bullet kissed his neck and pulled off the half-demon's shirt. "Besides, I hate not being able to enjoy my food when I know it'll just come back up."

"It's not that bad." Nekoyoma chuckled, as he rubbed the teen's stomach and kissed him. "Besides, you'll change your mind when our little one is running around calling us mommy and daddy."

A small pout fell over the half-demon's face as he stared at the back of the couch.

"Now you're just poking at my weakness." Rin muttered, as Nekoyoma chuckled and sat up, pulling the teen into his lap in the process.

"If it's anyone's weakness it's mine." He spoke, kissing the teen. "I'll have a mini-you running around pouting like you and looking at me with big blue eyes."

"Who said they'd look like me?" Rin challenged, as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. "They'll probably end up with your ice blue eyes and that smile of yours."

A chuckle left the older as he pulled the two of them flush together and pressed their foreheads to one another's.

"We'll both be doomed." The Glacier Bullet spoke quietly, before pulling the teen into a kiss.

A soft hum vibrating through the half-demon's chest as he wove his fingers into the older's hair. The male's hands sliding up his back, and his lips slowly migrating downward. A small kiss to the neck sending shivers down the younger's spine, as he nuzzled into the flesh and grazed his teeth against the racing pulse underneath.

"You're sensitive here. You know that, right?"

"Sh-Shut up-Ah!"

A sudden cry left the younger as the male's teeth sunk into his skin and sent jolts of pleasure up his spine. His tail trembling as the male gently lapped at the teeth marks and smirked at the teen's flushed face.

"You better be careful. I might eat you if you sound like that every time I touch you."

"F-Freaking tease."

A bigger smirk fell over the male's face as his tail wrapped around the younger's and squeezed. His fingers roughly rubbing over his nipples and his teeth sinking into his neck once more, before the teen cried out once more and trembled head to toe in the male's lap.

"You were saying?" The male teased, licking the teeth marks.

"A-Asshole. Quit teasing me and take me." Rin growled, as the male chuckled.

"With pleas-" The male suddenly paused as he looked around the room and Rin growled at him for stopping so suddenly.

"Come on! I'm not begging anymore-"

"We're being watched."

"Wh-what?!"

A sudden crash sounded as part of the ceiling gave way and dust filled the air. Nekoyoma easily waving it away with a single hand motion as he sighed and frowned at the sight before them.

"Of course. It had to be you, Shura."

A dry nervous laugh filled the air as Rin saw none other than Shura incased in a block of ice in the middle of their now wreaked living room. The woman on her back and her arms in what the half-demon could only guess had to be an uncomfortable position, as he suddenly blushed and quickly grabbed his shirt.

"The hell, Shura?!" Rin demanded, as he pulled on his shirt and tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by." She tried to speak innocently, as Nekoyoma frowned.

"In our ventilation system?"

"No one uses doors these days-"

"The moment Rin got back?"

"I had a surprise-"

"When you knew I was going to have sex with him?"

"-for you…"

Silence filled the air as the demon and human stared at one another. A frown on the demon's face, and a semi-innocent look on the woman's, as Rin hid his face in his mate's shoulder.

"Can I die now?" Rin asked, as Nekoyoma sighed and ruffled his hair.

"No, but Scarlett is not gunna like the hole in the ceiling."

"At least I can repaint the room. The beige is sickening."

"You're pregnant, I'm not letting you paint anything."

"But we'll have a huge white spot!"

"I'll paint it. You pick the color and go somewhere without the fumes."

"Have you ever painted a room before?" Rin challenged, as Nekoyoma fell silent. "Just as I thought."

"Can you let me go-" Shura started.

"No."

"No!"

* * *

_"Sir he's losing a lot of blood-"_

_"He'll be fine. His kind regenerates faster than the rest." A pause. "Give me something to clip this incision open with. He's healing too fast to keep it open."_

* * *

The silence seemed never ending, before Drew came back with a bundle of clothes and set them on the bed. A frown on the doctor's face as he looked at the teen still in the male's arms.

"I'm guessing you're dressing him?" The doctor spoke in a slightly annoyed tone as Yasuo nodded. "Then make sure you give him something he won't drop in his lap."

A nod left Yasuo as Drew left and the male finally relaxed when the door closed.

"Let's see what Drew got you to wear." He spoke as he set the teen back on the bed and kept him sitting up as he checked the clothing. "And I'll answer your questions, so don't worry."

A nod left the teen as he was handed boxers and the male looked to the side so the teen could pull them on. Relief falling over the teen, as he slowly leaned forward and managed to get the boxers over his legs and the fabric over his lower half.

"They're on." Nir spoke, as Yasuo turned back and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants from the pile. "How do you know me?"

"Past life." Yasuo replied, as he pulled the sweatpants on the teen. "You were my partner and lover. We guarded a palace to a ruthless king and our love was forbidden. Our king found out and he burned you alive in front of me."

A deafening silence fell over them as Nir stared into saddened yellow eyes in shock. The male's fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach out and touch him, but instead he searched the pile of clothes for a shirt.

"I was destroyed by your death and sought out revenge on our king's song, but all it did was almost make me lose you and almost get us both killed." Quietly the male pulled out a red shirt and helped the teen into it. The older making sure the fabric never touched his left ear as the teen opened his mouth to speak. "You lost your left ear in your past life and you hate anything touching it. That's why I know."

Silence fell over them as Yasuo pulled socks onto the teen's feet and lifted him up to situate him back at the head of the bed and against the pillows.

"Let me make you something to eat, again." He spoke, before he walked through another door the teen never noticed was attached to the room and disappeared.

Nir's mind reeling as he reached up to touch his left ear and winced when he touched the skin and shivered in disgust by the action…so he was a reincarnation of Yasuo's lover? Was that even possible? Did reincarnations even exist? No, they'd have to. Otherwise Yasuo wouldn't know about his ear or the fact that his lower back was sensitive from all the beatings he received. Of course there was probably a reason in his past life that the male never touched him there, but the whole idea still sounded a little odd. I mean, if he has a past life wouldn't he remember it somehow? Like in a dream or something? Why didn't he know a thing about it? And why did Yasuo die when his past self die? Ugh, his head hurt.

"Here, I made a new batch of broth and it's not scolding hot this time." Yasuo suddenly spoke as he teen snapped back to reality and turned to see the male walk back in with a new mug. "I should've checked the temperature on the first one before I gave it to you, but this one is safe."

"Thanks." Nir spoke as he took the mug when it was handed to him, and blew on it slightly, before taking a sip. "It's good, thank you."

"It's just some microwave soup." Nir chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and returned to his now cold food. "I suck at cooking, you were the chef between us."

A moment of silence passed as Yasuo ate his cold food and Nir stared down into the mug in his hands.

"How old are you?" Nir suddenly asked, making the male beside him pause and stared down at his plate.

"Twenty-five." Yasuo spoke, as he continued eating.

"How can you be twenty-five where you make it sound like we spent an eternity together?" Nir questioned, as Yasuo put down his utensils and turned toward him. "Didn't you die when I did?"

"I don't know if I died or not." The male spoke, causing the teen to stare at him in confusion. "I remember the flames, but there was no pain. Then I was suddenly in the middle of the-…I don't know."

"The middle of the what?" Nir pressed as Yasuo turned back to his food. "Yasuo-"

"Is the broth ok?"

"Yasuo-!" Nir started, as the male suddenly grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it as he stared down at his plate.

"One step at a time, Nir, please." Yasuo spoke, as his grip slowly tightened and his fingers shook. "I know your confused, and every piece of information only bring more questions, but it's not easy on my end. I'm reopening old wounds and bad memories. So please, one step at a time."

In response all the teen could do was squeeze the male's hand back and nodded. After all, he had only just woken up and found out he had had a past life and Yasuo was apparently his past lover that watched him die. It was natural he'd be upset if he had to remember how he died…just like his father when he was reminded of his mother. Why did he cause everyone around him pain?

The next moment the teen leaned against the older and the male turned his head to look at him.

"Nir?"

"Tell me when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

In response the male squeezed his hand and Nir closed his eyes. After all, he had no one else to turn to and Yasuo could protect him and maybe love him…love. What was it like?

* * *

_"What the hell is that?"_

_"If I had to guess, the source of his powers. Seemed fitting for a demon who controls sound. Not only does he have a larger voice box, but he has these hollow sacs everywhere else."_

_A burst of pain._

_"What are they used for?"_

* * *

A heavy sigh filled the air as the teen pouted toward the floor.

"I'm lost again." Kito spoke childishly, as he looked around at the halls and his pout grew when he noticed they all looked the same. "Dad's house is so much simpler."

Reluctantly the teen picked a hallway, and headed down it, in the hopes he'd find something familiar. In truth, he had been walking around the branch for two hours and he'd been lost for over an hour. Something he was beginning to realize was habit, by all the times he had gotten lost when his father let him roam the academy grounds at night. So he should've seen this coming, but the fight between his parents was distracting him. After all, before he got hurt and frozen in time they always looked happy together. How could him being hurt stop his mothers love for his father?

" _Because your father hurt me and he's trying to fix it."_

Slowly the teen came to a stop as he stared at the tiled floor. How did father hurt mother? Was it because he hid him from mother till he was ok? Was it because he left mother for so long by himself? What hurt mother so bad to make him hate father so much?

"Hey you lost, cutie?" A voice suddenly asked, as the teen jumped and looked up into green eyes that widened when their eyes met. "Holy shit, no way."

"Huh?" Came the dumbfounded response at the older looking male took one of his hands and squeezed it. "Wha-"

"I can't believe I finally found you." The male spoke as he smiled at him happily and all Kito could do was stare at him in confusion. "I never thought I'd find my mate here."

"Mate?" Kito spoke as the male happily nodded and the idea finally hit him. "I have a mate…mother and father are going to be so happy!"

Without hesitation the teen hugged the male in front of him and missed the wince that came with the mentioning of his parents. The male wrapping his arms around him as Kito happily beamed and snuggled against the males chest. The embrace lasting moments, before Kito suddenly pulled away and childishly smiled.

"You should meet mother and father! They'd be so happy to meet you and know I have a mate!" Kito suddenly spoke as he gently pulled on the males arm and looked up when the male didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was just thinking it's a little soon to meet your parents, right? I mean we only just met. We don't know a thing about each other." The male spoke as Kito tilted his head to the side. "We should get to know each other first."

"Oh right! Where are my manners, I'm Kito!" The teen happily spoke as the male relaxed and gave him a smile.

"Rick."

"Let's find somewhere to talk then." Kito spoke as he clung to the males arm and smiled up at him. "You lead though. I keep getting myself lost."

"Sure." Came the simple reply as the male started leading him down the hall. "So how old are you?"

"Ten-" The teen started, before he stopped and took his arm back so he could count properly. The male watching him in confusion. "I should be fifteen or sixteen."

"Should be?"

"I was in a coma." Kito quickly replied, using the lie his father told him to tell strangers, as the male seemed surprised. "I got hurt bad so father took care of me till I healed."

"That must've been a bad injury." Rick spoke as Kito gave him a nod and pointed to his chest by his heart.

"Yep. I got shot right here by an exorcist." The teen spoke as Rick just stared at him while they walked. "I was trying to protect mother, before he got hurt by them, and I got hurt instead. And now…now mother and father are fighting and I think it's partially my fault."

Slowly the two of them came to a stop in the empty hallway and Rick tilted his head up to look at him.

"I doubt it was your fault Kito. After all, you're too innocent to be blamed for anything." The male spoke, as Kito blinked up at him.

"Innocent?" Kito repeated in confusion, as the male in front of him slowly moved them backwards till the teen's back him the wall and the teen jumped in surprise. "Rick-"

"Yep and I like them innocent." The male spoke, before their lips suddenly connected and the childish teen gasped in surprise.

The male's tongue plunging into his mouth and slithering around inside, as the teen whimpered and tried to push the male off him. His hands suddenly taking hold of his hips, and his knee pushing the teen's legs apart, as the male completely invaded his personal space and put the teen in panic mode. The boy trying to find a way to escape, as the male suddenly grinded against him and the teen yelped in disgust.

He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. Why was he doing this? He was so nice a moment ago. Make it stop. Make it…

"STOP!"

The teen's sudden yell, the moment he finally shoved the male off him, was deafening as the sound exploded against the air and sent the demon off him in a split second. The male smashing into the wall, and sending debris flying, as tile and wall cracked around the young teen. Blood splattering onto the dirty floor as a heavy ringing echoed in the air and the small teen slid to the floor in fear and shock. The echoing slowly settling down as the dust settled and the teen saw the damage he created.

The male that had just been all over him practically embedded into the wall as he hung his head in his unconscious state. Blood slowly staining his clothes and the floor, from several deep cuts on his body, as footsteps headed toward them from all directions and the realization hit him.

This man had wanted to rape him.

With that single thought tears filled the teen's eyes as he sniffled and the heavy droplets rolled down his cheeks. His sniffles turning into hiccups as the tears increased and the very first person rounded the corner and fell upon the scene before them.

"Kito what happened?" A voice spoke. As the teen suddenly looked up and heavier tears filled his eyes as the male rushed toward him.

"D-Da-addy…"

* * *

_"Most likely to amplify sound around him and send out powerful sound waves. It's a nice biological design…I wonder how hollow they are, or how thick the skin is around it."_

_"Doctor, I don't think that's a good idea-!"_

_Agonizing torture. Pain so hot the flames of Ghenna didn't compare…_

* * *

When the explosion had rocked the ground, and the ringing reached his ears, the prince of Gehenna had suddenly started sprinting toward the disturbance. His heart thundering in his chest as he prayed above all else it wasn't Griffin or Kito in the middle of that explosion. If it was true he wouldn't know how to handle it if either of them were severely hurt or dying. No, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He couldn't lose either of them at a time like this.

Of course the moment he turned the corner, where the sound came from, all his prayers were shattered in an instant. Sitting about halfway down the hallway, with his knees to his chest, was Kito. The wall across from him blasted apart and the area around him cracked as the male came to a stop in shock.

"Kito, what happened?!" Mephisto demanded, as the teen slowly lifted his head.

The first sign of tears on the teen's face instantly setting the male into panic mode as he quickly headed toward his son.

"D-da-addy…" Came the sob, as Mephisto kneeled in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, Kito. I'm here." The prince spoke softly, as his son grabbed fists full of his jacket and buried his face into it sobbing and shaking. "What happened, little one?"

"H-he was g-going t-to r-ra-rape me." Came the muffled and shaky reply as the demon stared down at his son in shock and turned to the crater behind them.

Surely enough an older male demon was practically embedded into the wall and slowly bleeding out. Deep lacerations covering his body from Kito's sound waves, as the prince gritted his teeth and held his son tighter against him. How dare another demon try and take advantage of his son like that. How dare they try and defile and taint his precious offspring for their own personal needs. If it weren't for Kito's presence he'd turn the male into a pile of blood and mush so that no one would ever know he had been a demon to begin with. No, there'd be absolutely nothing let of that piece of trash, just like the humans that has torn apart his mate all those years ago. No, no one ever got away with hurting his family and no one ever was.

"It's alright, Kito. He won't touch you anymore." Mephisto calmly spoke, as he held the sobbing teen close to him and personnel from the branch started to arrive on the scene.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened here?"

"Oh crap, some one get a stretcher!"

"Is he alive?!"

"Someone call Scarlett, now!"

"Is he alright?" A voice suddenly asked from beside him, as the prince looked up to find Trey giving them a small smile. "Did he try to touch him?"

A small nod left the male as Kito's cries came out louder with the reminder of what happened as Trey winced and kneeled down beside them.

"It'll be alright, youngling. He didn't get very far, right? You're a lucky one." Trey spoke, as Kito suddenly stopped crying and turned to look at the sad look in the other demons face.

"Y-you mean y-you-" Kito shakily spoke as Trey gave him a nod and gently set a hand on the teen's head.

"Things were bad when I was your age, youngling. It wasn't uncommon." He spoke calmly as the teen sniffled and wiped at his tear-streaked face. "I know it's a scary experience, but yah should be thankful. He didn't get far. Yah're one of tah lucky ones."

A small nod left the teary-eyed teen as Trey gave him a small smile and stood up. Mephisto giving him a nod in thanks as Trey waved him off and headed over to the others to fill them in and tell them to leave them alone. Kito now a lot calmer in his hold, as the teen leaned against him and occasionally sniffled. Mephisto gently running his gloved fingers through the youngling's hair as he held him close and watched his son's eyes close.

"I k-know why now." Kito softly spoke, as Mephisto looked down at him and Kito opened his eyes to look up at him. "You were trying to keep us safe from the other demons too. The ones that would try and use me against mother or try to hurt me."

A small nod was all he could give the younger as he held him close and closed his eyes.

"There were so many dangers out there and I knew your mother couldn't protect you in his condition. That's why I hid the two of you away." Mephisto replied as Kito leaned against him.

"Why not tell mother that?" Kito asked, as Mephisto sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Because your mother is stubborn and strong willed underneath that calm and composed shell. He's ruthless and short-tempered attitude has finally risen to the surface and his submissive mature has been long since been buried. Any words of protection would set him off or make him argue with me."

"You said mother changed?" Kito curiously spoke, as the prince gently wiped the tears from the youngling's face.

"Yes. The years apart has caused your mother to revert to his old self and abandon his past self." Mephisto replied as Kito watched him. "But that doesn't take away his memories of his past or that dreadful place."

"Dreadful place?"

* * *

_…and even then he was still lost in a sea of red and black. The pain cascading through his nerves like a hot iron rods as the numbness started to take over. The empty feeling eating away at his body and mind as he desperately fought against it. Fought for the right to live, to see Nori and Abby again, to finally be rid of this hell and…to finally fall into the arms of his destined mate as he finally hit rock bottom of the well of life. Everything vibrating to his very core as he finally plunged forward and desperately grabbed the pink light ahead of him and curled around it. The soft feeling melting into him, before everything exploded._

* * *

Within an instant the explosion rocked the entire branch. Screams and gasps leaving the residents, before the deadening scream filled the air. The sound so loud it echoed and blasted doors and windows apart as Nekoyoma quickly wrapped his arms around his mate and created a huge ice dome several feet thick around them. Yori suddenly mouthing an incantation that created a shield around the room, and Yasuo quickly throwing the mug in the teens hand aside to cover the teen with his own body, as Mephisto created a shield around everyone in the hallway. The scream echoing for several moments before all was quiet.

"What tah hell was tat?!" Trey demanded, as Kito grabbed onto the prince's shirt as he shook.

"Kito?"

"M-mother…"

'Griffin.' Yori mouthed.

In an instant Mephisto scooped up his son into his arms and sprinted toward the origin of the explosion. Kito letting out a gasp, as he clung to him and Trey yelled after them. The prince never hearing the male as another scream rocked the branch and the male's shield activated around them as he sprinted down the halls.

"All residents remain calm. The branch is not under attack." Scarlett's voice suddenly echoed through the silence that came after. "I repeat, we are not under attack."

"Then what is this?" Rin spoke as Nekoyoma held him close.

"Griffin."

"D-daddy, mother's-" Kito shook, as another scream echoed and blasted against the shield the moment they entered the medical sector.

An unhearable curse left the demon as he sprinted into the demonic pregnancy and mating section of the sector and silence fell over the air. Footsteps sounding behind him as he glanced behind him to find Scarlett, Drew, and Kira a few feet back as he turned into his mate's office. The male skidding to a stop, as he looked at all the damage in shock. The walls cracked and crumbling as bookcases laid on the floor, books bent and scattered across it as blood covered almost every surface. His mate lying amongst the chaos by his desk as he lay curled into himself as blood oozed out of huge gashes in his skin. Scarlett and the others stepping into the room after them as the woman quickly rushed to his side and turned the male on his back as she placed a hand on his forehead and another on his chest.

"Kira, get the kid out of here. He doesn't need to see this." She ordered, as the male took the prince's son from him and quickly left the room as the woman spoke an incantation and a circle appeared below the pair with ancient writing inscribed into it. "Drew grab my phone for me and call him. We don't have much time."

"Of course." Drew spoke as he reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, before calling whatever number it was they needed. "It's not in service."

"Shit, that means he moved to the other place." She spoke, before his mate's body suddenly vibrated and a scream tore through the air as his skin split apart in several locations. The sound never echoing as the circle glowed and a shield wrapped around the two of them. "We'll have to send someone to get him here."

"Who the hell are we going to send for that? He hates everyone we've sent." Drew spoke as the two suddenly turned to him and the male finally tore his eyes away from his mate.

"Who better than his mate." Scarlett spoke as Drew quickly turned to her.

"Are you crazy?! He'll tear him apart when he finds out who he is!"

"We have no other choice. Give him the location, Drew." A hesitant nod left the male as he pulled out a pad and wrote on it, before walking over to the prince and handing it to him. "Go to the coordinates and bring the male you find there back to the branch-"

Griffin's scream tore through the room as blood splattered across the floor and the head of the branch as she completely ignored it and continued when everything fell silent.

"You have a half hour."

"What happens in a half hour?" Mephisto finally spoke as he looked at his panting mate on the ground in pain and Scarlett finally looked him in the eye.

"You'll both will be on a one way trip to Gehenna."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, Griffin, Yasuo, Nir and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	19. Chapter 19

Dreams of Fire Chapter 19~

_Vibrations rang through the dark world around him and tore into his skin. Each rip and tear causing the teen to curl around the pink orb tighter and grit his teeth in pure agony. Tears falling past his closed eyes, as he clutched the orb tightly to his chest and pleaded against the agonizing darkness._

" _P-Please…save me."_

* * *

The deafening snapping of twigs rang through the air as the male silently walked through the dense jungle. The occasional sound of an animal call never once distracting the man as he held his prized umbrella in one hand and the notepad in the other. A distressed look on his usually calm face as an echoed scream rang through the back of his mind and he quickened his pace.

Just what was going on? First Kito and now Griffin. Not to mention he had no idea what was going on with his mate. He had seen his condition, heard his screams, and could almost feel his pain, but other than that he had no idea what was wrong with the younger. He had never seen something like this before, the way his mate's body seemed to vibrate, and he had no idea what it was. Was it a virus? AN enchantment? A curse? No, it seemed so much darker than that. Something more personal and threatening. Yet no one could tell him what was wrong with his mate. No, he had just been given coordinates and been ordered to go on a demon hunt to bring back whoever could help Griffin. No information was given, no piece of mind gained, and no one seemed to care he was falling apart at the seams. That was his mate god damn it, and he deserved to know what was going on.

Suddenly a beeping sound, from the phone in his pocket, rang through the air as he stepped out of the trees and into a clearing. A single, moderately sized hut stood in the center as a garden covered the remainder of the space. Huge, engraved, rocks surrounding the space forbidding almost every kind of demon entry as the male pocketed the pad and headed toward the single path. The barrier too weak to resist his power as he easily walked through it and a growl filled the air. A black shape rising up from deep in the garden, as glowing yellow eyes bore into him, and dared him to take another step. One he gladly took as he ignored the creature and didn't even flinch when it let out a huge yowl.

The front door to the hut slamming open, as a single male stepped out of the building. The left side of his hair black, and the right a clean white, as multi-color changing eyes scanned the area before settling on him. His gaze annoyed till their eyes met and both of them stared at the other in shock. The male's eyes turning from a shocked orange to a furious red, as his body started glowing a dangerous purple color and a growl left him.

"What the hell are **you** doing here?" The male demanded, as nothing but anger dripping from every word he spoke. "I thought you'd take a hint when one is delivered to your doorstep."

A heavy silence fell over them, as the black creature slowly stalked around him till he stopped beside the male and came into view. A huge black panther shifter stopping beside the other, as he growled in emphasize to the other's words.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Mephisto finally spoke, as the male eyed him in anger.

"And why do you have business here?" Came the demand.

"Griffin's in trouble, and since Scarlett sent me to get you, it seems your magic is the only thing that can save him." Came the prince's reply, as the male stiffened and stared at him in shock.

"That can't be…The seal still has another ten years…" A growl left the male, as his eyes practically glowed, and the aura around him grew. "What did you do to my brother?! He was perfectly fine the last time he contacted me! What did you do to him?!"

A heavy weight grew in his chest as he flashed back to Griffin's angry expression in the information storage room. The pure pain in his eyes as he argued with him and fought him with words. The look of pain and sadness as he ignored Kito's words behind him. The image fading back even further, till the image turned to Griffin's shaking figure as he stared down at the dresser. The male turning toward him and anger in his eyes, as he yelled. His fury frightening as he stood over, but the pain still visible despite being buried deep under the rage. His mind pushing even further back as an image of Griffin desperately clinging to Kito came to life. Happiness spread across his face, yet the pain still in his eyes. That was till he backtracked to when he first walked into the room and met him after so many years. He had been so calm and relaxed, leaning back in his chair and reading his book. Every turn of a page slow and appreciated till the male looked up and their eyes met.

In seconds the calm and relaxed look in his eyes shattered as pain and agony raced to the forefront. His grip on his book tightening as he spoke calmly and the pain continued to grow. That single moment spelling their doom, as the male came back to his senses and looked at the furious demon, who was seconds away from shredding him to pieces.

" _It's sad. You couldn't choose then and you can't choose now."_

No. He didn't have to choose, because the answer had always been there.

"Everything." Came the prince's reply, as the male's power smashed him into the barrier, that grew with its creator's rage, and the demon didn't even flinch.

Footsteps coming toward him before they stopped and the male looked up to see blue eyes looking at him in pure agony.

"I should've never let you have him. Mate or not."

A nod was given, as the pressure disappeared and the male didn't bother to fix his disheveled appearance.

"Just save him, please."

Nothing was said as the panther stopped beside the male with a bag in his mouth. The demon taking it from him, and slipping it over his shoulder, before an ancient circle appeared beneath them and words left the other's lips. The prince closing his eyes, and listening to the incantation, as they teleported.

* * *

" _Griffin!"_

_Through the dark the voice echoed as the teen opened his eyes and looked above him. Nothing but blackness as far as the eye could see, before he felt a warm against his chest and looked down. A small ball of purple light nestled against his skin as it caressed the spot of flesh and calmed him amongst the chaos surrounding him._

" _Just hold on! I'm right here!" The voice spoke once more, as the little ball of purple light pressed against his skin. "I'll make the pain go away. Just don't fight me."_

_In the next instant the purple light grew and wrapped around him. Ancient writing appearing on his skin, for every place the light touched, before the markings glowed and pain wracked his frame. A gasp leaving the boy, before he was suddenly awake and gasping out for breath._

_His younger brother, Nori, standing beside him as worried yellow eyes watched him. His breath ragged, and injuries covering him from head to toe, as blood soaked his once black and white hair. A look of relief falling over his features as he removed his blood stained shirt from his skin, and the markings on his brother's arms vanished, as he gave him a soft smile._

" _Welcome back, Griffin."_

* * *

Within an instant the three of them were in Griffin's office. His mate's screams filling the room as Mephisto opened his eyes and felt his heart break at all the fresh blood covering the floor and the head of the branch. All eyes instantly on them, as the circle beneath them vanished, and Scarlett let out a held breath.

"Nori-"

"I know. Stay back." The black and white haired demon spoke, as he walked over and kneels beside his older brother.

Scarlett instantly moving away to give them the space they needed, as Nori placed his hands on Griffin's blood stained chest and closed his eyes.

"Just hold on. I'm right here." Nori spoke calmly, as he started to glow purple like before and ancient markings started to appeared on his own skin. "I'll make the pain go away. Just don't fight me."

Moments later the same markings appeared on his mate as the ancient writing started to glow and Scarlett relaxed from her spot beside him.

"Nori is a witch." The woman spoke, answering the unspoken question. "Him and Griffin are the offspring of one of the most powerful witches to ever step foot on Assiah's soil and Nori inherited her magic capabilities."

"But what's he doing?" Drew asked from beside her, watching intently at the magic Nori was performing.

"He's placing a seal on Griffin's powers and absorbing the recoil his power created." She spoke, as the witches' skin started to split open in random places and bleed.

"What the hell would cause this though? I saw nothing wrong with him eternally when we first walked in."

"That's a question I don't have the answer to." Scarlett spoke, as she watched the witch. "Only Nori knows what's wrong with Griffin right now, and that's the reason I had him brought here."

In the next instant Griffin suddenly jolted awake and the markings on him faded. A look of relief on Nori's face, as the markings on the witch started to fade, and he gave his older brother a smile.

"Welcome back, Griffin." He spoke calmly, as the wounds covering him started to rapidly stitch closed.

"N-Nori?" Came the raspy reply, as Scarlett held out a hand to keep Drew where he was.

"How do you feel? Can you stand?" Nori spoke all too calmly, as Griffin seemed to curl into himself a little and shook. "Griffin?"

"There were voices." Came the soft, fearful reply, as Mephisto forced himself to stay where he was. "They were talking, and there was a ringing sound, and then everything hurt-"

Slowly the demon's voice rose with fear, before Nori pulled his older brother into a hug and held Griffin tightly against him.

"Those bastards can't hurt you, Griffin, they're dead." Nori calmly spoke, as he motioned Drew forward. "Now, lets get these injuries looked at."

In an instant his mate seemed to suddenly noticed he was in his office as he suddenly looked around in panic and his eye fell on the three of them. His eyes widening, as he turned back to his younger brother and stiffened when Nori let the markings from before cover is body.

"I…but you said-…I thought I still had another ten years."

"Well, plans changed." Nori spoke, as Drew came to a stop beside them. "And I think we should fix the problem while I'm here."

In an instant Griffin stiffened as he quickly shook his head and trembled from head to toe.

"N-No. P-please no." He shakily spoke, as he wrapped his arms around his wreaked body. "No needles. No more pain, P-Please."

Quietly Nori pulled him close and placed a hand over his ear. The older against his chest, as his hand glowed pink and a mark appeared on his skin, as he ran his fingers through Griffin's hair and looked at Drew.

"Despite what he says, I'm going to need you to operate." Nori spoke, as Drew frowned.

"On what? There's nothing wrong internally with him."

"It might look like nothing is wrong with him, but if you look into his sound wave paths you'll notice something is wrong." Nori spoke, as he pointed to a spot on his own chest, with the hand that was playing with Griffin's hair. "One of the sound amplifiers here is cut open, and it healed that way, so when sound passes through it the sound wave escaped and runs through his body. When it does, it causes his skin to burst open and his body to vibrate with the magnitude of his powers."

"If that's that case shouldn't he have been dead years ago?" Drew frowned, as he leaned forward and placed a hand over the same spot on Griffin's chest to check. His mate stiffening, as Nori went back to playing with his brother's hair.

"That's why I'm here." Nori spoke, as he managed to calm Griffin some. "When this first happened I used my magic to seal away his powers. The seal lasted about fifty years before it broke and I had to replace it. The last seal should've lasted another fifty years, but someone put too much stress on him and the seal broke."

Everyone's gazes fell on the Prince, as he inwardly flinches and stayed silent as Nori continued.

"This one should last just as long, but I'd rather we just fix the problem altogether than relying on my seal to keep him from blowing himself apart.

"How will that work? Griffin hates needles and the thought of being operated on." Scarlett spoke, as Mephisto turned to her in surprise and looked at his mate.

Griffin was afraid of needles? Since when?

"I'm going to use my magic to block out the pain and keep the seal up, since the though of being operated on might break it, and keep him as calm as possible." Nori spoke, as the two nodded and Nori removed his hand from Griffin's ear. "Griffin, we're going to try it."

A quick shake of the head left his mate as the panther moved away from Mephisto's side and padded over to the two brothers. The feline bumping his forehead against Griffin's cheek as his mate turned to the huge cat and seemed to relax a little as Nori smiled.

"Don't worry. Me and Akito will make sure nothing bad happened to you." The witch spoke, as Griffin gave a small nod and Nori stood up. "Then let's get started."

* * *

"The screaming finally stopped." Rin quietly spoke, as Nekoyoma nodded and the huge ice barrier around them started to slowly disintegrate. "Does it mean it's over?"

"Who knows, but I can say whatever happened wasn't good. I've never head Griffin scream like that before." The Glacier Bullet spoke, as he slowly stood up and helped Rin to his feet. "Are you and the offspring ok?"

A nod left the half-demon as he placed a hand on his stomach and smiled.

"Yeah. You put the barrier up just in time." Rin spoke, before the half-demon paused for a moment. "Crap. What about Yori and the others? They're on the other side of the branch."

"Let's go then." A nod came from his mate, as they headed toward the door and a voice stopped them.

"Oi, what about me?" Shura demanded, as the two glanced at her and the older demon looked to the younger.

"Rin?" A huff left the son of Satan as he moved past Nekoyoma and into the hall.

"Leave her. Yori and the others come first." The teen spoke, as the woman gapped at them in utter disbelief.

"So you're just leaving me here?!" She yelled, as the Glacier Bullet followed after his mate and Shura yelled after them. "Oi! Rin! Get your ass back here, you brat!"

"If you keep yelling like that you'll get help." Rin growled in slight annoyance, as the older fell in step beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I doubt they'll be getting to her soon. The entire branch is going to be in chaos, whether Scarlett said it wasn't an intruder of not."

"If there wasn't an intruder, than why was Griffin screaming like that?" Rin asked, with a frown, as they past a few exorcists helping some injured demons.

"I don't know. To be honest I've only met Griffin once, before we met him together, and that was when he joined the American Branch. It was brief, and I learned next to nothing about him, but I've heard Scarlett mention he had a medical condition not that she knows much about it."

A frown fell over the younger's face, as they entered the section of the branch Yori and the others were in and the teen looked to his mate.

"Well, whatever it is, we should see if he's okay." Rin spoke, as Nekoyoma nodded in agreement.

"Rin-chan! You're okay!" Shima suddenly called, as the two demons turned to see Yori and his classmates jogging toward them in relief. No injuries present, as the younger sighed in relief and left the pink-haired aria pull him into a hug. "What the hell happened? Yori was suddenly putting up a shield and there were terrible screams. Did a demon get attacked?"

"We don't know." The half-demon admitted, as he glanced toward Yori and gave him a nod in thanks. A small smile being returned, before turmoil in his eyes, as Shima let go of him and Shiemi glanced at him nervously.

"Is the baby okay, Rin?" She questioned, as Shima suddenly stiffened and jerked his gaze back toward him. "The sound waves could have killed it."

"Yeah, is the baby okay?!" Shima demanded, as the others looked at him in worry.

"As far as I can tell the baby is fine." Rin replied, as they all relaxed and Nekoyoma held him close. "Nekoyoma put up an ice dome before the sound wave hit us."

"Wouldn't that make the sound echo, though?" Bon questioned, as the half-demon's mate shook his head.

"I made the ice thick enough to keep the sound from reaching us. Griffin's sound waves are really strong. So I used the thickest and densest ice I can create to protect us. Nothing passed through."

A sigh of relief left the others, as they relaxed and the older demon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. A text alert across the screen making him frown, as he hit a few buttons and the message appeared on the screen.

_Griffin is going into surgery, I'll explain why later, bring Rin over and then help the other exorcists get the branch back in order. If the Vatican gets wind of this they'll never let me live it down, and I can kiss my funding good bye. ~Scarlett_

A heavy frown pulled at the male's face, as he looked at the text for a few moments, before he pocketed his phone and pulled his mate close. The move interrupting the conversation they were having, about how the noise had freaked them out, as sapphire eyes glanced up at him in question.

"Scarlett wants our help." He spoke, as the younger nodded in confirmation and turned to his classmates.

"The head of the branch needs us, so we have to go. You guys should head home for now, till everything calms down." Rin spoke, as the others looked at him reluctantly and he flashed them a smile. "I'll contact Shima when everything is sorted out."

"You better." Bon frowned, as he lead the others away, a death grip on Shima's arm, as the pregnant teen nodded.

Yori quietly watching everything play out, before he played with the bottom of his shirt and hesitantly signed at them.

_I'm going to go find Yukio. He should be coming back from his mission soon and he'll freak out if he can't find me._

"Be safe on your way back. Some demons might be restless and easy to spook." Nekoyoma spoke, as the younger demon nodded and quickly headed down the hall. The pair watching them, before Rin glanced up at him with a frown.

"So why does she really needs us?" The half-demon questioned, as they headed toward their requested destination.

"She technically needs me to do her job, while she takes care of whatever happened to Griffin, and she wants you close to her so I can focus on my job." A small huff left the pregnant teen beside him, as he pulled the younger closer and rubbed his hip. "Don't get pouty on me, Rin. We want you and the offspring to be safe, and you know what your presence does to me sometimes."

"I know, but I don't have to be happy about it." Was the response he got, as they entered the medical branch and into utter chaos.

Demons and Doctors rushing through the halls, and trying to calm down injured and distressed demons and exorcists as Drew and Kira looked to be completely absent for once. Kamiti, Scarlett's secretary, shouting orders over the chatter as she noticed them and her shoulders slumped in relief. The woman was talking to a doctor, before she walked over to them and let her clipboard hang at her side for once.

"Thank god you two are here. Come this way." She spoke, as she led them forward and gave quick orders to any doctor who wasn't working. "Scarlett is in the private ward with Griffin, Drew, and Kira right now. She'll watch after Rin while you help take control of the situation, Nekoyoma."

"How bad is it?" He asked, as Rin quietly watched the two of them.

"The branch received a huge amount of damage, broken windows, cracked walls, a few support beams have fallen, and the aquatic sector was destroyed." She started to list off, as she looked at her clipboard, and the older cursed. "As for injuries, we had a dozen casualties from the falling support beams. The body count may go up if we can't repair the aquatic sector in time, though, because the newborns will die if they're not in a proper environment and the next mating season-

"Won't be here for another few years." Nekoyoma finished, as he rubbed a hand over his face. "The last one just ended and there are new parents in this mating season generation. Shit, how many people can we get on this?"

"I can spare about a dozen." Kamiti spoke, as they pushed through a pair of double doors and into a hallway of tamed chaos. "The others are trying to repair the support beams and treat the wounded, and as you can see we're wearing thin without Drew and Kira's help. You guys will have to move fast to save the little ones."

"Was anything else damaged?"

"The shifter biome was damaged as well, but it's nothing more than fallen trees that can be replanted and we can rebuild the nests after the more important matters have been taken-"

"No, we need a team on that." The Glacier Bullet interrupted, as the woman glanced back at him in surprise and they entered the private section of the Medical Branch. "Those nests are demon's homes and they'll have no place for their little ones to sleep if we can't repair them. Even if we can get a half dozen people on this it'll make a huge difference."

A nod left the woman, as she glanced at her clipboard and they turned the corner. Rin looking up at him in surprise, for the demon's sudden role of command, as Scarlett and the others came into view. The head of the branch leaning against the door to an occupied operation room, as Mephisto and Kito sat across from her on a bench. The woman covered in blood, but not phased by it in the slightest, while Kito clung to his father and tried to hold back tears. The sight enough to make him worry, as Scarlett looked with their presences and pushed away from the door.

"Thank you, Kamiti." A nod left the secretary, as she bowed and quickly rushed down the hallway to return to her previous task. A displeased look on her face, as she gave them a small smile. "Sorry about making you clean up this mess, Nekoyoma, but I have to be here in case the surgery goes wrong."

"Surgery? Is Griffin hurt?" A small frown fell over the woman's face, as she glanced back toward Mephisto and Kito, before she stepped a bit closer to them to keep the conversation private.

"One of his sound paths is cut open and healed that way. It's been like that for decades and Griffin's brother wants to get it fixed now while he has the strength to do so." She explained, as Rin stared at her in horror and blue eyes moved to look at the closed door in slight fear. "Drew and Kira are operating right now, so it should be easy, but we can't be too safe."

A nod left the older, as Rin glanced up at him and he placed a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Neko-"

"Griffin will be fine, Rin, and I'll be back as soon as I get everything in order. So please stay here till I come back." The male pleaded, as the teen chewed on his lip and reluctantly nodded. "If it helps, the demon with Mephisto could use a little cheering up."

In an instant the younger's eyes came alight in that fire he loved, as he nodded, and gave him a quick kiss, before heading toward the pair. A relieved look on his face, as he gave a nod to the red head watching him with a small smile, and turned on his heel to walk out the private sector and into the chaos.

* * *

A soft clatter woke up the teen, as a groan fell past his lips and deep blue eyes slowly fluttered open. The room darker than it was before, with the light flickering on and off, as parts of the ceiling now laid in huge heaps around the bed. His head pounding, and his body partially numb, as he tried to sit up and felt the dead weight laying on top of him. A mass he didn't remember before the ear splitting sound had erupted, as he turned his gaze to the figure on top of him and felt his stomach flip unpleasantly. The man that had been taking care of him now laying unconscious against him, and covered in various injuries that were still bleeding, as he gently reached a hand out and shook him. His body shifting slightly, but never moving to wake, as a sticky substance covered his skin and the teen winced. Once clean skin moving back to reveal the deep crimson now covering his flesh, as his stomach turned and a heart-stopping image appeared before his eyes.

Blue flames covering, and eating at his vision, as the man on top of him looked slightly younger. The man yelling his name, and reaching for him, with a look of pain and horror on his face, as he was seemed to be burned alive. Tears in the man's eyes, as nothing but blue filled his vision and he was slammed back into the present. The force making him gasp, as he harshly swallowed and looked at the body on top of him. Panic rising in his belly, and a foreign feeling scratching at the back of his mind, as he shakily opened his mouth and tried to speak clearly above the flickering light and settling of rubble.

"Y-Yasuo?" Nir shakily spoke, as the thing clawing at the back of his mind tried harder to break through his raging headache. "Yasuo, wake up."

When nothing happened fear started to creep up in the teen's belly. A small cracking sound sounding above him, as he nervously looked up and felt his body freeze up at the ceiling slowly giving way above them. The teen quickly turning to the other, and shaking him with renewed vigor, as small bits of plaster clattered on top of them from the cracks.

"Yasuo, wake up. Yasuo!" Nir yelled, despite his voice and body slightly protesting, as he forced his lower half to move. Every muscle in his body burning, and the presence in the back of his head now shredding at the back of his mind, as he kept shaking at the older's battered body. "Yasuo, you need to wake up! Please!"

Yet when the male continued to lay on top of him he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. His body slowly trembling, as he gripped at the shirt over the other and bit into his lower lip. Memories from his life, and from the past few hours, flashing through his mind as he lowered his forehead till it rested against the other's back and a heavy sob fell past his lips.

"At least I'll die knowing someone cared about me." He softly spoke, as he buried his face into the back of the man's neck and cried.

All the hurt, and confusion, pouring out of him with every tear as he failed to notice the body below him shifting slightly. A hand suddenly touching his face a few moments later, as he jolted back and felt relief flood him when yellow eyes met his own. Pain in the man's gaze, even when he shakily forced himself to sit up, as he cupped the teen's face and pulled him forward till their foreheads met.

"Shh, don't cry Nir." He softly spoke, as the tears increased with the love in the male's voice. A few pieces of the ceiling filtering down onto them in dust, as the male looked above them and cursed. Huge, protective, arms suddenly wrapping around his waist, pulling him into a warm chest, as a loud crack echoed in the teen's ears. The both of them colliding with the wall across the room, just as the ceiling gave way and crashed down onto the bed. The floor shaking, and a gasp leaving the younger, as fingers wove into the teen's hair and pulled him close. "It's okay. Just breathe, Nir."

"H-How…" The rest trailed off, as he harshly swallowed and buried his face into the other's chest.

The younger deciding that was the least of his worries, as he left the older hold him close and rub his back. Every bit of contact and love seeping into his skin, before the door to the room blasted open and several people walked in. All four of them wearing some kind of uniform he recognized from the hospital, as they noticed the two of them and rushed to their side. New voices and questions bombarding them, as the teen flinched and Yasuo held him closer. The man growling, baring what the teen could only guess were fangs, that or huge canines, as the lot of them carefully backed up and bit and held up their hands to show they met no harm.

"Easy-"

"You're scaring him." Yasuo growled out, as the men looked to one another and the one in charge looked toward them.

"Sorry, we didn't think you were mates." He spoke, as he glanced at the two of them. "We just heard the noise and came running. Is he hurt?"

A shake of the head left the man holding him, as a look of relief fell over their faces and the teen held back the confusion that wanted to stretch across his face. Mates? That was a weird word to use. Didn't people use that for animals? Why would they ask Yasuo that?

"Can we escort the two of you to the Medical Branch? You're hurt and we need to treat your injuries as fast as possible." The man asked, as Yasuo wearily watched them. His arms still holding the teen tightly against him, and his blood already covering both of them, as the younger bit his lower lip and pushed aside his previous confusion to give them a nod.

"Nir-"

"You need help." The teen interrupted, as he held tight to the man's shirt. "You said you'd take care of me and you can't if you're dead."

A few moments of silence fell over them, before he gave in and nodded. The leader cautiously reaching a hand out for the younger, and the teen taking it before any more conflict could occur, as he helped him up and the others moved to help Yasuo to his feet. The man a little shaky, but able to hold himself enough to walk, as they carefully stepped over rubble and out of the room. Bright light blinding him, and the teen having to cover his eyes till they adjusted, as chaos seemed to fill the air. More people with those uniforms running around, and helping others, as the entire area seemed to be in just as bad shape as their room had been.

"This way." The leader of the group spoke, as the teen quietly followed him.

Yasuo's protective gaze watching him the entire trip, as they stepped through a pair of double doors and into utter chaos. People rushing around everywhere, and treating other injured people, as a woman yelled orders over them. Her hair pink, and her eyes green, as she noticed them and pointed in their direction while turning to someone in a nurses uniform.

"We've got another one! Take him to private sector and treat him!" She ordered, as the nurse seemed to protest and narrowed eyes had the male rushing over to them in a hurry.

"I'll take them from here." The nurse spoke, as he helped support Yasuo and led him forward.

"Thank you." The leader spoke, as him and his team quickly left.

A hand suddenly grabbing the teen's, and pulling him forward, as he turned to find the yellow-eyed man holding tight to his hand. His protective gaze watching him, and a small smile on his face, as the teen forced down the lump in his throat and tried to return it. An action that failed, as they were led through two double doors and into a more deserted section of the Medical Branch. A group of people already across from an operation room, and turning to glance at them when they came into view, as the red head from before stared at them in surprise and quickly walked toward them.

"What happened?" She demanded, as the three behind her on the bench turned to look at them. One being an older male, while the other two looked younger, as the nurse pushed open a door and helped Yasuo onto a made bed.

"Team 57 came in with them. I don't know what happened." The nurse spoke, as he quickly pulled open a cabinet and started pulling out medical supplies.

"The sound waves destroyed the ceiling and nearly crushed us." Yasuo spoke, as the teen looked at all of them in confusion and held tight to the male's hand. A move that had yellow eyes looking at him in worry, as he pulled him a bit close so he could unclasp their hands and wrap his arm around the younger's waist. "Are you ok, Nir?"

A small nod was all he could manage, even with his mind a complete mess, and the presence in the back of his head still clawing at him, as the red head looked at him with a small frown.

"You should sit down, honey." She spoke, as he looked down to see his legs shaking terribly. "You shouldn't have been walking right now. Come out in the hallway and sit on the bench."

"He's staying in here." Yasuo growled, as the woman raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You need to be treated, before you bleed out. He's the last thing you need to worry about right now." She spoke, as the woman held her hand out for him. "Besides, no one is going to hurt him. Two individuals would love to have someone to talk to."

An awkward silence fell over them, as the teen looked down at the hand outstretched toward him, and then the man next to him. Worry and protectiveness in his gaze, as pain shone below the surface. His injuries still bleeding, and the nurse returning to the male, as the younger hesitantly turned back and took the woman's hand. Fingers digging into his side slightly, as he glance back at the other and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine, Yasuo." He spoke, as the male frowned and let go of him after a few moments. His protective gaze heightening, the moment their contact ended, as the woman led him out of the room and into the hallway.

"My name is Scarlett, by the way." She spoke, as the door remained open and she gestured to the three individuals on the bench just down the hall. "The man's is name Mephisto, the boy next to him is Kito, his son, and the slightly plump boy is Rin. I think Kito and Rin would love to talk to you. Is that okay?"

A small nod left the younger, as she gave him a small smile and led him forward. The three men looking toward them, when they got close enough, as Rin smiled at him, and Kito looked cautious. Mephisto looking completely dead to the world, as Scarlett led him to them and let go of his hand.

"This is Nir, Yasuo's _charge_." She spoke, as Rin watched him for a few moments and his smile widened. A hand reaching out for him, as Kito quietly looked over him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rin." The teen spoke, as the younger hesitantly shook hands with him, and the blue haired boy gestured beside him. "Want to sit down?"

A nod left the other, as he carefully sat down and let his shoulders sag in relief.

"So Yasuo has been taking care of you?" Rin asked, as the teen nodded and Scarlett moved to stand against the door to the operation room. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not." The teen quietly spoke, as the two teens next to him turned and looked at him in surprise. "I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"You would think I was crazy if I asked." A hand on his shoulder made him turn and look at the other, as he glanced over to see a smile on Rin's face.

"I bet I've heard crazier."

* * *

"Yori, are you okay?" A branch exorcist asked, as the teen ran past him.

A quick wave of the hand telling him he was fine, as he quickly turned and ducked under another exorcist carrying a few broken pieces of wood. His footsteps clattering against bits of plaster and concrete, as he weaved through the exorcists and demons filling the halls. Yells, orders, and crying filling the air, as the teen reached the housing sector and slowed his pace. His ghoul hound familiar coming to life beside him, as the teen took more cautious steps forward and moved past scared and weary demons. Each and everyone of them in shock from the previous event, and protective of their mates and families, as the young demon quickly made his way to his hallway and reached into his pocket for his keys. The action impractical, as the door to his home opened and Yukio came out in a hurry. The teen most likely having seen the chaos the inside of his apartment might look like, as aquamarine eyes met his gaze and the exorcist relaxed. His mate quickly making his way to him, as arms suddenly enveloped him and the younger buried his face into the older's chest.

"Thank god you're oka." Yukio spoke, as he buried his face into the other's hair. "I heard what happened from an American Branch exorcist in my team and I rushed back as fast as I could. I was afraid you got hurt."

 _I'm safe. In fact I protected the others._ Was the signed reply, as Yukio gave him a relieved smile and glanced down at the ghoul hound beside him in slight surprise. _The other demons are spooked, so I summoned him to be on the safe side. His name is Kemono._

"Thank you for keeping him safe, Kemono." Yukio spoke, as the ghoul hound gave a small bark in reply and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "He doesn't look like much of a beast, though."

 _That's only a fifth of his power._ He signed, as they moved toward his apartment and Yukio blinked at him in surprise. _If I fully released him he'd be as tall as a semi truck._

"I didn't know you were such a powerful tamer."

 _I used to be. Now I just practice when I'm bored._ A sad look fell over his mate's face, as they reached their shared space and closed the door behind them. Everything in the flat scattered across the floor and shelves, as the light above their table now was on the floor and shattered. The state of it all making the teen sigh, as he reached down and picked up a few books, before setting them on the table. _This is going to take a few hours to put back in order._

"Yeah, but with both of us it shouldn't take too long." Yukio spoke, as he pulled open the closet and grabbed the broom. "I can clean up the glass and-"

 _We need to talk._ Yori interrupted, as his mate looked at him in slight worry. _It's not bad. It's just, I talked to Rin and his friends today and…I…I was wondering why I wasn't pregnant yet._

Silence fell over them, as Yukio loosened his grip on the broom a little and glanced toward the floor. A heavy sigh leaving him, as he started cleaning up the broken light fixture.

"I was hoping this would come up later, but I wanted us to wait." Yukio spoke, as he swept up the glass into the dustpan. "We're still young, and Nii-san is already pregnant, so I thought having an offspring now might be a little stressful."

A small, quiet, noise left the mute demon as he stared down at the books on the table. His expression making the older's expression drop, as he tightly gripped the broom and tossed the glass into the trash.

"Plus, I wanted to wait till I had a more stable job in the Vatican or a permanent position at a branch." He continued, as the younger looked to his mate in confusion. "Even though going on missions is important, I want a safer job if you want us to build a family like Nii-san is. The last thing I want is to keep doing what I am doing and leave you and our potential little ones without a father."

Almost instantly tears filled the younger demon's eyes, as Yukio suddenly looked at him in worry and dropped the broom. A small, distorted, sniffle leaving the teen, as the brunette reached him and reached out to cup his cheeks.

"Yori, what's wrong?" He asked, as the other shook his head and wiped at his eyes.

 _You really were thinking about doing all that for me?_ The younger signed, as his mate nodded and the teen tackled him into a hug.

"Yori?"

 _I love you._ Yori mouthed against the teen's chest, as arms wrapped around him and held him close. _I'll wait, till we're ready._

A nod left the older, as their tails intertwined and they curled up against each other. The moment lasting a few moments, before they slowly separated and the brunette gently wiped the tears from his face.

"Now lets get this place cleaned up."

* * *

"Griffin." A soft groan filled the air, as fingers brushed against his forehead. "Open you're eyes, Griffin. It's over."

Another groan passed through the air, as tired grey eyes opened to look into worry filled yellow eyes. Nori sitting on the edge of the hospital bed the demon was laying in, as Akito laid at the end by his feet. Drew and his mate Kira cleaning up their equipment, and throwing away their hospital garments, as his younger brother looked at him in relief and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Feeling? To be honest he felt a little numb, but that was probably the pain medication they pumped into him when Nori used a spell to blind him from the prick of the needle they put in him. Besides that he felt exhausted, almost like he ran three marathons and never once took a break. God, he had never felt this exhausted. Of course that was because he never got to use his powers like Nori could. They were dangerous cause one of his paths were damaged and…wait.

Slowly the demon reached a hand up and touched his chest. The fabric of a hospital gown reached his fingers, as it laid slightly raised on his chest. Something hard, and cold, stitched into his skin as Nori placed his hand over the older's and softly smiled. That numbing feeling slowly registering, as his eyes widened and grey eyes moved to meet a relieved and happy pink. A nod leaving his younger brother, as the exhausted demon leaned back into the pillows and softly chuckled. One chuckle following after another, before he was crying and Nori wrapped his arms around him. The numbing feeling registering as a gentle hum he hadn't felt in decades, as his powers purred inside of him. The sound that echoed in his system buzzing happily inside of him, and staying contained, as a smile spread across his face and he hugged the younger tightly against him. Drew and Kira watching them from the closed door, and softly smiling, as Akito moved to his other side and bumped his head against the older's. The moment lasting a few minutes, before Nori separated them and wiped at the tears on his face. Nothing but happiness on his brother's face, for the fact that the older didn't have to suffer because of his powers anymore, as he tightly gripped his hand and relaxed.

"I'm okay now." Griffin spoke, as Nori nodded and the older felt the exhaustion start to flood him again. "God I feel like crap."

"Well your body was healing as you injured yourself, so it was bound to take a toll on you. Not to mention you kept healing during the operation. You got difficult on us." Nori spoke, as playfully nudged him and the older softly smiled. "But it was a success."

"That is was. We managed to reopen the old incision and replace all the missing tissue." Drew explained, as he smiled at them. "Everything is good as new, and it won't deteriorate."

"Thank you." Griffin replied, as the doctor gave him a nod and gestured to the door behind him.

"You've had some worried parties waiting to see if you're okay. Can we let them in?"

In an instant the older stiffened slightly, as Nori glanced at him in worry. His mate coming to mind first, as he tightly gripped the fabric of his hospital gown and leaned against Akito when he brushed his head against the other in support. The idea of seeing him, after everything that had happened, the one thing we wanted to avoid as Kito came to mind and he came to a screeching halt. Of anyone, his son had to be terrified and he needed to know that he was okay, but to see him like this…he couldn't let his offspring see his mother in such a pathetic state. He was supposed to be strong and he was not only in a hospital bed, but he nearly killed himself. How could he face either of them if-

"Griffin." Nori spoke, as his brother took his hands in his own and tightly squeezed them. The single gesture speaking volumes, as he glanced up into worried yellow eyes and harshly swallowed. "We're here."

A held breath left him, as he smiled up at his brother and nodded. Drew waiting to see if he was going to change his mind, before he turned to the door and stepped outside with Kira. Nori maneuvering himself around, so he could sit right beside the other, by the top of the bed, as he settled down and the door cracked open. Kito's worried yellow eyes reaching his own, as his chest tightened in anticipation, before the defenseless piece of wood was thrown open and his son ran to his bedside. Arms wrapping around him, and tears soaking his shoulder, as he hugged the life out of him and cried into his gown. His entire body shaking, and tears prickling in the older's eyes by the sight, as he pulled the younger close with his free hand and buried his face into his hair.

"M-Mommy." Kito sobbed, as he tightened his grip, and nearly slipped from the edge of the bed. Nori having to reach out and help him properly sit on the bed, as his offspring nearly ending up in his lap in his distraught state.

"I'm okay, sweetie. I promise." Griffin managed to speak, as he rubbed the teen's back and happily smiled. "I'm just really tired. I'll be back to normal in a day or two."

"M-Mommy." Was the only reply he got, as the boy continued to cry against him. The two of them completely oblivious to the other presence in the room, before a familiar aura brushed against his own and the demon looked up.

None other than his mate standing in the doorway, with a blank look on his face, as he stared at the bedridden demon and his son. His clothes a mess, and his powers no better, as the younger of the two harshly swallowed and tried to keep his nervousness down. Something that was a huge challenge, as the man slowly walked toward him as if he was in a daze and Nori and Akito sat on high alert. The both of them ready to protect him, if the younger of the pair wasn't ready to deal with his mate's presence, as the demon stopped beside the bed and hesitantly sat behind their son. The dip of the bed causing Kito to pull back, and wipe at his eyes despite the continuous flow of tears, as he glanced back at his father and Nori rubbed the younger demons' back in comfort. Mephisto staring at him as if he had seen a ghost, before he suddenly crumbled.

The man biting into his lower lip, and tears filling his eyes, as he hesitantly reached a hand out and took one of his hands. The look on his face giving away that he wanted to do so much more than hold his hand, as he tightly held it in his own and leaned down place a kiss against his flesh.

"I'm so glad you're okay, my Angel." The man spoke, never once letting the tears fall from his eyes, and trying to stay strong for their offspring, as the younger bit into his lower lip and tightened his hand around his mates. The action speaking volumes for the older, considering their previous encounters, as the younger tried to sit up and Nori was instantly trying to help him situate himself. "Griffin-"

"Come here, Mephy." Griffin tiredly spoke, the moment Nori helped him sit up properly, as green eyes widened in pure shock. The hand around his tightening even further, as the younger gently tugged on his fingers and Nori guided his son to stand beside him and give them some room. An action that was obeyed, as Mephisto moved closer and let his mate pull him into a hug. A touch that had the man stiffening slightly, since it had been decades since they had really touched each other like this, as strong arms wrapped around him and a nose buried into his neck. "I didn't mean to scare you two."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The prince asked, as fingers dug slightly into his back. "You've been like this since before we mated. We could've fixed it, before it came to this."

"I couldn't." The younger spoke with difficulty, as Nori watched them wearily to see if his older brother was going to snap or not. "It brought back bad memories, Mephy, and they're ones I can't handle. Alone or with someone else. I couldn't bring it up."

"I'm just glad you're okay, now." The male spoke, as he tightened his hold on him. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I believe you've lost me ages ago." Griffin replied, as the male slowly let go of him and looked down at in worry. "I'm not the same demon you mated with all those years ago, Mephy. I'm pretty much a completely different person."

"You're my angel, no matter who you are on the inside. Nothing changes that."

"I'm not an angel. I never was."

"Griffin-"

"Angels need wings to fly and I don't have those. I never did." Silence fell over the two of them, as green eyes stared down at him sadly. The man pulling off his gloves, and reaching out to touch him, as the younger pulled back in surprise. "Mephy, your gloves -"

Before he could finish, the man's warm fingers brushed against his flesh and caressed his face. Something he hadn't felt since they first mated, as tears filled his eyes and his mate leaned forward till their lips met. The kiss soft and chaste, as it last for a few moments, before the older pulled away. Nothing but pure love in his eyes, as he wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"I never had to chose, my Angel. My choice was always there." He spoke, as he pulled away and stood up. The man grabbing his gloves, and slipping them back on, as he set something amongst the sheets and gave him a loving smile. "Get some rest, my Angel."

And with that he turned and headed for the door. The man grabbing his umbrella, and setting his hat on his head, as he passed Scarlett and spoke a few words before disappearing. The exhausted demon in bed staring after him in shock, before his gaze moved to the new weight on the bed and felt his heart stop. A single silver, blue, and red exorcist pin laid amongst the stark white sheets.

* * *

"Mephy!...MEPHY!"

Griffin's cries echoed behind him, as the prince carefully fixed his appearance and adjusted his hat. The man reaching into his pocket and pulling out his ring of keys, as he fingered the one he needed and shoved it into the lock. A simple turn, and push opening the door, as he put his keys back in his pocket and moved through the doorway and into the packed grand courtroom of the Vatican.

* * *

"MEPHY!" Griffin screamed, as the man next to him held him back. Tears in his mother's eyes, as Kito looked at the exorcist pin in confusion and watched as the already exhausted and bedridden demon tried to fight and get out of bed. Heavy sobs wracking his body, as the demon next to his mother forced him back and held him against the headboard to the bed.

"Griffin, you're in no condition to get out of bed!" He yelled, as the teen's mother continued to try and fight back. Nails digging into the demon's arms as he sobbed and tried to break free of the weight keeping him down. "He left you, so forget about him!"

"He didn't leave me!" His mother screamed back, as the doctors from earlier came rushing in with the head of the branch. "H-He-He…oh god, Mephy!"

Hysterical sobs filled the room as his mother completely broke down. His body going slack, as he curled up against the sheets and sobbed. The pin clattering to the floor as Scarlett stared it at horror and the demon next to his mother looked to her in worry and confusion.

"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded, as the panther curled around his mother and gently licked at his neck and face to try and calm him.

"He's going to the Vatican." She spoke, as the younger suddenly felt his blood run cold. "Griffin wanted him to choose between him and the Vatican and he's chosen."

"F-Father…" Kito shakily spoke, as he looked down at the pin on the floor and felt his legs give out. The man next to his mother managing to reach out and keep him standing, as he cursed and glared at the object on the ground.

"Easy, Kito. Just breathe." He spoke, as the teen felt his entire body go numb. First that man tried to…then his mother, and now his father…how long was it going to take before they died and left him all alone. He just woke up and they were together again. How much pain did he have to go through before everything went back to how it used to be? "Kito, breathe!"

At that the teen jolted and took a shaky breath. Worried yellow eyes watching him and his mother, as he gently rubbed his hip and the teen felt a disgusting shiver run up his spine. The younger yelping, and scrambling away, as the man looked at him in worry and his mother lifted his head up instantly at his cry. Worry on both of their faces, as Scarlett frowned and the doctors stayed in the doorway.

"Kito?" The man carefully spoke, as he cautiously reached for him and the teen felt his body move backwards on reflex in fear. The demon's features turning serious, as his mother stared at him in horror and the panther sat up. "Kito, did someone touch you without permission?"

A scared nod left him, as a sudden wave of sound blasted through the room. The man cursing, and turning to his mother, as words he didn't recognize left his lips and he quickly pinned his mother to the bed. His body glowing purple, as Griffin fought against the man and growled dangerously. Ancient writing appearing on both of them, before the attack suddenly ceased and bits of the wall and ceiling crumbled to the floor. Huge gashes in the plaster, and on the man letting go of his mother, as he cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck, Griffin, you just had surgery! You're body may be fine but your still in no condition to do that!"

" **No one touches my baby like that and lives."** His mother growled, as he glared up at the man, and the room turned deathly silent. **"Now unlock my powers, Nori."**

"No, not till you've recovered."

" **I have to protect them!"** Griffin yelled, as he tried to sit up and Nori forced him to stay laying down. **"Nori, get the fuck off me!"**

"You'll get yourself killed if you go like this! We didn't just save your ass so you could waste your life like this!"

" **I'd rather waste my life than feel my mate die and my family fall apart!"**

* * *

"Why did you call us here, Johann Faust?" The human at the podium demanded, as the demon calmly walked to the small stage in the center of the room.

The air deathly quiet, and all the exorcists watching him in confusion and anticipation, as the male stopped in the center and lowered his hat from his head. Both hands resting on his prized umbrella, and his hat held between his fingers, as he looked out into the sea of face and smiled.

"As you humans say, I'm repenting for my sins. Now, may I begin?"

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, Griffin, Yasuo, Nori, Akito, Nir and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	20. Chapter 20

Dreams of Fire Chapter 20~

**An Hour Ago**

"D-Demons? You're kidding, right?" Nir shakily spoke, as Rin shook his head and Kito watched in curiosity. "Demons don't exist."

"What do you think Yasuo is?" The teen beside him asked, before the look of utter confusion on the human's face turned into one of scared realization. "Oh. You didn't know, did you?"

"H-He's a- He can't be- Oh god." The teen shakily spoke, as he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. "I'm going insane. I'm still in the hospital, in a coma, and I'm gonna die any second now so my mind is making up crazy stuff."

"You're very much awake, Nir." Rin nervously spoke, as he set a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder and looked at him in slight worry. "If it helps any, at least you didn't find your father is Satan and everyone around you were exorcists."

In response the blonde looked up from the comfort of his knees to see a somewhat pained look on the younger's face. One he had been seeing a lot on Yasuo's face since he woke up and the man started taking care of him. The man might smile and act 'normally' around him, but he could tell when someone was upset, thanks to his father's mood swings he had to learn to read faces, and one he wanted to understand. Yasuo and his 'past self' had history; history he didn't understand and maybe if he tried to understand this demon crap he might get a little bit closer. Maybe. Yet all it did was make his head hurt and whatever was still scratching at the back of his head was giving him a headache.

"I just can't wrap my head around this." He finally spoke, as Rin gave him a small smile. "I thought demons were myths or something, not...real! I just don't-"

"Breathe, Nir." Rin interrupted, as the older ran his hands over his face and through his hair with a deep breath. "Just take it one step at a time."

"I can't." With his response the younger looked at him in confusion. "Yasuo kept saying he knew me- well the old me- or the past life me- oh I don't know! There's another me and we were together and he watched me die and he's been looking everywhere for me! And now that's he's found me-!"

"You feel like you have to understand everything." Rin finished, as the teen nodded and the supposed 'demon' gave him a small smile. "I don't think Yasuo meant that, Nir. I think he's just happy you're alive. He was really distressed before because he thought you were dead."

"But I was- or the old me was- the past me...ugh this is so confusing." The older spoke in frustration, as he pulled at his hair and buried his face into his knees. "Why can't everything supernatural in the world just be a human or animal? That'd make this so much easier."

"Actually, from a past encounter, I know Yasuo is a panther." The teen next to him carefully spoke, as Nir's eyes widened and he suddenly sat up to whip his head toward the other. The action making him jump slightly, and the woman in front of the door to smirk amusingly at them. "Well panther shifter to be accurate, but he can turn into one."

"A panther?" A nod. "Panther...a panther...my past life's partner is a panther. Oh god, he's going to eat me."

A chuckle suddenly filled the air as Rin tried to cover his mouth, Kito watching them in confusion, and Mephisto completely ignoring them, as the 'demon' next to him started laughing harder and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Y-Yasuo isn't going to eat you." Rin spoke between laughs, as he wiped the tears from his eyes and the older just stared at him in confusion. "That's the last thing he'd want."

"But I thought demons eat people."

"A few species do, because of their DNA make up, but they're rare nowadays." Scarlett spoke up, as he glanced toward her. "Besides, a demon trying to find their mate is their top priority."

"Mate? Is that supposed to be their partner or-?"

"Kind of. Well, it's more like soulmates." Rin answered, as he rubbed the back of his head. "From what Nekoyoma, my mate, told me a mate is essentially born for another demon. They're the other half of their soul, and if they die they'll die as well without them."

"But then how is Yasuo alive? He said I- my past self died."

"You were burned alive by Satan's flames." Scarlett spoke, as he looked to the woman in horror.

"S-Satan?" A nod was received.

"Any demon killed by his powers is reincarnated into the human cycle, which is how Yasuo survived, but your death came with a hefty price on Yasuo's side. He ended up being pushed out of Gehenna, and into Assiah, alone and without his mate in a world of exorcists and was forced to survive. Over time the loss of your past life and his survival instincts brought him in revenge and he made a plan to pay Satan back for your death." At that the woman nodded to the teen beside him and the blonde stared at the younger in shock. Rin nervously looking away, and avoiding his gaze, as the older felt his stomach swirl unpleasantly.

"H-He tried to kill you?"

"He failed, but yes." Came Rin's hesitant response.

"After we stopped his attack I looked for you, in the hopes you were still alive and would bring him back to his senses." Scarlett continued, as he turned to look at the woman in total loss. "That's when he came to visit you in the hospital and you woke up."

"S-So he suffered because he couldn't find me." Nir shakily spoke, as Rin looked at him in worry. "Th-there has to be a way for me to help him."

"You are. You're alive and you're with him." Came the redhead's reply, as the teen clenched his hands into fists.

"I have to be able to do more than that!" He argued, as he looked down at his feet in frustration. "H-He's suffered because of me, because I wasn't there when he needed me...no. He needed the old me."

Silence filled the air, as the blonde slowly let his fingers relax and he looked down at the floor sadly. For the single fact that he was the reason Yasuo wasn't happy. For the fact that he was in the way of his true happiness, because he was someone he wasn't but the older man needed. And for the fact that he may never be able to be the person he needed and wanted, and he'd forever hurt the man. No, the demon that loved the past him and the past him that loved Yasuo just as much. He was the problem.

"Nir?" Rin carefully spoke, setting a hand on the teen's shoulder, as the older looked up toward him in defeat.

"I'm the problem, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." The younger quickly spoke, as he looked at him in slight worry. "Yasuo cares a lot about you, Nir. I could tell when you guys showed up. He wouldn't let you leave his sight and-"

"But he's not looking at me. He's looking at who I was." The older interrupted, as Rin's worry grew and the blonde rubbed a hand over his aching head. The pain now coming in waves. "He was looking at the old me, the me that wants out."

The announcement sent the entire hall into silence as Scarlett, Kito, and Rin stared at him in shock. The woman instantly at his side, and placing a hand on his forehead, as her eyebrows furrowed and Rin looked between the woman and him.

"Scarlett-?"

"He's right." She spoke, as she pulled her hand away and frowned. "I feel another presence."

"Let me." Rin spoke, as he placed his hand on the older's forehead. The moment he did being the moment blue fire sparked out of nowhere, and sent pain wracking through the blonde's frame, as he let out a yelp and scrambled away. Rin pulling his hand back in an instant, and staring at his hand in shock, as the older clutched his head in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. "The hell?"

"As I thought." Scarlett sighed, as she knelt down in front of the teen and placed a hand on his aching forehead. A soft red glow slowly easing the pain, before it softened some and she helped him to his feet. "Satan's power can do just about anything, even if it's inherited."

"What do you mean?" The 'demon' questioned, as the redhead messed up the back of her hair.

"What I mean is you can do whatever you want practically."

"So I can release his memories?" Rin asked, as the woman nodded and the younger stared at his hand in shock, before he suddenly frowned. "No, I could but it wouldn't work."

"Wouldn't work?" Kito spoke, as he stared at Rin's hand in confusion. "But you guys just said he can do anything. So you can bring his memories back."

"Not without hurting Nir." The 'demon' spoke, as he turned to the blonde, a pained look on his face, as he clenched his hand closed. "If I did you'd die."

"D-Die?"

"Well the current you would." He corrected, as the teen stared at the younger in shock. "If it hurt with just me touching you, then if I actually tried to I'd end up killing you. I don't have much control over my powers, and the older you would be too strong for you to withstand. So even if I didn't end up killing you his power would all on it's own without knowing he did it."

At that explanation the teen harshly swallowed and shakily sat down beside the other. Fear shown clearly in his eyes, that caused the others to look at him in worry, before the 'demon' set a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to decide right away, Nir. You don't even have to choose. Killing yourself is-"

"That's Yasuo's decision." Came the blonde's reply, making the others stiffen.

"Nir-"

"Nir, you need to think this through." The red head spoke, her eyebrows furrowed. "This is something that can't be taken back, and you can't give this decision to someone you don't completely know."

A shake of the head left the younger as he got to his feet. "Yasuo should decide. He's waited for me for so long, and I'm the one keeping him from being happy. So if he wants the other me he can have him. At least he'll understand this demon stuff."

"Nir-" The 'demon' tried to reason, before the blonde moved out of the reach of his hand and headed toward the room the so called 'panther shifter' was in.

The nurse already putting away the supplies he had been using, and Yasuo pulling his bloodied shirt back on, before he noticed the younger in the doorway and paused in his actions. A smile instantly appearing on his face, love clearly shown in his eyes, as the younger felt his heart clench painfully and the presence in the back of his mind calm slightly. A feeling that had tears welling up in the blonde's eyes, despite the worried look that 'demon' gave him, and he looked to the floor.

He was hurting them both, Yasuo and his other self. Yasuo loved him, a him that existed but wasn't him, and he was in the way. If he didn't exist then the man would be happy. If his other self took over he could make Yasuo happy. They didn't need him. He was just the huge wall separating them, separating the two beings that were meant for each other. If Yasuo decided to pick his other self, then he'd quietly except that, because-

"Nir?" Came the 'panther shifter's' voice, causing the teen to snap out of his thoughts and look at the man. A worried look being directed toward him, while the nurse stepped past him and exited the room. "Is everything ok?"

"Y-Yeah." He shakily replied, as he moved toward the man and took the hand that was held out to him when he got close enough to him. Large, warm, fingers curling around his smaller hand and gently pulling him closer till he was almost flush against the man. His thighs spread and resting on either side of him, before fingers caressed his face and wiped at the beads that had gathered in the corner of his eye. "There's a way to bring back the other me."

In an instant the fingers against his face twitched and stiffened. Yellow eyes widening, and the hand holding his tightening, as the younger looked away from the shocked eyes watching him and tightened his fingers around the man's hand.

"H-How?" Came the question he was waiting for. The man's voice soft, but still deep, as it trailed off and the younger felt the tears come back.

"There's a demon, Rin Okumura, he said his powers can unlock the other me." Nir explained, never missing the wince that left the older man. The movement making it clear he had been the one to try and harm the other teen. "But it comes with a price..."

"What kind of price?" Yasuo questioned, a frown appearing on his face.

"I-...If…"

"Nir?"

"I'll die." Silence fell over the room. "S-So I'll leave the decision to you. You're the only one that really loves the other me, and knows what's best for him, so I'll let you be the one to choose our fate."

When the last word left his lips, and the silence continued, the teen looked up toward the other in confusion. Nothing but wide yellow eyes staring at him in shock, as nothing but fear and pain was shown on the man's face. Something that confused him more than ever. Afterall, he was just a human who woke up from a coma and came to be placed in the man's lap. Why did he look so upset?

* * *

**Present**

"Repenting your sins?" The man behind the podium spoke in slight confusion, as whispers filled the courtroom.

"Indeed. It has recently come to my attention that I can not continue my life as it is without giving up my position at the Vatican." Mephisto spoke, before the whispers rose above a dull roar.

"Why would you need to give up your position at the Vatican?" Timowan questioned, sitting up a little further behind his desk in the front of the courtroom.

"Because my life has taken a drastic turn, and with the circumstances that lead to this event, I can no longer hold this decision off." The prince eloquently spoke, making grand hand gestures with his reply. "It is a matter of my own personal family affairs."

"Are you saying you're siding with the demons once and for all?" The man demanded, just as the dull roar of voices grew louder and the human had to slam his mallet down. "Silence!"

In the moments after the demand, the voices around the room slowly quieted. The humans glancing at one another nervously, and keeping an eye on the prince, while he smiled and tightly gripped the handle of his umbrella. One Griffin had made him years ago.

"Not all of the demons, but I am pledging myself to a select few." He finally replied, never once being surprised at the huge chatter that followed, nor the man's attempts to quiet them. "And these select individuals do not meet the Vatican's standards, and are not welcome in affiliation with the order. So I have no other choice but to resign and give back my title."

It was then that the chatter was explosive. So many conversations going around that he couldn't even catch one of them, while the man in front of him stared at him in a shocked stupor. Even the paladin, who had been glaring at him the entire time, and no doubt still upset for his failed attempts to retrieve Okumura, looking surprised, before the blonde stood up and everyone quieted.

"Are you saying you've made a family with those sinful creatures?" The false angel questioned, making the demon smirk slightly, and whispers to spread. "Have you created an offspring with one of those stains on god's name?!"

A frown fell over the prince's face, before he glared at the man and the paladin stiffened slightly under his gaze. It obvious he picked up that his wording was poor, and had angered him, as he let his shoulders relax and tightened his grip on his umbrella once more.

A stain? Griffin, a stain? His beautiful angel was anything but, and by being called such a despicable name was not only rude, but threatening. Something he'd kill anyone for, even his mate would do the same if he was here, and it took all his willpower not to smash the blonde's face into the marble floor and shatter his skull. No one, human or demon, talked about his angel in such a way, let alone any of his family.

"I assure you, it was intended from the beginning to create a life together, but certain...events got in our way." Mephisto replied, reaching a hand up to tap a finger against his chin. "I was already apart of the Vatican, and I believe my partner was wanted at the time, so a rift was created, but recently things have changed. So I'm not longer able to service the Vatican."

"Traitor!" Angel yelled, drawing his sword and pointing the blade toward him. "I should slay you where you stand!"

"That wouldn't be the best idea. I doubt my partner would take kindly to you harming me." He teased, before snapping his fingers.

A holographic image appearing before him, and his mate appearing in it as he cried into his brother's shoulder. His beautiful angel still trying to come after him, and trying to move past his blood family, while Nori held him tightly against him. Nori's back was turned to them, and his son was just off the edge of the display, before Griffin lifted his head up and pushed against the male holding him and gasps filled the courtroom. Angel himself dropping his sword in his surprise, while Timowan sat back in his chair with the unexpected blow.

"Y-You're the mate to that monster?" Angel spoke, his voice cracking slightly, while the man at the front of the courtroom composed himself. "He destroyed an entire demon research facility decades ago! The entire building was gone, the place had been leveled!"

Of course the demon could only tighten the hold on his umbrella and stay silent at the information. It was true he first met Griffin just after the incident occurred, but he had never been to the site itself, nor known it was a research facility. He had searched for the mysterious angel when he first heard about him till he came across him, his brother, and his brothers' newly acquired mate. They were exhausted, starving, and Griffin had been alive by a thread, so he never asked where they had come from. Instead he took all three of them in and when Griffin regained consciousness he had never seen a demon so glad to see his mate before. The way his angel's pained expression had shifted to one of joy and lit up the entire room, as well as the happiness in his eyes, was something he never forgot. So when his mate's brother left with his newly acquired mate he never asked where they had been before or what had happened to his angel to make him so timid. Instead he had let them go, and never questioned the idea, but now that he knew it was completely different story entirely.

His beautiful angel had been experimented on, cut open, drugged, tested on, and been forced to endure pain beyond imagination under the hands of the exorcists of that time. He had been found, captured, and forced into a pit of agony, waiting for freedom by him or another force. That force ending up to be his own powers, which had tormented him his entire life since then and almost killed him recently. The exorcists were to blame for his mate's condition, his attack, and the pain he was in now. If it weren't for them he probably wouldn't have to do this at all. He'd still be able to keep his family safe, without the Vatican knowing, but Griffin couldn't trust exorcists outside the American branch, not after what he had lived through. And the moment he got back, he was going to make sure his angel never felt that way again. Different or not, Griffin was his mate, and no matter how he changed he'd always love him. Even if he'd throw a punch or two at him.

"I hardly call that cute thing a monster." Mephisto replied, a small teasing smile on his face, while Angel stared at him in shock and Kito seemed to realize his pin was transmitting to them like a camera. His son gaining his mother's attention, before his angel looked to the object and lunged for it. Nori trying to keep him back, but failing, as Griffin grabbed his pin and pulled it close to him while his voice finally registered for the entire courtroom to hear.

"Mephy?! Mephy can you hear me?! Please come back!" He pleaded, tears in his eyes, and rolling down his face, while Kito stood right behind his mother. "Th-they'll kill you if you tell them! I can't lose you again! Come back, please! Your life isn't worth this! I take it back! I don't care if you're with the Vatican, just come back, please!"

By now yells and arguments were filling the room. Exorcists already demanding his execution, and some demanding his family be hunt down as well, before he smiled up at the image and pressed his fingers to his lips. The prince blowing a kiss to his mate, and the gesture reaching him, while the tears fell from his eyes, and he smiled.

"I'll be home soon, my angel. Wait for me." Came his reply, just as the paladin came at him. The prince easily moving to the side, and tipping his hat to the panicked look the younger demon gave him, before he stood tall and twirled his umbrella between his fingers. "This won't take long."

"G-Give them hell, Mephy." His mate shakily, and worriedly replied, but with the smile he couldn't help but return it and tap his umbrella against the marble floor.

"Eins, zwei, drei." Mephisto spoke seriously, just as the umbrella in his hand turned into a finely crafted rapier. A weapon Griffin had made especially for him, disguised as an innocent umbrella, when they celebrated their fifth anniversary. Crafted with the hardest materials from Gehenna, and forged by an expert blacksmith, his mate had paid a fortune for it but it was worth every penny. It had been a gift to keep him safe, since he knew he did dangerous work back then, and he never once let it out of his sight. Sure the design of the umbrella disguise had been odd at first, and he had gotten looks because of it, but he had come to love it. Even though he had his own powers, and he could defeat anyone with them, the idea of fighting with his mates gift had always made him prideful, and this moment was no different. He'd fight with the sword Griffin made him, for their sake of their future, and use no other weapon, just to show him how much he meant to him. "Shall we continue?"

A look of total rage filled the Paladin's face, before he came at him and the prince easily parried the strike. The clang of metal making his mate watch him in worry, while Nori got him sitting back in bed and Griffin refused to let go of the pin. Kito following his mother, and settling down beside him, as they watched him. Mephisto striking out, and catching his blade against the blonde's cheek, as Kito cheered and Angel lashed out at him. The older having to soften the blow, and step back to avoid the swing, before he created space between the two of them and fixed his stance. His swordsmanship a little rusty, for not having to use it in so long, but he didn't hesitate to meet the humans swing when he came at him once more. The hard material his rapier was made of keeping the blade back, and a small crack being heard, before the demon sword squealed and Angel moved back.

" **Arthur! That's not a normal sword! It made of Gehennian metals! I'll break if he tries to attack me!"** The blade cried, before the blonde cursed and the prince patiently waited for the human to decide what he'd do. Normally he would take out his opponent, but he didn't need to worry his mate, and put their heads on the chopping block. If he could guarantee his mates safety by the paladin forfeiting he'd take it.

"So you are a demon." Angel growled, the exorcists in the courtroom grabbing their weapons and his mate calling his name. "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Trusted or not, I was useful, was I not?" He spoke, smirking when the man glared at him, before he twirled his sword around like he'd do in its umbrella form. "And as much as I'd love to play with you some more, I have to return to my mate. Have a good day, gentlemen!"

His trademark words left his lips, before he was enveloped in pink smoke and disappeared from the courtroom, the prince successfully switching locations with his exorcist pin, and reappearing in his mates room to Griffins cries and screams, before they registered the smoke and sorrowful blue eyes turned his direction in mere seconds. Blue eyes turning hot pink, and Nori looking at him in surprise, before his mate practically threw himself across the room and tackled him into a hug. The prince falling to the floor with his mate's embrace, and holding a hand out to at least keep them sitting up, before wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Tears soaking the fabric of his clothes, and Kito staring at him in disbelief, as his sword turned back into an umbrella and he nuzzled his face into his mate's hair.

"We're safe now my Angel." He whispered, fingers tightening into his outfit, before his mate suddenly let go of him and a fist smashed into his face. The force making him wince, and the man looking up to find angry red eyes boring into him, as tears continued to fall and his collar was roughly grabbed.

"You're a fucking idiot!" His mate sobbed, shaking him. "Do you know how close you came to being killed? I could've lost you forever, no, we could've left our son alone! I almost just died, and you finally chose, and you almost died! How do think I fucking feel right now?! Huh?!"

A wince left the prince, as he rubbed his cheek and looked at his upset mate, Scarlett and Drew in the doorway, and looking at him in amusement and slight fear, while he relaxed and pulled the shaking demon against him.

"Now you know I feel, my angel, when you left me all those years ago." He replied, getting the younger to stiffen and slump against him. "It took me over a decade to find you, and I was in a panic, but I couldn't just drop everything and search for you. It took years to find you, but I couldn't just walk back into your life without being able to bring us all together and now we can finally have the family you wanted. Free from the Vatican, free from work and absences, and the three of us together."

A deathly silence fell over the room, his mate staring into his shoulder, while Scarlett smiled and headed down the hall. The woman seeming to decide his mate would be alright now, as Griffin slowly sat back till he was resting on the prince's legs. His eyes a very pale pink, almost white, till he slowly looked up at him and his bottom lip trembled. The color slowly coming to his eyes, and turning a beautiful pink, before hands cupped his cheeks and their foreheads pressed together, a gorgeous smile on his mates face.

"I love you, Mephy."

* * *

**A Day after the Incident**

The cries of younglings and mothers filled the air, as Nekoyoma moved around the deeper part of the shifter biome. A section that had been hit the hardest, since caves and dens had collapsed on demons and killed many, as nurses and alphas of small packs tried to calm those who had lost family and potential mates. The ice wielder feeling his chest tighten with each offspring he saw without a parent, and trying his best not to think of his own mate, and how he hadn't seen him since this all happened, just as he heard a sob and turned in the direction of the noise.

A small youngling, probably no older than two, sat beside a destroyed den and sobbed. Two little black ears sticking out of his head, a tail and dark spots covering his skin, as he sadly watched the little boy and moved toward him. His footsteps being picked up, as the youngling looked up at him in tears, before he settled down beside him and gently ruffled his hair.

" **What's wrong, little one?"** He calmly asked, as he received sniffles and the boy leaned into the touch with a hiccup.

" **M-mommy and daddy disdadoeared!"** Came the sob, when an exorcist noticed them and moved forward to help. The Glacier Bullet shaking his head, and giving the man a small smile, before he seemed to realize he'd take care of it himself and moved to help someone else. Something that had him sighing in relief, as he looked to the little panther shifter and smiled down at him.

" **Where did they go?"** In response a little clawed finger pointed to the collapsed den, and he gently rubbed the child's back. **"Do you know where your alpha is?"**

It was then that a confused look was directed to him, and he felt his chest tighten at those brown eyes looking up at him like he was lost. This boy's parents didn't have a pack. They had been living separately from them, and now that his parents were gone he didn't have anyone to welcome him into a new family.

"Mikaela." He called, as a blonde exorcist a few yards from him jogged over and bowed.

"What can I do for you, Prince-san?"

"We've got a youngling without a family or pack. Do we have any packs that have a family with a dead offspring?" He asked, as the little panther shifter continued to sniffle beside him. The boy now holding onto his uniform, while Mikaela scrolled through his tablet.

"No, we've matched offspring with families as we've gone along and we don't have an opening yet. We've got a list going too."

"How big is it?"

"We've got a dozen so far and were trying to see if we can locate any more surviving packs to get them with families."

"Alright, thank you." He spoke, letting the man take his leave, before he turned back to the little boy and let him climb into his lap when he whined.

His messy black hair covered in dirt, and the older gently patting it away, as he held the boy against him with his other arm and lightly sighed. This wasn't good. They had been working for twenty four hours and the more they restored the branch the more dead demons they found, and with more dead demons they were finding broken families, orphaned offspring, and collapsing biomes. Thankfully they saved the aquatic biome, and the new offspring in their season, but since then they hadn't had any luck and it wasn't getting easier. So many were injured, so many died, and so many needed new homes. This little panther shifter wasn't any different, yet it wasn't fair for him. Sure Griffin couldn't have helped the destruction he caused, but this wouldn't have happened if exorcists hadn't experimented on the pregnancy doctor.

" **M-mommy."** The little boy sobbed, as Neko gently rubbed his back and stood up. The man easily holding him against his hip, and ignoring the small smiles his comrades gave him, since they knew Rin was pregnant, and checked his tablet. **"Daddy."**

" **It's alright, little one. We'll find you a mommy and daddy."** He calmly spoke, bouncing him against his hip and smiling when the hiccups stopped and he giggled a little. The Glacier Bullet letting down his pride in his rank and as a dominant male demon, as he calmly bounced the boy and ignored the others chuckling and snickering at him. A few female shifters only smiling at him, and seeming to appreciate the gesture he was giving the offspring, when them themselves couldn't do it without upsetting their packs balance, and scrolled through the messages being passed between section heads."Mikaela, Yuu, Eric, Sam, we're moving to the nocturnal biome!"

Nods left his squad, before Eric glanced at the offspring in his arms and frowned.

"Is it safe to take him with us? He's lost his family and he should probably stay here in a familiar area." He asked, while Yuu moved to talk to another team, and the head of the shifter biome, to give their report. "He should stay with the other children in case they find him a pack."

"It'll only stress him out more, and he's the youngest we've found so far." Nekoyoma replied, as he looked to the giggling boy holding tight to his shoulder as he bounced him. His tears long gone, and a smile on his face, his tail swaying happily. "It's better if he stays with someone, and I don't mind if he tags along. It'll give me practice, and he's cute."

The frown on his squadmates face grew, but he remained silent, while Yuu came back over and beamed at the little boy.

"Aw, ain't you cute. Mika, come look at him! He's so adorable!"

"I saw him earlier." The blonde frowned, tapping at his tablet. "We need to get moving, so quit fooling around. I'd like to sleep tonight." A grumbled agreement left the brunette, before he followed him, Sam, and Eric, Nekoyama taking up the rear while the boy against him looked around him in wonder as they walked.

" **What's your name, little one?"** The Glacier Bullet asked, Mikaela glancing back at him for only a moment and Yuu catching the action and smiling.

" **Owen."** Was the little boys response, a claw in his mouth.

" **That's a nice name. Mines Nekoyama."** He spoke, while they moved through the halls and a few exorcists watched him as he passed. Most of them surprised he was carrying the little boy, when Rin was his mate and carrying, but he ignored them. If anyone said a thing to his mate he'd calmly explain what happened, even though he doubted Rin would be mad at him for this, but his hormones were always proving him wrong, and then he'd be training with the dumbass who told his mate. Which was just a good of a threat as training with the head of their entire branch. **"Do you have a favorite game?"**

A shake of the head left the boy, and he wasn't surprised. Living away from packs, and with only his parents, the boy probably didn't even have friends.

" **How about a toy?"** A tug on his hair was enough of an answer, and he winced. Yep, bad idea. **"How about we play a game?"**

A happy nod left Owen, and Yuu kept looking back at them to see what they were doing and trying to translate what he was saying. The young man was trying to study the Gehennian language, and as a human he was getting further than most, but it was still hard to understand.

" **Then here's how we'll play. I'll, say a color and you point to something with that color, you know your colors, right?"** Another nod was received, before he looked around absentmindedly. **"White."**

A little claw pointed to them Glacier Bullets hair and he gave him a warm smile.

" **Good. How about black?"** A claw pointed to himself, and his hair, before he nodded. **"Yellow."**

A little finger was pointed to Mikaela, and the blonde ignored it, even when Yuu started shaking him and started talking about how he was getting all the attention and that he was jealous.

"Shut up, would you? They're obviously playing a game to keep him entertained." The exorcist huffed, shoving the other away. "At least act your own age, idiot. You're an exorcist for crying out loud."

A pout fell over Yuu's face, before he looked away and Nekoyama named off another color. A little finger pointing to the brunette, and his face instantly brightening, while the blonde groaned.

"Quit encouraging him, Prince-san."

"I've got to keep all of you entertained." He lightly teased, after already giving the boy a new color and watching him look around really hard to find it. "Besides, we're almost there. **It's going to get dark little one."**

Upon his warning brown eyes looked up at him in curiosity, before the lights slowly got dimmer and their little group moved into the nocturnal biome. The lights thankfully on, dimmed greatly, but on, as minimal damage seemed apparent and Sam went to go get the report they needed. Owen looking around in curiosity, and his little eyes able to see clearly around them, before he pointed off into the distance.

" **Red!"** He happily exclaimed, before the older chuckled and ruffled his hair.

" **Good job, little one."** The smile that spread across his face made it worth it, before his squadmate came back and they headed off to the next biome.

* * *

**Two days after the Incident**

A soft sigh filled the night air as Yori stared off into the night sky. Stars blanketing the blackness above him, and the moon shining brightly, while he leaned back against the rock ledge behind him and closed his eyes at the warmth completely encasing him. The sound of water sloshing beside him making him smile, before fingers interlaced with his own and the younger tilted his head to the side to lean against the shoulder he knew he'd find there. Bare skin brushing against his cheek, and a soft chuckle reaching his ears, while bright green eyes opened to find his mate beside him. A small, happy, smile on Yukio's face, and his glasses missing for once, as the fingers against his own tightened and the older glanced back up at the night sky.

"It looks amazing." The exorcist spoke, while the younger nodded and followed his gaze toward the star filled heavens.

A sight he didn't think he'd get to see so soon, but welcomed with open arms, as he leaned against his mate and practically purred when the hand holding his own let him go to wrap around his waist. The feeling even better than the warm, soothing, water they were sitting in, while he curled up against the other and couldn't help but feel his smile widen.

All because when Yukio suggested they go on an adventure the last thing he had expected was this. No, when his mate woke him up this morning, made him breakfast, helped him choose what to wear, and handed him a backpack with the idea in mind he had been a little skeptical. I mean sure he would never doubt Yukio, he was his mate after all, and a strong exorcist, but the idea of just going off somewhere and exploring put him a little on edge. Exorcists could find them, refuse to listen to the older, and try to attack the younger, then blood could be spilled and…well it didn't happen and he was glad for it. No, instead of his made up, dreadful, fantasy they had teleported using one of Yukio's keys and then decided to go for a hike. To where he didn't know, but two hours into the journey he started to get the feeling his mate knew where they were going and not even twenty minutes after they came across this place.

A small, out of the way, and uninhabited hot spring. The area had been well hidden, and along the way they had come across plenty of lower level demons, which made sense as to why no one had claimed this place. With all the little demons living in this little territory no one dared to disturb them in the chance they'd anger them and create chaos. So instead the hot spring was left alone, and it was perfect for the two of them, especially with the little cabin just beyond the trees behind them. Sure it was about a ten-minute walk, but the warm water and the view was enough to make up for it. Not to mention he could add this to the wonderful memories he was creating with the older, and to his list of places he was starting to widen with each place they visited. He had always wanted to explore Assiah, and each time Yukio brought him out of the American Branch they did just that and with each time they stepped through a door it felt like he was in an entirely new world. A world that became even bigger and brighter with the male beside him. Sure it was scary at times, the idea of leaving the safety of the American Branch and possibly being discovered by exorcists not in their country, but it was worth it because each time was an amazing experience and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 _It's beautiful._ Yori finally signed, getting a bigger smile from his mate, before fingers slowly drew circles on the younger's hip. A movement that calmed him and had him relaxing further against the other. _I don't even know how you found this place, but I love it._

"There was a higher level demon around this area a week back and while we pursued it I came across this place." Yukio explained. "It was a complete fluke, but after I discovered it I kept it to myself so the others in my team didn't know about it. I wanted it to stay a secret so we'd be the first ones to enjoy it."

 _That's mean._ Yori replied with a distorted giggle, making the teen beside him chuckle when the younger gently shoved him. _You shouldn't keep secrets from them._

"I had to or they'd have this place overrun with people and we couldn't enjoy it alone." Came the light laugh, and the smaller distorted hummed beside him, cerulean eyes moving to look down at him. "You know, as much as I do like hearing you make noise, you don't have to strain yourself Yori."

At that the statement, bright green gazed up at the other in confusion, and brown hair fell into his eyes when he titled his head. A small smile falling on his mate's face, before wet, warm, fingers brushed against his scarred neck and sad looking cerulean eyes fell on the blemished flesh.

"You don't have vocal chords and I don't want you straining your throat unless you have to. If you ever got into trouble and couldn't even make a sound I'd feel terrible."

 _You're an idiot._ Yori signed with a small pout, making the older blink at him. _I make noise because I want to, and it makes me feel like I can speak. The last thing on my mind is if I'll permanently damage my throat and even if I did I wouldn't care. At least I'd have the memories of me making noise to look back on, instead of not making noise at all…it gives me something of my own to hear, since I can't speak and it makes me feel like I can, even though I can't remember what my own voice sounded like._

A moment of silence fell over them, before the warm fingers against his throat moved to glide against his cheek. Something that had the younger sitting up slightly in confusion, till another hand moved to join the first and his head was tilted up to look up into his mate's eyes. A warm smile on Yukio's face, and a mix between love and sadness in his gaze, while his thumbs brushed against his cheeks.

"I know, I'd just hate to see you get hurt or fall completely silent on me." Yukio spoke, his fingers twitching against the younger's skin and almost tightening. "I love hearing you make any little noise you can, but I don't want you to lose the ability so soon. If you ever got into trouble and needed to call someone it'd be impossible if you couldn't even whimper or squeak into a phone. I just want you to be safe is all Yori."

 _I am safe. I have Kenmono, remember?_ The teen lightly teased, getting a small smile from the older and their foreheads brushed together.

"I know, but I can still worry." Was his mate's reply. "You're fully capable of taking on a demon by yourself, and you're probably stronger than me, but I can still get anxious."

A small nod left the younger, before he glanced down at the surface of the water between them and tightened his fingers into fists against his thighs. A past memory floating into the back of his head, and an idea slowly rising to the surface, before he mentally shook the thought aside and looked back up to see cerulean eyes looking at him lovingly. Something he thought he'd never have till he met Yukio.

_I love you, Yukio_

That loving look only grew the moment his fingers finished with the last letter, before the fingers against his cheeks pulled him forward a little and lips brushed against his.

"I love you too, Yori." Yukio whispered, before their mouths locked together.

A soft distorted sigh leaving the smaller, while his mate's hands slid down his face, neck, and onto his back, sending shivers down his spine. Green eyes fluttering closed, and the sound of water rippling in his ears, as he quietly listened to the older moving to straddle his thighs. Fingers brushing against each vertebrae in his spine, and down to his tailbone, before twin index fingers pressed into his flesh and he shivered. Jolts of pleasure sparking up his back, and making him let out a distorted whimper, till lips pulled away from his own and he opened his eyes to find that loving gaze still watching him.

"I wish you didn't always hide your tail." Yukio quietly spoke, before the younger softly smiled and let the enchantment on himself fade. The hidden demonic appendage shimmering into reality, and twitching the moment the heat of the water seeped into it, till his mate's fingers gently brushed against it and elected a harsh shiver from the smaller. "Perfect."

A soft, distorted, hum left Yori, until the teen above him leaned in and buried his face into the younger's neck. Lips pressing into the flesh, and teeth grazing against sensitive skin, while a soft gasp hit the air and the fingers against his tail moved to slide down and rest against his rear end. His back arching out, and their bodies brushing against one another, while each bite and nip slowly moved south from his neck to his collar bone, where the water lapped at his skin and created a liquid barrier between them. Something that seemed to drive the other crazy as fingers dug into the flesh in their grasp and lifted him up. A move that had him letting out a distorted gasp, and wrapping his arms around the other's neck, before he was set on top of the stone ledge around the hot spring and Yukio was instantly pressed up against him.

His mate's lips returning to the spot they had previously been in, and a few bits of Gehennian seeping into the air between each peck and nip, before a slicked finger pressed into him and a distorted gasp filled the air. Fingers digging into his mate's neck, and a particular nip against his thigh making him jolt, before cerulean eyes looked up at him and it took everything he had not to whimper at the pure heat staring up at him.

 _Yukio…_ Yori shakily mouthed, just as another finger slid into him and a distorted moan filled the air. _Oh god…_

A loving, and teasing, smile fell over the others face, before he leaned back up to capture his lips. A tongue breaching into his mouth, and the older's free hand moving to tangle into the teen's hair, while a third finger pressed into him and a groan left him. His entire body shaking, and each press and pull of his mates fingers making him shiver, till they finally separated and gasped for air. A string of saliva connecting them, before his mate licked at his lips and broke their connection, cerulean eyes boring into him heatedly.

"You look so beautiful, Yori." The older spoke, making the younger's cheeks flush.

 _Not beautiful._ Came the mouthed response, while Yukio gave him a small smile.

"Then I'll make you feel beautiful." Was the reply he received, before fingers pressed into him once more and had him moaning out the moment pleasure sparked through his body. His tail twitching behind him, while those digits slid out of him and his native tongue slipped through his mate's lips once more. Each word going through one ear and out the other, till a kiss was pressed against his lips and those loving cerulean eyes met his once more. "You want to stop here?"

In an instant a heavy frown, and glare, fell over the younger's features, till Yukio lightly laughed and didn't hesitate to spread his legs apart.

"I was joking."

_And killing the mood._

"You'll love the next part."

_I'm half tempted to head back to the cabin, just to piss you off._

"We'll just end up doing it in bed then." Yukio spoke, getting a distorted sigh from the other, before he wrapped his arms around the older's neck and a smile reached him. "So I take it we're doing it here?"

 _Yukio Okur-_ Before he could finish mouthing the words, the older pressed his length into him and pushed in. A distorted gasp leaving his lips, and his back arching out, till his mate was fully sheathed into him and a shiver ran down his spine. _Shit._

"Such a dirty mouth." The older teased, waiting for him to adjust, and smiling down at him when he gave the other an annoyed glare. "Come on, don't give me that look. You love it."

 _We really need to work on your demonic instincts._ Yori signed, frowning up at the other. _You get possessive easily._

"I have a right to be, though." Yukio spoke, before he carefully pulled out of him and thrust back in. The singular motion causing the younger to arch against the other, and bite back a moan, while a kiss was pressed against his lips. "You're-"

 _Say beautiful, and I'll head back to the cabin._ The younger shakily threatened, his fingers shaking slightly, as hands caressed his hips and a smirk fell over Yukio's face.

A sign that told him he was done for, just as his mate thrust into him once more and hit his prostrate dead on. A distorted moan falling past his lips, and his entire world suddenly tilting, before his back hit the ground and the starred sky came into view. His mate appearing over him not even a few seconds later, and pushing into him once more, as he arched up against the other and didn't once think to hold back each noise that fell past his lips. The teen caring less if anyone, even the lower level demons, heard them while he shakily reached out and brushed his fingers against the other's cheeks.

Those cerulean eyes slowly turning a neon blue and red, and their foreheads brushing together, before the older shifted and slammed into him. A distorted cry leaving Yori's lips, and his chest brushing against the others the moment he arched out, while teeth dug into his neck and against his mating mark. The pleasure that instantly exploded across his frame almost bringing him over the edge as a small chuckle filled his ears and he couldn't help but tangle his fingers into the brunette locks in his grasp.

 _Y-Yukio…_ Came the mouthed gasp as fingers slid against his thighs and spread his legs apart more, his mate driving deeper into him and making him cry out in pleasure. _Y-Yukio…_

"I love you, Yori." Yukio softly spoke, before thrusting into him again and making him moan out. "I love you."

 _I l-love you, t-too._ He shakily mouthed, while his mate's declaration continued to repeat with each press into him. Nips and bites continuing to assault his neck, before a harsher thrust drove into him and a pleasured cry left his lips. _Oh god…Y-Yukio. I-_

"Come for me, Yori."

Just the words alone had his gasping, before his mate thrust into him and a silent scream fell past his lips. His back arched out as far as it would let him, and his entire body on fire, just as he came hard all over both of them. Green eyes rolling back into his head, and a heavy moan filling his ears from his mate, as he came not even seconds after him. An almost scolding heat filling him, as the sound of fire igniting filled the air and it took everything he had for the younger to open his eyes.

The sight above him making a smile stretch across his face as he stared up into neon blue and red pupiled eyes. Brunette hair framing and sticking to his face, while the dark night sky silhouetted his mate, the bright stars dotting the heavens, and the moon seeming to create a halo around the older, while the teen reached out and cupped the older's cheeks. The both of them heavily panting, and the soft chattering of lower level demons sounding off into the distance, as the younger happily smiled up at the older and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

 _I love you._ Yori mouthed, just as Yukio returned his smile, and kiss, while carefully pulling out of him and helping him sit up.

"I love you too, Yori." Came his mate's reply, before he was suddenly swept off the ground and into the older's arms. A soft, distorted, gasp leaving his lips, and his arms quickly moving to latch around Yukio's neck, while he was carried toward the trees back toward the cabin.

_Where are we-?_

"Where else? We're not done." Yukio spoke, giving him a small smile, before the younger's eye twitched slightly.

Guess he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

"Someone is attached to you." Scarlett spoke in amusement, as Nekoyoma glanced down to smile at Owen holding onto his pant leg. The little panther shifter having stayed with him, even when he took a nap, and refused to let the exorcists take him back to the shifter biome. Something that he found cute, but might be an issue later. If they found him a pack and family they needed to be able to take him back. "What's his name?"

"Owen." He replied, big brown eyes looking up at the woman in wonder, before pointing to her hair.

" **Red!"** He happily exclaimed, before she smiled and leaned down so he could walk over to her and play with her hair. The head of the branch picking the little boy up, and holding him against her hip with a smile.

"Is Owen the little orphan that's been paraded around the branch, I heard so much about?" She asked, Neko flinching at the question, but nodding.

"He was so upset, and he was the youngest we found, that I couldn't leave him there." He admitted, sitting up from the couch and running a hand through his hair. "I thought it might be nice to practice a little too, since Rin and I will have a little one of our own."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Just surprised this cute little thing wasn't talked about more." She calmly spoke, poking the little ones nose and smiling when he scrunched it up with a small whine. "Has there been word about finding him a pack?"

"No. He's the last one on the list and only two packs have been found since then." Came his reply, as he picked up his forgotten tablet from the coffee table in his office and turned it on. "In those packs nine offspring were found dead and the first nine orphans were integrated into their packs respectably. There hasn't been a new report letting us know if a new pack has been found or not."

A hum left the woman, while Owen played with her long hair, and she watched him.

"Well we can only hope for the best. If worst comes to worst we'll have to have Owen and any other orphans be put through a foster care system and be adopted by a mated pair." She spoke sadly, while Nekoyoma watched the little boy giggle when she tickled his neck, feeling his chest tighten. "He's still young, so it shouldn't affect him too badly, but if we wait too long it'll be hard for him to reconnect with a submissive and recognize them as his new mother. Especially after such a frightening event."

A nod left him, before she handed Owen back and he took the little boy from her. Brown eyes looking up at him with joy, as he snuggled into his lap and relaxed. A gesture that had the woman sadly smiling.

"Well, I gotta head back and help with the reconstruction of the main entrance. Send me your reports when you get the chance."

"Of course." He replied. As the older left the room and the door closed with a click. Owen looking toward the door. And then back to him, before he smiled and showed off little canines. **"Let's go play a game and help some demons, ok?"**

" **Ok, Neko!"** Came the joyful exclamation, as he went to pull on his shoes and he watched him run across the room to get them, his chest tightening with the little action.

Shit, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Four days after the Incident**

A calming silence hung over the apartment as Rin laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Taiga beside him, and the steel blue he wanted the walls surrounding him, as he rolled over with a sigh and Nekoyoma's cat watched him. A mew being directed toward him, before he reached out and petted the cat's head. A soft purr sounding, but the cat watching him.

"I miss him." He confessed, before the feline settled beside him and curled up against his chest, since his stomach wasn't becoming much if an option with Taiga's growling weight problem. Ever since Neko moved to the branch the cat got lazy, and he was going to have to put him on a diet soon. "I know he has his job as second in command, and he has to be there to pull the branch together, but he hasn't come back once. I haven't even gotten a text, and I don't know if he's eaten or slept. Hell. Is he even coming back?"

A hiss left the cat, and made him smile a little, before he bopped it on the head.

"Like you're much of a threat like that, tubo. You probably couldn't catch him." A displeased mew was his response, as he softly smiled. "It might help if we cut back on cat treats and gourmet food for a bit, too."

His response, of course, was for the lazy thing to get up and abandon him on the couch, as he frowned after him and sat up.

"Oh, real mature!" Rin huffed, before flopping back down on the couch and sighing. "I'm bored and I miss Neko."

Silence met his words, before he glanced over at his sword on the wall and let his shoulders slump. The feel of the sheath and the hilt practically coming to life in his mind, the ring of the blade being drawn, and the sound of flames coming to life in the back of his head, before he rested a hand on his stomach and glanced toward the floor.

He was so screwed. His exorcist exam was a month away, and the offspring wasn't due till a long while after, and there was no way he was going to be able to take the exam like this. No wonder Yukio had been mad, there was no covering this up, but...he couldn't be happier. Neko was his mate, they were going to have a youngling running around soon, and they were going to be a family. Maybe... he could bypass his test and the Vatican.

Of course it was then that the front door opened, the half demon looking toward it in anticipation, and feeling his heart beat faster when white hair came into view, before ice blue eye met his and the teen was off the couch and hugging the other within seconds. Arms wrapping around him not long after, while his mate pulled him close and buried his face into his hair.

"Neko, welcome back." He spoke in relief, while his mate held him closer.

"I'm home." Came the reply, yet the tone of his voice had him pulling back on their embrace and looking up at him in worry. No injury on his person, but a sad look in his eyes, as the older closed the door behind him and Rin looked at him in worry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, while the man lifted him up and he didn't hesitate to wrap his legs around his waist and be carried back to the couch. His mate sitting down, with the younger in his lap, while he gently moved his hands to play with the teen's hair. "Neko, did you lose a teammate?"

"No, Sam, Eric, Mikaela, and Yuu are fine. They were happy to finally go home now that the branch is repaired to the point everyone can live happily or move on and start over."

"Then what's wrong?" A heavy sigh left the Glacier Bullet, a hand rubbing over his face, before he looked to the side.

"It's stupid, Rin. It's really stupid."

"Me being able to get pregnant was a stupid, and unbelievable idea, Neko and I'm pregnant. So I can handle stupid." Rin chuckled, before he paused and then frowned. "No, I take that back. Shima running around the branch, and trying to find names for the offspring, was stupid."

At that the older softly smiled, as he returned it.

"So go ahead and tell me. You can't beat Shima's stupid."

A sigh left the other, before he rubbed the younger's stomach and caressed the flesh. Each rub and caress making him relax, till ice blue eyes locked with his sapphire ones.

"A day after I started pulling everything together I was wandering around the shifter biome and I found an orphaned youngling." The older started, while Rin gave him a nod to continue. "A little two year old panther shifter, who lost both parents, and had no pack. He was put on a small list to join a pack. But I couldn't just leave him with the other children and go back to my job. He was too young, the youngest we found, and he was scared and upset. So I decided to watch him and look after him till he found a home with a pack."

"Did you find one?" Rin carefully asked, before Neko gave him a small shake of the head.

"The teams found three more packs with lost offspring, and all but Owen found a home and we can't just ask a pack to take him in. None of them are infertile, and if he was put into a pack without a place he might be forgotten or spoiled. And that'd be unfair to the younglings with family. So Scarlett is putting him up for adoption, and she'll be helping him find a nice mated pair to take over raising him."

If anything the teen wanted to ask if that was good, but from the look on his mate's face he knew Nekoyoma was upset about it. It probably would be been best if Owen found a pack, with his own kind, but being adopted was going to be trickier. The boy was so young, and probably now scared that his mate wasn't with him, and he couldn't be given a family unless he opened up to others. Yet with the sad look on the others face he could see the other side of the coin. Neko had gotten attached to Owen, and seeing, no...just knowing that the boy would live with someone else upset him quite a bit. They had spent several days together, and he probably grew on his mate, but he was obviously torn between asking him if they could adopt him and if it was even right to ask. After all the teen was pregnant with his child, and he didn't want to hurt his feelings for caring about another youngling, but he was struggling with that thought nonetheless.

"Do you want to adopt Owen?" Rin asked, making his mate look at him in surprise and fear, before he looked down at his hands against the teen's stomach. "Neko, look up here."

Ice blue met sapphire, before he took his mates hand into his own.

"Do you want to adopt Owen?" He repeated, giving the man a soft smile. "You can tell me the truth. I won't get mad."

After his words hit the air, Nekoyoma looked at him is pure surprise, before his brow furrowed and he looked down at their joined hands. Finger tightening around his, and the distressed look slowly disappearing from his face, just as ice blue eyes met his and a smile adored his mate's lips. His choice clear as day.

* * *

Scarlett: *plops down in front of the camera* Alright, now that I've caught up with what I have on FanFicition, here's how it's gunna go for you guys right now. Currently the ideas for the next chapter have already been collected and are being voted on. So if you wanna get in on the voting action my username on FF is Scarlett-sama and the poll is open to all voters. So you'll be able to vote if you'd like, before I take down the chapter this friday on the 20th. Until then, i hope you enjoy the chapter. *bows*

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me. Th_ _ey belong to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, Griffin, Kito, Owen, Yasuo, Nir and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21~

"Are you sure about this, Rin?" Nekoyoma asked, watching the younger in worry, while the teen pulled on a hoodie and smiled at him. "I know I said-"

"I'm sure, Neko." He interpreted, reaching out to take the male's hand and tightly grasping it. "I did say yes, didn't I?"

The worried look that fell over his mate's face had him holding back a chuckle at the distressed expression, before he tugged on his arm. Ice blue eyes meeting his, and the flash of light he missed seeing dashing across those anxious orbs, till he stood up on his tip toes and kissed the other.

"Where are we going, Neko?" Rin asked, successfully snapping the Glacier Bullet from his trance, and bringing him back into his serious mode. "We don't want to be too late, right?"

A determined nod left the older, before he was led out of the apartment and into the living quarters of the branch. His mate holding tight to his hand, and cautiously leading him through the still quiet halls, while he watched his mate's back and couldn't help but smile.

_"Do you want to adopt Owen?" He repeated, giving the man a soft smile. "You can tell me the truth. I won't get mad."_

_After his words hit the air, Nekoyoma looked at him is pure surprise, before his brow furrowed and he looked down at their joined hands. Fingers tightening around his, and the distressed look slowly disappearing from his face, just as ice blue eyes met his and a smile adorned his mate's lips. His choice clear as day._

" _Yes." Nekoyoma spoke, ice blue eyes looking at him with a determined and happy expression. "Yes, I do."_

Rin's smile grew with the recollection of the event that happened just over an hour ago, as he closed his eyes and let out a small breath. All because, against what others probably thought, he was really okay with this. I mean sure they'd have a second little one to care for on top of the one they were expecting, and it was another little life he'd have to fear for under the Vatican's eyes, but he had a feeling it was worth it. After all, if this little demon was able to gain Neko's heart then he had to be a special little bundle of joy, and he had no doubt in his heart he'd like the little one as well. Even if he still had the exorcist exams and the Vatican to worry about, he could at least put those aside for the moment to enjoy this with his mate. He was entitled to enjoy his life after all.

"We're here." Nekoyoma spoke up; snapping the teen from his thoughts, as he opened his eyes and found them in front of a whole other sector he didn't know existed. The double doors in front of them reading "Demon Relocation Sector" in big bold black letters, against white wood, while his mate turned look back at him in slight worry and chewed his lower lip. "Are you really sure this okay, Rin? I mean, we already have a little one on the way. I don't want you to think I don't love them and-"

A sigh left the teen, before he reached up and pressed a finger against the older's lips, Neko blinking down at him.

"I said it was fine. Quit making me repeat it." He huffed, a slight bit of agitation reaching his tone, and making the Glacier Bullet flinch, before the doors in front of them swung open and Scarlett stepped out. The demon coming to a halt, and blinking at them in surprise, before she softly smiled.

"Here for Owen?" She asked, making Neko suddenly look away in embarrassment and the girl to chuckle. "Did Rin okay this?"

"Yes I did." He spoke up, while the head of the branch stepped back so they could move past her.

"Then come on in and I'll introduce you to our Relocation Sector." Came her reply, while they moved past her and she let the door close, before taking the lead. "Nekoyoma already knows about this sector, but I'll explain it for your sake, Rin."

A nod left him, while they walked down the hall and past a few open rooms with a few exorcists tending to battered demons wounds or helping them fill out forms in offices. A few rooms showing an exorcist cheering up a little one, or keeping them company, while another filled out forms.

"This sector was founded a few years after I took control of the branch in the hopes to help demons who would need a place to stay and live their lives." She started to explain, while waving to a secretary behind her desk in greeting. "At the time we had just finished building the living quarters and were finding sane demons who wanted to live in peace away from exorcists. Of course to achieve that we had to come up with a safe system to integrate them into the branch and we came up with the Relocation Sector. Of course it wasn't called that in the beginning, but between integrating, relocating them to different parts of the branch or world, and finding younglings homes we settled on Relocation Branch."

"You do all that here?" Rin asked, glancing around, while Scarlett nodded.

"The Relocation Sector has three different wings to take care of each of the tasks, and different personale for them. It was our luck that this sector was far away from Griffin's blast, or we would've had more casualties than necessary and our system would've collapsed."

"It's really that important?"

"Besides Scarlett and myself, this sector is the more important than the rest." Nekoyoma suddenly explained, looking down at him. "Without it we wouldn't be able to integrate new or current demons into biomes or living quarters, let alone give out orders to send certain demons with certain abilities to certain locations to help with the chaos. Hell, even all the orphaned younglings we have now wouldn't be able to find new families without this sector."

"You could call it the backbone, or supporting pillars, of the entire branch." Scarlett continued, stopping in front of a pair of doors and turning to smile at them. "And behind here is the orphan wing. Beyond these doors we have demons of different ages and species waiting to be adopted, so it'll be a bit chaotic since we let them roam around in the wing and do as they please. We'll probably get swarmed, but they're just excited to see us."

At that Rin gave her a small nod, before she pushed open the doors and stepped inside with the two of them just behind her. Laughter and childish yelling reaching their ears, as younglings and young teenagers chased and ran after each other around the hall. Some dashing from room to room, calling for one another, or carrying a toy, till a few caught sight of them and suddenly brightened. The younglings running up to them, and speaking all at once, while trying to show them their toy or get their attention, and Rin couldn't help but lightly laugh. They all seemed too happy to see them.

"Who are you guys?"

"Look at my dolly!"

"My name's Ryuu!"

"Aren't you the Glacier Bullet?"

"I can breathe fire!"

"Play with me!"

"Now, now, don't swarm." Scarlett lightly scolded, laughing at their enthusiasm, while they slowly calmed down and beamed at her. "Remember your manners."

"Yes, Scarlett-sama!" They all spoke at once, making her beam and nod.

"Now run along you guys and let them talk to you on their own." She calming ordered, before they dispersed and she turned to smile at them. "Told you we'd get swarmed."

"They're all so happy." Rin spoke, watching them head to their rooms or dash off with a playmate. "Even after what happened."

"Most of them are, yes. The staff here tries to make them as comfortable as they can, so they can feel at home till they can have a home of their own." Came the reply, before she motioned them forward. "But besides that, you came to see Owen."

"How is he doing?" Nekoyoma asked, as they followed after her.

"He's been really quiet." At the news, the half-demon's mate tightly grasped his hand. "But, given his situation, I wouldn't be too surprised at his silence. He wouldn't tell us much, but from what I gathered he was there with his parents when the den collapsed and one of them shoved him out before he was caught up in it. His injuries were minor, and were caused because he hit the ground hard, but he's not harmed otherwise. Last I saw him he was asleep."

Silence met them, making Rin glance up at the other in slight worry, till Scarlett came to a stop and they halted behind her in confusion. The woman turning to them, and holding her folders tightly to her chest, as she let out a deep breath and glanced at his mate for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Nekoyoma asked, causing her to shake her head.

"No, but from here on out you'll have to wait here." She announced, making the Glacier Bullet stiffen and move to argue, before she held up a hand. "I'm not forbidding you from seeing him, but given his situation I have to stop you here. He's at a very young age and having just lost his parents he needs more than just his savior at his side. We talked about this a few days ago, but Owen needs a submissive to raise him and to connect with on his own accord. Which means you being in his presence will disrupt his natural instincts and force a connection he might not want. So from here on out Rin needs to do this alone, if he choses to."

Of course all the teen could do at that point was frown, which had the woman turning to him in slight confusion.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." Rin spoke, making his mate flinch at his slight harsh tone, and the younger to try and keep his hormones in check. "I just have to meet Owen without Nekoyoma there, right?"

"Correct."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He challenged, making the woman chuckle, before she started walking again and he let go of his mate's hand to follow her. A quick look back reassuring the male would be fine; while the other children swarmed the Glacier Bullet in hopes they'd play with him.

"I see why he loves you." At the female demon's words he turned back to watch the back of her head in confusion. "I was worried you two wouldn't connect, since I forced you two into the demon mating program, but you two fit quite well together."

"Speaking of that. Are Neko and me even mates?" Rin asked, frowning at her, while she rubbed the pad of her index finger against her temple.

"I don't know, to be honest. We haven't had time to do any tests yet." Was her reply, making him stare at her in shock. "But with everything that's happened you can't blame Drew or myself. When things settle down we can get to testing your blood and making sure."

"But the Vatican could try and take me back any day now, and I'm pregnant-" A hand appeared in his face, making him stop and meet tired blue eyes in slight surprise.

"I know you're worried Rin, trust me, your problems are my problems since you're under my care, but I can only do some much as one demon." Scarlett replied, dropping her hand to her side and turning to him. "I know the Vatican will send Angel back here to retrieve you, and that your exorcist exam is fast approaching, but at the moment I'm too tired to do anything besides help the branch and do simple tasks such as this. Anything beyond this may fry my brain right now."

A soft sigh left her, before she pointed to the door beside them and he turned to find Owen's name engraved into the metal strip nailed into it.

"You're free to see him when you're ready. I'll be out here." She spoke, before she conjured a school chair and settled down into it with a breath of relief. "And take your time. Don't be too rash."

"Of course." Rin quickly spoke, before he turned to the door and took a deep breath.

A shaky hand reaching out for the doorknob, till fingers wrapped around the metal and he pushed the door open.

* * *

Soft clatters and rustling filled Griffin's room as he slowly packed a suitcase. His mate sitting on the bed, and patiently waiting, while their son and Nori sat in the pregnancy doctors' office with Nori's mate Akito. The big panther sitting beside his brother, and sleeping, while his brother quietly spoke to the teen. An unsure feeling washing over him, and pausing his packing, before Mephisto looked at him in slight worry and Griffin couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault. If those exorcists hadn't caught him all those years ago then none of this would've happened. Sure he probably wouldn't have met Mephisto when he did, but no one would've had to go through all this pain because of him.

"Griffin." At his name being spoken, the demon turned to his mate and tightened his fingers into the shirt he had in his grasp. "Are you alright, my angel?"

"Yeah." Came his quiet response, moving to his suitcase and putting the clothing in his hand into it, never missing the frown he got.

"Griffin." Mephisto called his name over more, his gloved hand resting over the younger's in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know if I want to leave Kito behind." He quietly spoke, yet Akito still managed to hear him and lifted his head to listen, while his mate frowned a little. "I know we need to have sometime to get used to one another again, and that Scarlett strongly suggested it, but I don't like the idea of leaving him behind, Mephy. We left him alone once and looked what happened. If Kito hadn't used his powers who knows what would've happened to him."

A small sigh left the older man, as green eyes met his worried blue and the demon gently took his hand. The older gently pulling him toward him and wrapping his arms around him.

"I know you're afraid he'll get hurt again, but your brother and his mate promised they'd look after Kito while we're gone." Mephisto spoke. "Kito will be safe with them and he'll be unharmed when we get back."

"I wish I could believe that, but I can't help but worry about him." Griffin replied, pressing his palms against his mate's chest and separating them, an anxious look on his face. "I just got you all back and I want nothing more than to lock you both up and throw away the key. I don't want to lose either of you."

A small smile fell over Mephisto's face, before gloved hands caressed the pregnancy doctor's cheeks and a small kiss was placed on his lips.

"We're not going anywhere, Griffin. We're both here to stay. So finish up packing and the two of us can have the honeymoon we never got." At the elder demon's words, the younger suddenly perked up and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do I get to pick where we go?"

"As long as it's within my means...and wallet." Mephisto replied, yet the last bit seemed to be ignored as Griffin quickly stuffed a few more things in his suitcase and snapped it closed. The younger pulling it off the bed, and holding it close to him, as he smirked slightly and headed for the door.

"Then I hope you're ready for a round trip, Mephy! We're fulfilling my bucket list!" The groan that came from behind him had Griffin smirking in victory. "Come on, we don't got all day!"

"Good luck." Was all Nori had time to relay to his mate, as the pregnancy doctor kissed his son's forehead goodbye and dragged his mate out the door. "You'll need it."

* * *

Complete silence reached him as he stared into the seemingly empty room. The walls a soft green, and grey carpet beneath his feet, as Rin looked around the space. A small bed resting in the far right corner of the small bedroom, a nightstand next to it, and a dresser across from it, while two doors led to a closet and bathroom respectively. A few toys littering the floor, but no presence in sight, while the teen glanced back out into the hall and to the head of the branch. Scarlett gesturing to go inside and close the door, while he sent her a frown and looked back into the empty room.

The teen deciding to follow her instructions, and step far enough into the room to close the door behind him, till the click sounded and he surveyed the space once more. No little demon in sight, in neither the room, or the bathroom and closet, as he slowly stepped further into the bedroom and frowned.

"Owen?" He calmly called, waiting for some kind of movement. "Are you in here?"

When no movement came, it took everything he had not to turn back to the door and pull it open to ask the head of the branch if he was really in here. All because this was most likely some kind of stupid test of sorts, made to see if he was really fit to be Owen's...dare he say mother?...Well he was going to be his offsprings mother so there was really no difference, but there was no way he was going to fail this. Neko really loved the youngling and he wanted to do anything in his power to keep his mate happy.

"Owen, my name is Rin." The teen spoke, tossing away his doubts and slowly moving to sit on the floor, having a bit of difficulty since he was just starting to show and the new weight made it uncomfortable to move around. "Scarlett told me you just came here today."

When nothing reached him the half-demon chewed on his lower lip and looked to his lap. Should he mention Neko? No, Scarlett mentioned she didn't want his mate's savior status to sway Owen's natural instincts to connect with a suitable submissive, so he couldn't mention his mate. He had to do this on his own, but what could he say that would possibly appease the head of the branch or make the little one appear? Owen was already freaked out because he lost his parents, and was there when it happened, not to mention he was probably scared Neko wasn't here with him. Overall he was frightened and was probably hiding in a safe space, or at least a place that made him feel somewhat safe- wait, he just had to show the little one he wouldn't hurt him and he was safe with him...That he understood him, duh!

"I bet it was scary, wasn't it?" Rin spoke, pulling his knees as close to him as he could and resting his arms on his knees so he had something to lean his head against. "All the noises and yelling? Were you scared?"

Silence.

"I know I would be if my brother and me were in the same situation. I'd do anything to protect him. After all, I'm the big brother, so it's my job to protect him."

A soft sniffle echoed through the room, as Rin paused and glanced up from his gaze on the carpet. No other noise being heard, while the teen relaxed and closed his eyes.

"But I'd still be brave, because he looks up to me." He continued, sitting up a little and grinning at nothing. "Of course he'd get mad at me, but-"

A sob stopped him from his speech, as he quickly looked toward the noise and felt his heart clench when his eyes fell on the bed. Sapphire eyes falling on the space below the bed in particular, and catching the flash of reflective eyes underneath, making him pause and dig his fingers into his jeans.

"Owen?"

* * *

" _Don't go too far ahead Owen!" A voice called, the little youngling letting out a happy giggle as he transformed and played in the grass._

_The two figures watching him from their den, while the taller of two ruffled the smaller's shoulder length hair._

" _He'll be fine, Mason. He's still in our sight." The male spoke, holding the other close. "No one will hurt him."_

" _I know, but I can't help but worry, Noah. I promised my mother I'd keep him safe." Mason replied, chewing on his nail, while brown eyes watched his younger brother chase after a small bug. "Owen, be careful of the rocks!"_

_A soft sigh left the older as he set a hand on the other's chest, before he could get up and go after his brother, and leaned over to place a kiss on the smaller's cheek._

" _Mason, take a deep breath and relax. We're in the American Branch, away from the poachers, and no one will hurt us with me here." Noah spoke; taking the younger's hand and squeezing it. "Besides us being mates, I don't think anyone wants to mess with a Siberian Tiger shifter. We're not exactly small."_

" _Idiot, you're the biggest feline species." Came the huff, getting a chuckle._

" _Exactly my point. We're safe." Noah spoke, just as a distant noise reached their ears and Owen came to a stop in his chase after the beetle he had been trying to play tag with. "The hell was that? Owen, come here."_

_Of course the little black panther followed the order as he bounded over to the male and his brother, shifting back and holding onto his brother's arm, while the other two gazed back out toward wherever they heard the noise. A few moments of silence following, before a deafening scream smashed into their eardrums and Owen let out a whine as he covered his little ears. His brother holding him tightly against his chest, and Noah now standing in front of them, before the noise halted and the little shifter gazed up at his brother in fear._

" _M-Mommy."_

" _It'll be ok, Owen." Mason reassured, ignoring the title the little one had given him after their mother died at the hands of poachers, and played with his hair. "Noah, what was that?"_

_"I don't know, but I don't like it. Stay in the den." The older ordered, his eyes narrowing, till the noise came back at full blast again._

_Yells and shouts echoing amongst the scream, and his mommy and daddy yelling toward each other, trying to talk above the noise, till something cracked above them and Noah pushed them out of the way. Bits of the ceiling suddenly crumbling, and falling on the spot they had been a second ago, as fear took over him and he sniffled._

" _M-Mommy, D-Daddy."_

" _It'll be okay, Owen." Mason spoke up, holding him tightly against him, while Daddy helped them stand. "Noah-"_

" _We have to get out of the den, now!" He yelled, urging them forward, as the horrible noise continued._

_A horrible snapping sound coming from behind them making them turn, just as a landslide of rocks came rushing toward them and his mommy flinched. Hands holding him tightly against him, and shaking, before brown eyes looked down at him and seemed to realize they wouldn't move fast enough to avoid the caving rock._

" _M-Mommy…"_

" _I love you, Owen." The male above him spoke, tears filling his eyes, as a kiss was placed on his forehead and daddy lifted him up._

" _Be safe, little one." Daddy spoke, before he was suddenly flying through the air and collided with the ground._

_The impact making him cry in pain, and curl up when he skidded to a stop, while tears filled his eyes and he sniffled. The little shifter trying to escape the ouchies, till he suddenly sat up and looked toward the den._

" _Mommy! Daddy!" He called, eyes falling on the mountain of rocks left of their den, as he shakily got to his feet and ran toward the rubble. Little hands digging through the rocks, and crying and screaming for them, above the screaming around him, till he paused in his search and stared at the little gold light flashing back at him. Chubby fingers reaching down to grab the golden ring that was always around his mother's neck, as tears filled his eyes and he curled up into a ball. "Mommy, Daddy."_

"Owen?" The new voice snapped him out of his memory as the little one sniffled and ran a paw over his muzzle. Tears rolling down his face, and wetting the carpet, while the new demon looked toward his direction in worry. "Owen, do you want a tissue?"

_I want mommy and daddy._

A moment of silence fell over them, besides the little shifters sniffling, before a noise of happiness reached him and rustling could be heard. Owen glancing over to see the demon searching his clothes for something, till he produced something small he couldn't make out and held it out toward him.

"You want some candy, Owen? My friend gave me some. She said they make tears go away." Rin spoke, making his ears perk up a little.

Candy? Mommy mentioned candy before.

" _You can't give him candy, Noah. He'll be up all night."_

" _It's your favorite though. And one won't hurt."_

" _I said no."_

A look of disappointment fell on the demon's face, before he pocketed the treat and rested his head on his arm. Sapphire eyes focusing back on the carpet, like they had done before, as a black fluff flopped behind him and brown eyes were instantly glued to it. The tuff swaying to one side, and then the other, as the little feline watched it in interest, till it gained his full attention and his tears were long forgotten. His rear end rising in the air a little, and his legs ready to launch is forward and pounce, till the black fluff swayed to his direction and he lunged for it.

His paws catching it, and making the demon beside him jump, while he put all his weight on the wiggling creature and stared at it in wonder. Brown eyes studying it, till he followed its length and found it disappeared beneath clothes...which meant- In an instant the little shifter looked up to find sapphire eyes looking down at him in wonder. The demon having never once moved, except for when he pounced on what the little one realized was his tail, as he gently removed his paws from it and backed up. Ears instantly flattening against his head, and tail curling inwards, while the demon slowly raised his hands up.

"Easy, Owen, it's okay." Rin spoke, a smile on his face. "You didn't know it was my tail, and it didn't even hurt. You just surprised me."

H-He didn't hurt him?

"Are you okay though? You hit your head when you jumped out at me." At the question, he blinked at the other, before the pain registered as he whined. A paw reaching up to rub it, but only succeeding at making it worse as he smacked it and yipped. "Hey, easy, little one. Let me see."

At the kind command he looked up at the demon with caution and lowered his paw. Brown eyes surveying him, and not finding any weapon, or object that could hurt him, before he slowly padded toward the other and came to a stop when fingers lightly brushed against his fur. The touch gentle, and slightly warmer than the lady from earlier, while the demon above him checked his head and softly smiled.

"It doesn't look too bad. It'll just be a little bruise. Does it hurt?" A small nod was his response, till the hand that had checked his ouchie gently stroked down his back and the little one's ears perked up at the relaxing feeling that washed over him. "Then we'll have to make the ouchies go away."

In an instant fingers reached under him, and wiggled against his belly, before a little snort left him and he tried to back away from the other. The onslaught of tickles continued on however, till Owen rolled over onto his back and wiggled his paws in an attempt to grasp onto the demon's hands and push them away in his fit of laughter. However, just before he could get purchase on the male's flesh, the fingers attacking him disappeared, causing the little shifter to open his eyes in confusion. Only to find Rin smiling down at him lovingly, and just like his mommy did, while fingers gently brushed against his head.

"Feeling better, Owen?" Rin asked, as the little panther carefully rolled over and sat up.

" **Yes."** Owen finally spoke, causing the other to smile in relief, before Rin sat up properly and lowered his legs to the floor. The action causing the little one to notice the little extra weight settled near the demons midsection, as well as the extra energy, making his ears perk up. **"Baby."**

A look of confusion fell over the older's face, till the demon realized what he was referring to and set a gentle hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, I have a little one inside me."

" **Why isn't it out here?"** At that Rin chuckled and ruffled his fur.

"Because the baby has to grow and collect energy, and it's my job to give it energy to grow." The older explained, while brown eyes watched him in curiosity, till the male gestured him closer. "You want to come closer?"

A small nod was all Owen gave, as he carefully padded closer. No noise leaving the either of them, before the little shorter carefully settled into the demons lap and rested his head against the older's stomach. A few moments passing, before he heard a soft echo and his ears perked up, causing the other to look down at him in question.

" **Heartbeat. I heard a heartbeat!"** Owen exclaimed, suddenly sitting up and looking up at the other in joy, while the demon looked toward his belly with overwhelming happiness. **"Is it a brother or sister?"**

The moment the innocent words fell into the air, the both of them fell silent. Rin looking at him in complete surprise, and then heartbreak, while Owen felt the realization of his words crash down on him and tried to hold back a sniffle when tears welled up in his eyes.

What was he saying? Mommy and Daddy died. He didn't have a family.

"Owen." His name was spoken softly, while fingers gently stroked his fur and he looked up at the other male. "It's okay."

Except it wasn't. Rin wasn't his Mommy or Daddy, and because he wasn't he was alone.

"Owen…" The worried tone reached him the moment his ears flattened against his skull and his tail sagged. All the while, Rin chewed his lower lip and looked at him lovingly. "Do you…do you want to have a brother or sister?"

At the innocent question the little shifter sadly nodded his head.

"Do you want a Mom and Dad?"

Of course he did...but…

" _I love you, Owen."_

He had a Mommy and Daddy...well did, but…

" _Be safe, little one."_

Mommy and Daddywere gone.

"Well, that's probably a bad way of putting it." Rin suddenly spoke, causing the little shifter to look at him in confusion, as the pregnant demon rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I mean you already had a mom and dad, so I can't count as a mom when you already had one, but I called my old man dad when I was a kid even though he wasn't…so- ugh this is giving me a headache."

In an instant Rin turned to him so fast it had him jumping back in surprise and shock.

"To hell with it. I know me and my mate can't replace your parents, but…" Rin fell silent for a moment, before he took a deep breath and smiled at him. "But we can protect you in their place, just like they would've wanted. For you to be safe and happy, in a nice home. Of course I can't make you choose, but if you want, our door is open for you."

Silence filled the air as Owen stared up at the demon in a shocked stupor.

 _A…home? Safety? Happiness?_ Tears welled up in the little shifters eyes, before he wiped his paws against his muzzle and a finger joined in on the action. Brown eyes lifting up to look into loving sapphire, as Owen sniffled and felt his little chest ache with pain. _R-Rin wants to protect me? Make me happy? Safe? Like Mommy and Daddy, with his mate? L-Like a family?_

"Shh, it's okay Owen." Rin softly spoke. The demon suddenly pulling a tissue from his pocket and dabbing away the tears rolling down the little ones face. "You don't have to cry."

_Because you'll protect me._

In an instant the little ball of black fluff leaped toward the older and collided with his chest. Rin scrambling to catch him, and then support him properly against his chest, till he managed to do such and found the little youngling sobbing into his shirt. Little claws digging into the fabric, and his head nuzzled under the older's chin, before he gently stoked Owen's back and smiled.

"It's okay little one." He spoke, until he felt the weight against him grow heavier and he quickly looked down to watch the little one shift. All his dark fur disappearing, and making way for light cream skin, covered with an occasionally spot or two, while the claws attached to him morphed into fingers. The little ears and tail still attached, but the rest of him very human like, as Rin held him tightly against him and let the little one sob against his chest. "Shhh, I've got you."

" **R-Rin, I want Rin as my mommy!"** Came the little wail, before the door to his bedroom opened and the lady from earlier smiled down at them, another figure behind her.

"Scarlett-" Rin was interrupted by the woman, as she disappeared out into the hall and out of sight, a smile on her face, while the demon held him close. "Owen, do want to meet my mate?"

A small nod was all the little one gave, between his tears and sobs, before he unburied his face and glanced toward the door. The man standing in the entryway causing his little heart to soar, and his eyes to well with more tears, as Nekoyoma knelt down beside him and smiled.

"Hey Owen. You miss me?"

" **N-Neko!"** The little wail had both men smiling, while the little one tackled the older into a hug and snuggled into the Glacier Bullet's chest. Both Rin and Nekoyoma watching him with love, while the little shifter softly sobbed in joy and Rin gently stroked his hair. **"C-can I stay with you?"**

"Of course, Owen." Nekoyoma replied, holding him close while Rin leaned against the male. "You can stay with the both of us."

* * *

" _No."_

_Silence filled the room, as Nir stared at the older man and blinked in confusion._

" _Huh?"_

" _I said no." The 'panther shifter' repeated, before getting up and fixing his blood-covered shirt. "I'm not choosing."_

" _But it's the only way to get the old me back." Nir argued, grabbing the man's arm the moment he headed for the door. "Isn't that what you want? The old me back? Your mate?"_

_The instant pain flared through his body, was the moment he was harshly shoved and smashed into the metal frame of the hospital bed, which had him crying out in pain, till ocean blue eyes meet enraged yellow and he flinched beneath the other._

" _I said, no." Came the deafening growl, before the man let go of him and left the room._

_His footsteps slapping against the tiled floor, before the slamming of a distant door brought tears to the teen's eyes. The crystal beads falling to the floor, while shaking fingers touched his wet skin and a hiccup left him. The sound so foreign to him he couldn't even recognize it was coming from his own lips, as he buried his face into his knees and sobbed with the pain and foreign voice echoing in his head that followed._

" _Wh-What's happening to me?"_

"Nir, can you hear me?" Scarlett spoke up, snapping the teen from his thoughts, before the fork in his fingers clattered to the tray below him and he quickly looked up to find the redhead looking down at him in worry. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah." He quickly responded, picking up the utensil and stabbing a few carrots. "What did you need?"

"I came to see how you were doing and to check on Yasuo." She replied, her eyes scanning the room frowning. "Where is he?"

"He told me he was going for a walk."

"Again? Honestly, does he not understand the word house arrest?"

"That's two words." A soft chuckle left the head of the branch, while she rubbed her temples, and his blue eyes fell on the bag under her eyes.

Exhaustion coming off her in waves, and even her normal movements sluggish, but with the situation at hand he didn't blame her. From what he had been told by the nurses the entire 'branch' had suffered major damage from those echoing screams a few days ago and everyone had been working together to rebuild. Right now everything was well enough to live in, but it couldn't stay like this forever, and with her position Scarlett didn't have much time to stop and rest. Her job entailed working while the others rested, even if she needed it herself, and due to her personality she wouldn't rest till everything was back to normal. Even-

"How's your head by the way? Still hurting?"

Him.

"It's fine." Nir spoke, giving her a smile, and succeeding in getting her to relax.

"That's good. If it starts hurting again be sure to go call Drew. He'll fix you up." She spoke, while rearranging the documents in her arms and he softly smiled at her.

"I will, but I'm the least of your worries."

"You'll be the least of my worries once Yasuo gets his butt in my office." Scarlett huffed, getting to her feet and putting a vanilla folder on the table by the door. "So be sure he gets this."

"Of course." He easily responded, till the door to the hospital sector room he was in closed and he dropped the fork in his hand and laid back on the bed.

_**Yasuo...Yasuo..Yasuo?** _

"He's not here." Nir spoke aloud, gazing up at the ceiling, and tightly grasping the side of his head.

_**Yasuo?...Yasuo?...Yasuo!?** _

"He's not here!" The teen spoke louder, sitting up and glaring at his lap till the pain in the back of his head disappeared along with the voice.

The door to his room opening once more, as a nurse poked her head in and gave him a worried look.

"Are you ok, Mr. Valorez?" She carefully asked, worry etched onto her face, while he gave her a small smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I bumped my funny bone a little too hard." He easily lied, getting a look of relief from her, as she moved toward him and he held up his left elbow for her. "It's nothing major."

"Alright. You had us a little worried out in the hall." She replied, inspecting his elbow, before letting go of him and glancing at his lunch. "You didn't each much. Are you not hungry?"

"No, not really." A somewhat worried look fell back over her face, as she took the tray and held it close to her.

"Do you want something different? Any favorite food I can get you?"

_**Yasuo?** _

"No, but thank you for the offer." A small nod was all he got from the woman, till she turned and quietly left the room.

_**Yas-** _

"He's not here." Nir bit out, fingers digging into his hair, as he somehow managed to get his weak legs to pull to his chest and buried his face into them. "He left, so please be quiet. Please."

_**Left?** _

"Yes, he left."

 _ **Left…**_ The voice sounded so heartbroken that it took everything he had to hold back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. _**Left...H-He left?**_

"Y-Yes."

The agonizing howl that followed only caused the pain in his chest to increase, as a sob fell past his own lips and his dug his fingers into his skull. Each cry only getting louder, and rattling against the inside of his head, as he clawed at his head and sobbed against the hospital gown covering him.

Why was this voice still here? Why was it crying like that? Why was it affecting him so much? Why? Why...Why wouldn't it go away? Yasuo didn't want either of them, so why was it staying? It may be the other him, but…but this was his body god damn it. Why was this thing trying so hard to get to Yasuo, and why was it making him want the man as well? Why was it every time it said the panther shifters name it made him want to curl up in a ball and cry? Like he had been abandoned...wait, he had already been abandoned. The man had left him four days ago and never came back to see him, not once since he was given this room in the American Branches Medical Sector, and that fact alone made his chest hurt.

Was he not important enough to the man anymore?

_**Yasuo…** _

Did he not care about him anymore?

_**Yasuo..** _

Why did he even bother coming for him in that hospital then? Why did he bother pulling him out of his a coma when-?

_**Yasuo?** _

"Sh-Shut up." The teen pleaded, clawing at his skull and shaking. "Shut up."

_**Y-Yasuo...Y-Yasuo…** _

"H-He's not coming for us. Shut up."

_**Y-Y-as-uo… Y-Y-as-uo…** _

"H-he couldn't pick between us! S-So leave me a-alone!"

_**Y-Y-a-s-u-o…** _

"H-He doesn't w-want us!" Nir screamed, squeezing his eyes shut till it hurt and sobbed.

_**YASUO!** _

"SHUT UP!"

The slamming of the door to the room was barely heard, as nurses came rushing in and attempted to help him. Each hand reaching out to grasp at his skin only making him flinch back, till he backed up so far he fell out of the bed and tumbled to the floor as machines crashed onto the tile. Yells and calls of his name falling on deaf ears, while the voice in his head wailed and screamed out in agony. His chest so tight from the pain he could barely breathe, let alone cry for help, till something black flashed through his vision and the nurses backed away from him. A deeper voice trying to call for him amongst the agonizing chaos jumbled in his ears and mind, and failing miserably, while a black shape appeared in his vision and something heavy pressed onto his chest.

_**YASUO!?** _

Make it stop. Make the pain stop, the voices, the other me. Make it all stop, please. I can't take it anymore...I can't-

" **Nir!"**

"P-Please...s-stop…" He shakily pleaded, his voice so shaken and full of pain he was surprised he heard it, while the blurring figure above him slowly started to morph and fingers grasped his hand. "S...stop."

"NIR!"

* * *

A heavy sigh left the head of the American Branch the moment she stepped out of the Medical Sector and was met with an empty hallway. Her shoulders slumping with exhaustion, and the woman taking a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath, before she opened them once more and glanced at the folders in her arms. The stack laying against them barely being held up, due to the vast amount of them, and stuffed with forms and documents, as she moved away from the doors and looked away from the files. Her mind instantly going to all the tasks that still had to be performed to bring the branch back to it's original capacity, and all the different exorcists and demons she had to send off to different parts of the branch to bring those ideas into reality, till the sound of footsteps reached her and she quickly lifted her head up. Blue eyes falling on the one man she didn't need to be seeing during all this quiet chaos, before she frowned and moved forward to meet him halfway.

"Angel." Scarlett spoke curtly, quickly glancing over him and catching a document folded up in the man's coat, while trying to come off neutral. "Did you book an appointment?"

"Yes, I followed your 'rules'" The man replied while pulling a form out of his coat with disdain, before showing her his appointment slip and she retrieved it from his fingers. "I assume I can continue?"

"Of course." She returned, moving past him and heading down the hall. "We can talk as we move to my office."

"That won't be necessary." Angel interrupted, causing the woman to turn and raise an eyebrow at him in question, while he pulled the documents from his coat out and handed them to her. "I have here all the forms that is required of the Vatican to retrieve and gain custody of the son of Satan, and seeing as they're inscribed, they can not be destroyed by any means."

A heavy sigh left the woman as she took the stack of papers from him and carefully balanced the folders in one arm to read the words on the Paladin's forms. A quick skimming of the first page bringing forth the dread the older Okumura twin had voiced to her earlier, before she set the files in her arm on the floor. The woman slowly coming up to her full height, and glancing at the document once more, before she handed it back to the man and ignored the quizzical look on his face.

"I decline."

The shocked look that fell over Angel's face wasn't held back at the least, as his usual schooled expression came crumbling down and he glared at her. A hand being set on his sword, and his eyebrows furrowing, as he squared his shoulders and took the papers between his fingers, but didn't pull them from her grasp.

"Then will you take on the consequences of your actions, by declining this order from the Vatican, and name yourself as a traitor to every Branch and Sector within the Vatican?" A chuckle left the woman at his politically correct speech, while she left go of the papers and gave him a small smile. The exhaustion and acceptance written all over her face, as she took a step back and held her arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"When have I ever not been a traitor? When did I ever earn the Vatican's respect? Would I have ever received it? Would I have ever been trusted?" A chuckle left her once more, before she lowered her arms and shoved her hands into her pockets, relaxing and gazing up at the ceiling. "I doubt it. Even if I outlived everyone in the main Branch of the Vatican, and a new generation took over, I would never be trusted and the world would continue to spin in agony. So yes, I'll take all the shit you're ready to throw at me, but be sure of one thing Angel…"

Slowly, the Head of the American Branch lowered her gaze to meet his and a smirk played against her lips, the lights above them flickering ominously, and the hall itself shaking around them, before the bulbs above them shattered. Sparks and shards of glass flying everywhere, and the concrete around Scarlett's feet cracking without warning, as she reached a hand out and pointed at him.

"You touch a hair on anyone's head in this Branch, and I'll rip you limb from limb, before placing you on the Vatican's doorstep, and that'll only be the beginning."

Silence fell over them, before the Paladin sucked in a breath and bowed his head. The man turning away from her, and moving down the hall, with his head held high.

"Then it's war."

* * *

_Rin, Yukio, Shima, Bon, Miwa, Izumo, Shura, Mephisto, Shiemi, and Angel does not belong to me. Th_ _ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Yasuo, Nir and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett: *flops onto the couch* Alright, now that we've got a new chapter, we can have fun. *beams* As I mentioned before, this is a Reader Driven/Reader-Interactive fic, so with each new chapter you guys can leave ideas for the next chapter. After a week I collect them, sometimes I have to wait longer since we don't get enough, and then make a poll for everyone to vote on. Whichever idea is the winner will be what the next chapter deals with. I myself may add an idea into the poll, or a few points into the chapter that need to be addressed, but the winners full idea is put into the chapter. *rubs the back of her head* And yeah, that's about it. So if you want to add your ideas for the next chapter be sure to comment and tell me them. When we have them all I'll be putting them into a poll on Fanfiction and I'll post a small notification chapter for you all, that'll be up for a week, so you guys get a chance to vote. Until then, enjoy the chapter! *bows*


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22~

Panic, fear, agony.

" **Nir!"**

The echo of his voice above the nurses silenced the entire room. All heads turning in his direction while heavy paws thudded against the tile and slipped past all the demons and humans in his way. The one person he was looking for curled up on the floor, and tears rolling down his face as fingers yanked at his hair.

Loneliness, helplessness, agony.

"NIR!"

In an instant he was beside the younger, body morphing back into his human form, and fingers reaching out to grasp the teen's hand. The moment their skin touched causing Nir to twitch under him violently and curl up into a tighter ball.

"S...stop." The single word was strangled and pained. A desperate tone to his voice, before his fingers dug into his hair once more and his eyes screwed shut. "N-No...m...more."

"No more what? Nir, what's wrong?" Yasuo demanded, worry lacing his questions as he watched the human sob below him and shake. The same helplessness he experienced in the moment Nir died at the hands of Satan's flames rising up in his belly. Just before footsteps sounded behind him and a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him away from the boy. "Hey-!"

"Shut up. Get back and don't move a single muscle." Drew growled out, Carribean blue eyes practically glowing in fury, and causing the panther shifter to stiffen in his spot on the floor. "If you can't follow those instructions you'll be dragged out, willing or not, and I will not guarantee your health."

Despite the urge the panther shifter had to growl at the man and deny his order he gave a pained nod and carefully stood up. His fingers letting go of Nir's, and causing the boy to curl up into a tighter ball, while the demonic Doctor knelt down beside the teen and started to check him over. The doctors and nurses around them watching and patiently waiting for further instructions till Drew glided his blue glowing hands over the boys forehead and suddenly stiffened. His form slowly tightening, and his shoulders hunching inward, before he placed his fingers over Nir's eyes and put him to sleep. The teen slumping further onto the floor, and his sobbing and whimpers cutting off, before the doctor turned to the nurses around him and stood.

"Please put Mr. Valorez back in bed and monitor him till he wakes up." He started, as two nurses moved around him to move the teen per the man's request. "The moment he wakes up inform me."

"Yes sir." Came the responding response as they scattered and started their tasks. Caribbean blue eyes moving to the panther shifter and narrowing, before heading toward the door.

"You're going to follow me, shut your mouth, and listen to what I say." Drew spoke, causing Yasuo to stiffen in slight anger while he reluctantly followed the man anyway.

The pair of them moving down several hallways, and the doctor speaking to several nurses along the way, till they reached what the panther shifter assumed was his office and moved inside. A demon already sitting behind the desk inside, looking up from the paperwork he was busy with, as he smiled at Drew and suddenly frowned when he saw the demon behind him. His one visible eye narrowing all the while Drew walked to his side, pushed the chair he was in back a little, moving to settle in the male's lap, before he turned to his mate and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The doctor whispering a few words to him, while Yasuo closed the door behind him via the doctor's hand motioned command and sat in a chair in front of the desk. His shoulders stiff and yellow eyes watching them, till the demon with one eye moved back to his paperwork as Drew remained in his lap.

"You're killing him." Were the first words out of the doctor's mouth as he turned to look at him and the shifter stiffened.

"Wha-"

"I told you to shut up." The doctor snapped, eyes narrowing and his mate resting his chin on the doctor's shoulder while Yasuo glared at the man and slowly and forcefully relaxed. "You have no right to try and argue your case at this point after you've denied your mate and left them to suffer. At this point you shouldn't even be in this office or this branch, but I don't let my patients suffer. So you're going to remain silent and listen. Understood?"

In an instant Yasuo stiffened as he replayed the words that came out of the man's mouth and his fingers dug into his thighs. Denied? He never denied the teen, there was no way he could've. Nir was human, no part of him was demon. Sure he had seen the boy act like his mate had once or twice, but Nir was completely human so there was nothing he could deny. All the nonsense he spouted about choosing between the human and demon side of him had to be a lie, because after watching and taking care of the boy he knew he was human and with Yasuo in his life he'd just make everything worse. Life with a demon wasn't rays of sunshine and sprinkles and he knew Nir wouldn't be able to handle it, so he had made sure the boy wouldn't need him. Sick or not, Nir didn't need him in his life. Yet when he nodded toward the doctor the last thing he expected was Drew to pick up the stapler on the desk and throw it at him.

The man's mate grabbing him just as the object left his hand, and slammed into the shifters shoulder, before Drew was up on his feet and ignoring his mate's hands on him holding him back. The doctor's eyes glowing in rage, while Yasuo rubbed at his sore shoulder and stiffened when he saw the other demons gaze.

"Drew-" the demon beside him tried to warn, before his mate blew up.

"Then you should be well aware your mate was reincarnated into a human and shares a body with your mate, you blind hobgoblin!" Came the man's yell as he pushed his mate's hands off him and pointed to the shifter. "Which means he's just as much a demon as he is human and by denying and avoiding him you've clearly told him you don't want him! Which, in case you've forgotten, you retarded leaper, is practically a death sentence for demonic mates!"

A heavy lump started to form in the shifters throat, as the doctor's words started to settle on his shoulders and really start to make the weight on them known. Sharing a body? That wasn't possible.

"That boy is on his way to his death bed right now and if you can't get your head out of your ass and make a decision for the both of you then I will, and you won't like it one bit, understand?!" Drew finished, his words coming out in a growl, while his hands laid across the surface of the desk and over all the paperwork covering it. The smaller man about ready to tear him limb from limb, if his mate didn't have a firm grip around his waist, as Yasuo clenched his fists into his pants and gave a small nod.

The shifters shoulders slumped forward and his eyes downcasted to the floor, while Drew studied him before slowly relaxing. Some of the tension leaving the room, but a heavy cloud of anger and disappointment still left from the outburst, before Drew slowly settled down back into his seat with his mate and glared at him. Minutes passing by, the clock on the wall making itself known tick breaching the silence, till the doctor let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes.

"You can speak now."

Silence followed as both demons watched him.

"You...you said they're sharing a body. How is that possible? Wouldn't one of them already be dead?" The first words that came out of his mouth were heavy with dread and regret, yet Drew didn't seem to be the least bit affected by it as he listened.

"If you hadn't shown up when you did, yes, one of them would be dead." In an instant yellow eyes moved up from the floor to look at the doctor. "Reincarnations are tricky, and can become quite a mess if they're not monitored, but the one thing that usually drives the reincarnated is the desire to find their mate. If you hadn't gone to see Nir when you had his human half wouldn't exist right now. His body would've woken up around this time and your past mate would be in control of his body, searching for you. However, you showed up before your last mate had the chance to do so. So they tried to coexist with you at their side, where your mate basked in your presence and Nir recovered under your care, but the moment you rejected them your mate became devastated and has resumed a steady fight for control, and if this continues I can guarantee you that neither of them will make it."

"What do you mean neither of them will make it?" Yasuo demanded as Drew looked at his desk. "You just said that if I didn't go to see Nir in the first place my mate would be in control. How can they both die at this point?"

"Because through the act of coexisting your mate has unknowingly been merging their existences together." At this point all the shifter could do was stare at the other in confusion, while Drew sighed. "In simpler terms, in a subconscious effort to get closer to you, your mate started to merge with the current existing Nir, his human half, and has been trying to become one with him. By doing this the current Nir would start to gain some of the demonic characteristics we possess, without the outward appearance we have, and maybe a bit of power, but beyond that he'd be a normal human with your mate's memories. However, when you rejected them, your mate restarted the struggle in trying to take over the current Nir's body. The only flaw in your mates plan is that the two of them are merged to the point that trying to destroy one will destroy the other in the process. Which is the reason I said you have to either get your head out of your ass and accept them, or let them die, because at this point there's no going back for either of them. They're stuck together."

"But Nir said the kid of Satan could separate them at the cost of one of their lives." Yasuo rebutted, causing the doctor to give him a sad look.

"He could, but whoever lives would be severely damaged." Drew spoke. "Putting two merged entities through that kind of process would be the same as cutting off part of one's brain. No matter what or how much you cut off, the surrounding area will be damaged and will die, and if you keep cutting to try and get rid of the dead sections, all you'll be doing is slowly cutting away at them till nothing's left. In a simpler explanation, if you let Rin do that one would die and the other would either become brain dead or would slowly die."

"So there is no other way to save him." A shake of the head left the doctor as he watched him.

"You either have to go back to that room and accept both of them back, or leave this branch and never come back." Drew responded, weaving his fingers together so he could place his elbows on his desk and rest his chin on the back of his hands. "But you don't seem to want to do the former."

"Because Nir shouldn't have to go through life with a demon by his side. I'll only make life harder for him and that boy doesn't need to go through anything else at this point."

"So you'd rather let him die then let him live his life to the fullest?" The question had the shifter wincing, but he still nodded. "Then you need to talk to Nir about this."

"But-"

"This is his life, and even if your mate and him are merged to the point they can't separate, it's his body and he has the right to do with it as he pleases. So he as a say in this, whether you like it or not, and you will talk to him or I will make the remainder of your life a living nightmare. You understand me?"

A nod left the shifter, despite the dread he felt in doing so, as Drew relaxed a little and moved to fixing all the papers he moved out of place.

"Then you're free to leave, however you are to go right to Nir's room, no detours, and you are to talk to him about what we just discussed. And until the both of you reach a decision you are to remain there until otherwise ordered."

"Yes."

"Then get out of my office."

A heavy nod left the shifter as he carefully stood up on shaky legs and left the doctor's office. The door closing behind him with a click, before he dug his fingers into his hair and slowly slouched down to the floor.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Owen." Rin happily spoke the moment Neko opened the door for them.

The little boy grasping his hand tightly suddenly brightening at the sight of the living room, and dashing inside, while Nekoyoma chuckled and wrapped an arm around Rin's waist when his mate came to stand beside him.

"Don't run in the house, Owen. You'll get hurt if you're not careful."

" **It's so big and pretty!"** Came the excited laugh, making Rin smile as the little boy suddenly shifted into a bundle of black fluff and started to really explore.

Owen's little feline form disappearing under the coffee table and causing Neko to chuckle beside him once more, while the door was closed behind them and Rin leaned against his mate. The Glacier Bullet's arms wrapping around his stomach, caressing the now growing bulge, burying his nose into the bared neck and the half demon closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

"I love you, Rin." Came the soft whisper, making the teen shiver against him as his warm breath brushed against his skin, and smiled. "I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

"Just wait till the little one is born." The groan he received caused him to chuckle and his mate to hold him tighter.

"I have a feeling when the baby is born both of them will have me wrapped around their little fingers."

And Rin wouldn't doubt that statement for a second, not after he saw how attached Nekoyoma and Owen were to each other. Just imagining their little one born and running around with Owen in a few years brought a smile to his face. An image of both of them getting their father into all sorts of trouble and getting their way causing him to laugh, while his mate huffed behind him.

"I don't regret this though." Nekoyoma suddenly spoke, moving one of his hands to grasp the half demon's and bring it to his lips to place a soft kiss against the skin. "You're the best mate I could ever wish for and no other demon on Assiah's soil could replace you. Not to mention you're going to be the mother of two beautiful younglings. I couldn't ask for more."

At the others words, Rin bit back the tears welling up in his eyes and tightly grasped his mate's hand back as he leaned against him. Neko's warmth seeping into him and Owen's excited puttering paw and mews causing a smile to break out on his face as he glanced down at his slightly swollen belly. Nothing but happiness overwhelming him as he pushed aside his earlier concerns and leaned up to kiss his mate. Nekoyoma returning it with just as much love while the tears welled up in his eyes fell free and the older pulled him into his arms, a single thought coming to the half demon's mind.

At this point, the Vatican could go screw themselves because there was no way he was ever leaving this man's side. He was happy here and even if he couldn't take the exorcist exam or go with the Paladin like the Vatican ordered he didn't care. He had a family to call his own now and he'd protect it with everything he had.

* * *

The click of the office door signaled his mother and father's departure as Kito stared at the piece of wood and felt his chest tighten. The room silent and still, till his mother's brother and his Panther shifted. The teen's curious orange eyes turning to the disturbance just as the huge panther suddenly sat in the demon's lap and pressed up against him. His barely distinguishable spots suddenly glowing a soft blue, while Nori seemed to cuddle into the huge creature and bury his face into its fur. The sight completely taking the youngling by surprise, just as the large feline started licking at the demon's neck and face, paws pressing down on the other's shoulders, and keeping the demon in place.

"D-don't eat him." Kito spoke before he realized it, as the panther's blue eyes opened and stared at him while Nori sighed and unburied his face to turn green eyes toward him.

"Your mother and father have really told you nothing, huh?" The man spoke beside him, still cuddled into the panther's fur, while Kito just blinked at him. "I'll take that as a yes then. Honestly, I expected more from Griffin. I can see that stupid prince playing dumb, but my own brother should at least have the brains to tell you about me."

At the other demon's words all Kito do was continue to blink at him in confusion, till Nori wrapped his arms around the black panther still sitting in his lap and smiled at the young demon.

"Akito won't eat me, because he's my mate and I'm his." The witch spoke, stupefying the youngling watching them, while the huge feline licked his face and buried his muzzle into his neck to lick at his skin there.

"You're mated to a panther?" The question had the older male demon across from him frowning slightly, and the panther snorting, before Nori took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"No, I'm mated to a panther shifter." Came the correction, realization flashing across the younger's face, while the huge feline seemed to roll his eyes at the youngling. "Akito is a demon that can turn into a panther like all animal shifting demons can."

"Then why is he glowing?" The somewhat sad look that fell over the older's face had Kito regretting his question, yet the other answered it anyway.

"Because your mother isn't the only one who has suffered because of the exorcists years ago. They damaged my body, too." Slowly the male placed a hand over the center of his chest and Akito rubbed his head against it in reassurance. "They damaged my magic core, and in case you didn't know a witch is nothing without it. We literally can't live without it intact and the only reason I'm alive is because of Akito."

"Because you're mates?"

"Yes, because we're mates, but Akito is also a special species of panther shifter." Nori replied, the male running his fingers over the felines face and running down his back. A deep rumbling purr rolling off the huge creature as Kito watched them in curiosity and wonderment. Not only because they were acting as if the panther was in his human form, but because the love between them was clear as day and looked so pure. "His ancestors were strong powerful panther shifters that lived alongside witches and wizards as their partners and familiars. They were among the few species of demons that could control magic, but over the years their powers became weaker with each witch or wizard that died at the hands of exorcists. Yet Akito is one of the few in their line that retained the ability to control magic, and it's thanks to that I'm even here today. If he didn't have that ability when we first met all my magic would've leaked out of my damaged magical core and I would've died, but because he did he was able to seal up the damage and keep me alive."

"Wow." A chuckle left the witch at the awed tone that left the younger as he smiled at him and Kito quickly looked away in embarrassment. "But why is he glowing?"

"Because my magical core is still damaged." Was the simple explanation, causing the younger to look back at the other. "Akito sealed it so my magic wouldn't leak out, by doing so he's been forced to stay in his animal form, but that didn't heal the damage. That's a job only I can do and it's a slow process. Not to mention I can't replenish my own magic with a damaged core, so Akito does it for me."

At that the witch gestured to the panther sitting in his lap and his glowing spots.

"He can transfer his magic to me and help me recover the magic I've used. However, he won't have to do this for much longer. In a few years my core will be repaired and I'll be able to finally support my magic."

Silence filled the room as Kito watched the pair and the loving look on the witch's face. His whole explanation causing the teen's chest to tighten, while the male beside him chuckled at his mate licking his neck and curling up against him. The pair so happy and at peace in each other's presence the teen couldn't believe that they were okay with the way everything turned out for them. Nori almost died without Akito and because he was able to save his mate and keep him alive he was stuck in his panther form. A form that had to be hell for the two of them because there was no way that they could do things other mated pairs did on a daily basis. From hugs, to kisses, to being carried, to even being remotely intimate the two of them had been robbed heavily thanks to exorcists and it was unbelievable that the two of them were okay with it all. They had to be experiencing some kind of backlash.

"Your eyebrows will get stuck like that." Nori suddenly spoke. Snapping the teen from his thoughts and finding the witch poking his furrowed brows. "What's on your mind, little one?"

"How do you guys show your love like other mates?" Kito suddenly blurted out, before his face turned red and Nori blinked at him. A few moments passing before he started laughing and Akito huffed. "S-sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. You're bound to be curious since you're reaching that age." Nori quickly amended as he smiled at him. "To be honest it's not that hard for the two of us as it may seem on the outside. You forget I'm a witch and Akito has magic of his own."

"So you can change him back?" A shake of the head left the witch.

"No, we tried that once and we almost damaged my magic core even further. Akito can't maintain the seal if he's not like this."

"Then how?" A smile spread across Nori's face as he stroked behind his mate's ears.

"Well, we can talk telepathically since we're mates and we have magic, so conversation between the two of us is never lost, and we can locate each other easily because of it. Akito has his own way of showing affection like this too, but others on the outside don't realize he's doing it. His licks and nips are like kisses and bites and he's practically hugging me right now." A huff left the panther from his position as he currently sat in the witch's lap. His paws draping slightly over the male's shoulders and the feline's face laying under the witch's chin while Nori played with his fur. "We can cuddle like anyone else too and sleep beside each other as well, which is our upside compared to everyone else. We never need a blanket because he's so warm with all this fur, and we can have sex like everyone else."

"W-wait, you mean… you…" Kito stuttered as Nori looked at him and smirked slightly.

"Yep, we have sex with him like this." The witch spoke calmly, as if nothing was wrong with his statement, while Akito narrowed his eyes at the younger. "Others think it's disgusting because Akito is anatomically identical to panthers here in Assiah, and there's the whole beastiallity issue here, but to be honest I don't see a problem with it. Whether he's in his animal or human form he's still my mate and I love him regardless, no matter what others may think or say, because under all this fur is the man who saved me from death's door and would give up anything to see me alive and happy."

The silence that followed was deafening and painful, but any response the teen could've given didn't seem efficient enough in this situation. I mean, it seemed kind of wrong that his uncle was having sex with a panther, mate or not, and it didn't seem right by any means. Not only did it seem like a difficult situation, but there was no way his uncle got away without any injuries. Akito's animal form was huge for a panther and those claws looked sharp, not to mention the fangs on him didn't look friendly either.

On the other side he could understand the mate aspect of it a little. I mean there was a demon under all that black fur, and he had to have at least shifted once to speak to his uncle when they first met. So it wasn't like Nori hadn't seen his mates human form, not to mention they talked to one another on a daily basis like everyone else, so it wasn't like his uncle didn't know anything about his mate. There had to be plenty of trust between the pair for Nori to be comfortable with a fricken panther in his lap, not to mention their intimate behavior, and his uncle didn't seem to have any scars on him. Their behavior around one another was incredible on its own, since they acted normal enough given the circumstances, but the fact that after everything that happened they were still together was another thing entirely. Any other demon probably would've left their mate or hated them if they were in his uncle's shoes, but Nori wasn't phased and he was happy despite it all.

"You're eyebrows are gonna get stuck again." Nori chuckled, making the teen jolt, while Akito continued to glare at him. Something that didn't last long as Nori took notice and smacked the back of his mate's head. "No scaring him, Akito. He's been through enough so it's natural he's confused."

A heavy huff left the panther and his uncle rolled his eyes.

"No one ever takes that aspect of our life easily, fur ball. You'd be skeptical if you were a demon on the outside, too. It's not common for mates to animal shifters to have sex with their mates in animal form." Silence. "That's your own opinion. Kito is just reaching the age where he can find his mate anyway. Not to mention Assiah is safer than it was back then."

A deep, displeased, growl followed while Nori stroked the top of his mate's head and smiled at him.

"Don't get grumpy on me now, Akito. Neither of us could help what happened. I have you and that's all that matters. Everyone can go screw themselves if they don't like it."

"U-Uncle Nori." Kito quietly spoke, halting the pair's one sided conversation, as the older turned to him in question and the younger looked towards his lap.

"What is it, Kito?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a hundred years." Nori spoke, shocking the younger, while Akito proceeded to sit up so he could completely drape himself over his mate and hug him. The huge creature still not stretched out as far as his body would let him as his uncle warmly smiled at his other half and brushed his fingers against his glowing spots. "He saved me ninety five years ago and we've never been apart since."

Ninety five years? They had been together that long with Akito the way he was? No wonder his uncle didn't care about what others thought. The two of them had been together so long that everyone else didn't matter. All the hurtful words and comments never reached them, and with them being whom they were no one could touch them. Even with Akito holding his uncle's magical core together Nori was powerful and Akito wasn't too far behind him. The two of them oozed strong magic that seemed to make the air vibrate around them and he didn't doubt for a second that the Vatican would rather turn tail and run then try and touch the pair.

"But enough about us. What about you, Kito?" Nori suddenly asked, snapping the other back to reality and getting a confused look. "You're about the age to start looking for your mate. Are you going to be ready when you meet?"

In an instant an unpleasant shiver ran down his spine, as the memory of the demon that tried to rape him flooded his thoughts, before he suddenly shook his head and dug his fingers into his shirt. A sad look appearing on his uncle's face as his eyes turned from a soft blue to a brilliant gradation of every color his eyes could betray. Fingers reaching out and ruffling his hair, before those eyes turned a brilliant pink and he smiled.

"Well don't worry, little one. Your mate will be ready for you and they'll treasure you above everything else."

"How do you know?"

"Call it an inherited gift, youngling." Came his uncle's response, as he tapped under his left eye and smiled, despite the skeptical look the youngling gave him. "Your grandmother wasn't wrong about your mother's mate, or mine, and neither am I. Just have faith and trust in your mate when you meet them. They'll be able to support you no matter what."

A small nod left the youngling, before he glanced away from the demon beside him and toward his lap. An unpleasant feeling swirling in his belly, a bit of dread rising to the surface, while his uncle stretched beside him and Akito vacated the man's lap.

"Anyways, now that your mother is gone, let's have some fun. I've been in that stupid rainforest for so long and I'd love to enjoy myself for a bit."

"Sure, uncle."

* * *

A dreaded silence filled the air as doctors and nurses passed by a certain demon cautiously. His yellow eyes glaring at a particular patient's door and his shoulders hunched forward with his hands in his pockets. The black fluffy ears on his head and the tail behind him twitching in irritation before he suddenly sighed and removed a hand from his pocket to grab onto the door handle. His feline appendages disappearing the moment he grabbed the doorknob, his entire body tensing up, forcing himself to turn the object in his hand and walk into the room.

A pleasant silence greeting him the moment he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The peace in the air a stark contrast to the heavy air around the demon while he glanced toward the figure on the bed, and felt his shoulders slump when he found its occupant asleep. A peaceful look on the teen's face, his blonde hair splayed across the pillow, as he lay curled up on his side in the blankets. The fingers on his left hand tangled in the blankets and his eyebrows furrowed a little as the male pushed away from the door and hesitantly walked over to the bed. His footsteps seeming to echo in the quiet room till he stopped beside the younger and sat in the chair that was pulled up beside the bed. Reaching his hand outward, massaging a finger against the crease in the teen's forehead, before he could stop himself as the younger stirred slightly and grumbled. His furrowed brows slowly softening and his forehead brushing against the demon's finger, before he settled back down and slept on. The act causing the older to run a hand over his face and move the other hand away from the teen and drop the appendage in his lap. The demon's face flushed slightly as he gazed down at the teen.

He was screwed. Utterly and royally screwed. How could he even think of leaving this kid to die when he looked like this? All curled up in the sheets and practically a spitting image of his past mate. Of Nir when they lived in Gehenna, working as royal guards, during the few rare times they got the chance to sleep beside one another. Even after so long he could still recall the memories one by one. Each of them displaying a sleeping Nir beside him, his hair splayed across the pillow, and his eyes closed as his chest softly rose and fell. Fingers tangled into whatever shirt the demon was wearing that time, and curled up against him while he gazed down at the younger. His scent practically filling his nostrils and-

"Yasuo…?" The soft call of his name had him jolting out of the memory to find sea blue eyes tiredly looking up at him. The boy's right hand rubbing at his eye while his left hand untangled from the sheets and slowly reached out for him. "I-is that you?"

Without thinking the panther shifter reached out and took the teen's hand in his own. The touch of their skin seeming to snap the younger out of whatever sleep induced trance he was in as he suddenly jolted away from him and yanked his hand back. Those sea blue eyes widening to the size of saucers while he seemed to curl into himself with the action. A few moments passing, before the younger winced and placed a hand on the side of his head. A look of pain crossing his features while nails dug into his scalp and he squeezed one of his eyes closed.

"Nir-"

"Wh-why are you here?" Came the weak, predictable, demand.

"The doctor told me to come here." He easily replied, causing the other to look away from him and toward his lap.

"Then you can leave."

"I can't." In an instant those sea blue eyes met his and a slightly angry expression bore into him.

"Why not? You didn't have a problem leaving me alone before." Nir easily snapped, the pain in his eyes only increasing till he gripped at his head with both hands. "Shut up, please."

A slight look of confusion fell over the panther shifter's face till he remembered his talk with Drew and frowned. His old mate was fighting for control again.

"Nir, stop it." His sudden demand had the teen looking up at him in anger and irritation, till a look of surprise came across his face and he touched the side of his head in confusion.

So it was true. His dead mate was a part of the boy. Otherwise there was no way that demand would've worked. Besides the demons ranked above them Nir only ever listened to him and always got his way with their comrades and subordinates. Of course when the teen continued to prod his head in confusion the demon couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. One noise that had the human turning and frowning at him.

"What did you just do?"

"I got him to stop hurting you." Yasuo replied, causing the younger to fall silent and stare at him. "The pain went away, right?"

At his response the teen stared at him like a deer in headlights, before the expression softened and the younger met his gaze.

"So you believe me now." Nir softly spoke, a slightly hurt edge to his tone. "Did you finally chose then?"

A heavy silence fell over them as the demon stared at the younger. Nir watching him in worry till the older shook his head.

"It's not my choice anymore. It's yours." In an instant a look of confusion fell over the teen.

"My choice?" When a nod left the older the younger's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

A heavy sigh left the shifter, before he ran a hand through his hair and let his ears and tail manifest. Both appendages startling the boy in front of him while yellow eyes met ocean blue.

"One choice leads to your death, or something worse than death, while the second option keeps you safe. However I'll need to explain about our past relationship for you to understand what exactly is going on. That way you can make a proper decision, because I've been told I shouldn't have the responsibility to hold your life in my hands."

"Yasuo, I'm really confused and you're scaring me a little." Nir hesitantly spoke, causing the other to give him a small smile when the teen eyed his cat ears.

"Don't worry, Nir. I won't hurt you and nothing will happen till after you make a decision." A very small nod left the younger before Yasuo took a deep breath and focused on his wary mate. "Alright, then. I guess it all started in Gehenna…"

* * *

A tirade of giggles floated through the air as Nekoyoma and Owen rolled around on the living room floor in a mock battle. The older male obviously letting the little black fluff standing on his chest win while Rin happily watched them from the kitchen and made dinner. Bits of the floor caked over in ice, but still able to be easily cleaned up later, while Owen's little spots glowed occasionally and displayed a little bit of strength that seemed impossible for a cub his size. Nonetheless the pair had been rolling around on the floor for the past two hours and despite the numerous cuts and scrapes Neko was going to have later Rin couldn't find it in him to stop their little game. Not with Owen's happy giggles and that smile that adorned his mate's face. It was more fun to watch his huge mate pretend wrestle with their new son.

" **Uh-oh!"** Nekoyoma spoke sarcastically, suddenly flipping over and sending Owen softly tumbling to the ground. The little cub letting out a small yip in surprise, before his new father started tickling him. **"You let your guard down."**

" **Neko!"** Came Owen's giggled response, little black paws carefully pawing at the demon's hands. His claws thankfully sheathed. **"You win! No more!"**

" **Alright, Alright."** His mate chuckled, before he lifted the little youngling into his arms and stood up. **"But it's about time we both get cleaned up. I think Rin's almost done with dinner."**

" **Alright, Neko."** Came the disappointed huff, before the little panther shifted into their little boy and his mate set him down.

The padding of feet telling Rin that Owen ran off to the bathroom to wash his hands while Neko tried to creep up behind him. Unfortunately, for the Glacier Bullet the son of Satan already knew he was coming and smacked him on the head with his spatula, before shoving a bowl of salad at him.

"Nice try. Now help set the table." Rin spoke, causing the older to huff, before the bowl was taken from him and his mate's other hand wrapped around his waist. "Neko-"

A soft kiss was placed on his lips the moment he turned to the older, before the younger's face flushed and a toothy grin was directed towards him. Another kiss being placed where the first one lay as the male reached past him to grab the vegetables and head to the table.

"I love you, Rin." Were the soft words whispered to him following the older's departure, as the teen's face sprang to life like wildfire. A deep red blush taking over his face while he quickly finished their dinner and Owen came running in. The boy thankfully not covered in water, like the first time they tried to show him how to wash his hands, as he took a seat at the table and Neko gave him an adoring smile. **"Good job, little one. You look nice and clean."**

A beaming smile fell over the little one's face while Rin carried the last two remaining dishes to the table and help his mate set up the table with their dishware. Their drinks being handed out as they settled down and went to dig in. A sudden ring of their doorbell breaking their chance to start their meal as Owen pouted and Neko frowned in confusion. His mate getting up to see who it was while Rin gave the little demon across from him an apologetic smile.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Nekoyoma suddenly spoke; startling their son, while Rin quickly got to his feet and told Owen to stay in his seat. "Why the hell would she just suddenly leave like that?!"

"Neko, what's going on?" Rin asked as he moved into the living room and in sight of the front door. His mate holding the door open, and threatening to snap it in half with his grip on it, while Drew stood outside in the hallway. A somber look on his face. "Drew?"

At the pronunciation of the doctor's name both males' looked to him and the brunette gave him a small smile.

"Good evening, Rin. I'm sorry to be here so late, but something happened and it can't wait till morning."

"What happened?" Rin questioned, moving to stand by his mate.

"Scarlett left the American Branch." Drew spoke; causing the younger's eyes to widen.

"Left? As in defected? Or abandoned?"

"Yes, no, and no. If I know that woman she'd never cut ties with this Branch. She's spent years building it from the ground up, so abandoning it would take a miracle."

"But you just said-"

"Why did she leave?" Nekoyoma interrupted, a troubled look on his face that caused the teen to fall silent and the doctor to look toward the ground.

"From what she told me before she left Angel returned in a final effort to take Rin back to the Vatican and she refused. She ignored official documents signed by the Grigori and handed them back to the Paladin." Drew explained, causing his mate to curse.

"Of all the stupid- She knows what that means, right? She just waged war with the Vatican. We're all sitting ducks!" Neko snapped just as Drew pulled a folded stack of documents out of his lab coat and handed them to the Glacier Bullet.

"She knows and that's why she gave me this." He spoke while the white-haired demon took the papers from the other and broke the wax seal to read them, a look of shock falling over his mate's face. "Besides, the both of us know she'd never put anyone in this branch in danger."

A moment of silence fell over the room as Rin looked toward his mate nervously. Nekoyoma's ice blue eyes staring at the papers in his hands in a shocked stupor just as Owen peaked around the corner and glanced at them in curiosity. The little demon walking over to them and grabbing a hold of Rin's shirt before he glanced up at his adopted father in worry.

**"Neko?"**

"Neko." Rin spoke just after their son, placing a hand on his arm, before those ice blue eyes met his sapphire ones and the papers in his hands crinkled a little. "What is it?"

"She stepped down and made me the Head of the American Branch."

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information** section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin, Yukio, Shima, Bon, Miwa, Izumo, Shura, Mephisto, Shiemi, and Angel does not belong to me. Th_ _ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Yasuo, Nir and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


End file.
